Trust Me
by Celaici
Summary: Les chasseurs Argent sont dangereux et légèrement psychopathes, ce n'est pas un secret... Ils ont décidé de se ranger, c'est un vrai soulagement... Mais la meute ne devrait-elle pas se mettre sur ses gardes lorsqu'une meute d'Alphas débarque en ville au même moment où les cousins d'Alison décident de venir lui rendre une petite visite ? [Stiles:Dean]
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà une de mes nouvelles lubies ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter mon premier crossover, Teen Wolf et Supernatural ! Cela se passe dans l'univers de TW, saison 3a, quant à Supernatural, n'étant pas allée plus loin que quelques épisodes dans la saison 2, Dean et Sam ont retrouvé leur père et sont toujours à la recherche du démon ayant tué leur mère, et de toute sorte de créatures bizarres.

Evidemment, ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernaturalo ne m'appartiennent, sinon soyez sûrs que j'aurais tué Theo de mes propres mains et épousé Dean !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Trust Me

Alison descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre son père dans le salon.

\- Tu m'as appelée ?

Son père affichait un regard mêlé d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

\- Tes cousins viennent à Beacon Hills.

\- Dean et Sam ?

C'était un sujet tabou chez les Argent. Marie, la sœur d'un an la cadette de Chris, avait quitté la maison Argent en mauvais termes. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie, être chasseuse, être confrontée aux loups garous. Alors, elle avait quitté la maison, brisant le cœur de son frère. Mais le monde qu'elle avait fui avait fini par la rattraper. Un démon l'avait tué alors que Sam n'avait que six mois. Depuis, les Winchester demandaient vengeance.

\- Avec leur père, John.

Alison croisa les bras.

\- Je ne voix pas où est le problème, on s'est réconcilié avec eux, il me semble.

\- Alison, commença Chris en venant prendre ses mains. Tu connais notre accord : j'ai accepté de rester à Beacon Hills, si on ne s'occupe plus de tout cela.

\- Tout va bien, non ? lui répondit Alison dans un sourire.

Elle souriait car c'était important pour ne pas sombrer. Les cours avaient repris depuis une semaine et la disparition de sa mère lui pesait, malgré le soutien de ses amis, malgré son voyage en France cet été.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire, assura Chris. Ecoute, tu sais que mon avis a changé sur les loups garous, que l'on s'est plus ou moins rangés. Ce n'est pas le cas des chasseurs que sont Dean, Sam, et John. S'ils découvrent que Lydia est une Banshee, ou bien que tu fréquentes des lycanthropes, ils ne t'écouteront pas. Tu es une gamine à leurs yeux.

\- Sam n'est que de six ans mon aîné, opposa la jeune fille.

\- Sois discrète, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ils arrivent ce soir.

ooo

Stiles et Erica se retournèrent en voyant une Chevrolet noire arriver. Isaac plissa les yeux.

\- C'est qui, eux ?

Alison sortit de la voiture, d'où s'échappait une musique Rock'n'roll. Scott se redressa.

\- Ce sont les cousins d'Alison. Des chasseurs.

\- Quand tu dis des chasseurs, commença Stiles, ce sont des chasseurs genre Gérard Argent, ou des chasseurs genre Chris ?

\- Des chasseurs, genre : oubliez que vous êtes des loups garous et paraissez le plus normal possible. D'ailleurs, on était même pas censé les rencontrer. Apparemment, eux le voulaient.

\- Ça ne va pas être facile, murmura Lydia, Jackson a encore des soucis pour se contrôler, il est fragile.

\- Je suis là, si jamais, grommela le blond.

Les émotions passées, Lydia et Jackson n'avaient pas réussi à reconstruire leur couple. Mais ils restaient amis. Lydia n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Alison et ses cousins venaient vers eux.

\- Salut Alison.

Scott se leva pour venir embrasser sa petite-amie. Chris ne cherchait plus à les séparer. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir que les personnes qu'on aimaiet le plus pouvaient nous faire souffrir et nous trahir. Scott, lui, avait toujours été pour Alison, il l'avait aidé à tenir le coup. Tout était pardonné entre eux. Alison montra les deux jeunes hommes à ses côtés.

\- Je vous présente mes deux cousins, Dean et Sam. Sam, Dean, voici Scott, Stiles, Erica, Lydia, Isaac et Jackson.

Dean sourit.

\- Ils sont au courant ?

Stiles haussa les sourcils, faussement surpris.

\- De quoi ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dean, arrête.

L'aîné se tourna vers sa cousine.

\- Je veux juste savoir. Ils savent la vérité sur nous ?

\- Tu réalises que si ce n'était pas le cas, tu aurais l'air bien con, maintenant ? rétorqua Alison en le fusillant du regard.

\- Je sais très bien que vous n'avez pas réussi à garder le secret.

Stiles claqua des doigts.

\- J'l'aime bien ce type.

Dean le regarda avec un désintérêt total. Jackson ricana.

\- Eh ben Stilinski, on voit ce que tu inspires !

\- Jackson, fiche-lui la paix, grogna Lydia.

Alison repoussa son cousin.

\- Ouais, ils sont au courant. Et alors ? Ils nous ont pas fait interner, alors tout va bien.

Mais Dean n'écoutait plus Alison, il avait les yeux rivés sur Lydia. La blonde vénitienne détourna le regard, anormalement intimidée par les yeux brillants de l'aîné. Sam secoua la tête. Son frère avait visiblement trouvé sa nouvelle cible.

ooo

\- C'est la pleine lune, ce soir.

Scott aurait pu étrangler son meilleur ami. Sam se tourna vers l'hyperactif.

\- Oui, et alors ?

Un regard mauvais du Bêta l'aida à réaliser sa connerie.

\- Ben comme à la pleine lune j'arrive jamais à dormir, en général, on passe la soirée ensemble, se corrigea Stiles dans un sourire.

Double boulette. Une soirée avec des loups garous ? Dean et Sam allaient forcément remarquer quelque chose. Alison frappa sur l'épaule de ses cousins.

\- Dommage pour nous, on a un repas de famille. Mais amusez-vous bien !

Dean se débarrassa de la main d'Alison.

\- On peut toujours les laisser entre eux. Je suis sûr que les soirées avec tes amis sont bien plus funs.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que John et papa apprécient.

\- Votre père s'appelle John ? C'est cool, le mien aussi ! s'exclama Stiles.

Le regard que lui lança Dean le fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

\- Putain, tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Derek ? chuchota Stiles à l'adresse de Lydia.

\- Tu veux dire par rapport au fait qu'il pourrait t'étrangler avec un seul regard ? Oui, tu as raison.

ooo

En effet, papa Argent et papa Winchester avaient refusé de dîner en tête à tête. Alison, Dean et Sam dînaient donc avec eux. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Sam plombe l'ambiance.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé le loup garou qui a tué Victoria ?

Chris baissa la tête.

\- Non, toujours pas.

\- On peut vous aider, proposa Dean. Beacon Hills semble regorger d'êtres surnaturels.

\- Calme-toi, Dean. Ces saloperies de bestioles, marmonna John. Tu n'as pas réussi à retrouver leur trace, avec toute cette forêt ?

\- Je sais seulement que c'était un Alpha.

\- Un chef de meute. Lui et tous ses Bêtas risquent de tuer à n-

\- Ils ne l'ont pas tuée.

La voix forte et sèche d'Alison stoppa les discussions. Elle releva la tête.

\- Elle a été mordue, c'est vrai. Mais elle avait le choix. Elle a préféré mourir que de se transformer en loup garou.

\- Alison, siffla son père.

\- Ce sont des créatures de l'ombre, tenta Sam.

\- Et vous avez pensé que moi, c'était ma mère ? rétorqua Alison, la voix se brisant. Vous pouvez envisager le fait que j'aurais préféré la voir avec des pouvoirs que morte ?

Elle se leva et monta dans sa chambre sans un mot. Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard, honteux.

ooo

Lydia jouait avec l'une des figurines posées dans la chambre d'Alison. Comme à son habitude, elle était assise en travers de son fauteuil, alors qu'Alison relisait les notes pour leur exposé sur le lit.

\- Ecoute, tu pourrais essayer de-

\- De les comprendre ? la coupa Alison avec férocité. Désolée, je n'y arrive pas.

\- Alison, reprit la Banshee, très sérieusement. Tu te souviens la haine aveuglante qui t'a submergée lorsque ta mère est morte ? Que tu as tiré sur Scott lorsque Peter m'a mordue ? Tu as tiré sur Erica, sur Boyd aussi. Tu as même voulu tuer Derek, tu as envisagé de faire pareil avec Scott l'année dernière ! D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ils ont énormément souffert et ils souffrent toujours. Ils cherchent simplement à ce que justice soit faite.

Alison releva des yeux embués de larmes vers son amie. Elle avait raison, elle avait cerné le problème avec intelligence. A présent, la meute était une deuxième famille pour elle. Elle avait pu surmonter cette épreuve grâce à son père, grâce à cette base qui était restée solide malgré les épreuves, malgré Gérard, malgré Kate. Si son père s'était transformé en justicier et en chasseur volatile comme John, elle comprendrait mieux Sam et Dean, mais sa vie serait beaucoup moins facile. Sam n'avait pas eu de jeunesse, n'avait pas pu faire de sa vie ce qu'il voulait, et ses anciens démons l'avaient rattrapé, mettant à mort Jessica, sa petite-amie. Son père aurait eu toutes les raisons de craquer : Kate avait tué des innocents, elle était morte à présent, Gérard avait été prêt à tuer plusieurs adolescents pour venger sa fille morte, Marie, elle aussi, avait été tuée par un démon. Et elle seule avait su à quel point la famille Argent était nocive. A quel point Kate était folle, à quel point cette guerre était stupide. Comme elle, à vrai dire. _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes._

Alison et Lydia échangèrent un sourire.

\- Toc, toc, toc.

Elles se tournèrent vers la porte où se trouvait Dean.

\- On va au restaurant, Ali'.

Lydia rangea ses affaires.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Joignez-vous à nous, Lydia, proposa John qui passait dans le couloir.

\- Oh non, je-

\- C'est vrai, ça, joins-toi à nous, insista Dean dans un sourire séduisant.

Lydia lui sourit en retour, charmée.

ooo

Lydia regretta bien vite de s'être jointe à la famille de sa meilleure amie. Si pour elle Alison était tout à faite saine d'esprit, son avis sur les Winchester aurait été tout autre si elle les avait rencontrés à la même période. Sachant qu'elle était au courant de la spécificité de la famille, les frères Winchester ne tarirent pas d'anecdotes, toutes plus sordides les unes que les autres. Chris jetait régulièrement des regards à Lydia pour s'assurer qu'elle ne craque pas. Celle-ci lui souriait pour le rassurer, elle ne dirait rien. Pourtant, ses nerfs furent mis à rude épreuve lorsque John raconta la fois où il avait tué un loup garou.

\- C'était à Los Angeles. Cette sale bête était incapable de se contrôler, et chaque pleine lune, elle effrayait des milliers de personnes en sortant dans la ville.

\- Des victimes ? demanda Alison, la gorge serrée.

\- Une jeune femme. Sa petite-amie, à vrai dire.

\- C'est horrible, intervint Chris sans grande conviction.

\- Il a dû tellement souffrir, murmura Lydia.

Sam et Dean se tournèrent vers elle, comme si elle était folle. Elle haussa un sourcil, sans se départir de son regard farouche.

\- Ce monstre a tué une femme, rétorqua Sam, la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Il ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait, dit rapidement Alison quand elle vit la colère dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

Malheureusement, il était bien plus dangereux pour elle d'intervenir. Son oncle la regarda avec désapprobation.

\- Alors il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Un loup garou n'a pas sa place en pleine ville, ni nulle part ailleurs. Il faut les tuer.

\- Car c'est humain de-

La répartie de Lydia fut interrompue par l'arrivée du serveur. Elle était décidée à continuer, mais le portable d'Alison vibra à répétition. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce qui attira l'attention de Lydia, puis coupa son téléphone, visiblement anxieuse. Chris se racla la gorge et orienta la discussion vers les études de Sam, espérant que ce n'était plus sujet à disputes. Lydia sursauta lorsque son propre téléphone vibra. C'était Stiles, mais elle raccrocha. Fidèle à lui-même, l'hyperactif lui envoya un message. Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et lut discrètement le message. _Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec Alison ? Scott essaye de la joindre ! Retrouve-la et venez à l'hôpital, Erica et Boyd ont disparu._ Lydia fronça les sourcils, inquiète, et donna un coup de pied à Alison. Cette dernière lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui demander ce qui se passait. La chasseuse put lire sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie : Faut qu'on parte. Elles devaient absolument trouver un moyen de s'éclipser, mais les desserts étaient déjà commandés, elles ne pouvaient partir comme ça, et encore moins fausser compagnie à Dean et Sam, qui leur avaient proposés d'aller boire un dernier verre après le dîner.

\- Un problème, les filles ? demanda Dean qui dévorait la Banshee des yeux.

Elle devait vraiment trouver un moyen de le tenir à distance, car le charme qu'elle lui avait trouvé au départ avait été effacé par son avis sur ses meilleurs amis.

\- Aucun, répondit Alison avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- A vrai dire, intervint Lydia.

Elle stoppa le troisième appel de Stiles et se redressa.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir rester pour le dessert, Jackson vient de m'envoyer un sms.

Le regard de Dean s'immobilisa et Lydia sourit intérieurement. Le message était passé. Alison fit comprendre à son père qu'ils devaient partir. Chris n'était pas prêt à laisser partir sa fille, il voulait sa sécurité à tout pris. Il se leva.

\- Je te déposa quelque part, Lydia ?

Ooo

Lydia était sûre qu'Alison ferait une scène à son père lorsqu'il reviendrait, mais pour l'heure, il déposait Lydia devant l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Elle le remercia rapidement et rejoignit Stiles et Scott qui l'attendait devant les urgences.

\- Où est Alison ? demanda Scott.

\- Repas avec les Winchester. Son père ne la lâche pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment.

\- On revenait du tatoueur, expliqua Scott, sans se formaliser du regard de Lydia vers son bras qui avait cicatrisé. On a manqué de peu de se faire renverser par un troupeau de cerfs. Ils étaient fous. Ma mère m'a appellé, Isaac a eu un accident.

\- Il y avait une fille avec lui, continua Stiles. Elle a demandé à Melissa de contacter Scott.

Melissa vint à leur rencontre et les stoppa.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer.

\- Mais maman !

\- Une autre infirmière a pris la femme en charge. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, il est important que personne ne se rende compte qu'Isaac va cicatriser, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On peut le voir ? demanda Lydia.

\- Ils sont tous les deux sous anesthésiant, il n'y a aucun moyen de leur parler maintenant. Isaac m'a simplement dit de vous dire qu'Erica et Boyd ont disparu, ils ont été attaqué.

Stiles et Lydia échangèrent un regard soucieux. Dean et Sam avaient choisi le mauvais moment pour débarquer à Beacon Hills.

Ooo

\- J'ai fait des recherches, les animaux ont ce comportement lorsqu'un danger se prépare.

Stiles se frotta les côtes en grimaçant. Ces cerfs qui avaient manqué de peu de les percuter et la chute de ce matin alors que son père l'envoyait de force au lycée, avaient été douloureux.

\- Tu crois que c'est lié à la disparition d'Erica et Boyd ? demanda Scott, pensif.

Stiles observa son ami, qui frottait son bras.

\- Tu penses toujours à ton tatouage n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je me disais… Derek a le Triskèle dans le dos, il doit donc bien y avoir un moyen pour que cela ne cicatrise pas.

Stiles serra les dents. Il pensait qu'ils n'auraient plus à faire avec le cadet des Hale, mais visiblement, ils seraient encore amené à le voir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le panneau d'affichage où quelques élèves regardaient des affichettes : les feuilles de disparition de Boyd et Erica.

\- Derek doit savoir quelque chose, accorda Stiles.

\- Ali' !

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers les Winchester. Ils venaient d'entrer dans le lycée, faisant évidemment sensation sur leur passage. Ils se dirigeaient vers Lydia et Alison.

\- Euh, bon, allons en cours, toussota Stiles en tirant sur le bras de son ami.

Ooo

Alison adressa un regard désapprobateur à ses cousins.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être dans l'enceinte du lycée.

\- Les journaux parlent de la disparition mystérieuse de deux adolescents, tu les connais ?

Lydia a ses côtés se demandait ce qu'il était plus prudent de répondre.

\- Ils sont en terminales, comme nous, pourquoi ? répondit Alison d'un air innocent.

\- C'est une source anonyme qui leur a parlé de ça, vous savez quelque chose ?

\- Je sais surtout que vous cherchez des choses qui ne vous regardent pas, siffla Lydia. Il n'y a rien d'étrange dans cette affaire. Ce sont deux malheureux adolescents qui ont disparu.

\- Es-tu sûr que ce soit aussi simple ? rétorqua Dean en plissant les yeux.

Mais les deux jeunes filles ne l'écoutaient plus. Jackson les avait rejoint et serrait le bras de Lydia pour lui montrer l'entrée. Deux jeunes garçons, blouson de cuir, s'avançaient dans le hall.

\- Des frères ? interrogea Alison alors que ses cousins se retournaient pour voir ce qui les interpellait.

\- Des jumeaux, précisa Lydia en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent à leur niveau et Jackson retint de justesse un grognement. Dean et Sam, observateurs, échangèrent un regard. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici. Ils devaient découvrir quoi. Ils saluèrent rapidement les adolescents et quittèrent le lycée. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin, ainsi que les jumeaux, Jackson se pencha vers les filles.

\- Ce sont des loups garous, j'en suis presque sûr.

\- Il faut retrouver Scott, dit Alison en claquant la porte de son casier.

Ooo

Chris releva la tête lorsque John toqua à la porte de son bureau.

\- Où sont tes armes ?

\- Mes armes ?

John s'assit devant lui.

\- Elles ne sont plus dans le garage.

\- Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

\- Tu ne te protèges plus, c'est ça ? Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que tu n'es plus un chasseur, Christopher ?

Chris se retint de regarder vers son armoire, où les seules armes qu'il avait gardées étaient rangées. Il préférait que son beau-frère ne soit pas au courant.

\- Je suis toujours un chasseur et je garde mes armes dans un lieu sûr, loin d'Alison. Elle a suffisamment été sous de mauvaises influences.

\- Tu parles de Kate ?

\- Oui, et de mon père. Tu as été mariée avec Mary, j'espère que ce qu'elle aura pu te dire aura suffit à te faire comprendre à quel point ils sont dangereux. John, j'ai accepté de rester à Beacon Hills si Alison reste loin de tout être surnaturels, alors ce n'est pas toi et tes fils qui vont gâcher cela. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je serais contré de la séparer de ses amis.

John haussa les sourcils face au ton sec du chasseur Argent. Mais Chris ne voulait laisser aucun espace à la discussion.

\- Chris… Je ne comprends pas que tu ne cherches pas à tuer les loups garous de cette région. L'un d'eux à tué ta femme.

\- Nous avons un code, répondit Chris malgré qu'il n'y avait plus de code : « nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent ». Je ne sais pas quel est le loup qui a tué Victoria.

\- Je ne suis pas un Argent, je suis un Winchester. Ma seule loi est de tuer ce qui n'est pas humain.

\- Les loups garous ne sont que des humaines habités par des loups. Il y a des adolescents dans cette meute.

John serra les dents. Alors comme ça, il en connait les membres ? Chris soupira.

\- Donne-moi les infos sur cette meute.

\- Je ne tiens pas de registres, les seules infos que j'ai sont dans ma tête, et tu es sur mon terrain de chasse, tu ne toucheras pas à ces loups.

John se leva et quitta le bureau. Chris savait pourtant que si John prenait la décision de débarrasser Beacon Hills de ses lycanthropes, il le ferait. Il devait une fois de plus contacter Derek afin de le prévenir de la menace.

Ooo

Lorsque Jackson, Alison et Lydia arrivèrent dans leur salle de cours, seul Stiles était installé.

\- Où est Scott ? demanda Lydia.

\- Bonjour, répondit Stiles, tu seras gentille de remarquer que je suis là, moi-

\- Stiles, c'est important, le coupa Alison.

\- Sa mère l'a appelé. Isaac veut le voir le plus rapidement possible alors il est parti. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Des loups garous, deux nouveaux loups garous, répondit Jackson en s'installant.

Ils prirent place lorsque leur professeur entra dans la salle en lisant un poème. Stiles l'observa de haut en bas. Elancée, élégante, souriante, jeune. Ouais, cette nouvelle professeur d'Anglais allait lui plaire.

\- J'espère qu'Isaac pourra nous en dire plus, chuchota Alison. Plus vite on aura retrouvé Erica et Boyd, mieux ce sera pour éviter à mes cousins de fourrer leur nez partout.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Ils n'avaient pas l'air si menaçants que ça. Dean était même plutôt marrant. Il tourna son visage vers Lydia et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa cheville.

\- Lydia.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à la jambe ?

Elle soupira, visiblement agacée.

\- Prada m'a mordue.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Ton chien ?  
\- Non, mon sac à main.

Elle lui adressa un regard blasé alors qu'il plissait les yeux face à son sarcasme.

\- Oui, mon chien.

Stiles fronça davantage les sourcils.

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'avais déjà mordue avant ?

Lydia secoua la tête, préoccupée, y ayant visiblement elle aussi réfléchi.

\- Et si c'était la même chose ? Les cerfs avec Scott, ton chien qui devient agressifs…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Les animaux qui s'agitent avant une grande catastrophe… Quelque chose de mauvais qui se prépare.

Lydia hocha lentement la tête, les yeux plissés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis déjà ? Une fois, c'est un hasard-

Elle sursauta lorsque quelque chose percuta la vitre. Ils furent plusieurs à se tourner et à voir des centaines d'oiseaux voler droit sur les vitres et les briser, avant qu'un mouvement de manique ne s'empare de la salle de classe…


	2. Info

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre... Je sais, je ne suis pas très productive en ce moment, et vous êtes beaucoup à vous demander si cette fiction aura une suite : la réponse est oui, et même une sacrée suite ! Mais pour cela, je dois revoir TOUTE la saison 3a de Teen Wolf avec un ordinateur capricieux et mes études à Strasbourg...

C'est pourquoi je compte la mettre en PAUSE, el temps de finir celles qui me demandent mois de travail et d'avoir avancé sur cette fiction assez complexe.

J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire, à bientôt ! Je vous hais de tout mon coeur !


	3. Chapter 2

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Trust Me ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente, je vais essayer de me réguler à un chapitre par week-end.

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa !

Je vous avoue que je poste ce chapitre le coeur gros. Encore une attaque à notre beau pays, c'est vraiment moche.

Je le poste malgré tout, car c'est important de continuer, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Je dédis donc cet épisode à la liberté d'expression, PrayforParis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Maman, s'il te plaît, on a besoin de la voir.

Melissa regarda alternativement Scott et Derek, d'un air désolé.

\- Scott, je te dis la vérité : la jeune femme a disparu, elle a quitté l'hôpital !

Derek croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous pouvez nous emmener voir Isaac dans ce cas ?

Melissa soupira et leur fit signe de la suivre. Le jeune homme leur adressa un regard fatigué. Il semblait vidé de toute énergie.

\- Salut.

Derek secoua la tête et s'assit au près de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je… Je ne sais plus. Je me souviens juste de cette fille et…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Isaac ?

\- Des jumeaux. Ils peuvent combiner et ne faire qu'un.

Scott observa la réaction de Derek. Il semblait très inquiet.

\- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu-

Le Bêta n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question, un infirmier entra dans la chambre.

\- Messieurs, je suis désolé, Monsieur Lahaye doit prendre ses médicaments.

Derek se leva, suivi de Scott qui sentait une menace.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, insista l'infirmier d'une voix ferme.

Scott lui envoya son poing dans la figure mais l'infirmier, dont les yeux brillèrent d'un éclat rouge sang, stoppa son bras et broya son poignet. Derek intervint, réussit à couper le souffle de l'imposteur, et se dirigea vers Isaac, lui saisissant le bras.

\- Scott ! Va ouvrir la voiture. Isaac, vite, lève-toi. Faut qu'on parte d'ici. Dépêche-toi !

Isaac se leva en grimaçant, et aidé par Derek, ils parcoururent rapidement l'hôpital, évitant les couloirs les plus fréquentés.

000

Stiles se redressa, Lydia toujours serrée contre lui. La blonde vénitienne regarda autour d'elle.

\- Oh mon Dieu… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Quelqu'un avait appelé la police et les secours. Certains élèves étaient blessés. Mais qui disait police, disait Argent… et disait Winchester. Dean et Sam se précipitèrent vers leur cousine.

\- Ton père n'a pas pu venir. Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sam.

Dean regarda autour de lui et s'approcha de Stiles et Lydia.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille sans porter la moindre attention à l'hyperactif.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, sèchement.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel souffla-t-il, en regardant les corbeaux éparpillés à travers la salle de classe.

\- J'en sais rien, marmonna Stiles.

Il était évident que les cousins d'Alison, experts en surnaturel, ne s'arrêteraient pas à ça. Pour Stiles, Alison n'arriverait pas à leur cacher la vérité bien longtemps, ils étaient vraiment arrivés au mauvais moment à Beacon Hills. Il alla vers Jennifer Blake, qui semblait particulièrement choquée, suite à ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Vous êtes blessées, Mademoiselle ?

\- Non… Non, tout va bien…

000

\- Ils se passent vraiment des choses bizarres ici.

Lydia s'appuya contre le casier près de celui d'Alison.

\- Je pensais qu'on allait être tranquilles…

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que Jackson est un loup garou ? proposa Alison. Mon grand-père est peut-être enfermé dans une maison de retraite, les Hale sont toujours en liberté, et surtout Peter.

Lydia haussa les épaules.

\- Scott nous a dit qu'il était très faible. Non, vraiment, ça m'énerve toutes ces histoires, j'aspire à la simplicité.

\- Toi, la simplicité, se moqua gentiment Alison.

\- Excusez-moi…

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers une brune à la peau café au lait, la sueur perlant sur son front.

\- Où est Scott McCall ?

Alison ferma son casier et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es Alison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, comment connaissez-vous-

\- Où est Scott ?

\- Il devait partir.

\- Où est-il ? s'énerva Braeden en attrapant le bras d'Alison.

\- Eh, doucement ma chérie, s'interposa Lydia.

Braeden lui serra le poignet. Elle regarda derrière les deux amies et se précipita le plus loin possible d'elles. Lorsqu'elles se retournèrent, elles virent Aiden et Ethan s'en aller. Lydia regarda son bras.

\- Elle m'a fait un bleu !

\- A moi aussi, répondit Alison, les sourcils froncés.

Chris avait rejoint Sam et Dean près de la porte du lycée. Il fit signe aux deux frères d'attendre à l'entrée, pendant qu'il allait récupérer sa fille et son amie.

\- Allez les filles, partons d'ici. L'école peut attendre.

Voyant l'air perturbée d'Alison, il la saisit par les épaules.

\- Hey, n'oublies pas notre accord. Reste loin de tout ça. Ce n'est pas notre problème. Ok ?

Alison hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées.

000

Stiles rejoignit Scott au manoir des Hale. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de revoir Derek, c'était toujours sujet à problèmes et ils essayaient de les éviter ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'il entra dans le manoir, Isaac était allongé sur un vieux canapé, endormi.

\- Comment il va ? demanda Stiles en s'approchant de son ami.

\- Son état est stable, répondit Derek. Vous devriez retourner en cours.

\- Derek, dit Scott, c'était quoi… Ce type à l'hôpital ?

\- Une meute rivale. Mais c'est mon problème. Partez, retour à l'adolescence.

\- Attends, tu ne sais pas tout, reprit Stiles. On doit te mettre en garde (et il se demandait pourquoi il s'en inquiétait), deux nouveaux chasseurs sont en ville.

Cette nouvelle sembla perturber l'Alpha.

\- Très bien, merci. Retournez en cours, maintenant.

\- Attends un peu, j'ai encore quelque chose à te demander, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Scott, agacé que le loup-garou les fuit. J'aurais voulu te demander un service…

000

Lydia et Alison étaient dans la chambre de la chasseuse. Elles essayaient d'oublier les soucis qui menaçaient en cette nouvelle année en parlant décoration, garçon, etc. Tout ce qui pouvait paraître le plus banal pour elle et les Winchester qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Alison montra les couleurs qu'elle pensait mettre dans sa chambre, Lydia lui en proposait d'autres. Soudain, Alison s'arrêta.

\- Lydia, regarde.

Elle lui montra leurs bras, dont les bleus semblaient se compléter.

000

\- C'est deux bandes, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Scott haussa les épaules.

\- C'est juste… quelque chose que j'ai tracé avec mes doigts.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi ?

Stiles ne put que lever les yeux au ciel. Alors maintenant Derek s'intéressait à eux ? Il n'en faudrait pas plus pour que Scott rapplique et qu'il refasse partie de leur quotidien. Mais après tout, Erica et Boyd avaient disparu, sa meilleure amie étai… quelque chose, il était entouré de loups garous. Forcément, ils seraient amenés à lier leurs forces.

\- Tu sais ce que veut dire tatouage ?

\- Pour signifier quelque chose, répondit Stiles en adressant un sourire à Derek.

\- Eh bien, ça, c'est en tahitien. En Samoan, cela signifie « plaie ouverte ». J'ai toujours voulu un tatouage. J'ai décidé de le faire maintenant, pour ne pas oublier.

\- Ne pas oublier quoi ?

Scott déglutit.

\- Tout ce qu'on a traversé. Avec Stiles, la meute. Et avec Alison.

Derek acquiesça doucement.

\- J'ai espéré tout l'été qu'elle revienne. Elle m'avait demandé de ne pas l'appeler. De leur laisser du temps, à elle et à son père.

Il soupira.

\- On est marqué à jamais, je pense, ça fait toujours aussi mal. C'est comme…

\- Comme une plaie toujours ouverte, compléta son meilleur ami, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Ouais, conclut Scott en baissant les yeux.

Derek préféra ne pas s'attarder. Il comprenait ce que vivait l'adolescent, évidemment, il ne pouvait que comprendre, mais s'il restait là sans agir, il pourrait dire des choses qu'il n'avait pas à dire, comme oser juger le Bêta sur sa vie sentimentale.

\- La douleur sera pire que tout ce que tu auras pu ressentir avant.

\- Fais-le.

Lorsque Stiles vit la flamme bleue, il tenta de s'éclipser. Mais Derek le retint.

\- Non. Tu peux m'aider à le tenir.

Stiles fit donc demi-tour à contrecœur, et se plaça derrière Scott, les mains serrés sur ses épaules.

\- Oh mon Dieu.

Les hurlements de Scott emplirent le manoir.

000

Lorsque le loup reprit connaissance, son tatouage était bel et bien permanent. Stiles et lui ouvrirent la porte du manoir, mais n'allèrent pas plus loin.

\- Tu as peint la porte. Derek, pourquoi est-ce que tu as peint la porte ?

\- Rentre chez toi, Scott.

Mais le Bêta ne s'arrêta pas là. Il lassera de ses griffes la porte fraîchement peinte, et un logo y apparut, semblable au triskèle.

\- Derek, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Scott, agacé des mensonges du jeune Hale.

\- Une nouvelle meute est arrivée en ville.

Devant le regard insistant de Scott, Derek capitula.

\- Une meute d'Alphas. Leur leader s'appelle Deucalion.

Derek fit une pause, le temps que les deux jeunes qu'il avait face à lui assimilent la nouvelle.

\- C'est eux qui retiennent Erica et Boyd. J'ai commencé les recherches avec Peter. Isaac a insisté pour nous aider, c'est pour ça qu'il a été blessé. Mais on n'a pas trouvé où ils se cachent, ni où ils retiennent Erica et Boyd.

\- Et si tu les trouves, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Derek haussa les épaules.

\- Je ferais avec l'aide que j'aurais.

Scott adressa un regard à Stiles, mais l'hyperactif savait très bien que peu importait la position qu'il adopterait, Scott n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Il essaya quand même :

\- Scott, Dean et Sam…

Ils furent interrompus par la radio qui se trouvait dans la voiture de Stiles.

 _\- A toutes les unités, une jeune femme, la trentaine, a été retrouvée morte, la gorge lacérée, au lycée de Beacon Hills._

\- C'est la fille…

Derek, Stiles et Scott se tournèrent vers Isaac.

\- La fille qui m'a aidé, c'est elle, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

000

Stiles et Scott arrivèrent devant la maison d'Heather, motivés à passer une bonne soirée et à tenter d'oublier un peu ces nouveaux soucis au-dessus d'eux, bien loin de leur vie d'adolescent. La jeune femme retrouvée morte au lycée s'appelait Braeden. Isaac l'avait reconnue. C'était difficile pour lui, de perdre ainsi celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie, qui semblait savoir tant de choses sur eux.

\- Ce soir, c'est toi et moi, ok ? s'exclama Stiles. Pas de loup garou, pas de meutes d'Alphas, juste nos petites vies insignifiantes, ok ?

Scott verrouilla son téléphone.

\- Ok, t'as sûrement raison.

\- Mais oui que j'ai raison !

Stiles et Scott se tapèrent dans les mains et entrèrent dans la maison d'Heather. Lorsque la jeune fille vit Stiles, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, agréablement surpris. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir ou de penser à son meilleur ami qui l'accompagnait, et suivit la jeune fille dans la cave.

Ooo

Scott posa précipitamment son verre lorsqu'il vit Stiles courir vers lui, le regard paniqué.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Heather… elle était dans la cave, elle m'attendait, et… quand je suis revenu, elle n'était plus là. Pleins de bouteilles sont cassées, il y a du sang…

Scott fronça les sourcils.

\- Il faut prévenir la police.

Stiles réagit immédiatement, malgré le tremblement de ses mains. Scott, de son côté, appela Lydia et Alison. Les deux garçons sortirent de la maison, au moment où la police arrivait. Cela créa évidemment un mouvement de panique chez les invités. Alors que Stiles expliquait aux policiers ce qui c'était passé, Alison et Lydia se garèrent et s'approchèrent de Scott. La chasseuse secoua la tête.

\- Mes cousins ne doivent rien savoir de tout ça

\- Je crois que ça va vraiment être difficile de leur cacher ce qui se apsse dans cette ville, marmonna Scott en regardant son ami d'un air inquiet.

Ooo

Scott se rendit au hangar le soir-même, pour parler avec Derek de la disparition de l'adolescente. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec Peter et Isaac.

\- Il y a des nouveaux chasseurs en ville, dit Derek à l'attention de son oncle. Les cousins des Argent.

Peter acquiesça, un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai déjà vu John. Une belle saloperie, ce mec. Je lui croquerais bien la gorge.

\- Tu as intérêt à rester tranquille, menaça Isaac, qui détestait toujours autant l'ancien Alpha.

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Moi, je ne ferais rien. Mais lui, il est coriace.

\- Tout ce qu'on te demande, grogna Derek, c'est de rester discret, bien perché sur tes escaliers. Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Heather, une amie de Stiles a disparu. Nous pensons que c'est lié à la meute d'Alpha.

\- Ils retiennent déjà Erica et Boyd, fit remarquer Isaac, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

\- Je pense qu'ils essayent de vous atteindre, observa Peter en se balançant.

\- Derek, on a besoin d'aide.

L'Alpha plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Scott ?

\- Alison pourrait nous aider.

Derek acquiesça, un sourire amer au visage.

\- C'est hors de question. Elle va nous trahir.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce qu'elle _est_ comme ça, ta petite protégée. Ses cousins sont là, des tueurs. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité.

Ooo

Derek ne pensait pas si bien dire. Et Alison pensait que tout cela resterait bien plus secret. Alors qu'elle cherchait ce que pouvait bien signifier la marque sur son bras, elle n'entendit pas ses cousins dans le couloir.

\- Une jeune fille a disparu, dit Sam. C'est la troisième adolescente qui disparait.

\- Un, c'est un hasard, deux, une coïncidence, trois, une constante.

\- Autre chose, ajouta Sam en sortant un papier de sa poche, il y a deux ans, un puma terrifiait la ville, ça ne te rappelle rien ?

\- Si. Une vieille affaire de loup garou, sourit Dean.

\- Je pense qu'ils sont encore présents, qu'ils fondent une meute.

\- Et je suis sûr qu'Alison pourrait nous en dire plus.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de leur cousine sans frapper. Celle-ci sursauta et baissa son bras, mais pas assez vite pour cacher la marque à Dean. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Alison, qu'est-ce que tu as sur le bras ?

\- Rien du tout. Et je ne vous ai pas invités à entrer dans ma chambre.

Sam lui saisit le bras.

\- C'est quoi cette marque.

Elle se libéra d'un mouvement sec.

\- Vous êtes obligés de toujours vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ?

Sam alla fermer la porte de la chambre, tandis que Dean s'asseyait aux côtés de l'adolescente.

\- On sait qu'il se passe des choses bizarres dans cette ville. Des loups garous y ont vécu et y vivent toujours, des animaux deviennent fous, trois adolescents ont disparu. Tu dois nous aider à comprendre le lien entre tous ces évènements.

Alison était piégée. Elle devait pourtant jouer de manière intelligente pour ne pas compromettre les projets de la meute.

\- Je refuse de vous parler, vous irez tout dire à votre père.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Nous sommes des chasseurs indépendants, Al'.

\- Ecoute Alison, cela fait un moment que nous ne racontons plus toutes nos chasses à notre père.

\- Je ne vous fais pas confiance, murmura Alison en croisant les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour que tu nous crois ?

\- Me promettre de m'aider. Me jurer de ne dire à personne ce qui sera dit dans cette chambre.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Sam, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aider. C'était Dean, si impulsif, qui l'inquiétait. Elle lui lança un regard intense.

\- Jure-le, Dean.

L'aîné fronça le nez. Alison haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux aider, non ? Alors jure-le.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Je le jure.

Puis il frappa le dos de son frère qu'il lui lança un regard réprobateur avant de soupirer.

\- Je le jure.

Alison inspira profondément.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette marque, commença-t-elle en montrant son bras. Une jeune femme a débarqué au lycée, elle cherchait Scott. Comme nous ne lui avons pas répondu, elle nous a serrés le bras, à Lydia et moi. Nos marques se complètent. Je pense que c'est une piste sur l'endroit où se trouvent Erica et Boyd.

\- C'était qui, cette femme ? demanda Sam.

\- Celle qui a été retrouvée morte au lycée, lacérée.

\- Un loup garou, acquiesça Dean. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle savait où sont Erica et Boyd ?

\- C'est elle qui a sauvé Isaac. Vous savez, un de mes amis. Il était parti à la recherche de Boyd et Erica.

\- Ils ont surement été transformé, à l'heure qu'il est, intervint Sam. Cela doit être leur but : capturer des adolescents pour en faire des jeunes loups garous.

Alison ravala une remarque amère en pensant à Derek : c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Vous vous trompez. Boyd et Erica… Boyd et Erica _sont_ des loups garous.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils ont été enlevé par une meute d'Alphas. Elle n'a rien à voir dans la mort de ma mère, dit-elle précipitamment.

\- Mais Alison, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda Sam en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau.

\- Mon père refuse que je me mêle des affaires surnaturelles de Beacon Hills. J'ai essayé d'en rester le plus loin possible, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Dean crispa ses doigts sur la couette. Il était difficile pour lui de comprendre le fonctionnement de sa cousine. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Sam.

\- Si vous me trahissez, ce sera terrible. Boyd et Erica ne sont pas méchants. Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir pour vous, mais les loups garous de la région ne perdent pas forcément ce qu'il y a d'humain en eux. Mon père connait les loups garous de la région, il ne veut juste plus jamais entendre parler d'eux, notre code a changé. « Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes ».

Il vit le sourire de Sam. Ce code lui plaisait.

\- Vous êtes d'accord pour nous aider, ou pas ?

Les Winchester n'attendirent pas pour répondre.

\- Oui.


	4. Chapter 3

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Trust Me ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente, je vais essayer de me réguler à un chapitre par week-end.

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa !

PrayforParis.

/!\ Information importante ! Il y a une erreur au début de la fiction, Lydia ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle est, donc lorsque j'ai employé le terme Banshee, oubliez-le ! Oubliettes ! Ensuite, j'ai regardé la suite de Supernatural et suis maintenant à la saison 5, c'est donc possible que je me serve de ce que j'ai appris. Promis, je ne savais pas que Mary était issue d'une famille de chasseurs au moment où je l'ai écrit O.O

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils furent confrontés pour la première fois aux loups garous de Beacon Hills, lorsque Deaton proposa une solution pour raviver la mémoire d'Isaac. Lorsque Derek vit Alison arriver, en compagnie de ses deux cousins, il grogna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

\- Ils sont au courant, Derek. Ils veulent nous aider, tenta Scott.

\- Je t'avais dit que je n'ai pas besoin de leur aide !

Ses yeux se tintèrent de rouge, mais Scott n'était pas impressionné. Sam et Dean admirait cet humain, pour son courage face à un Alpha. Car, évidemment, Alison avait préféré omettre que son petit-ami était un loup garou.

\- C'est les membres de ma meute qui ont disparu, des chasseurs n'ont rien à faire là, assena Derek en fusillant Alison du regard.

Les deux frères avaient du mal à comprendre l'animosité qui régnait entre Alison et ce Derek. Elle avait pourtant dit que Boyd et Erica étaient ses amis. Alison alla poser son sac sur une des chaises.

\- Je suis là pour Isaac, pas pour toi. Je pense que tu as tout intérêt à nous respecter, nous, les chasseurs.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Alison et Derek, ça suffit, intervint Deaton, un sachet de glace dans les bras.

Il le versa dans une baignoire, devant laquelle se dandinait le fameux Isaac. Dean se tourna vers l'endroit où était sa cousine. Stiles était assis sur une chaise derrière elle, et lui fit un signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire. Il l'énervait, ce gosse.

\- Tu vas devoir te plonger dans cette baignoire, Isaac, expliqua Deaton en regardant les deux nouveaux chasseurs du coin de l'œil. Jusqu'à entrer en transe.

Dean s'approcha et toucha l'eau. Elle était glaciale.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda Sam.

\- C'est un loup garou, répondit Scott.

Deaton scruta la réaction des deux hommes.

\- Vous voulez nous aider ? Vous allez devoir faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit, je vous préviens.

\- Plus que votre cousine, assena Derek, toujours en colère de la présence de la brune.

Celle-ci alla se mettre de l'autre côté de la baignoire, près de Scott. Dean et Sam s'assirent près de Stiles, dont la jambe s'agitait toute seule. Isaac, après avoir soufflé profondément, entra dans la baignoire. Il s'allongea dedans en grelottant.

\- A quel point son cœur doit ralentir ? demanda Scott.

\- Très lentement, répondit Deaton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par très lentement ? ajouta Derek.

\- Proche de la mort.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard. Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent quelque chose claquer. Dean et Derek regardèrent Stiles qui avait passé un gant en caoutchouc sur une de ses mains. Voyant les deux regards agacés le transpercer. Il enleva le gant et se tassa sur sa chaise.

Dean et Sam se tendirent en voyant les hommes retenir froidement Isaac sous l'eau. Lorsque celui-ci commença à se débattre, Derek intervint :

\- Tout va bien, Isaac, je suis là.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi le lien entre ces deux-là ? marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est son bêta.

Dean se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste sur les loups garous ?

Stiles ne releva pas le ton méprisant du chasseur.

\- Sur ceux de la région, sans doute plus que toi. Derek est un Alpha. L'Alpha d'Isaac, de Boyd et d'Erica. Il a cherché à nous garder loin de tout ça lorsque la meute d'Alpha est arrivée en ville, mais Scott a insisté pour l'aider.

\- Pourquoi ?

Stiles haussa les épaules. Alison les avait briffés sur ce qu'ils pouvaient dire et non. D'après Stiles, leur cacher que Scott était un loup garou était une très mauvaise idée.

\- Il est comme ça, Scott. Je fais beaucoup de recherches, sur la pleine lune, le fonctionnement d'une meute, les pouvoirs des Alphas. Mais une meute entière d'Alphas, ça, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par le puissant grognement d'Isaac, puis plus rien, le silence. Il était en transe.

\- Maintenant, murmura Deaton, je suis le seul à m'adresser à lui. Isaac, où es-tu ?

Les informations que donna le loup garou restèrent très floues. Il paniqua, Derek prit peur. Lorsqu'Isaac revint à lui, tous étaient sonnés : il leur avait dit avoir vu le corps d'Erica. Dean avait beaucoup de mal à ressentir de la compassion pour toutes ces personnes. Ce n'était qu'un loup garou à ses yeux.

\- On doit les sauver. Au plus vite, assena Derek.

Dean le trouvait exaspérant. Il semblait incapable de réfléchir.

\- Il nous faut un plan, décida Scott.

\- Cela ne devrait pas être difficile intervint Stiles qui regardait son portable. La première banque nationale a déjà été volée. Il sera faciel de trouver les informations sur Internet.

Il souriait. Sam renifla, amusé. Il lui ressemblait.

Ooo

Les choses n'avaient pas été aussi simples que le pensait Stiles. Lorsque Dean et Sam vinrent réveiller Stiles et Scott le lendemain, de nombreux articles recouvraient le sol de la chambre, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir trouvé de réponse.

\- Hey. Hey ! hurla Dean.

Stiles sursauta et tomba du lit, une feuille collée sur la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Scott s'étira et regarda les deux frères, les yeux éblouis.

\- Ton père nous a laissé entrer avant de partir au travail, répondit Sam. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Merde, je voulais demander à mon père pour Heather, marmonna Stiles.

Sam lui sourit, compatissant. Alison leur avait expliqué qu'il connaissait la jeune fille disparue. Stiles regarda l'article qu'il avait entre les mains et sembla se réveiller soudainement. Il le fourra entre les mains de Dean et sortit de la chambre en trombe.

\- Papa ! Papa !

Dean regarda l'article : le shérif était présent lors du vol de la banque.

Ooo

Alison leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit ses cousins se garer devant le lycée, Scott à l'arrière de leur voiture. Scott lui sourit d'un air rassurant et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

Elle lui montra son bras.

\- C'est le logo de la banque. Braeden voulait nous aider.

\- Elle aurait pu être plus précise, ironisa Dean.

Alison ne prêta aucune attention à sa remarque.

\- Laisse-moi venir à la réunion cet après-midi. Je sais que vous allez mettre un plan au point.

\- Alison, c'est trop dangereux. Ton père ne veut pas.

\- Scott a raison, Alison, intervint Sam.

Alison se tourna vers son aîné.

\- De quoi je me mêle ?

\- On pourrait… y aller à ta place et te tenir au courant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton père ne nous surveille pas, expliqua Dean. Et notre père non plus. On est plus libre dans nos déplacements. Toi, tu dois te concentrer sur tes études, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Alison soupira, agacée, et se détourna. Scott espérait qu'elle n'allait pas faire de bêtise. Et il pria pour que la réunion se passe bien, malgré la présence des Winchester. Derek allait lui arracher la gorge… avec les dents.

Ooo

\- Je ne comprends pas qu'ils s'encombrent de ce crétin d'hyperactif.

Sam, assis côté passager, poussa un soupir sec.

\- C'est quoi ton problème avec Stiles ?

\- C'est un boulet, le genre à toujours faire des gaffes.

\- Peut-être, en attendant, je le trouve très intelligent et mature pour son âge.

Dean haussa un sourcil moqueur.

\- Sam, t'es amoureux ?

\- Je te trouve injuste avec lui. Ce n'est qu'un gamin, il se retrouve embrigadé dans quelque chose qui le dépasse. Je te rappelle que la fille qui a disparu, Heather, était son amie d'enfance.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre. Il savait ce que ça pouvait faire que d'avoir peur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Il avait lui-même laissé pas mal de personnes derrière lui. Des personnes mortes parce qu'elles étaient trop proches de lui, des personnes qu'il avait choisi d'oublier pour les protéger. Il hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, t'as sans doute raison.

Ooo

Derek était de très mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il vit les Winchester entrer dans le hangar, et comme d'habitude, sa mauvaise humeur se répercutait sur Stiles, à qui il donna un violent poing dans la main pour montrer ses muscles. Dean, assis sur le canapé avec Sam, montra Derek du doigt en ricanant.

\- Je l'aime bien ce mec, en fait.

\- Chut, intervint Sam qui suivant attentivement le plan du fils Stilinski.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aimait pas avoir ces chasseurs dans les pattes. Mais perché sur ses escaliers, personne ne lui demandait jamais son avis. Stiles se laissa tomber à côté de Dean, tenant sa main serrée contre lui.

\- Ça va ? ricana Dean.

\- Oh toi, ta gueule. Il aurait pu me niquer les phalanges.

\- Petite nature.

\- C'est un loup garou, t'aurais été incapable de faire pareil, même avec tes gros muscles.

\- Tu veux parier ? le taquina l'aîné.

Peter se mit à rire, moqueur.

\- Vous feriez un joli couple.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, une moue de dégoût au visage.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait le retuer, s'il vous plaît ?

Dean regarda Stiles avec un sourire amusé.

\- Bien, on y va, décida Derek en se redressant.

\- Je viens avec vous, se manifesta Sam en se levant.

\- Eh, moi aussi, rétorqua Dean en commençant à se lever.

\- Non, le stoppa Sam. Toi, tu restes ici avec Stiles et Peter.

\- Je n'ai besoin d'aucun de vous deux, grogna Derek. Scott, on y va.

\- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, Derek, j'essaye seulement de vous aider.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide des Argent, cracha Derek.

\- Je ne suis pas un Argent, je suis un Winchester, répondit Sam d'un ton sec. Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

Il chargea son arme et se dirigea vers la sortie. Son choix n'était pas négociable. Dean se renfonça dans le canapé.

Ooo

John vérifia le coffre de sa voiture, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel. La pleine lune. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer ça. Il se tourna vers la maison Argent. Alison n'était pas là, ses fils non plus. Chris ne tarderait pas à s'absenter. Il espérait qu'il ne le croiserait pas pendant sa chasse. Peu importe s'il refusait de faire payer les loups qui avaient tué sa femme. Lui était assoiffé de vengeance.

Ooo

Dean, appuyé contre la table, regardait Stiles tourner en rond. Peter était allé s'affaler sur le canapé, son éternel sourire agaçant au visage.

\- Pourquoi la banque, murmura Stiles. Il doit y avoir une raison.

\- Stiles, tais-toi, dit Peter.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama Stiles. La banque doit leur rappeler leur petite tanière de loup.

Il posa les mains sur ses hanches, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- Leur repère de loup ? répondit Peter.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Où vis-tu ? demanda Stiles en se retournant.

\- Dans un réseau de caves, caché profondément dans les bois.

\- Wow, vraiment ? demandèrent Stiles et Dean d'une même voix.

Peter les regarda un à un, désespéré.

\- Vous êtes complètement idiots ?

Dean se redressa en secouant la tête.

\- Bref, Stiles a peut-être raison, il doit y avoir quelque chose avec la banque.

\- Et pourquoi attendre la pleine lune, hein ? Ils auraient déjà pu les tuer.

\- Peut-être qu'ils trouvent ça plus… poétique, ironisa Peter, les yeux fermés, un stupide sourire au visage.

\- Ce n'est pas un hasard, il doit y avoir quelque chose. Rien n'est laissé au hasard dans votre monde, s'exclama Stiles, ne pouvant s'empêcher de parler.

\- Et si le hasard pouvait faire que tu-

Peter s'arrêta et s'assit, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ? Que quoi ? Vas-y finis ta phrase. Que je me taise ? Que je sois plus agaçant encore ?

Dean pouffa de rire, mais Peter ne s'amusait plus. Il se leva.

\- En quoi sont fait les murs ?

\- Quoi ? interrogea Stiles en regardant autour de lui. Euh… Du bois, des briques-

\- Non, l'interrompit Peter en s'approchant de la table où étaient étalés les plans de la banque. La voûte, les murs, à partir de quoi sont-ils fabriqués ?

Dean et Stiles échangèrent un regard et se rapprochèrent de la table, où Peter commençait déjà à feuilleter les plans.

\- Où est-ce que c'est ? Où serait dit le type de matériau, le type de pierre ?

Stiles réagit immédiatement, prenant les choses en main. Il sortit un énorme dossier de son sac.

Ooo

Alison était fâchée d'avoir été rejetée de l'opération. Elle s'était donc rendue toute seule à la banque. Faire ses preuves auprès de la meute, elle le voulait. Mais elle estimait aussi qu'elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Elle devait essayer de sauver Erica et Boyd. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir de la banque et se cacha précipitamment dans une salle. Elle fit tomber de l'ammoniaque afin de masquer son odeur. Elle posa ensuite sa veste dessus afin de pouvoir allumer la lampe de poche de son téléphone, sans se faire repérer. Elle éclaira autour d'elle et étouffa son cri derrière sa main lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le corps d'Erica.

Ooo

\- Voilà, c'est là, s'exclama Dean en montrant une ligne.

\- Hécatolite, murmura Peter.

\- C'est horrible ? questionna Stiles.

Dean et Peter semblaient inquiets.

\- Ça sonne horrible, répéta Stiles.

\- Appelle-les. Maintenant ! cria Peter.

\- Ok ! Pourquoi ?

Dean se mordit la lèvre, visiblement inquiet.

\- Parce que Boyd et cette fille ne vont pas s'entretuer. Ils vont tuer Sam, Scott et Derek.

Ooo

Dean claqua la porte de la Jeep de Stiles et le regarda en secouant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

Stiles regarda sa batte.

\- C'est mon arme, ok ? C'est les McCall qui m'ont appris ça.

Dean secoua la tête en riant, et s'approcha de l'entrée de la banque. La chaîne avait déjà été brisée, il gagnerait du temps. Ils entrèrent et cherchèrent à retrouver Derek et Scott au plus vite. Lorsqu'ils les retrouvèrent, la jeune fille faisait face à Derek.

\- Cora ?

\- Va-t'en, Derek. Va-t'en !

Elle poussa un hurlement. Stiles regarda de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mademoiselle Morell ferma le cercle, un homme aux lunettes noires derrière elle, un sourire satisfait au visage.

\- Non ! hurla Scott.

Sam se retrouva propulsé contre un mur par un coup de poing de Boyd. Dean se dirigea vers son frère, tandis que Stiles se dirigeait vers Scott. Il l'avait fait dans le but de le protéger, mais c'est Scott qui se retrouva à donner de violents coups de griffes pour lui éviter d'avoir le visage arraché.

\- Ouvre le cercle, Dean ! hurla Stiles, trop loin des bords de celui-ci. Il faut que tu ouvres le cercle.

\- Non ! s'écria Derek. Ma sœur s'enfuirait !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? demanda Scott en empoignant Boyd par le col.

\- Je ne sais pas, je la croyais morte !

Alison arriva et regarda avec horreur ses amis et cousins se déchirer. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et ouvrit le cercle.

\- Noon !

Elle s'écarta brusquement lorsque Boyd et Erica s'échappèrent. Derek s'approcha d'elle, le visage recouvert de sang, el regard meurtrier. Il la secoua comme un prunier.

\- Pauvre idiote ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?!

\- Je _devais_ faire quelque chose. Se défendit-elle en serrant les mains de Derek pour qu'il la lâche.

\- Elle nous a sauvé la vie, intervint Scott en regardant Derek avec insistance pour qu'il la relâche.

Dean, son frère appuyé contre Stiles et lui-même, fusilla Alison du regard.

\- Et vous avez pensé aux victimes qu'ils vont faire, maintenant qu'ils sont dehors ?!

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, grogna Derek, sans quitter la jeune chasseuse du regard.

\- Alison, tu nous as menti, ton petit-ami est un loup garou ! Il est comme les autres ! Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à rester éloigné d'elle-

\- Arrêtez, intervint Stiles. Dean, Scott est loin d'être « comme les autres », dit-il en insistant sur ces mots. Il est loyal et juste. Jamais il ne ferait de mal à Alison. Tout ce qui l'importe, c'est défendre ceux qu'il aime, comme ton frère et toi.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Pour l'instant, là n'est pas la question. Tu as lâché des tueurs.

\- Tu me blâmes ? s'exclama Alison d'une voix tremblante. Je ne suis _pas_ celle qui a transformé des ados en tueurs.

\- Non, c'est ta famille, cracha Derek.

Sam et Dean étaient très attentifs à cette conversation. Il était étrange de voir chasseur et loup-garou discuter, plutôt que de s'entretuer dans la seconde. De plus, il semblait y avoir quelque chose derrière chacun de ces mots.

\- J'ai fait des erreurs, reprit Alison, la gorge serrée et des larmes traîtresses aux coins des yeux. Pour Gérard, ce n'est pas ma faute.

Dean et Sam frondèrent les sourcils. Ils ignoraient tout de ce qui s'était passé avec leur grand-père. Ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup de nouvelles, de toute manière, ce dernier s'était fâché avec Marie.

\- Et qu'en est-il de ta mère ? assena Derek, un sourire vengeur aux lèvres.

Sam mit sa main sur son arme, mais Dean l'arrêta.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Alison, les sourcils froncés.

\- Scott, dis-lui, répondit Derek, sans quitter la brune des yeux.

Elle se tourna vers le Bêta, qui avait baissé la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, Scott ?

\- Scott, non, intervint Stiles.

Stiles réalisait très bien que cette conversation risquait de dégénérer, de virer au drame. Il croisa le regard de Dean. Celui-ci semblait inquiet, lui aussi.

\- Elle a essayé de me tuer.

Derek s'éloigna après les premiers mots de Scott.

Alison secoua la tête, perdue.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Ecoute, Ali'…

\- Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

\- Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit le dernier souvenir que tu ais d'elle.

Stiles se tourna lorsqu'il vit Derek revenir, Erica dans ses bras. Sam écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Dean avait du mal à comprendre la réaction de son frère. Puis il observa Derek plus en détail. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si expressif. Tout son visage exprimait la douleur, le chagrin. Il venait de perdre une jeune fille qu'il avait transformée, à qui il avait visiblement appris à se contrôler. En réalité, c'était un membre de sa famille qu'il venait de perdre. Dean se tourna vers son frère. Et perdre un membre de sa famille, il pouvait bien imaginer ce que cela faisait.


	5. Chapter 4

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Trust Me ! J'ai fêté mes dix-huit ans le week-end dernier, pas le temps pour poster un chapitre ;)

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa !

PrayforParis JesuisCharlie

/!\ Information importante ! Il y a une erreur au début de la fiction, Lydia ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle est, donc lorsque j'ai employé le terme Banshee, oubliez-le ! Oubliettes ! Ensuite, j'ai regardé la suite de Supernatural et suis maintenant à la saison 5, c'est donc possible que je me serve de ce que j'ai appris. Promis, je ne savais pas que Mary était issue d'une famille de chasseurs au moment où je l'ai écrit O.O

/!\ Autre information importante, ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai en rab, je travaille actuellement sur les nouveaux chapitres et sur l'épisode 5 de la saison 3a, vous savez, celui dans l'hôtel des suicides. Autant vous dire que mêler Sam et Dean à ce bordel n'est pas évident, mais je crois que cela donnera quelque chose de bien ;) Je me tais à présent et vous laisse à votre lecture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dean s'appuya contre sa voiture, les mains dans ses poches.

\- Putain, quel bordel cette soirée.

Stiles sortit de sa Jeep et vint s'appuyer à côté de Dean.

\- Et c'est pas fini. Cette forêt est immense et on doit retrouver deux loups garous assoiffés de sang.

Sam, assis dans la voiture, le dos douloureux, tenta de se redresser.

\- Je suis totalement paumé. J'avais des idées beaucoup plus arrêtées sur les loups garous.

\- Vous savez, Scott n'a jamais tué personne, il n'a rompu aucun code.

\- On ne respecte pas de code.

\- « Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent » était le code des Argent. Celui qui a sauvé Scott n'a fait que l'appliquer. Victoria a choisi elle-même de se donner la mort.

\- Qui est le loup garou qui l'a mordue ?

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

\- Stiles, insista Sam.

\- Non, refusa catégoriquement l'hyperactif.

Les Winchester étaient encore trop instables dans leur position face à la meute. Il ne fallait pas que Derek devienne leur cible, alors que l'objectif était de retrouver Cora et Boyd.

\- Derek a transformé des adolescents en loups garous, c'est vrai, mais il ne cherchait qu'à leur rendre service, il a choisi des jeunes en souffrance. Scott et moi, on a cherché à réparer ses erreurs lorsqu'une transformation a mal tourné. On n'a jamais voulu faire de mal à personne.

\- Quelle transformation ?

\- Lorsqu'un être humain est mordu, il peut advenir qu'il se transforme en une créature reflétant sa personnalité. Jackson était un Kanima. Nous avons réussi à le transformer en loup garou il y a quelques mois.

Dean haussa les sourcils.

\- Et ben, quel bordel, cette région.

\- Sans oublier Lydia. Peter l'a mordue et elle n'est… rien. Enfin, rien que nous en connaissions.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Mais toi, comment est-ce que t'arrives à te faire une place dans ce Monde ?

Stiles haussa les épaules, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- C'est pas facile tous les jours. Surtout quand c'est mes proches qui prennent.

Dean pensa à la jeune fille, Heather. Il frotta l'épaule de Stiles, espérant le réconforter. Stiles lui sourit en guise de remerciement. Soudain, ils se retournèrent en entendant des cris d'enfants. Dean et Stiles se mirent à courir dans la direction des cris, Sam sur leurs talons. Des enfants couraient dans leur direction. Dean attrapa le petit garçon et Stiles souleva la petite fille dans ses bras. Sam tira sur Boyd mais le loupa. Il s'enfuit. Pendant que Dean rassurait les enfants, Stiles appela Scott pour lui dire qu'ils avaient aperçu Boyd et qu'ils ramenaient deux enfants qui avaient failli servir de repas au loup garou. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il se perdit un instant à observer Dean, rassurer les enfants. Il était si doux à ce moment-là, ce qui contrastait à soin air bourru habituel.

\- Scott et Derek essayent de retrouver sa trace, informa Stiles.

Il sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois.

\- Lydia ?

Ooo

Alison respira profondément. Elle leva la tête et regarda la pleine lune. Foutue pleine lune. Elle ouvrit sa boîte à gants et en sortit une flèche. Elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts d'un air déterminé. « Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes. _Désolée, papa._

Ooo

Stiles et les Winchester se garèrent devant la piscine communale, après avoir ramené les deux enfants. Lydia lança un regard noir aux Winchester, avant de se tourner vers Stiles.

\- Tu les as amenés ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? Je t'ai appelé parce que j'ai confiance en toi ! Eux, je les déteste !

Stiles prit ses mains.

\- Calme-toi, ils étaient avec moi. Ils sont là pour nous aider, tout va bien.

Lydia inspira profondément et montra l'endroit où se trouvait le cadavre. Sam et Stiles s'approchèrent du corps ensanglanté, sur sa chaise de maître nageur.

\- Il faut appeler mon père.

\- J'ai déjà appelé la police.

Stiles lança un regard désapprobateur à Lydia.

\- Tu as appelé la police avant de m'appeler ?

Dean le regarda bizarrement.

\- Je suis supposée t'appeler en premier quand je trouve un cadavre ? demanda Lydia, perdue.

\- Oui !

Sam s'approcha du corps.

\- Heather qui disparait, cet homme… Il doit y avoir un point commun entre ces évènements.

\- Oui, intervint Dean, mais rien ne nous dit que cela a quelque chose de surnaturel, alors qu'on a deux loups garous déchaînés dans les bois. Ils sont très dangereux, et tout ça à cause d'Alison ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Lydia le fusilla du regard. Stiles prit son téléphone et appela Scott.

\- Allo Scott. On est avec Lydia, elle a trouvé un cadavre. Boyd et Cora ? Tu crois ? Je sais pas… Me rapprocher ?

Stiles écarta son téléphone de son oreille et se rapprocha du corps. Son regard se focalisa sur la bague du jeune homme : « Purity ».

\- Je te rappelle, Scott.

Stiles regarda Dean et Sam.

\- Regardez sa bague. Cela me rappelle que…

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Heather est vierge. Vous… vous avez une idée ?

Sam plissa les yeux.

\- Peut-être une sorcière. Des sacrifices.

\- Manquait plus que ça, souffla Lydia, fatiguée.

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- En tout cas, je ne pense pas que ce soit Boyd et Cora. Vous avez vu les marques autour de son cou ? Il n'a aucune marque de griffes ou de crocs.

Stiles reprit son téléphone qui venait de vibrer. Il lut le sms et se tourna vers les deux chasseurs.

\- Chris va nous aider à attraper Boyd et Cora.

\- Quoi ? murmura Sam.

\- Scott refuse de leur faire du mal, de les tuer. Ils ont besoin de Chris pour les attraper.

Dean se mit à faire les cent pas en secouant la tête.

\- On nage en plein délire. Mai qu'est-ce que je fous là, bon Dieu ?

\- Je retrouve des gens morts, c'est assez surnaturel pour toi ? s'exclama Lydia, agacée.

Stiles s'interposa.

\- Calmez-vous. On doit se faire confiance si on veut arriver à quelque chose, d'accord ?

Ils sursautèrent lorsque la radio de la police se mit en route dans la voiture de Stiles.

\- _A toutes les unités, une jeune fille disparue dans la réserve._

Stiles et Lydia se regardèrent.

\- Trois, c'est une constante.

Ooo

Chris pointa une arme sur Scott.

\- Christopher, est-ce que vous pourriez… baisser votre arme ?

Chris s'exécuta, mais resta sur la défensive, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à un loup garou, et plus particulièrement face à Scott.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- On aurait besoin de votre aide. Pour capturer Boyd et Cora.

\- C'est hors de question, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de toutes ces histoires. Débrouillez-vous.

Scott déglutit.

\- Je sais, mais plus vite nous les aurons rattrapés, moins il y a de chances que John ait le temps de s'en mêler.

Chris haussa un sourcil.

\- Et Dean et Sam.

Scott baissa le regard et Derek, de l'intérieur de sa voiture, aurait voulu pouvoir le tuer. Chris plissa les yeux.

\- Ils sont au courant ? Et Alison ?

Il releva son flingue et Scott fit un pas en arrière. Pas le moindre geste brusque.

\- Chris, si tu nous aides, je te promets que je ferais tout pour qu'Alison ne se trouve plus mêlée à tout ça. J'essaye de la tenir éloignée de nos histoires.

\- Ton Monde m'a détruit.

\- Je sais, et je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas que ça recommence. Et si ton beau-frère apprend quoi que ce soit, il y aura de lourdes conséquences. Tu ne pourras pas empêcher Alison d'agir.

Ooo

Stiles ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et laissa passer les frères Winchester et Lydia devant lui. La police était arrivée sur les lieux après l'appel de Lydia. Le shérif avait accepté que Stiles s'occupe d'elle. Lydia s'assit sur le lit de l'adolescent, le regard vide.

\- Je vais rejoindre les autres dans la forêt, il faut que l'un de nous soit auprès de Chris, décida Dean.

Sam secoua la tête.

\- Reste-ici, j'y vais.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est hors de question, tu t'es déjà mis en danger à la banque.

Sam jeta un regard aux deux adolescents, qui étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Stiles tenait la main de Lydia et tentait de la rassurer.

\- Ecoute, il faut les protéger. Lydia est sous le choc.

\- Je suis pas psy.

\- Dean. Tu seras incapable de contrôler ta colère face à Scott et Derek te déteste. Si on veut que Chris les aide, je ferais mieux d'y aller, tu as plus de mal à garder ton sang froid.

Dean grommela quelque chose, mais finit par accepter. Il demanda son ordinateur à Stiles et commença à pianoter dessus à la recherche d'informations. Lydia continuait à le fusiller du regard. Il soupira et se racla la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la piscine, Lydia ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais là-bas, je ne sais même pas comment j'y suis allé.

Stiles frotta l'épaule de Lydia. Dean comprit l'attachement qu'il lui portait. Il observa la jeune fille, agacé. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de l'attention que lui portait l'hyperactif, s'en était énervant. Manquait plus qu'il soit jaloux. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant de prendre la voiture ?

\- J'étais chez moi, je dormais, et-

\- Et quoi ? demanda Stiles.

Lydia secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Lydia ? insista Dean.

Elle soupira, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est absurde… J'ai crié.

Stiles et Dean se regardèrent, surpris.

\- La dernière fois qu'un truc comme ça est arrivé… commença Stiles.

\- Je sais. Peter.

Dean secoua la tête, déconcerté.

\- Je suis perdu. C'est un méchant, lui, ou un gentil ?

\- Euh, on ne sait pas trop, répondit l'hyperactif en haussant les épaules.

Dean recommença à pianoter sur son ordinateur.

\- En tout cas, Lydia, je pense que tu es une Banshee.

\- Une quoi ? demandèrent Stiles et Lydia d'une même voix.

\- Une Banshee. Ce sont des annonciatrices de la mort. Ton cri permet aux créatures surnaturelles, entre autres les loups garous d'être prévenu de l'approche de la mort d'une personne. Tu es comme dans un état de possession lorsque tu vas jusqu'à des lieux de crime. Tu peux aussi avoir des visions.

\- Voilà ce que la morsure de Peter t'a fait, intervint Stiles.

Dean haussa les sourcils.

\- Peter t'a mordu.

Stiles fit la moue.

\- Ouais, en fait, il est plutôt méchant.

Stiles sortit son téléphone de sa poche lorsqu'il le sentit vibrer.

\- Melissa ? Quoi ? D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il rangea son téléphone et se leva.

\- Melissa veut me montrer quelque chose sur le corps de la victime.

Dean se leva en souriant.

\- C'est pas possible, tout le monde est de mèche dans cette ville ?!

Stiles secoua la tête en riant.

\- On te ramène, Lydia.

\- Avec plaisir, je n'attends plus qu'une chose : dormir.

000

Tout était prêt dans la forêt pour attirer les loups garous au lycée. Il n'y avait aucun raison pour que celui-ci ne soit pas vide. Chris regardait le ciel. Scott le rejoignit.

\- Tu vois ça ?

Scott scruta l'espace devant lui.

\- Oui, c'est une luciole.

\- Non, non, je sais, mais…

Chris semblait préoccupé.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est très inhabituel. Les lucioles californiennes ne sont pas luminescentes. Elles n'émettent pas de lumière.

Scott releva la tête vers la petite lumière se déplaçant dans le ciel.

\- Ça signifie quelque chose ?

Chris sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais le cri des loups coupa court à leur discussion. Ils se mirent en position. Derek, qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du lycée, releva la tête.

\- Il passe par le toit, comprit-il.

Sam et Isaac le rejoignirent.

\- Il faut aller à l'arrière, on doit essayer de les attirer dans l'école, s'exclama Isaac.

\- J'y vais.

Sam partit en courant vers l'arrière de l'école. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut aveuglé par une forte lumière. Les loups garous cherchèrent à la fuir et entrèrent dans l'école. Sam ferma la porte derrière eux, et lorsqu'il se tourna, il vit une jeune fille armée d'un arc, perchée sur l'un des bâtiments.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que loups garous et chasseurs sont réellement entrain de coopérer, dit-il.

Alison s'approcha du bord et s'accroupit.

\- Pour toi, c'est facile à accepter. Ton frère, lui, t'a suivi.

\- Dean est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Mais il me déteste.

\- Il t'en veut, c'est tout.

Alison secoua la tête.

\- J'ai compris depuis longtemps que notre famille est loin d'être loyale les uns envers les autres. Mais s'il te plaît, ne dis pas à mon père que j'étais là.

\- Al', tout serait plus simple si-

\- Promets-le. Promets de ne rien dire.

Sam soupira.

000

Stiles suivit Melissa et Dean s'assit dans le couloir pour l'attendre.

\- Il y a un point commun entre les victimes. Ils ont une marque de strangulation.

\- Ce n'est donc pas l'action d'un loup garou, confirma Stiles.

\- Ils ont également tous été victime d'un coup derrière la tête.

\- C'est un simple meurtre, alors, conclut Stiles.

Melissa pointa Stiles du doigt.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pensais, mais je ne t'aurais pas appelé si cela avait été le cas.

Elle l'emmena vers un autre corps et retira le drap.

\- Elle n'a pas juste étranglée, tu vois, c'était un garrot, et- Stiles ?

L'hyperactif fixait le visage de la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu la connaissais ? Je suis désolée, se précipita-t-elle en recouvrant le visage de la victime, je ne pensais pas.

\- J'étais… J'étais à sa fête. Son nom est Heather. Merci Melissa.

Il adressa un fin sourire à l'infirmière et quitta la pièce. Dean vint vers lui.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- On avait raison, ce ne sont pas des loups garous. Les victimes ont été étranglées et frappées.

Stiles passa sa manche sur ses yeux et renifla.

\- Stiles, ça va ?

Il secoua la tête, les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Heather… Elle fait partie des victimes.

Dean indiqua une chaise à Stiles, pour qu'ils s'assoient. L'hyperactif inspira.

\- Elle était mon amie d'enfance, j'ai passé des journées entières à jouer avec elle. Elle voulait… elle voulait vivre sa première fois pour ses dix-sept ans, elle voulait juste passer un bon moment…

Dean lui frotta le dos et pencha son visage pour voir celui du plus jeune.

\- On va retrouver celui qui lui a fait ça, d'accord ? On va se battre pour elle, t'es pas tout seul.

Stiles hocha la tête, esquissant un sourire. Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Attends, la bague… Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus ?

Stiles cligna des yeux et le regarda.

\- Pureté, mais pourquoi tu… Attends. Le point commun entre eux.

Dean se redressa et enleva sa main du dos de Stiles.

\- La fille qui a disparu, Emily. Où a été emmenée sa petite-amie ?

000

John se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Sa chasse avait été interrompue par les forces de l'ordre qui sillonnait la forêt à la recherche d'une adolescente. Il sourit. Il avait vu des capteurs dans la forêt. Peut-être que Chris lui cachait qu'il s'était remis à la chasse. Il leva la tête.

\- Sam, Dean !

Personne ne lui répondit. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Alison ?

Visiblement, la maison était vide. Mais où étaient-ils tous passés ?

000

Scott claqua la porte de la chaudière et se tourna vers Derek, ébahi.

\- Ça a marché. Ça a vraiment marché.

Derek ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Scott fronça les sourcils.

\- T'entends quelque chose ? demanda Derek en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Oui, répondit Scott, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. Trois cœurs.

Derek se redressa et écouta lui aussi. Il y avait une humaine à l'intérieur, certainement une professeure. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette innocente se faire tuer par deux loups garous.

\- Je vais entrer.

\- Quoi ? Derek, t'as perdu la tête ?

\- Tu as une autre solution ? Non, alors tu refermes la porte derrière moi. Et tu la verrouilles.

\- Tu sais que si tu rentres, c'est eux ou toi.

Derek acquiesça. Il ne changerait pas d'avis. Scott obéit. Boyd était son Bêta et il n'avait aucune autre solution à proposer. Derek entra dans la chaufferie et se battu avec sa propre sœur et Boyd. Il comprit bien vite qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à leur rage. Il se laissa attaquer.

Chris, Sam et Isaac rejoignirent Scott devant la chaufferie.

\- Où est Derek ? demanda Isaac.

\- A l'intérieur.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Sam.

\- Il y a une prof, il a insisté pour-

\- Chut, écoutez, le coupa Chris.

On n'entendait plus aucun bruit venir de la pièce. Scott ouvrit prudemment et ils entrèrent en restant sur leurs gardes. Derek était au milieu de la chaufferie, à genoux, le t-shirt lacéré, le torse ensanglanté. A ses côtés, Cora et Boyd étaient étendus sur le sol. Sam regarda par la fenêtre.

\- Le soleil se lève.

Derek releva la tête, le souffle court.

\- Sortez-les d'ici. Je vais aller chercher l'enseignante.

Scott regarda entre les étagères et reconnut le professeur Blake. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la situation ne l'ait pas marquée à vie, comme elle avait changé sa vie à tout jamais.

000

Stiles et Dean entrèrent dans la chambre de Caitlin. Dean trouvait que c'était une jeune fille très mignonne, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- Caitlin, c'est ça ? interrogea Stiles.

\- Oui, qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux rougis de larmes.

\- Je suis désolé de te poser cette question, mais… tu peux me parler d'Emily ?

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête et déglutit.

\- Je voulais être seule avec elle pour une nuit, passer une soirée ensemble, c'est pas tous les jours faciles, dit-elle, la gorge serrée.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? demanda Dean.

\- Trois mois.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose de romantique, ajouta Stiles, d'une voix douce.

L'adolescente essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

\- Oui. Oui, parce que…

\- C'était sa première fois, compléta Dean.

Pourtant, il espérait se tromper, il espérait que leur théorie soit fausse. Mais la jeune fille acquiesça.

\- Ils vont la retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean croisa le regard de Stiles et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Sam le poussait vers lui. Ils étaient très différent l'un de l'autre, mais avaient un point commun très important. Un point commun qui était le contre de leur vie à tous les deux : ils voulaient sauver les gens.

000

Sam rentra à la maison, le dos cassé, les paupières se fermant toutes seules. Son père sortit de la cuisine.

\- Où est Dean ? J'ai essayé de vous appeler toute la soirée, il est trois heures du matin.

Sam releva la tête et vit Alison.

\- On était à une soirée. Dean s'est trouvé une nana. Et on a pas de compte à te rendre.

Vu leurs rapports, il ne trouverait pas son attitude défensive particulièrement louche.

\- Et toi, Alison ?

\- J'étais chez mon copain.

\- Et ton père ?

\- J'en sais rien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

000

Scott retrouva Dean et Stiles à l'hôpital.

\- Où est Sam ?

\- Il est rentré pour donner une explication à votre père.

Dean plissa les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas lui mentir.

Stiles soupira.

\- Ecoute, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tu n'es pas obligé de tout partager avec lui. Et tu n'as pas le choix, tu ne peux rien dire, pas pour l'instant.

Dean soupira et montra les corps des victimes à Scott, les traces autour de leurs cous. Il lui expliqua les similitudes entre les victimes.

\- Boyd et Cora n'ont rien à voir avec ça. Ce n'est pas l'acte d'une sorcière non plus.

\- D'accord, vous avez une autre idée ?

\- Emily, ils vont très certainement la retrouver dans les bois, morte. Elle aussi était vierge.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle la triple mort, intervint Stiles, les mains appuyée sur une des tables d'opération.

\- Si ce ne sont pas des meurtres aléatoires, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le Bêta.

Stiles et Dean se regardèrent.

\- Des sacrifices, dirent-ils.


	6. Chapter 5

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Trust Me !

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa !

PrayforParis JesuisCharlie

/!\ Information importante ! Il y a une erreur au début de la fiction, Lydia ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle est, donc lorsque j'ai employé le terme Banshee, oubliez-le ! Oubliettes ! Ensuite, j'ai regardé la suite de Supernatural et suis maintenant à la saison 5, c'est donc possible que je me serve de ce que j'ai appris. Promis, je ne savais pas que Mary était issue d'une famille de chasseurs au moment où je l'ai écrit O.O

Je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes de fin d'année ! Mangez plein de chocolat, du foie gras ! Je vous prépare un OS de Noël ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux jours ont passés…

Alors que Deaton raccompagnait le jeune homme et son chien, Scott rinça ce qu'il avait trouvé sur le poil du chien. Le vétérinaire le rejoignit.

\- C'est du guy, c'est très toxique pour les chiens.

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.

\- A vrai dire, c'est dangereux pour toi aussi.

Le loup garou croisa le regard de son mentor. Un hurlement les fit sursauter. Scott se précipita à l'extérieur, mais seul Bullet vint trottiner jusqu'à Scott. Son maître avait disparu.

000

L'hyperactif et son meilleur ami se préparaient pour la course d'endurance en forêt.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé de nouveau sur les sacrifices, informa Stiles. J'attends des nouvelles de Sam et Dean.

\- On doit rester prudent. Alison m'a dit que John est sur les nerfs. Il pense que Chris a repris la chasse suites aux capteurs qu'il a vus dans la forêt. Il peut nous tomber dessus à tout moment. Autre chose : un mec a disparu, hier, à la clinique. C'est sûrement un autre sacrifice.

Stiles hocha la tête, vigoureusement.

\- D'abord Chris, ensuite Gérard, maintenant John. Sont tous dérangés dans cette famille, à un niveau plus ou moins élevé. Bon, d'après Sam, il n'y aura que trois victimes. Le trois fait référence à la sainte trinité, c'est un symbole fort. Mais tout de même, je suis vierge ! Heather et Emily avaient aussi _juste_ disparu, alors qui c'est ! Hein, qui-

Danny claqua son casier.

\- Je vais le faire.

\- Wow ! Quoi ? s'écria Stiles.

\- Viens chez moi vers 21 heures et prévois de rester la nuit, proposa Danny, un sourire enjôleur au visage. J'aime les câlins.

\- Waouh, c'est trop gentil, répondit Stiles déconcerté. Tu déconnes ?

\- Oui, je déconne, assena le jeune homme.

Il s'éloigna, un sourire moqueur au visage.

\- C'est pas bien, Danny, s'exclama Stiles, de jouer avec les émotions d'un mec comme ça.

Vraiment, il avait un problème avec les mecs. En fait, il devait avoir un problème d'identité sexuelle. Le visage de Dean, le soir où ils étaient à l'hôpital, se dessina dans son esprit. Stiles ne vit pas la main de Scott passer à plusieurs reprises devant son visage, son cerveau était bloqué. Le coach dut pousser ses hurlements habituels pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

\- Laheye ! Tu te magnes un peu !

000

Isaac regarda les jumeaux passer.

\- Je les hais. Je ne vais pas pouvoir-

Scott posa sa main sur la joue du Bêta.

\- Tu ne peux, il faut que tu te contrôles.

Mais le jeune homme était aveuglé par la colère. Il partit à la suite des jumeaux. Scott le suivit, Stiles l'accompagnant comme il le pouvait.

000

Dean remonta la sangle de son arme sur son épaule.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche au juste ? demanda Sam.

John les avait forcé à l'accompagner chasser.

\- Les loups garous qui ont attaqué Victoria sont toujours dans la forêt, peu importe ce que peuvent me dire les Argent.

\- Papa, ce n'est pas notre combat, tenta Sam.

Dean, malgré lui, restait en retrait. Il savait très bien que tous les arguments dont pourrait se servir son frère ne serviraient à rien.

\- Pas notre combat ? Victoria était votre tante. C'est notre famille qu'ils ont attaqué. Oh, mais j'avais oublié, tu n'es pas très famille.

Sam et Dean ouvrirent la bouche, l'un pour une réplique cinglante, l'autre pour calmer sa famille, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Trois adolescents passèrent non loin d'eux, beaucoup trop vite pour être humains. Ils poussaient des grognements. John chargea son arme et partit en courant. Dean et Sam se regardèrent, affolés. Ils avaient reconnu Isaac. Ils rattrapèrent leur père et le retinrent.

\- Papa ! Ce ne sont que des adolescents ! s'exclama Sam.

\- Non, ce sont des monstres. Lâche-moi, Dean !

\- désolé, papa, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, répondit Dean. Ils sont en cours de sport, leur professeur doit être quelque part dans la forêt, c'est trop risqué.

John finit par baisser son arme, mais les trois Winchester se remirent à courir lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri. Un nouveau corps, un garçon. La gorge tranchée. Un nouveau sacrifice.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, murmura John.

Le shérif arriva sur les lieux, où la classe de Stiles et Scott s'était rassemblée. John fixa son regard sur un adolescent s'entretenant avec le shérif. Certainement son fils, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Il attrapa ses fils pour les éloigner et chuchota :

\- Les amis d'Alison sont louches. Il se passe quelque chose dans cette ville.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- On peut essayer de se rapprocher d'eux, si tu veux. Pour savoir ce qu'ils savent et ce qui se passe.

John acquiesça, satisfait, et s'éclipsa. Dean se tourna vers son frère, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? demanda-t-il en regardant Stiles du coin de l'œil.

\- Ce sera plus facile de se retrouver, comme ça. On devra juste rester évasif dans les réponses qu'on lui donnera, conseilla Sam en contournant les élèves attroupés autour du corps, pour rejoindre Stiles, Scott et Isaac qui s'éloignaient.

Ils les rattrapèrent et Dean posa une main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour attirer leur attention.

\- Dites, vous pourriez tenir vos amis, c'est pas facile de cacher la communauté lycanthrope à notre père.

\- Ceux-là, ils ne sont pas nos amis, répondit Scott en jetant un œil aux jumeaux qui semblaient déconcertés.

Dean serra les dents.

\- C'est la meute adverse ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour les tuer !

\- Je suis bien d'accord, intervint Isaac, bouillonnant toujours de rage. On ferait mieux d'en parler à leur père, explosa-t-il en montrant Sam et Dean.

\- Non ! s'exclama Stiles en lui attrapant le bras.

Isaac se dégagea brusquement, manquant de faire basculer l'hyperactif.

\- Surtout pas, il ne doit rien savoir, le soutint Dean.

\- En plus, intervint Sam, vous avez un avantage. Vous ne fonctionnez pas comme les loups garous que nous avons déjà été amenés à tuer.

Scott plissa les yeux et Dean et lui s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- Quoi ? dit Dean sur la défensive, certains sont des monstres.

\- Oh « certains », bien, tu as appris à nuancer tes propos, lui lança Stiles, provocateur.

Isaac claqua ses doigts devant eux pour attirer leur attention. Sam secoua la tête.

\- En tout cas, ces sacrifices, ce n'est pas la meute d'Alpha qui en est responsable.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, je vais les tuer.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, toujours autant en colère.

000

Cora fut très vite maîtrisée par l'Alpha face à elle. La podophile se jeta sur Derek et planta une barre de métal dans son dos. Derek se laissa tomber à genoux, crachant du sang. Il tourna sa tête lorsqu'il entendit des pas. Il vit d'abord ses pieds et sa canne, puis leva les yeux. Deucalion.

\- Derek Hale.

\- Deucalion.

L'Alpha se baissa devant lui et Kali se fit un plaisir d'enfoncer la barre en métal. Cora serrait les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux de toi, Derek ?

Le loup leva les yeux.

\- Dans une meute d'Alphas, tout le monde veut prendre des décisions, ce n'est pas facile, dit-il avec légèreté. Moi, j'adore découvrir de nouveaux talents. Comme toi, par exemple.

\- Pas intéressé, parvint à articuler Derek.

\- Mais tu ne m'as même pas écouté !

\- Tu veux… que je tue ma propre meute.

\- Mais non, voyons. L'un d'entre eux suffira. Ensuite, tu tueras les autres de toi-même. Je l'ai fait. Ennis et Kali aussi.

\- C'est libérateur, commenta Kali, un sourire pervers au visage, continuant à manipuler la barre de fer dans le dos de Derek.

\- Allez, Derek, j'ai connu ta mère, tu es tout aussi intelligent et puissant qu'elle. Tu veux vraiment t'encombrer de deux adolescents ? Ils ne t'apporteront que des ennuis. D'ailleurs… dit-il d'un air suffisant en relevant la tête, je crois que l'un d'eux est bien embêté en ce moment-même.

000

Isaac ne comprit que trop tard l'objectif des jumeaux, Ethan s'était déjà fait fracassé le visage par son propre frère. De nombreuses personnes les rejoignirent dans le couloir, et Isaac n'échappa pas à deux heures de colle.

\- Tu aurais du te contrôler, lui dit Scott pendant la pause.

\- Ils ont tué la fille qui m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Ils n'en ont pas uniquement après toi, expliqua Stiles en secouant la tête. Ils essayent d'atteindre tout le monde.

Il fit un signe de la tête pour que les deux loups se retournent. Aiden flirtait avec Lydia.

\- Fais gaffe, Scott. Tu risque d'être le prochain. Pour parler des sacrifices, la dernière victime en date n'est pas vierge, informa-t-il en se frottant la joue, meurtrie par la gifle de la petit-amie de la victime.

Il attrapa rapidement son téléphone lorsque celui-ci vibra.

\- Derek ?

Isaac haussa un sourcil, face au regard inquiet de Stiles.

\- Ok, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et fit un rapide signe aux garçons.

\- Je vous tiens au courant ! A plus !

Stiles prit la direction du parking en appelant Sam.

000

Les Winchester se garèrent à côté de la Jeep de l'hyperactif, devant le hangar de Derek.

\- Deucalion, l'Alpha de la meute d'Alpha est venu les attaquer.

\- Pourquoi il t'a appelé toi ? demanda Dean en le suivant. Y a quelque chose entre vous ?

Sam lui jeta un regard blasé, ce qui n'atténua pas le moins du monde son regard salace. Stiles s'arrêta dans les escaliers, se tourna vers lui avec un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il le considérait comme fou.

\- Entre Derek et moi ?! Bien sur que non, on se déteste.

\- Moi non plus je t'aime pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte du hangar, laissant Stiles et son frère à leur débat. Derek était assis sur une chaise, en sang, grimaçant. Cora tournait en rond, lui jetait des regards inquiets. Elle se sentait impuissante.

\- Je vais les tuer, grimaça Derek.

Stiles s'approcha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, grimaça-t-il en voyant la blessure.

\- Que je tue ma propre meute.

\- C'est leur mode de fonctionnement pour acquérir du pouvoir, continua Cora pour permettre à son frère de se reposer. Ils cherchent de nouveaux Alphas et ils vont tout faire pour avoir Derek à leurs côtés.

\- Ils n'y arriveront pas, on va trouver une solution, intervint Sam.

\- Non, grogna l'Alpha. Il faut les tuer avant qu'ils s'en prennent à Isaac ou Boyd.

\- On s'est mis d'accord, s'opposa Stiles. On les attaque pas pour l'instant, on a plus important à gérer.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je suivais les idées de Scott. Dès que j'aurais récupéré, j'attaquerais.

Peter, perché sur ses escaliers, applaudit d'excitation.

000

Stiles retourna au lycée après avoir informé les frères Winchester des dernières informations sur la récente victime. Il trouva le casier du jeune homme et resta devant un moment, observant les photos et fleurs qui y avaient été déposées. Il se tourna vers Boyd qui venait d'y déposer quelque chose.

\- Hey, Boyd ! Tu vas bien ?

Le loup lui lança un regard noir.

\- Hmm, continua Stiles, gêné, Kyle… est-ce que c'était ton ami ?

\- Je n'avais qu'une amie. Elle est morte elle aussi.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas lent, ignorant les excuses de Stiles.

000

Isaac et Alison étaient collés tous les deux. L'un pour comportement violent, l'autre pour inattention en cours. Ils réorganisaient les étagères, comme le leur avait demandé Harris. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Isaac tourna instantanément son visage vers la sortie. Il se précipita sur la porte, la respiration sifflante.

\- Calme-toi, Isaac, calme-toi.

Mais il lui était impossible de se calmer, il suffoquait, se transformait. Il était terrifié. Il se jeta sur Alison.

\- Isaac ! hurla-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Scott tira Isaac en arrière. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et cria lui aussi son prénom. Isaac se soumit et se recula, chamboulé.

\- Alison, je suis désolé, je n'voulais pas…

La chasseuse tenait sa main meurtrie.

\- Tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle en secouant la tête. C'est juste une griffure.

\- Ils ne cherchent pas simplement à nous pousser à bout, ils veulent que quelqu'un soit blessé, rétorqua Scott en prenant la main d'Alison dans la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Isaac, toujours assis contre le mur.

\- Je vais les mettre en colère.

000

A la fin des cours, Stiles et Lydia retrouvèrent Dean et Sam sur le parking. Ils s'appuyèrent contre les voitures des Winchester et de Stiles pour discuter.

\- Lydia, Ethan et Aiden sont des Alphas, tu ne peux continuer à les fréquenter.

La blonde vénitienne adressa un regard noir à l'hyperactif.

\- Mes fréquentations ne te regardent pas.

Stiles soupira et décida qu'il ne servait à rien d'aller sur un terrain qui la braquerait.

\- Trois vierges ont été tués. Il faut trouver quel pourrait être l'autre point commun du prochain trio pour éviter d'autres victimes.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de tout ça, intervint Lydia en haussant les épaules.

Sam se reconnaissait en Lydia. Elle cherchait à préserver sa vie d'étudiante, tout comme lui à l'époque. Stiles se tourna vers elle d'un mouvement sec.

\- Alors quoi ? Je suis censé regarder les gens mourir, sans rien faire ?

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard. Ils se reconnaissaient en Stiles. Cette volonté d'aider, de ne jamais abandonner, de se sentir responsable des malheurs du Monde entier. Lydia jeta un regard aux deux frères, mais décida qu'elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle pensait devant eux.

\- J'ai assez souffert l'année dernière, on a tous souffert. Et ce n'est pas ton rôle de faire tout ça. C'est quelque chose d'humain, non ? Un malade qui sacrifie des vies humaines. Alors laisse le shérif s'occuper de ça.

Elle se redressa et partit vers sa voiture. Stiles adressa un regard désolé à Sam et Dean.

\- Visiblement, c'est pas elle qui va nous aider, conclut Dean en rendant son sourire à Stiles, alors que Sam fixait Lydia, inquiet. On va voir votre pote le Véto ?

000

Pendant que Stiles et les chasseurs Winchester cherchaient à se rendre utile et à sauver des vies, Scott, Alison et Isaac s'étaient amusés à rendre fou de rage les jumeaux, en s'attaquant à leurs bécanes. Tout aussi lâche, mais d'après le sourire des trois adolescents, jouissif

000

Stiles entra dans la clinique, suivi de Dean et Sam. Stiles lui donna tous les éléments qu'ils avaient déjà rassemblés sur les sacrifices.

\- On a pensé à des sorcières, rappela Sam. Une de leur fleur favorite est-

\- Le gui, compléta Deaton en soulevant une petite branche. C'est aussi la fleur principalement utilisée par les druides.

\- Comment il fait pour toujours tout savoir ? s'exclama Dean en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas tout ce que tu sais ? lui reprocha Stiles.

Sam s'appuya contre le mur.

\- On ne fait que ça, rencontrer des gens qui cachent la vérité, marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est devenu une habitude de mentir, répondit Deaton pour toute justification.

\- Alors, c'est un druide ? demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non. C'est quelqu'un qui reproduit les vieilles pratiques, datant de plusieurs siècles, d'une personne qui devait mieux les connaître. Sais-tu ce que veut dire Druide en Gaélique ?

\- Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

\- « Le chêne sage », répondit Sam.

\- En effet, approuva Deaton en tournant son visage vers lui. Les Druides celtiques étaient proches de la nature. Ils pensaient en assurer l'équilibre. Ce n'était pas des tueurs.

\- Mais celui-là, si, insista Dean.

Stiles sortit son téléphone de la poche. Lydia lui avait envoyé un message.

\- Lydia est au lycée. Elle a entendu quelque chose. D'après elle, quelqu'un a été enlevé.

000

Ils retrouvèrent Lydia dans la salle de musique du lycée. Elle regardait autour d'elle, els bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Alors que Stiles et Dean commençaient à fouiller la salle de musique, Sam et Deaton allèrent au près de Lydia.

\- Dites-nous en plus sur ces rituels, demanda Sam au vétérinaire.

\- Chaque groupe de trois aurait son propre type de pouvoir : vierges, guérisseurs, philosophes, guerriers.

Dean et Stiles relevèrent la tête pour se regarder.

\- Guerrier, dit Stiles, cela pourrait par exemple être un soldat.

\- Oui.

\- Kyle était à l'armée.

Stiles prit son téléphone.

\- Je vais appeler Boyd, il a fait l'armée lui aussi.

\- Attends, le stoppa Lydia. Il y a une autre personne du lycée qui est concernée.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Dean.

000

Scott et Isaac se retrouvaient face à deux jumeaux loups garous, particulièrement énervé. Scott fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'ils ne firent plus qu'un. Isaac enleva son sac de ses épaules et se mit en position de combat.

\- Isaac, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ?

Scott n'eut d'autre choix que de le soutenir. Ils se défendirent plutôt bien, mais ne faisaient pas le poids face à deux Alphas. Mais soudain, les jumeaux se séparèrent et baissèrent les yeux. Un homme passa entre les deux bêtas et alla blesser les joues des jumeaux. Puis, ils s'en allèrent tous les trois, les deux lycéens soumis à la puissance de cet homme.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Isaac.

\- Deucalion.

000

Le soleil se couchait sur la salle de classe de Harris. Lydia, Stiles, Deaton et les Winchester fouillaient le bureau, où nombre de feuilles étaient éparpillées. Son sac était encore là, il avait donc disparu. Sam fronça les sourcils et prit une feuille.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une telle note à un contrôle. R.

Lydia prit une autre feuille.

\- Et là un H.

Ils se regardèrent et commencèrent à regrouper d'autres contrôles comme ces deux. Deaton regarda le mot qu'ils formaient, visiblement inquiet.

\- Si un druide prenait le mauvais chemin, « le chêne sage » devenait parfois un « chêne foncé ». Il y a un mot gaélique pour ça.

\- Darach, dit Lydia.

Stiles baissa les yeux sur les feuilles.

000

Derek venait de recevoir un appel de Chris. John, son beau-frère, était déterminé à tout faire pour retrouver le loup qui avait tué Victoria. L'appel avait été froid, mais si le chasseur l'avait fait, c'était qu'il y avait un véritable danger. Entre ce chasseur plus déterminé que jamais, les sacrifices, même si Derek n'en avait que faire, et la meute d'Alphas, Isaac était en danger à ses côtés. Il avait préféré le jeter, lui dire des mots durs qui le tiendrait loin de lui, que de le voir souffrir en se battant à ses côtés. Il n'était pas un bon Alpha, peu importe ce que pouvait dire Deucalion. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ferait tout pour tenir ses Bêtas loin du danger. Il tuerait Deucalion.


	7. Chapter 6

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Trust Me ! AAAAAAh j'avais tellement hâte de vous le poster celui-là ! :D

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa !

PrayforParis JesuisCharlie

/!\ J'ai regardé la suite de Supernatural et suis maintenant à la saison 5, c'est donc possible que je me serve de ce que j'ai appris. Promis, je ne savais pas que Mary était issue d'une famille de chasseurs au moment où je l'ai écrit O.O

Je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes de fin d'année ! Je crois que je vais vous faire un OS de Nouvel an, je viens d'avoir une idée :D !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Flash back_

 _Scott entra dans la chambre d'Alison, une flèche à la main._

 _\- Je l'ai trouvé près du lycée. Là où Sam a réussi à enferme Boyd et Cora._

 _De l'autre côté du mur, les cousins d'Alison écoutaient attentivement ce qui se disait entre les deux amoureux._

 _\- Elle doit être à l'équipe de tir à l'arc, proposa Alison en haussant les épaules, le visage aussi détendu que possible._

 _\- On n'a pas d'équipe de tir à l'arc._

 _Dean se tourna vers son frère qui se mordillait la lèvre._

 _\- Elle est peut-être à mon père ? tenta Alison._

 _Scott soupira et baissa la main._

 _\- J'ai fait une promesse à ton père. Tu dois rester en dehors de tout ça._

 _\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Pour me dire de ne pas m'en mêler ?_

 _Sam leva les yeux au ciel._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la surprotège comme ça ?_

 _\- Attends, intervint Dean, tu savais ? Sam, Chris ne veut pas qu'elle nous suive dans cette histoire._

 _\- Ce n'est plus une gamine, répondit Sam, agacé, c'est une chasseuse._

 _Scott se rapprocha du lit où était assise Alison._

 _\- Oui. Je me fais du soucis pour toi, Alison._

 _\- Tu sais que je suis forte. Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi. Et des autres._

 _\- Je sais. Mais ils sont plus forts que ce qu'on a déjà connu._

 _Alison se leva, en colère._

 _\- Je ne suis plus une gamine ! Je peux faire mes propres choix._

 _Scott soupira._

 _\- Tu m'en veux encore pour ta mère ?_

 _Elle secoua la tête et recula._

 _\- Laisse-moi, Scott. Va-t'en._

 _Sam secoua la tête et lança un regard sérieux à son frère._

 _\- Elle se mettra encore plus en danger si on la tient à l'écart._

 _Scott quitta la chambre d'Alison, angoissé. Il ne remarqua pas, ni lui, ni Sam ou Dean, que John avait entendu la discussion des deux frères. Et cela suffisait à attiser sa curiosité. Il entendit les derniers mots de Scott avant qu'il ne ferma la porte de la chambre de sa nièce :_

 _\- Les jumeaux, ce n'est pas comme les autres. Ils fichent la trouille. Et tu devrais en avoir peur, toi aussi._

000

Une journée a passé…

Dans le bus où le coach ne cessait d'hurler et de siffler, Boyd et Isaac avaient le regard perdu dans le vide, particulièrement le premier des deux.

\- On doit arrêter de penser à ça, on ne peut rien faire, conseilla Isaac sans regarder son voisin.

\- T'es sûr ?

Boyd se tourna vers l'arrière, où Ethan était assis aux côtés de Danny. Au fond du bus, Stiles, sa tablette en main, donnait des mots à définir à son meilleur ami.

\- Incongru.

\- Tu peux me donner un exemple, demanda Scott d'une voix faible.

Stiles se redressa.

\- Bien sûr : c'est incongru que nous soyons dans ce bus pour une stupide rencontre de Lacross, après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Scott hocha la tête.

\- Ridicule, absurde.

\- Mot suivant : Darach, dit-il sèchement.

Scott ferma les yeux et Stiles n'y tint plus, se tournant vers lui avec détermination.

\- On doit en parler ! C'est le moment ! On est coincé pour cinq heures dans ce bus, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Une secousse fit grimacer Scott, qui serra sa main sur son ventre. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Hey, ça va ? Je le savais, on n'aurait pas dû venir.

\- On devait, répondit son ami. On est plus en sécurité en nombre.

Il grimaça à nouveau. Stiles fit un mouvement pour se lever, décidé à avertir le coach, mais Scott le retint.

\- Non, Stiles. Je vais bien.

\- Laisse-moi au moins voir, lui dit l'hyperactif en tendant une main vers lui.

\- Non, répondit précipitamment le Bêta.

\- Scotty, je veux juste voir.

Le loup garou finit par se laisser faire et Stiles souleva son pull, découvrant la griffure qui saignait toujours.

\- Mec-

\- Je sais. Ça va prendre plus de temps, c'est un Alpha qui me l'a faite, l'interrompit Scott en remettant son haut en place.

\- Mais Isaac et Boyd vont bien, fit remarquer l'humain en regardant devant lui.

Scott soupira en appuyant sa tête contre la vitre.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort. Je ne peux pas croire que Derek soit mort.

000

 _Scott prit l'ascenseur lorsqu'il sortit de l'appartement des Argent, le cœur lourd._

 _\- Vous descendez ?_

 _Il se tourna vers la personne à ses côtés, et lorsqu'il reconnut Deucalion, il sortit immédiatement les griffes._

 _\- Voyons, Scott, que comptes-tu faire ? Hmm, ton pouls est régulier, tu n'as pas peur de moi. Tente ta chance. Tu pourrais me tuer et ainsi devenir un Alpha._

 _\- Je ne suis pas comme vous, assena l'adolescent. Je n'ai pas à tuer des gens._

 _\- Pas encore. Mais cela arrivera. Il y a des situations où le seul moyen de sauver une personne est d'en tuer une autre._

 _\- Vous êtes là pour me menacer._

 _\- Non, répondit l'Alpha avec légèreté. J'habite ici._

 _\- Quoi ? murmura Scott._

 _\- J'habite ici. C'est un grand bâtiment et les voisins sont conviviaux._

 _\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda le plus jeune en plissant les yeux._

 _Deucalion n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et Scott sortit._

000

 _Sam raccrocha et fit signe à Dean de le suivre pour aller dans la chambre d'Alison. Une fois installés près de l'adolescente, Sam expliqua l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir._

 _\- C'était Scott. La meute d'Alphas habite l'immeuble._

 _\- Quoi ? murmura Alison._

 _\- Ecoute, Al'. Avec Sam, on estime que t'es plus une enfant, on ne te laissera plus à l'écart de toute cette histoire._

 _\- Scott nous a demandé de garder un œil sur la meute d'Alphas, ils habitent un étage au-dessus du notre._

 _\- Je vais chez Stiles ce soir, rappela Dean. J'essayerais d'en savoir plus._

 _\- Ils vont tenter quelque chose, j'en suis persuadé, intervint l'adolescente._

 _On toqua à la porte de sa chambre et les cousins virent apparaître John dans l'entrebâillement de la porte._

 _\- Tout va bien, les jeunes ?_

 _\- Oui ! répondirent-ils d'une même voix._

 _\- Vous n'avez rien à me dire ?_

 _\- Non, rien du tout, répondit Dean._

 _C'était paradoxal qu'il soit le plus réticent à mentir, mais c'était pourtant avec lui qu'on pouvait être sûr que John y croit. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient._

000

Une journée a passé…

Alison et Lydia suivait le bus de l'équipe de Lacross. Lydia, les bras croisés, ne cessait de ruminer.

\- Harris a été retrouvé mort. Toute cette histoire va nous détruire, si ce n'est déjà fait.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on les suit, répondit Alison, agacée par le pessimisme de son amie.

000

\- Jarde ! Je te préviens, tu ne vomis pas ! Tu ne gerbes pas dans ce bus !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, énervé par les cris du coach. Il se tourna vers Scott, qui ne cicatrisait toujours pas.

\- Scott, tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Le loup haletait. Il leva les yeux et montra Ethan d'un signe de la tête.

\- Il nous écoute.

\- Tu crois qu'il va tenter quelque chose.

\- Non, il ne fera rien. Pas devant tout le monde.

\- Et Isaac et Boyd ?

\- Ils ne feront rien. Pas ici. Et s'ils tentent quelque chose, je les en empêcherai.

000

Lydia baissa son magazine.

\- Alison, je crois que tu vas avoir un problème.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as plus beaucoup d'essence, annonça la rousse, un sourire en coin.

\- Oh non…

\- On devrait s'arrêter.

\- Je refuse de les perdre, répondit-elle. Ce qui s'est passé était horrible, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Lydia fronça les sourcils.

\- En tout cas, je sais qui a commencé et provoqué ce bain de sang. Et tes cousins étaient de la partie.

\- Laisse-les en dehors de ça.

Lydia soupira et ferma son magazine.

\- Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as invitée ?

Devant le silence de son amie, Lydia ouvrit la bouche, semblant outré.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Tu gardes un œil sur eux… et sur moi. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu voulais rester loin de cette histoire et tu te trouves mêlée à cette histoire de sacrifices. Il était hors de question que tu restes seule à Beacon Hills.

Lydia secoua la tête, vexée.

\- J'aurais pu rester avec Jackson.

\- Lydia, tu peux faire avaler ça à n'importe qui, mais pas à moi. Tu n'es pas bien quand Jackson est prêt de toi. C'est mieux qu'il y ait une distance entre vous.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur.

000

 _Flash back_

 _Après avoir prévenu les Winchester de la présence des Alphas au-dessus de chez eux, Scott se rendit au hangar. Il n'était toujours pas pour user de la violence, mais la présence de la meute d'Alphas si proche d'Alison le rendait nerveux._

 _\- Je sais où habite la meute d'Alphas, déclara-t-il en refermant la porte du hangar derrière lui._

 _Boyd, Cora, Derek et Peter se tournèrent vers lui._

 _\- Le même immeuble que les Argent, on sait, informa Derek._

 _\- Cora et moi, on a suivi les jumeaux, dit Boyd._

 _Scott s'approcha d'eux et baissa les yeux sur la table, où un plan était déroulé._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

 _\- Ça ne se voit pas ? demanda Peter. On complote. On met au point une attaque préventive._

 _Scott leva les yeux vers Derek._

 _\- Tu vas aller à leur rencontre._

 _\- Demain, précisa l'Alpha. Et tu vas nous aider._

 _Derek baissa les yeux sur le plan pour expliquer son plan à Scott._

 _\- Les Alphas sont un étage au-dessus des Argent. Peut-être que les Winchester vont nous servir à quelque chose._

 _\- Les tuer en premier, c'est ça le plan ? résuma Scott._

 _\- Ils ne nous verront même pas arriver, justifia Boyd._

 _Scott soupira._

 _\- Pourquoi le premier plan est toujours de tuer ? On ne pourrait pas imaginer un plan qui n'inclut pas de tuer tout le monde ?_

 _Peter plissa les yeux._

 _\- T'en as pas assez d'être tout le temps si pacifique ? Tu devrais avoir compris, non ? Soit tu baises, soit tu te fais baiser. C'est plus clair comme ça ?_

 _\- On n'a pas besoin de lui, ni des Winchester, intervint Cora en jetant un regard de dédain à Scott._

 _Derek fit une légère grimace._

 _\- Scott a aidé à te sauver. Et Sam Winchester aussi. Ils sont forts. Nous devons attaquer en premier._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas battre une meute d'Alphas, répondit Scott en secouant la tête._

 _Cora se tourna vers lui._

 _\- C'est pour ça qu'on va s'attaquer à Deucalion. Juste lui. C'est le leader._

 _\- Coupe la tête du serpent, et le corps meurt, expliqua Boyd._

000

 _Dean regarda attentivement les photos du corps de Harris, qu'avait pris la police._

 _\- C'est le même mode de fonctionnement. Reste à savoir qui sera la troisième victime._

 _\- Boyd est en danger, rappela Stiles en quittant l'écran de son ordinateur des yeux. Lui aussi était à l'armée._

 _Dean posa les photos et s'étira._

 _\- Scott nous a contactés. La meute d'Alphas habite dans notre immeuble._

 _\- Faites gaffe, l'avertit Stiles. Pff, saloperies de loups garous…_

 _Dean fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit de l'hyperactif._

 _\- Boyd, Isaac, Scott… comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours humain ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien, mais je ne regrette pas, grimaça Stiles en tournant sa chaise de bureau vers lui. J'ai morflé quand Scott s'est transformé._

 _Dean tourna son visage vers lui, les sourcils haussés._

 _\- Raconte ?_

 _Stiles soupira en se tordant les mains._

 _\- Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il ne voulait surtout pas croire en ce qu'il était. Peter était son Alpha et il ne l'aidait pas, il n'a jamais été présent. Quand à Derek, ça a pris du temps pour qu'on lui fasse confiance. Alors c'est moi qui veillais sur Scott à chaque pleine lune._

 _\- Tu as accepté le surnaturel comme ça ? Sans te poser de question ?_

 _\- Les signes ne trompaient pas ! se justifia l'hyperactif. Et si je n'avais pas réagi, si je n'avais pas pris conscience de cette réalité, qui l'aurait fait ?_

 _Dean hocha la tête._

 _\- Mais comment tu as fait pour le contenir ?_

 _\- Il fallait d'abord trouver ce qui l'aidait à garder le contrôle. On a essayé la colère, Derek nous avait dit que ça fonctionnait. Mais en général ça ne fonctionnait pas et ça me retombait dessus…_

 _Dean se redressa lorsque Stiles baissa les yeux._

 _\- Il ne t'a pas blessé au moins ?_

 _\- Bah… c'était toujours limite, surtout qu'il ne s'excusait pas mais j'suis toujours là ! s'exclama Stiles en se forçant à sourire._

 _Dean fit la moue. Pas cool le meilleur ami._

 _\- Ensuite, on a fini par trouver ce qui le maintenait humain : Alison._

 _Dean leva les yeux au ciel._

 _\- Ah, l'amour… La Belle et la Bête._

 _Stiles sourit. Pour la première fois, on l'écoutait parler de ces années pas si faciles que ça. Il tourna son visage vers son bureau lorsque son téléphone vibra et fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Scott m'a envoyé un message. Derek a un plan. Ils vont attaquer._

 _Dean fronça les sourcils et Stiles se tourna vers lui._

 _\- Vous devez y aller. Vraiment, ça me rassurerait._

 _Dean acquiesça, le regard grave._

000

Un jour a passé…

Boyd avait les griffes serrées sur le siège devant lui. Il respirait bruyamment, prêt à attaquer. Scott se leva, il devait l'en empêcher. Il se souvenait des paroles de Deaton : « N'essaye pas de les arrêter. Guide-les ». Derek aurait pu tous les faire tuer, il ne ferait pas la même erreur. Il serra la main de Boyd. Le jeune homme le fixa de ses yeux jaunes.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Tu as un plan ? Dis-moi le et je te laisse faire. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Le tuer, ici ? Et après ?

\- Je m'en fous.

Il fit un mouvement mais Scott resserra sa prise sur lui.

\- Pas moi.

\- Tu es toujours blessé, remarqua Isaac en baissant un regard inquiet sur les côtes de Scott.

Scott ferma les yeux.

\- Je vais bien. Boyd, laisse-moi réfléchir à quelque chose qui ne tuera personne d'autre à la fin.

Stiles laissa Scott passer pour qu'il puisse se rassoir à ses côtés.

\- On a un autre problème. Ethan n'arrête pas de regarder son téléphone. Je vais demander à Danny ce qui se passe.

Cela prit du temps mais à force d'insister, Stiles obtint ce qu'il voulait.

\- Un de ses proches est malade, il ne passera sûrement pas la nuit, lut Stiles.

\- Ennis ?

000

 _Flash back_

 _Alison était assise dans le bureau de son père, les bras croisés. Chris s'obstinait à garder les yeux dans son livre._

 _\- Quelque chose se prépare. Quelqu'un doit les aider._

 _\- Pas nous, répondit le chasseur. On mène une vie normale, et c'est comme ça que c'était convenu._

 _\- Alors on va juste ignorer ?_

 _\- On reste en dehors de ça ! répondit sèchement Chris en regardant sa fille._

 _John passait devant le bureau de Chris lorsqu'il entendit les mots de sa nièce :_

 _\- Il y a une meute d'Alphas qui essaye de tuer mes amis. Comment est-ce que je reste en dehors de ça ?_

 _\- « Marcher sur des œufs », Alison. Trouver un chemin sécurisé entre deux forces opposées._

 _John fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Ça ressemble à sauver ses propres fesses, assena la jeune fille en se levant._

 _John s'éloigna en l'entendant se rapprocher de la porte._

 _\- Ils ne sont pas ta famille, répliqua Chris, sévèrement._

 _Alison se retourna vers lui._

 _\- Avec toute la famille que j'ai perdu, j'aurais bien besoin de quelques amis. J'y irai. Avec Sam et Dean._

 _\- Alison._

 _000_

 _Scott mit sa veste et se prépara à partir pour la « bataille ». Il ne réussit pas à cacher la vérité à Isaac, qui insista pour venir avec lui. « Je veux aider. Derek est toujours mon Alpha, et Erica était mon amie. » Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans ce vieux bâtiment centre-commercial désaffecté, Scott mit tout de suite les choses au clair avec le Bêta._

 _\- Je veux essayer d'arranger les choses, d'accord ?_

 _Isaac acquiesça. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'escalator où Deucalion se tenait debout._

 _\- Tu n'es pas venu seul, remarqua L'Alpha._

 _\- Oui. C'est Isaac._

 _\- Je ne parle pas d'Isaac, répondit Deucalion en tournant la tête sur sa droite._

 _Scott se retourna pour voir Derek, Cora et Boyd sortir de l'ombre._

 _\- J'aimerais simplement parler, insista Scott. Derek, tu ne peux pas faire ça sans blesser quelqu'un. Si quelqu'un meurt-_

 _\- Lui, l'interrompit Derek en désignant Deucalion. Juste lui._

 _\- Juste moi ? sourit l'Alpha. Comment est-ce qu'un homme aveugle aurait trouvé son chemin jusqu'ici tout seul ?_

 _Kali, Ennis et les jumeaux se montrèrent. Ils étaient cernés. Derek attaqua Kali sans réfléchir, puis les jumeaux et Isaac se jeta sur eux. Scott n'eut d'autre choix que de leur venir en aide. C'était une bataille d'une rare violence, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà connu cela depuis qu'il était un loup garou. Mais ils furent rapidement maîtrisés par les Alphas, tous à terre. Tous, sauf Derek._

 _\- Fais-le, Derek. Tue-le. Les autres peuvent partir._

 _Derek et Boyd se fixaient. Un étage au-dessus, les Winchester et Alison s'approchaient discrètement, arbalètes et arc sur les épaules. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, c'était John qui les observaient, en face._

 _\- Tu as été vaincu, Derek, continua Deucalion. Fais-le._

 _John se sentait fier de ses fils et de sa nièce. Bien sûr, il était en colère qu'ils lui aient caché la vérité, mais il s'apprêtaient à intervenir, c'était tout ce qui importait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il baissa le regard sur les loups garous, il reconnut Scott et perdit confiance. Il fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Ça, c'est un Alpha ? ricana Kali, le pied serrant la gorge de Cora. De stupides ados ?_

 _\- Certains sont plus prometteurs que d'autres, répondit Deucalion, énigmatique._

 _Dean regarda Scott._

 _\- Alors Derek ? interpella l'Alpha femelle. Ce sera quoi ? La meute… ou la famille ?_

 _Elle resserra sa prise sur le cou de Cora, qui suffoquait._

 _\- Maintenant ! cria Alison._

 _Les frères Winchester et elle attaquèrent, étourdissant les loups. L'attaque reprit de plus belle. Ennis s'attaqua à Scott, et pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux de ce dernier changèrent de couleur. Ils prirent une teinte rouge sang. Alison et Sam froncèrent les sourcils en voyant cela, avant d'échanger un regard. Derek vint au secours de Scott, qui était toujours par terre, affaibli. Les deux Alphas se battaient au bord d'un précipice. Scott se hissa jusqu'à eux et donna un violent coup de griffe dans la jambe d'Ennis pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Dans sa chut, il emporta Derek et tout deux tombèrent dans le vide, sous le regard impuissant de Scott et Isaac. Cora et Boyd, même s'ils étaient dans le même état de choc, les obligèrent à se relever. Ils devaient partir, ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour affronter les Alphas. Les chasseurs s'éclipsèrent, rapidement suivis de John, qui n'avait pas d'armes et n'était qu'un simple observateur, à ce moment-là._

000

Un jour a passé…

\- Jared, si tu vomis, je vomis. Ça va être dégoûtant. Et c'est quoi cet embouteillage de merde ?! On va être en retard à la rencontre !

\- Coach, tenta l'hyperactif, est-ce qu'on pourrait imaginer s'arrêter ?

\- La ferme, Stilinski !

Stiles soupira en se laissant retomber contre son siège.

\- Je hais ce mec.

Scott secoua la tête.

\- Deaton ne répond pas.

Stiles baissa un regard inquiet sur la blessure de Scott, avant de prendre son téléphone.

\- Ok, là t'es vraiment trop mal, j'appelle Lydia et Alison.

\- Hein ? Mais elles sont à Beacon Hills, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse ? grimaça le loup en se penchant en avant.

\- Non, elles nous suivent depuis des heures. Pff, pathétique.

000

Lorsque Lydia vit qui l'appelait, elle prit immédiatement une voix mielleuse et innocente, mais cela ne bernait plus le fils Stilinski.

\- Hello, Stiles. Alison et moi on s'apprêtait à aller au cinéma, tu pou-

 _\- Je sais que vous êtes derrière nous. Mets le haut-parleur._

Lydia s'exécuta et tint le téléphone entre et son amie.

 _\- Scott ne guérit pas._

Alison fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers le téléphone.

\- Comment ça ? Il ne guérit pas ?

 _\- Non, le sang est noir._

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? intervint Lydia.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, j'ai pas de doctorat en lycanthropie !_

\- Il faut le sortir du bus, le stoppa Alison. Dis-le au coach.

 _\- Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré ce type ? Il est têtu !_

\- Raisonne-le ! ordonna la chasseuse, inquiète. Essaye un truc.

Stiles soupira.

 _\- Ok, je vais tenter un truc. Mais je vais d'abord prévenir les deux autres, et leur demander ce qu'ils en pensent._

Lydia haussa un sourcil.

\- Les deux autres ?

 _\- Ouais, Sam et Dean, ils vous suivent depuis des heures._

000

John n'avait rien fait à la bataille. Ils étaient trop nombreux, et surtout, il avait vite remarqué que ces loups garous n'étaient pas comme ceux qu'il avait déjà rencontrés. Si plusieurs espèces de loups garous existaient, il devait rapidement se renseigner. C'est pourquoi il était revenu sur les lieux, espérant pouvoir récupérer un des deux corps tombés, et faire ses propres expériences. Mais ils n'étaient plus là. Il serra les dents de colère. Les deux Alphas, servis sur un plateau, avaient disparu. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher, il se cacha précipitamment, recouvrant ses joues de poussière pour espérer masquer son odeur. Car effectivement, c'était une des louves de la veille qui venait de faire son apparition. Mais elle ne faisait pas partie de la meute d'Alphas qu'il se donnait pour devoir d'anéantir. La jeune fille marchait sur le vieil escalator, le regard mélancolique. Elle releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'une autre personne approcha, en haut des escaliers.

\- C'est juste moi. Oncle Peter.

\- Oncle Peter qui a tué sœur Laura.

Elle monta les marches pour le rejoindre.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul membre dysfonctionnel de la famille, se défendit-il. Derek a-t-il mentionné qu'il m'a tué lui aussi ?

Des loups garous capables de ressusciter ? Il devait en parler à ses fils.

\- Il m'a tranché la gorge, Cora.

\- Donc ça signifie que je devrais te faire confiance ? répliqua la jeune fille.

\- En fait, je me demandais si moi je peux te faire confiance.

\- Tu me connais depuis dix-sept ans.

\- Je te connais depuis onze ans, laissant les six dernières portées disparues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea Cora.

Peter baissa les yeux sur l'escalator.

\- La même chose que toi.

John fronça les sourcils.

\- Je me demandais où le corps était passé, s'ils ont réussi à s'en sortir, ou si l'un d'eux a réussi à trouver assez de force pour partir. Nous laissant tous deux ici pour répondre à la très importante question.

Cora, les larmes aux yeux, hocha doucement la tête.

\- Lequel.

Peter esquissa un sourire.

\- On devrait aller voir Deaton. Peut-être qu'on y trouvera des réponses.

Et John espérait y trouver quelque chose lui aussi.

000

Sam se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Dean et lui étaient inquiets suite à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ainsi que pour Alison et Lydia qui roulaient quelques voitures devant eux. Enfin, elles roulaient, façon de parler.

\- Mais merde, c'est quoi cet embouteillage à la con, grogna Dean en tapant le volant.

Le téléphone de Sam sonna et il se redressa avant de décrocher.

\- Hello, Stiles, Dean et moi on s'apprêtait à aller au cinéma, tu pou-

 _\- C'est pas vrai… vous iriez bien ensemble. Mets-moi en haut parleur, je sais que vous êtes juste derrière._

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, ayant encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre cette pile électrique, et mit le haut parleur.

 _\- Scott n'a toujours pas cicatrisé. Je vais essayer de faire arrêter le bus, il faut faire quelque chose pour lui._

Dean acquiesça.

\- Cela doit être lié à sa culpabilité.

 _\- Sa culpabilité ?_

\- Suite à la mort de Derek. Il se punit et s'empêche de guérir.

 _\- Possible. Bon, je vais aller affronter le coach. Tcho._

Sam reposa son téléphone sur le tableau de bord et ferma les yeux, espérant oublier son frère, tout aussi énergique, qui continuait de râler contre les automobilistes.

000

Mais Stiles n'arriva à rien avec son professeur. Sauf à le faire siffler davantage et à vriller les tympans de tous ses camarades. Heureusement Jared était là. Et Jared fut la nouvelle victime du sadisme de l'humain. Le chauffeur de bus n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter sur l'aire, s'il ne voulait pas que tous les autres adolescents vomissent eux aussi. Dean et Sam sortirent rapidement la voiture pour rejoindre Stiles et Alison qui soutenaient Scott pour l'emmener aux toilettes.

\- Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda Dean.

\- Suffisait de lui donner la gerbe, répondit Stiles.

\- Brillant, commenta Dean en ricanant.

Ils déposèrent Scott sur le seul, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Alison.

\- Cela peut-être psychologique, proposa Sam, immédiatement approuvé par Lydia.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

\- Somatoforme, expliqua la blonde vénitienne. Une maladie physique avec une cause psychologique.

Stiles et Dean étaient tous deux à bout de nerfs.

\- Vous pourriez être plus clair, claqua le chasseur.

\- Tout est dans sa tête, clarifia Sam. Il faut lui faire croire qu'il guérit, pour que son état s'améliore.

Stiles lança un regard à Dean.

\- C'est à cause de Derek.

Lydia donna à Alison de quoi faire des points de suture à son petit-ami. Stiles sortit chercher le sac de Scott, accompagné de Dean et Lydia qui retiendraient le bus. Sam soutint Alison, lui vint en aide alors que ses mains ne cessaient de trembler.

\- Ali', respire. Ça va aller.

Stiles apporta le sac, puis ressortit. Le coach pressait les élèves. Lorsque Scott ressortit, Lydia se dirigea vers eux.

\- Enfin ! Il va bien ? Scott, tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais… Stiles, où est Stiles ?

Son meilleur ami se précipita vers lui, le visage effrayé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, je lui ai dit que tu allais mal et il s'est jeté sur lui.

\- Qui ça, Boyd ?

Scott repoussa Alison et Sam qui le tenaient toujours et se dirigea vers la foule bruyante. Ce n'était pas Boyd, mais Isaac qui tabassait Ethan. Personne n'arrivait à calmer sa rage.

\- Isaac !

Et pourtant, ce fut grâce à ce simple cri que le Bêta s'arrêta, pour fixer Scott, un sourire rassuré sur le visage. Les frères Winchester échangèrent un regard. Il se passait quelque chose avec Scott.

\- Alison, appela Lydia en s'approchant de son amie. On n'a toujours pas d'essence.

Sam les entendit et adressa un signe de tête aux jeunes filles.

\- Venez avec nous, on ne va pas les lâcher non plus.

Lydia aurait préféré renter, mais se força à sourire.

000

Quand Peter et Cora arrivèrent à la clinique, Kali et Aiden soutenaient un Ennis très mal en point. Et tout se passa très vite. Une balle atteignit Ennis en pleine tête. Kali et Aiden poussèrent des hurlements, particulièrement la louve, submergée par la douleur, recouverte de sang. Deucalion, lui, esquissa un sourire en coin. Au moins, il n'avait pas à faire le sale boulot. Peter et Cora se retournèrent et l'aîné reconnut John Winchester. Son côté psychopathe faisait qu'il souriait lui aussi, mais il tira très vite sur le bras de sa nièce pour qu'il s'en aille. Derek n'était pas là.

\- C'était un Argent ! cria Kali. Je vais les tuer !

Cora, tout en courant (ils passaient par la ville pour éviter que John ne les repère, prit son téléphone.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda son oncle.

\- J'appelle Stiles. John est un danger pour nous tous.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre, c'est donc l'hôtel :D**


	8. Chapter 7

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Trust Me ! AAAAAAh j'avais tellement hâte de vous le poster celui-là ! :D

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa !

PrayforParis JesuisCharlie

Je vous souhaite une très bonne et belle année 2016 ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre sera un beau cadeau pour cette nouvelle année ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lydia ne trouvait pas la musique des Winchester à son goût, mais se garda de faire un commentaire. Dean semblait particulièrement susceptible à ce sujet.

\- Je pense que les sacrifices sont en préparation d'une bataille.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Le Darach contre la meute d'Alphas.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et bien sur, on se retrouve encore entre deux forces. Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? L'armée céleste VS le Diable ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu sais bien que Lucifer n'existe pas, rétorqua Sam.

\- Les anges non plus, ajouta Dean.

Le téléphone de Sam vibra : Stiles. Il mit le haut-parleur.

\- Ouais, Stiles ?

\- _On a un sacré problème. Cora vient de m'appeler, votre père a tué Ennis._

\- Quoi ? murmura Alison.

\- _Apparemment, il était au courant de la bataille, il est allé finir le travail alors que les Alphas l'emmenaient chez Deaton. Kali est sacrément en colère._

\- Et voilà. Maintenant c'est nous les méchants, s'exclama Dean en changeant de musique.

 _\- Vous devez absolument envoyer votre père loin de Beacon Hills._

\- Je m'en occupe, répondit Dean.

\- _Autre chose. On va s'arrêter à un hôtel, suivez le bus._

000

Dean se gara et ils se rapprochèrent doucement de l'équipe de Lacross.

\- On va passer la nuit ici, la rencontre est reportée à demain, informa le coach, son sifflet en main. Vous vous mettez à deux par chambre ! Vous êtes qui, vous ?

Dean et Sam sortirent des cartes étudiantes.

\- Des cousins à Alison, nous sommes canadiens.

Lydia manqua exploser de rire, étant donné le manque de crédibilité de son accent canadien. Mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour convaincre le coach. Il distribua les clés. Lydia et Stiles se virent lâchement abandonnés par leurs meilleurs amis. Scott et Alison prirent une chambre ensemble, Lydia avec Sam, et Stiles avec Dean.

\- Et pas d'acte de perversion sexuelle dans les chambres !

Dean et Stiles se jaugèrent, un sourcil haussé, chacun soupçonnant l'autre.

\- J'ai appelé Bobby, un ami, dit Dean pour passer à autre chose. Il va contacter mon père et l'envoyer sur une affaire, ça devrait le tenir à l'écart. J'espère qu'il acceptera de partir.

\- Moi aussi, on a assez de soucis comme ça.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Lydia regardait l'hôtel, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

\- Je n'aime pas cet endroit.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- T'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Et puis, c'est juste pour une nuit.

Lydia plissa les yeux.

\- Je n'ai _pas_ peur. Et il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en une nuit.

Sam soupira et retint Lydia par le bras alors qu'elle prenait le chemin de leur chambre.

\- Ecoute Lydia… Je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases, tous les deux. Je ne suis pas un méchant, tu sais. Mon frère a un mauvais caractère, mon père est aigri… mais je n'ai pas envie d'être comme eux, j'essaye d'être moi-même.

\- Tu ne t'en sors pas très bien, répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu veux bien me donner une chance de te montrer qui est vraiment Sam ?

Les yeux de la blonde vénitienne pétillèrent. Elle sourit en coin.

\- D'accord, t'as une chance.

Elle tourna les talons, Sam la suivant.

000

Scott entra dans la chambre de Stiles et Dean.

\- Bon, des idées pour le Darach ?

\- J'ai tendance à soupçonner Derek, comme d'habitude, marmonna Stiles, allongé sur son lit.

\- Ça peut être quelqu'un à qui on s'attend pas, comme Matt, tu t'souviens ?

\- Comme M- quoi ? s'exclama Stiles en se redressant. Pardon ?

Il se leva pour venir faire face à son ami.

\- Je dois te rappeler que moi, j'avais compris ? Je le soupçonnais sérieusement mais personne m'écoute.

Dean serra les dents, énervé. Scott était un loup garou, c'était un premier truc qui l'agaçait, mais en plus de cela, il se montrait irrespectueux. On n'accordait de l'importance à la parole de l'hyperactif que lorsque cela arrangeait tout le monde ou qu'on avait besoin d'un cerveau.

\- Cela pourrait être Cora, on ne sait rien d'elle, réfléchit Scott, concentré.

\- Ou Lydia, ajouta Stiles en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Je ne pense pas, intervint Dean. Lydia est une Banshee, c'est pour ça qu'elle vous parait bizarre. Mais les Banshee sont fortes, très utiles.

\- Bon ben… je vais aller retrouver Alison. A plus tard.

A peine avait-il quitté la chambre que Stiles passa une main sur son visage dans un soupir. Dean frotta son bras.

\- Hey… ça va ?

\- Ouais. Il m'agace un peu, c'est pas tous les jours facile. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami, conclut-il dans un sourire.

Dean répondit à son sourire.

000

Jennifer, les bras douloureux réussit à porter Derek jusqu'au hangar.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée, j'aurais du t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Mais Derek refusait catégoriquement.

000

Chris fit quelques pas. Ils résonnèrent dans l'ancien centre commercial. Il observa le sol, les marques de griffes, le sang. Il vit un mur sur lequel avait du rebondir un corps. John avança jusqu'à lui.

\- Une meute entière d'Alphas. Deux meutes qui s'affrontaient. Et au milieu de tout ça, ta fille et mes fils.

Chris ferma les yeux. Alison… John essaya d'accrocher son regard.

\- J't'en prie, Chris, tu peux pas laisser passer ça. Ta femme a été tuée par l'un de ces loups garous, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment raccroché, je le sais. Je te demande d'exterminer des loups garous et tu refuses, où est passée ton âme de chasseur ?

\- Peut-être que Kate et Victoria l'ont emmené dans leur tombe ? cria Chris, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Son cri résonna autour d'eux. John n'osa pas répliquer. Le silence fut rompu par son téléphone.

\- Allo Bobby ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi, maintenant ? Mais je-

John hocha plusieurs fois la tête en se frottant la barbe.

\- Ok. Ok, j'arrive, je serais chez toi demain matin.

Il raccrocha.

\- Bobby a besoin de moi sur une affaire. Je… j'espère que tu aideras mes fils à coincer ces monstres. Je vais leur demander de reprendre l'affaire. Sans Alison.

Chris émit un grognement et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand John quitta les lieux. Merci Seigneur, il ne serait plus dans ses pattes.

000

Stiles descendit les marches qui le séparaient du St Graal, soit le distributeur de bouffe. Il y avait de quoi être de bonne humeur, John venait d'appeler Dean, il quittait Beacon Hills. C'était au moins un coin de ciel bleu qui se dessinait à l'horizon. Il rencontra Boyd dont la barre chocolatée était restée coincée. Stiles l'observa alors qu'il ne réagissait pas. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Attends, j'ai une technique dans ces cas-là-

Boyd brisa la vitre d'un coup de poing, faisant sursauter l'hyperactif. Il prit ce qu'il voulait et repartit sans un mot. Stiles l'observa un sourcil haussé, puis récupéra autant de paquets de cochonneries dont il avait envie.

\- J'ai la bouuuuffe ! s'exclama-t-il en revenant dans la chambre.

Il lança une barre de chocolat à Dean qui l'enfouit dans sa bouche en une seule fois. Stiles, quant à lui, ouvrit des m&m's et prit une grosse poignée dans sa main.

\- Hmm, ch'est tellement bon de mancher, s'exclama Dean.

\- Ch'est vrai, t'as raichon, approuva Stiles en ouvrant une bouteille de Soda.

000

Sam lut le message que lui avais envoyé sa cousine : _Scott est bizarre, ce serait bien qu'on se retrouve tout à l'heure._ Il referma son téléphone et rejoignit Lydia qui demandait à avoir des draps frais, à la vieille dame tenant l'accueil.

\- Dites-moi, demanda Lydia, les yeux levés, que signifie le chiffre 198 derrière vous ?

\- Oh ça, répondit la vieille dame d'une voix tremblotante, c'est un truc à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, mais c'est un peu morbide. Je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer, jeune fille.

\- Dites-nous, insista Sam.

\- Eh bien, depuis l'ouverture de l'hôtel, on est celui de toute la Californie qui a connu le plus de suicides.

\- 198 ? interrogea Sam, les sourcils froncés.

Effrayée, Lydia attrapa sa main. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne sentais pas bien. Tu es une Banshee, maintenant c'est sûr.

000

\- _John est parti._

\- Je suis au courant papa, répondit Alison. C'est suite à l'attaque, il a tué Ennis.

La jeune fille entendit son père pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _Il fout le bordel, et après c'est à nous de remettre de l'ordre._

\- Ça a toujours été ainsi, papa, sourit Alison.

\- _Ouais. Bon, dis-moi, ça va l'hôtel où vous êtes ?_

\- C'est pas top, mais ça ira pour cette nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- _Comment s'appelle-t-il ?_

\- Le Glen Capri. Tu connais ?

\- _Ça me dit quelque chose, oui. Alison, si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?_

\- Oui papa. Je t'aime.

\- _Moi aussi sweet heart._

000

Stiles et Dean se rendaient dans la chambre de Lydia et Sam, quand l'hyperactif attrapa le bras du chasseur.

\- Eh Dean… au fait, merci.

\- De quoi ? répondit l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

\- D'être allé à la bataille. Ça m'a vraiment enlevé un gros poids de savoir que t'y étais.

Dean sourit et continua à marcher. Stiles sourit en coin et le suivit. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre où Alison faisait déjà les cent pas, tandis que Lydia était assise sur le lit, les mains serrées entre ses jambes. Sam était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Ils leur parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient appris sur l'hôtel.

\- C'est bizarre de commémorer des suicides. Qui fait ce genre de choses bizarres ? interrogea Stiles.

Lydia releva brusquement la tête et se retourna.

 _\- Lequel tu préfères ?_

\- Vous avez entendu ? s'exclama la blonde vénitienne.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Entendu quoi ?

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Le plus petit, je suppose._

 _\- C'est bon. Petit c'est mieux. Il y a moins de coups… Bien. A trois. Je compte._

Lydia grimpa sur le lit pour s'approcher du mur, la respiration haletante.

\- Lydia ? appela Sam en s'approchant, inquiet.

\- Oh mon Dieu.

 _Un cliquetis de détente retentit._ Lydia plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

 _\- Un… Deux…_

\- Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu…

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _Un coup de feu retentit._ Lydia recula vivement et Stiles et Sam la réceptionnèrent pour qu'elle ne tombe pas du lit.

\- Vous avez entendu ça ? sanglota-t-elle en se redressant, les yeux toujours vissés au mur en face d'elle.

\- Lydia, entendu quoi ? insista Alison.

Son amie se précipita hors de la chambre et ouvrit violemment celle qui longeait la leur. Les autres arrivèrent derrière elle et regardèrent la pièce qui était en travaux.

\- Il n'y a personne Lydia, dit Dean d'une voix douce. Tu as entendu les voix de personnes défuntes. On devrait tous aller se reposer.

Sam appliqua le conseil de son frère et berça Lydia contre lui, allongés sur le lit. Elle avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, par peur d'entendre d'autres voix.

000

Jennifer avait réussi à hisser Derek jusqu'à son lit. Elle écarta sa chemise et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en voyant l'ampleur de la blessure.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ne meurs pas…

000

Stiles, les bras croisés derrière la tête, fixait le plafond, écoutait le son de l'eau coulant dans la douche. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Dean en sortit, le torse ruisselant d'eau, une serviette autour de la taille. Stiles se sentit rougir et il ne tiqua que lorsqu'il remarqua que Dean le regardait dans les yeux, un sourcil haussé.

\- Alors, t'as des idées ? demanda-t-il en quittant l'adolescent du regard pour aller remettre sa montre.

\- Des idées ? répéta Stiles en s'asseyant.

Dean sourit en coin.

\- Oui. Des idées pour les sacrifices, Stiles.

\- Oh. Oui, bien sûr.

Dean hocha lentement la tête, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

\- Et ? Stiles, tes suspects, tu vas me les dire ou non ?

L'hyperactif secoua la tête et s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Ah, oui !

Dean secoua la tête et retourna dans la salle de bain pour passer un t-shirt et un caleçon.

\- Scott a raison sur un point : c'est toujours les personnes auxquelles on s'attend le moins. Chris ?

Dean ressortit de la salle de bain, surpris.

\- Chris ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Chris nous a aidé.

\- Gérard aussi le prétendait à un moment, marmonna Stiles.

Dean s'assit sur son lit, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec mon grand-père ? Raconte.

Stiles prit une inspiration. Il raconta à Dean ce qui s'était passé avec Gérard, le Kanima, les lourdes tensions que cela avait engendré et les conséquences que cela avait eu sur Chris et Alison.

\- Je ne savais pas tout ça, murmura le chasseur. Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui a tué Victoria, tu as fait exprès de contourner l'information ?

Dean tenta de masquer son sourire. Et fidèle à lui-même, Stiles répondit par une autre question.

\- A quoi ça te servirait ? Tu fricotes avec des loups garous maintenant, c'est pas la fin du Monde. Moi je m'en porte bien, regarde-moi.

\- Je te regarde.

Stiles perdit son regard dans les yeux jade de Dean. Cela dura longtemps, avant que Stiles ne baisse les yeux le premier.

000

Boyd quitta sa chambre avec un bac à glace. Il ouvrit le congélateur, commença à remplir son bac, quand il entendit une voix.

 _\- Tu ne devais pas me laisser._

\- Alicia ? appela-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de la glace.

 _\- Tu n'étais pas censée me quitter._

Boyd gratta la glace et sursauta violemment lorsqu'il découvrit le visage de sa petite-sœur, dont les yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

000

Alison marchait dans la chambre, espérant avoir l'attention de Scott.

\- Lydia a des pouvoirs puissants d'après Dean et Sam.

\- Ils disent qu'elle est une Banshee, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Je propose qu'on essaye de découvrir ce qui se passe dans cet hôtel.

000

Isaac regardait partout autour de lui, dans un état de panique. Son père. Il était là, près de lui. Il l'entendait. Il l'insultait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il poussa un hurlement, sentant son corps coincé dans un congélateur.

000

Alison, Stiles, Dean et Sam descendirent à l'accueil avec Lydia, pour qu'elle leur montre les chiffres.

\- Lydia, l'interpella Dean, les sourcils froncés. Tu nous avais pas dit qu'il y avait 198 ?

Ils regardèrent le tableau : 201.

\- Il y a eu… 3 nouveaux suicides ? proposa Alison, incrédule.

\- Ou bien trois autres vont être commis, comprit Stiles.

000

Scott décrocha lorsqu'il vit l'appel de sa mère.

\- Maman ?

 _\- Scott ? Scott, je suis désolé, Scott !_

Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit Deucalion qui tenait sa mère par la gorge.

\- Tu es un Alpha, Scott. Je te veux dans ma meute.

\- Derek est un Alpha, pas moi, répondit l'adolescent en fixant sa mère, la sueur perlant sur son front.

\- Derek est mort, tu le sais. Maintenant, je viens pour toi. Toi, et tous ceux que tu aimes.

Il trancha la gorge de Melissa. Scott plaqua ses mains sur la vitre, impuissant.

\- Scott, ça va ?

Scott sursauta et se retourna, le souffle court.

\- Ouais, ça va.

\- Ok… Il se passe des choses pas nettes ici, Alison t'a dit qu'on voulait découvrir ce qui se passe ?

Scott hocha vaguement la tête, le regard dans le vide. Stiles voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il préféra repartir, le laissant en dehors de tout ça. Lydia lui envoya d'ailleurs un sms : « Viens seul ».

000

Danny serra le bassin d'Ethan pour le rapprocher de lui. Le loup garou sourit contre ses lèvres et ondula son corps contre le sien, désireux de lui montrer le désir qu'il avait pour lui. Soudain, il sentit son dos se mouvoir, commencer à se transformer, et se recula brusquement.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Danny.

Ethan secoua la tête.

\- Donne-moi cinq minutes.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un semblait vouloir quitter son corps. Il recula, effrayé, et ressortit dans la salle de bain.

\- Ethan tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Danny, inquiet.

Le loup garou enfila sa chemise.

\- Je dois sortir un moment, je reviens.

Il quitta précipitamment la chambre.

000

\- Scott est toujours bizarre, informa Stiles.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Scott comme ça, c'était pendant la pleine lune, ajouta Alison.

Stiles approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Ouais. Boyd aussi était bizarre, comme éteint.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ça, intervint Sam.

\- Je veux quitter cet hôtel, décida Lydia. Et vite. Avant que tous les loups garous ne perdent la tête.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas uniquement l'hôtel, réfléchit l'aîné des Winchester.

Stiles releva la tête.

\- Les sacrifices. Trois loups garous. C'était prévu, on devait venir ici.

Lydia agita les bras, nerveuse.

\- Super ! On peut foutre le camp maintenant ?

\- Attends, coupa Stiles en prenant la Bible qu'elle avait sorti d'un tiroir.

Il la feuilleta et en la secouant, des articles de journaux en tombèrent ? Tous parlaient des suicides commis dans cette chambre.

\- Il doit y avoir ça dans chaque chambre, dit Sam, les yeux plissés, comme souvent lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

Ils prirent la direction de la chambre où Lydia avait entendu les voix, mais celle-ci était verrouillée.

\- Elle ne l'était pas avant, s'inquiéta Lydia.

\- On n'a pas le temps, paniqua Alison, on doit trouver Scott, Isaac et-

Un son retentit dans la pièce. Le son d'une scie à main. Stiles essaya de défoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Dean l'écarta et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte.

\- Alohomora ! cria-t-il.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre, où Ethan cherchait à se taillader le ventre. Stiles, qui était entrain de tirer sur la scie, tomba en arrière lorsque Lydia la débrancha. Dean vint l'aider à se relever, mais Ethan, lui, ne s'arrêta pas là. Ethan sortit ses griffes pour se trancher le torse. Sam et Alison se jetèrent sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Alors qu'Ethan se débattait, il se cogna contre le chauffage et se laissa tomber à terre en serrant son mollet brûlé. Il regarda autour de lui, effrayé.

\- Qu'est-ce- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

000

Jennifer regardait pas la fenêtre du hangar, inquiète. Elle se retourna vivement lorsque Derek gémit. Il se redressa, les yeux à moitié fermé, visiblement très affaibli.

\- Je dois trouver les autres. Ils croient que je suis mort.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

\- On peut utiliser les fausses morts à notre avantage.

\- Ils ont besoin de savoir.

Jennifer s'accroupit devant lui et passa sa main au-dessus de sa blessure.

\- Tu as l'air très mal en point. Tu as une plaie géante, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu sois vivant.

000

Ethan marchait rapidement, perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que ces mecs font avec vous ? Ennis est mort à cause de leur père.

\- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? insista Stiles.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là-bas et ce que je faisais, dit-il en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus utile, tu sais ? On t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Et vous n'auriez probablement pas dû, finit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre pour rapidement s'y engouffrer.

Dean et Stiles firent une moue vexée. Le premier fronça les sourcils, les dents serrées, le second retroussa sa lèvre supérieure.

\- C'est pas vrai, s'agaça l'aîné, on a jamais de reconnaissance dans ce boulot.

Lydia soupira et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je vais chercher Scott, décida la chasseuse. Trouvez Isaac et Boyd. Il faut les sortir d'ici.

Alison s'éloigna. Stiles se gratta l'arrière du crâne, les sourcils froncés.

\- On a déjà vécu un truc comme ça.

\- Quand ? demanda Sam.

L'hyperactif releva les yeux sur Lydia.

\- A ton anniversaire. La nuit où tu as empoisonné tout le monde avec de l'aconit.

000

Boyd fixait son réveil. Il y entendait ce qui s'était passé avec sa petite sœur.

 _\- Est-elle morte ? C'est la faute ?_

Cette voix résonnait, Boyd n'en pouvait plus. Il se mit à pleurer et dans un mouvement de rage, éclata le réveil contre le mur.

000

Lydia s'éloignait de Stiles, les poings serrés. Elle était vexée par ses propos. Les trois garçons la suivaient.

\- Il ne voulait pas t'accuser, Lydia, le défendit Dean. On essaye juste de comprendre pourq-

Elle s'arrêta brusquement près d'une bouche d'égout.

\- Il pleure.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Un bébé.

 _\- Arrête. S'il te plaît, arrête. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends ? demanda Sam.

 _\- Silence !_

\- J'entends de l'eau qui coule… Oh mon Dieu ! Elle noie son bébé !

 _\- Chuuut… Tu vas dormir maintenant._

\- Quelqu'un se noie !

000

\- Tu n'as pas de pansement, ni de trousse de premiers secours ici, j'ai regardé.

\- D'habitude, je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit Derek.

Jennifer s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Comment tu fais alors ?

\- J'attends.

Il soupira.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, ayant peur qu'il ne la rejette.

\- Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

\- J'ai des impressions sur toi.

\- Elles ne devraient pas être bonnes.

Le visage de Derek se voila de tristesse. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Tout le monde autour de moi. Tout le monde finit par être blessé.

\- J'ai déjà souffert avant.

Elle s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il accentua leur baiser et l'entraîna avec lui pour s'allonger, défaisant son chemisier.

000

Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre de Boyd. Il était retenu sous l'eau par un coffre fort. Le siphon était bouché, et même à trois ils n'arrivaient pas à soulever le coffre.

\- Combien de temps peut rester un loup garou sous l'eau ? demanda Sam.

\- C'est vous les chasseurs, non ? répliqua Lydia.

Stiles recula et se cogna contre le chauffage.

\- Aie !

Il posa la main sur son coude meurtri.

\- Attendez. Ethan est revenu à lui quand il a touché le chauffage.

\- Quoi ? interrogea Lydia d'une voix enrouée.

Dean hocha la tête, ayant compris l'hyperactif où voulait en venir.

\- De la chaleur. Il nous faut du feu !

\- Il est sous l'eau ! s'exclama Sam en montrant le loup garou.

\- Stiles ! cria Lydia. Le bus. Dans le bus, il y a des fusées de détresse. Ils ont leurs propres oxydants, ils peuvent brûler sous l'eau.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Oui, cours ! insistèrent Lydia et Dean.

Stiles se précipita pour aller chercher les fusées. Lydia recula dans la chambre, se tordant les mains d'angoisse, pendant que les Winchester poussaient, tiraient, soulevaient le coffre. Soudain, elle entendit des gémissements, des pleurs. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit et se mit à genoux pour regarder en-dessous. Il sursauta lorsqu'Isaac la regarda, les yeux emplis de terreur. Elle se redressa brusquement lorsque Stiles revint en courant avec deux allumettes.

\- Le bouchon, s'écria Sam, c'est une allumette.

Dean en prit une et la plongea dans l'eau. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de s'écarter, avant que Boyd ne jette le coffre et ne se redresse en reprenant son souffle. Lydia prit la deuxième et l'envoya sous le lit.

000

Ils retrouvèrent Alison à l'extérieur.

\- Impossible de trouver Scott, dit-elle, essoufflée.

\- Ça doit lui arriver aussi, dit Stiles.

\- Sans doute, ajouta Lydia en descendant les escaliers à la suite de l'hyperactif. Il y a encore une fusée dans le bus, non ?

\- Ouais, je-

Stiles stoppa tout mouvement une fois arrivé au bas des escaliers. Ils firent lentement le tour de la personne se trouvant là, refusant de croire à la situation qui se présentait à eux. Scott se tenait debout, recouvert d'essence, et la dernière fusée à la main. Allumée.

000

\- Scott ? l'interpella Alison d'une voix tremblante.

\- Il n'y a plus d'espoir, murmura-t-il.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Scott ? Il y a toujours de l'espoir.

\- Pas pour moi. Pas pour Derek.

Dean et Sam baissèrent la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, tenta Sam.

\- Tu sais que ce n'était pas ta faute, insista la chasseuse.

\- Chaque fois que j'essaye de résister, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Des gens sont blessés.

Alison secoua la tête.

\- Des personnes n'arrêtent pas de se faire tuer.

Stiles, qui n'avait pas réussi à parler jusqu'ici, fit un pas en avant.

\- Scott, écoute-moi, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas toi, ok ?

Sam glissa sa main vers celle de Lydia, et la serra.

\- C'est quelqu'un dans ton esprit qui te dit de faire ça, continua Stiles. D'accord ? Mainte-

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? le coupa le lycanthrope. Et si c'est vraiment moi ? Si faire ça était la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire pour tout le monde ?

Alison et Stiles sentait leurs derniers espoirs s'évaporer. La jeune fille étouffa un sanglot.

\- Tout a commencé cette nuit-là. La nuit où j'ai été mordu.

Dean se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu te rappelles de comment c'était avant ?

Stiles acquiesça.

\- Toi et moi, nous étions… Nous n'étions… Nous n'étions rien.

Stiles secoua lentement la tête, la gorge serrée.

\- On était pas populaire. On était pas bon à Lacross. On était pas important.

Scott se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, les mots semblaient de plus en plus difficiles à prononcer. Les yeux de son meilleur ami se chargèrent de larmes.

\- On était personne. Peut-être devrais-je n'être plus personne à nouveau. Plus personne.

Il inclina sa main. Stiles fit à nouveau un pas.

\- Scott, juste écoute-moi, ok ? Tu n'es pas personne, dit-il, le souffle coupé. D'accord ? Tu es quelqu'un, tu es… Scott, tu es mon meilleur ami.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Lydia.

\- Ok ? Et j'ai besoin de toi. Sc- Scott, tu es mon frère.

Stiles ravala un sanglot.

\- Très bien, alors…

Il fit un pas dans l'essence. Dean fit un mouvement pour l'en empêcher, mais son frère lui attrapa le bras.

\- Si tu veux vraiment faire ça, alors…

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'humain. Il avança sa main pour tenir la fusée.

\- Je pense que tu vas devoir m'emmener avec toi.

Il prit la fusée. Alison et Lydia ne bougeaient plus, le visage déformé par la nervosité, le chagrin. Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient. D'un mouvement sec, Stiles lança la fusée loin d'eux. Lydia suivit le mouvement de la fusée, la bouche ouverte, l'air bloqué dans ses poumons, malgré le soulagement. Alison réussit à souffler, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, les yeux fixés sur les deux amis. Stiles ne lâchait plus Scott du regard. Le loup pleurait, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'hyperactif.

Mais seule Lydia vit la fusée rouler vers l'essence.

\- Non ! hurla-t-elle en courant vers les garçons.

\- Lydia ! appela Sam sans réussir à rattraper sa main.

Dean courut après Lydia.

\- Stiles, attention !

Sam tira violemment sur Alison, alors que tout explosait devant eux. De l'autre côté des flammes, malgré le poids que représentait Dean sur elle, la Banshee se retourna, et le visage qu'elle vit dans les flammes était une créature plus effrayante que celles déjà rencontrées.

000

Le coach ouvrit le bus et plissa les yeux. McCall et Argent, l'un contre l'autre. L'un des étudiants, celui aux cheveux longs, qui enlaçait la taille de Martin, et Stilinski et le deuxième étudiant l'un derrière l'autre.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir.

Stiles venait tout juste d'émerger, lorsqu'Ethan s'assit à côté de lui. Scott se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, mais je suis presque sûr que tu m'as sauvé la vie, commença-t-il en regardant Stiles du coin de l'œil.

Puis, se tournant vers Scott :

\- Alors je vais te donner une info : nous sommes presque sûrs que Derek est toujours en vie.

Stiles et Scott échangèrent un regard.

\- Mais l'autre salopard d'Argent a tué l'un des nôtres. Donc deux choses peuvent se produire : soit il rejoint notre meute…

\- Et il élimine la sienne, compléta le Bêta.

\- Ou bien Kali le retrouve et nous le tuons, finit Ethan, menaçant. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

Dean attendit qu'Ethan soit parti au fond du bus pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Stiles, le sentant bouillonner de colère.

Lydia vit le sifflet autour du cou du coach et écarquilla les yeux. Elle se débarrassa rapidement des bras de Sam et stoppa le coach dans l'allée du bus.

\- Coach, je peux voir votre sifflet pour une seconde ?

Surpris, il lui donna.

\- Il s'appelle Reviens.

Sam se rapprocha des autres pour voir ce que trafique Lydia. Elle souffla dans le sifflet, la main devant, avant de regarder sa paume. Elle montra aux autres la poudre violette qui s'y trouvait.

\- Aconit tue-loup.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

\- Donc à chaque fois que le coach a sifflé dans le bus, Boyd, Isaac, Scott…

\- Et Ethan, ajouta le cadet des Winchester.

\- Vous l'avez inhalé, conclut Stiles.

\- Cela vous a empoisonné, grogna Dean.

Lydia hocha la tête.

\- C'est comme ça que le Darach s'est introduit dans leurs esprits.

Dean prit le sifflet des mains de Lydia, et se dirigea vers la sortie du bus, Lydia, Alison et Sam sur les talons.

\- On se voit à la rencontre ! lança-t-il.

Il adressa un sourire à l'hyperactif, avant de sauter du bus.

\- Eh, attendez ! Mon sifflet !


	9. Chapter 8

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Trust Me ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais je crois que je me fais pardonner avec ce chapitre ;)

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa, ni Supernatural ! ;)

PrayforParis JesuisCharlie

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Pendant la rencontre de Lacross…_

Chris ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'occupait son père depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, deux fois en un mois ? demanda le vieux chasseur en essuyant le sang noir qui coulait de son nez.

\- Alexander Argent, un de mes oncles, s'est suicidé au Glen Capri.

Gérard acquiesça.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je veux savoir quel est l'Alpha qui l'a mordu. Je veux son nom.

Les yeux de Gérard brillèrent d'excitation. Il sourit d'un air carnassier.

\- Deucalion.

000

 _Le soir…_

Alison enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Scott et souffla de soulagement. Assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre sur son lit, ils pouvaient enfin se reposer de ces deux jours de folie.

\- Vous avez vraiment bien joué à Lacross, dit Alison en souriant à son petit-ami.

Il hocha la tête. Sam toqua à la porte de la chambre.

\- Bonne nuit les amoureux, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Alison et Scott lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Par le plus grand des miracles, aucun d'eux n'avait encore compris ce qui l'avait piqué, Chris avait permis à Scott de passer la nuit dans sa maison.

\- Je ne remercierais jamais assez tes cousins, murmura le loup garou en secouant doucement la tête. Ils ont été géniaux.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils ont assuré ces derniers jours. Et le départ de John va changer beaucoup de choses.

\- Heureusement qu'ils sont là.

\- On va affronter tout ça ensemble, Scott, insista Alison en serrant ses mains. Ne me tiens plus à l'écart.

Il l'embrassa pour seule réponse. La chasseuse reprit :

\- Dean est allé chez Stiles. Ils vont essayé d'en savoir plus grâce aux descriptions que Lydia a donné du Darach.

000

Dean n'avait jamais été celui des deux frères qui faisait les recherches, oh non. Et pourtant, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Beacon Hills, il ne trouvait plus cela si dérangeant. Stiles était assis à son bureau, le nez rivé sur son ordinateur. Dean, même activité, même attitude, assis sur le lit de l'hyperactif.

\- Franchement, tu te débrouilles bien à Lacross.

Stiles se retourna, les yeux plissés.

\- Je vois ton sourire, pas besoin de te cacher derrière l'ordi.

Dean pouffa de rire.

\- C'était un beau match, mais c'est vraiment dommage qu'ils ne te donnent pas ta chance.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

\- Tu auras remarqué que l'équipe est très lycanthropienne.

\- Ce mot n'existe pas, Stiles.

\- En Stiles, si.

Ils continuèrent à tapoter en silence, marmonnant de temps à autre lorsqu'ils croyaient avoir trouvé quelque chose.

\- Sam et Lydia vont bien ensemble, dit Stiles.

\- Je suis content pour lui. Contrairement à moi, il trouve rarement chaussure à son pied.

\- T'as eu beaucoup de copines ? interrogea l'hyperactif, curieux.

\- T'es jaloux ?

L'adolescent trouva plus stratégique de changer de sujet.

\- Heureusement que Lydia nous a donné une description précise de ce qu'elle a vu, j'espère que cela va nous permettre d'avancer.

\- Hey.

Stiles se tourna vers le chasseur, qui le fixait très sérieusement, avec une lueur de reproche, même.

\- Hier, tu m'as foutu une sacrée frousse.

Stiles haussa les sourcils et Dean baissa le regard.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu meurs.

Stiles sourit, attendri.

\- Scott est mon frère. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir et m'abandonner. C'est plutôt égoïste, en fait.

\- Scott n'était pas dans son état normal. C'est très beau, la relation que vous avez, je suis pareil avec Sam.

\- On dirait pas.

\- C'est rare qu'on montre ce qu'on ressent mais j'aime mon petit frère. Ah, et Stiles.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es loin d'être quelqu'un d'égoïste.

\- Oh, un compliment ? le taquina l'hyperactif, avec un sourire en coin.

Dean sourit lui aussi, espiègle. Stiles mit de côté son Apple.

\- Bon, on va sortir les grands moyens !

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un grand bloc de feuilles relié. Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un bestiaire. Les Hale y ont regroupé de nombreuses créatures surnaturelles. Je préfère le papier que sa version numérique, stupide loup garou, maugréa Stiles.

\- C'est bizarre.

Dean prit quelque chose dans son sac et s'approcha dans son dos. Stiles regarda sa main passée devant lui.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un bestiaire.

Dean ouvrit le carnet de son père. De nombreuses feuilles dépassaient, des schémas recouvraient les pages. Il y avait aussi quelques photos.

\- Mon père l'a complété au fil de ses chasses.

Stiles regardait les pages, obnubilé. Il posa sa main sur l'une d'elle, frôlant les doigts de l'aîné.

\- Ça a l'air passionnant. Tous ces voyages, toutes ces découvertes…

\- Je parie que mon bestiaire est plus complet que le tien.

\- Hmm, pas sûr, le chercha Stiles.

Il tourna son visage et rencontra celui de Dean, à quelques centimètres du sien. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Il baissa son regard sur ses lèvres et déglutit. Dean inspira profondément et quelque chose brisa la dernière glace qui se dressait entre eux. Stiles serra sa nuque et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du chasseur. Ce dernier gémit et tira sur la taille du cadet pour qu'il abandonne son fauteuil et vienne coller son torse au sien. La tête lui tournait. C'était déraisonnable, mais qu'est-ce que c'était doux et agréable… Stiles glissa ses mains sur sa chemise et s'attaqua au premier bouton. Dean l'interrompit pour enlever son t-shirt, et séparer leurs lèvres entraîna un instant de lucidité.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Tu veux continuer ?

Stiles hocha la tête et se jeta sur sa lèvre pour la mordiller sensuellement. Il arracha les derniers boutons afin de coller leurs peaux nues. Dean poussa un soupir de contentement et passa sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Il embrassa son front, ses joues, ses lèvres, descendit dans son cou pour y laisser des marques rouges. Stiles serra ses mains autour de sa taille et vint coller leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Ils eurent tous deux l'impression de prendre une décharge électrique. Dean recula et Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit. L'aîné enleva sa chemise avant de venir se mettre à califourchon sur le plus jeune. Stiles lui adressa un doux sourire avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Il lécha ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement. Dean se sentait perdre pied. Il se laissait porter par Stiles, surprenant. Il ondula de manière suggestive contre son corps et descendit ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon. Il ouvrit le sien, puis celui de Stiles. Le souffle de l'adolescent était saccadé. Stiles se souleva pour que Dean puisse se débarrasser de son pantalon. Il se leva pour faire de même, sans quitter Stiles des yeux. Ce dernier fit un geste de la main.

\- Mets la lampe de chevet.

Dean éteignit la lumière. Seule la lampe de bureau et la lampe de chevet éclairaient les deux hommes. Dean revint s'allonger sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Stiles embrassa son cou, caressa son dos. Il s'écarta légèrement pour passer ses doigts sur le tatouage de Dean.

\- C'est…

\- Un pentacle. Mon père nous a envoyé chez le tatoueur. C'est une protection contre la possession par les démons.

\- Les démons existent ? Sérieux ?

Le regard de Dean se voila de tristesse. Bien sur, Alison n'avait sûrement jamais parlé de Marie.

\- Ils sont plus dangereux que tu ne le crois.

Il captura à nouveau les lèvres de l'hyperactif pour qu'il ne remarque pas son chagrin. Le seul moyen de le faire taire durablement. Leurs mains découvraient le corps de l'autre. La chambre se remplit de soupirs de bien-être, lorsque Dean descendit sa main sur l'érection de Stiles, il se cambra et ferma les yeux.

\- Dean…

Les pupilles du chasseur se dilatèrent de désir. Il frotta leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à faire perdre la tête au plus jeune. Il planta ses ongles dans son dos.

\- Dean, arrête ça…

Satisfait, l'aîné s'arrêta pour enlever leurs sous-vêtements. Stiles inversa leur position et descendit lentement le long de son corps. Dean bascula sa tête en arrière. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour une telle chose arriverait. Lui, entre les bras d'un homme. Parce que Stiles était bien un homme, à en juger pas son touché, ses mains, sa langue experte. Stiles vint mordiller son oreille, souffla dans son cou :

\- Prends-moi…

Dean poussa un grognement bestial et reprit le dessus, tout en tendant sa main vers la table de nuit de Stiles, où il trouva du lubrifiant et un préservatif. Stiles ondulait son bassin, impatient, alors que Dean massait ses fesses avec le lubrifiant. Leurs yeux étaient brillants de désir, d'excitation. Ils ne se quittaient plus du regard. Stiles mit le préservatif au chasseur, et se rallongea en inspirant profondément. Dean se pencha sans quitter ses yeux caramel et plaçant ses jambes sur ses épaules, il le pénétra. Stiles se mordit la lèvre au sang et ferma les yeux. Il crispa une main sur l'épaule de l'aîné et plaqua l'autre sur sa bouche.

\- Putain d'merde…

Dean caressa ses cheveux.

\- Stiles… Stiles est-ce que-

\- Non, ne bouge pas. Attends… ça va passer… Enfin je veux dire !

Ils pouffèrent de rire. Rien de mieux pour se détendre. Stiles rouvrit les yeux et caressa la joue de Dean. Il déglutit et bougea lentement. Dean le suivit pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il serrait les dents, devait se contenir pour ne pas aller trop vite et lui faire mal. Stiles soupira d'aise et accéléra lentement ses mouvements.

\- Oh Dean…

Le chasseur gémit et bougea plus rapidement, approfondissant ses coups de reins. Il pressa violemment ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles, à mesure que le plaisir l'envahissait. Il sentait son bain ventre s'enflammer, des frissons le long de ses bras lorsque Stiles y passait la main. Dans un dernier cri de jouissance, il se libéra. Stiles, qui se caressait, jouit en se cambrant. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sentant un vertige s'emparer de lui. C'était comme si des milliers d'étoiles défilaient devant ses yeux. Dean enleva le préservatif avant de s'écrouler sur lui, le souffle court.

\- Bon Dieu, Stiles…

L'hyperactif sourit et le serra contre lui.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres pour un baiser tendre, la fatigue les gagnant peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans le sommeil dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs mains enlacées.

000

Scott se détacha des bras d'Alison lorsque son téléphone sonna.

\- Maman, tout va bien ?

Alison cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ils s'étaient assoupis.

\- Ok, j'arrive. Non, t'inquiète pas, j'suis là dans dix minutes. Oui, à tout'.

Il raccrocha et se leva.

\- Je suis désolée Alison, ma mère a besoin de moi. Tu as de quoi faire des sandwichs ? Il y a tellement de monde aux urgences qu'elle n'a pas le temps de se poser.

Alison hocha la tête et descendit avec son petit-ami.

000

Melissa ne savait plus où donner de la tête, le médecin n'était pas là, celui de garde, Dr Hilyard, encore sur la route. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque son fils lui apporta à manger.

\- Merci mon chéri, j'en peux plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Scott en regardant autour de lui.

\- Nombreux accidentés suite à un carambolage. Où est le docteur Hilyard ?

La secrétaire appuya sa main sur le combiné.

\- Elle est prise dans les embouteillages, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Melissa se passa la main sur le front. Scott s'approcha d'une femme blessée qui grimaçait de douleur.

\- J'ai entendu dire… que le contact humain soulage la douleur.

Elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête. Scott regarda autour de lui, puis serra la main de la femme dans la sienne. Ses veines se tintèrent de noir. La femme respira plus calmement et tourna un regard surpris vers son sauveur. Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Aidez-moi ! Quelqu'un peut m'aider !

Scott se tourna et se leva précipitamment. Ethan soutenait Danny qui ne cessait de tousser. Melissa et Scott les emmenèrent jusqu'à une chaise et l'infirmière posa une main sur sa gorge. Scott attrapa le bras d'Ethan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! J'étais avec lui et soudain, il a eu du mal à respirer.

\- Son larynx a bougé, il-

La jeune femme ne put terminer sa phrase, Danny se pencha en avant pour vomir. Scott et Ethan froncèrent les sourcils en regardant ce que le corps du garçon venait de rejeter.

\- Du gui, dit Ethan.

000

Ils l'allongèrent sur un lit et l'emmenèrent dans une pièce. Ethan serrait la main de Danny.

\- Son cœur est poussé contre sa cage thoracique, dit Melissa, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

\- Il va mourir ? demanda Scott d'une voix enrouée.

Sa mère le fixa.

\- Non. Déchirez son t-shirt, vite.

Melissa fouilla rapidement dans un tiroir et se tourna à nouveau vers son patient.

\- Maman, il ne respire plus !

\- Je sais !

Elle serra la seringue qu'elle avait en main, puis la planta avec force dans la poitrine de l'adolescent. Elle attendit quelques secondes sous le regard interloqué de son fils, puis la retira, le souffle court. Danny expira. Il respirait à nouveau.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Melissa sourit.

\- Pas de problème.

Ethan ferma les yeux, soulagé, tandis que Scott ne lâchait toujours pas sa mère du regard, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Un fin sourire tordit le coin de ses lèvres.

\- C'était génial.

Ethan hocha la tête, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres.

\- C'était rien, c'était pas grand-chose, répondit Melissa.

Mais à ce moment-là, Scott admirait tant sa mère qu'elle aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, ses yeux n'auraient pas cessé de briller.

000

Scott quitta l'hôpital, Ethan sur les talons.

\- On ne fera rien à Danny, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais ? assena le Bêta.

\- Parce que maintenant, on sait que c'est Lydia qui est importante pour toi.

Scott fronça les sourcils. Une voiture venait d'entrer sur le parking. Ella alla percuter les voitures garées, faisant sursauter les deux loups garous. Ils se précipitèrent sur la voiture, mais celle-ci était vide. Scott baissa les yeux sur le siège et prit quelque chose entre ses doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Ethan.

Scott leva le papillon brun devant ses yeux.

000

Stiles grogna d'agacement lorsqu'on le tira du sommeil. Il était minuit passé. Il regarda autour de lui, plus aucune trace de Dean, si, son bestiaire. La sonnerie de son téléphone confirma qu'on le dérangeait bien dans son sommeil. Il décrocha.

\- Scott ?

\- Viens à l'hôpital, il y a eu de nouvelles disparitions.

\- J'arrive.

Lorsque Stiles se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital, la police était déjà là. Son père s'entretenait avec Scott, Melissa et Ethan. Visiblement, le shérif était perdu dans cette affaire, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Stiles.

\- Je ne comprends pas, ils étaient deux dans la voiture ?

Stiles se demandait si rien qu'une seule fois, ils pourraient vivre une soirée normale, celle-ci avait pourtant si bien commencée.

\- Non, intervint l'hyperactif, ce qu'ils essayent de te dire, c'est qu'il y a eu deux enlèvements, deux disparitions de médecins.

\- Et ça, reprit le shérif, c'est la voiture de qui ?

\- Dr Hilyard, répondit Melissa, le médecin de garde. Le responsable des urgences n'est jamais venu.

Le père de Stiles se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Laissez-moi me concentrer sur le fait de comprendre votre histoire d'abord, ok ?

\- Shérif.

L'homme se retourna et découvrit deux hommes en costume. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes qui, vous ?

\- Agent Smith et Dawson du FBI. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?

Ethan fixait les frères Winchester, interloqué. Il secoua la tête et prit la direction de l'hôpital pour se rendre au chevet de Danny. Scott ne put retenir une quinte de toux, qui masqua de peu son rire nerveux, quant à Stiles, il baissa les yeux lorsque Dean croisa son regard. Ils n'imaginaient pas à quel point mettre le FBI dans les pattes de son père était mauvais. Une aura d'hostilité semblait planée autour du shérif.

\- Qu'est-ce que le FBI vient faire là ?

Dean sortit une carte et la lui tendit.

\- Vous pouvez appeler notre supérieur, su vous préférez.

Le shérif prit la carte en marmonnant, puis expliqua la situation aux deux agents du FBI, après avoir demandé aux garçons de s'éloigner.

\- Ce sont les prochains sacrifices ? interrogea Scott une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin.

\- Oui. Ce sont des guérisseurs.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards aux frères Winchester. Revoir Dean seulement une ou deux heures après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux le troublait. Il se sentait aussi en colère, parce qu'il était parti, et inquiet à cause des nouveaux sacrifices et de leur présentation en tant qu'agents du FBI.

\- Et Danny ? continua le loup garou. Il a vomi du gui, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, et s'il n'avait pas été avec Ethan, il serait mort. Danny n'est pas un guérisseur. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose avec Dean ? Je pensais qu'il allait venir avec toi quand j'ai appelé.

\- Je-

Stiles s'interrompit en voyant que son père était au téléphone.

\- Scott, tu entends ça ? demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de la tête en direction des adultes.

Scott se concentra sur la conversation, puis fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- Ils ont trouvé un corps.

Ils croisèrent le regard grave de Sam et Dean.

000

Alison faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, frustrée. D'abord elle était réveillée par le téléphone de Scott qui s'en allait, puis Dean et Sam partaient, habillés de costumes, d'ailleurs à quel moment était rentré l'aîné ? Et maintenant, son père s'en allait, ayant visiblement connaissance d'informations qu'elle n'avait pas. Mais pourquoi continuaient-ils, même inconsciemment, à la laisser à l'écart de tout ?

000

La police avait sécurisé le périmètre. La victime était certainement le responsable des urgences. Chris fixait Deucalion qui se trouvait devant la victime en compagnie de l'un de ses bêtas, l'un des jumeaux.

000

 _Le lendemain._

Derek et Cora étaient tous les deux seuls au loft. Plus de Jennifer. La louve regarda l'immense vitre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Derek se rapprocha de l'énorme symbole rouge qui recouvrait la vitre.

\- Ça veut dire qu'ils arrivent, répondit l'Alpha. Ce soir.

000

Mélissa s'étira, réveillée par les rayons du soleil. Elle se redressa et manqua de crier de frayeur. Isaac était allongé par terre et son fils sur le fauteuil. Tout deux dormaient.

\- C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-elle. Les garçons. Les garçons !

Les deux loups se réveillèrent en sursaut et se redressèrent comme si quelque chose allait arriver. Ils se détendirent et se tournèrent vers l'infirmière.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez être en train de faire ?

\- On veille sur toi, répondit Isaac. Tu pourrais être le prochain sacrifice.

\- Tu t'es comportée comme un vrai guérisseur, la nuit dernière, sourit Scott.

\- Vous dormiez tous les deux, répliqua-t-elle.

Isaac se tourna vers Scott.

\- C'est toi qui surveillais en dernier.

\- Non, c'est toi, contra Scott.

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir. Isaac, se mordillant la lèvre, adressa un regard à Melissa.

\- Peut-être que c'était moi qui surveillais en dernier.

Melissa sourit.

\- Mes héros. Je ne serais le sacrifice de personne aujourd'hui, alors allez en cours.

000

Scott et Stiles étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre en cours de chimie. Des talons claquèrent dans la salle de classe.

\- C'est moi qui assurerais votre cours de chimie, informa Jennifer, le professeur Harris était toujours… en maladie.

Scott se pencha vers son meilleur ami.

\- Le responsable des urgences est bien une victime des sacrifices.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Sam m'a appelé. Ils sont vraiment incroyables ces mecs.

\- Mais on ne sait toujours pas qui est le Darach, ni comment l'éliminer. On n'a rien trouvé hier soir avec Dean.

Scott attrapa son téléphone qui vibrait et se pencha pour répondre.

\- Doc, je suis en cours, excusez-moi, je ne peux pas vous parler.

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon genre de te demander ça, Scott, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix._

Scott fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Je vais être enlevé, Scott. Tu dois me retrouver._

Scott se redressa et se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Deaton est en danger.

000

Stiles sortit de la classe ayant prétexté des maux de ventre et composa le numéro de Dean.

 _\- Ouais, Stiles ? Si c'est à propos du Darach, on a rien trouvé dans notre bestiaire qui permet de le tuer, Bobby non plus n'en a jamais affronté._

\- C'est pas pour ça ! Allez tout de suite à la clinique, Deaton est la prochaine victime !

Dean n'en demanda pas davantage, il raccrocha.

000

Boyd et Isaac débarquèrent au loft. Ils voulaient protéger Derek, et cela peu importe ce qu'il ferait pour les en dissuader.

\- Boyd a un plan, dit Isaac en suivant les mouvements de l'Alpha, qui descendait les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon.

\- Je me souviens quand Erica et moi on était retenu enfermé par Gérard. On était attaché avec des fils électriques balançant du courant dans notre corps.

Il ouvrit un grand sac de sport et en sortit des énormes fils électriques.

\- Je me demandais si on pouvait faire ça… à plus grande échelle.

000

Scott et Stiles coururent jusqu'à la porte de la clinique et l'ouvrirent brusquement. Ils se stoppèrent net en voyant Sam et Dean dans leurs vêtements du FBI. Ils affichaient un regard désolé.

\- On a appelé le commissariat, informa Dean. Deaton a disparu.

Sam sourit tristement.

\- Désolé, Scott.

Le loup se laissa tomber sur une chaise, Stiles à ses côtés. Dean se racla la gorge.

\- Les Darach sont capables de cacher leur véritable apparence, cela peut être n'importe qui.

\- Un ancien émissaire de la meute d'Alphas ? proposa Sam.

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Impossible. Les Alphas ont supprimé tous les membres de leurs meutes, émissaires compris.

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers l'extérieur lorsque les sirènes des voitures de police retentirent. Scott se leva d'un bon et sortit, suivit de Sam. Stiles voulut les suivre, mais Dean attrapa son poignet.

\- Hey. Toi, ça va ?

Stiles balança la tête de droite à gauche, les yeux baissés.

\- Bof, ça peut aller. Je me fais du souci pour Scott.

Dean esquissa un sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va tout faire pour ramener Deaton.

Stiles hocha rapidement la tête et fit un mouvement pour sortir.

\- Attends, Stiles. Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- En co-

Ils entendirent les policiers s'approcher et s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre.

000

Boyd expliqua son plan : remplir le loft d'eau et laisser le courant circuler dans les nombreux fils électriques. Isaac sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Derek. Il était si heureux d'être à nouveau auprès de lui, d'à nouveau pouvoir l'aider, le protéger.

000

\- Bien, nous allons faire tout ce que nous pouvons. Le mieux que vous pouvez faire maintenant, c'est retourner au lycée.

Sam acquiesça aux directives du shérif.

\- Nous allons les escorter.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la clinique et se dirigèrent vers les voitures de Stiles et Dean, Scott se décida à faire part de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Il faut tout lui dire, Stiles.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour nous aussi ?

Stiles fixa son ami.

\- Tu te souviens comment ta mère a réagi ?

\- Mais elle a dépassé ça. Aujourd'hui, on est plus proches.

Stiles secoua lentement la tête, le visage grimaçant de tristesse.

\- Scott, tu l'as regardé ? Il est complètement accablé par cette histoire.

Sam s'approcha.

\- Stiles, il n'a pas les compétences nécessaires pour faire face à cette affaire.

\- Il est accablé parce qu'il n'a aucun indice sur ce qui arrive. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Il a des gens qui meurent dans sa ville, la ville qu'il est supposé protéger et ce n'est pas sa faute s'il ne s'est pas ce qui se passe.

Stiles s'appuya contre sa Jeep, les mains dans les poches.

\- Et deux agents du FBI sur le dos.

Il pouffa de rire, suivi de Scott. Dean s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

\- Il va forcément l'apprendre un jour où l'autre.

\- Mais est-ce vraiment le bon moment ? interrogea le cadet.

\- Et si ne rien lui dire maintenant faisait tuer quelqu'un d'autre ?

Stiles releva la tête, énervé.

\- Et si tout lui dire _le_ faisait tuer ?

Il se dégagea de la prise de Dean.

\- Scott, je comprends que Deaton soit comme un père pour toi. Je comprends, ok ? Mais c'est… Scott, c'est mon père. Et je… je ne peux pas perdre mes deux parents. Pas lui aussi.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard. Stiles entra dans sa voiture et Scott s'assit côté passager, après avoir sourit aux deux chasseurs qui les suivirent dans leur propre voiture.

\- Tu as raison, reprit Scott, d'une voix douce.

\- Non.

Stiles se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Je ne vais pas bien. Je lui dirais.

\- Je t'aiderais, lui dit Scott en posant une main sur son épaule.

Stiles pila net pour ne pas percuter Madame Morell qui s'était avancée sur la route sans prévenir. Elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre de Scott, qui l'ouvrit.

\- Aucun inspecteur ne trouvera mon frère. Si vous voulez le retrouver, vous aurez besoin de la seule personne capable de sentir le surnaturel.

Sam, qui s'était penché à la fenêtre de l'Impala pour voir ce que voulait cette femme, se tourna vers Dean.

\- Lydia.

000

L'alarme incendie retentit dans le lycée. Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son sac. Lorsqu'elle ferma son casier, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise. Une adolescente, ressemblant étrangement à Derek Hale se tenait là.

\- Lydia, c'est justement toi que je cherchais.


	10. Chapter 9

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Trust Me ! j'étais à fond sur mon Drarry, voilà pourquoi cela a pris plus de temps ;)

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa, ni Supernatural ! ;)

PrayforParis JesuisCharlie

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le corps du médecin de garde venait d'être identifié. Melissa secoua la tête.

\- John, il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi, pour regarder l'autre corps.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je crois que je sais ce qui les a tués, et ça pourrait vous aider à retrouver Deaton.

000

Cora et Lydia s'affrontaient du regard lorsque Stiles et Dean les retrouvèrent. L'hyperactif envoya un message à Scott et Sam pour les prévenir, puis ils allèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Dans un autre couloir du lycée, Scott reçut le sms. Après avoir rangé son téléphone, il releva la tête. Un son répétitif venait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se dirigea vers la provenance du son, Sam à sa suite.

000

Stiles posa la table de Ouija devant la Banshee. Elle le fixa, sceptique.

\- Une table de Ouija ?

Dean n'y croyait pas vraiment non plus. De toute manière, ce qui lui importait à ce moment précis, c'était Stiles. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, et sans prendre la grosse tête, Dean avait peur que ce soit de sa faute. Il était parti comme ça, après ce qu'ils avaient partagé, et ils n'en avaient toujours pas parlé. Dean n'osait donc pas affronter son regard, pas par honte, oh non, il ne regrettait pas ce qui était arrivé, mais personne n'avait besoin de savoir, surtout pas son frère qui lisait dans son regard. Stiles était distant, inquiet. Dean se demanda aussi ce qui avait pu arriver à sa mère. Il ne savait rien de lui, en fin de compte. Ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre. Il y a quelques semaines, ils n'étaient encore que des inconnus, des rivaux, même. Mais il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui pose des questions sur sa propre mère, alors il ne dirait rien.

\- Aussi appelée le jeu des esprits, précisa Stiles, ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Lydia fit la moue et Stiles se pencha pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- N'oublie pas qu'on le fait pour Deaton. Le mec qui nous a sauvés plus d'une fois.

Lydia hocha la tête. Ils posèrent tous leurs mains sur la goutte, sauf Dean qui feuilletait son bestiaire à la recherche d'informations sur les Banshee.

\- Où est le docteur Deaton ? demanda Stiles.

Ils attendirent un instant, puis Cora et Stiles se tournèrent vers Lydia. Elle les regarda tour à tour, les sourcils haussés.

\- Je dois répondre ? Je ne connais pas la réponse !

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Tout cela ne mènerait à rien.

\- Je croyais qu'on posait la question à un esprit.

\- Alors, intervint Cora, est-ce que tu connais quelques esprits ?

Lydia la montra du doigt en fixant les garçons, une expression de profond agacement au visage.

\- Elle est sérieuse ?

Stiles et Dean échangèrent un regard fatigué.

000

Scott avançait toujours, suivi de Sam. Il arrivèrent dans la salle de musique et virent Deucalion assis près du piano, tapant dessus avec sa canne. Sam mit une main à son arme.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Argent, claqua Deucalion.

\- Je suis un Winchester.

\- Aucune importance. Sais-tu ce qu'est un métronome, Scott ? C'est un outil qui aide à maintenir un rythme soutenu une fois que tu as réglé le tempo. Quelque chose me dit que le tempo de ta vie s'est considérablement accéléré ces dernières heures. Si tu le veux, je pourrais t'aider à le ralentir à un rythme plus gérable.

\- Comment ?

\- Scott, l'avertit Sam.

\- En t'aidant à trouver Deaton, répondit Deucalion, un sourire discret aux lèvres.

000

Stiles sortit les clés de la clinique de Deaton de sa poche.

\- Cela a plus de chance de fonctionner, dit Dean. Tu vas fermer les yeux et te concentrer. Stiles va poser les clés dans ta main. On va voir si tu peux ressentir ou entendre quelque chose.

\- C'est la psychométrie, expliqua l'hyperactif.

\- Je ne suis pas médium, répliqua Lydia. La plupart du temps, je n'ai pas conscience de mes pouvoirs.

\- Tu es une Banshee, ok ! s'exclama Stiles. Lydia, s'il te plaît, fais un effort.

Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Tu crois que ça ne m'emmerde pas de pas être incapable de vous aider ? Scott est aussi mon ami, Stiles.

Dean fit taire Cora du regard, il ne sait pas quel miracle et ne dit rien.

\- C'est pour sauver la vie de Deaton. Essaye, Lydia.

\- Depuis quand les chasseurs sauvent des vies ?

Ah ben non, elle n'avait pas compris. Dean lui adressa un regard mauvais.

\- Tu ne me connais pas. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il sentait bien que Dean cachait quelque chose de douloureux derrière ces mots. Il l'avait remarqué en découvrant son tatouage au-dessus de sa poitrine, la nuit dernière. En repensant à cela, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Il secoua la tête et se racla la gorge.

\- Cora, on n'est pas là pour ça. Lydia, tends-moi ta main.

Il posa les clés dans la main de Stiles. Lydia ouvrit un œil.

\- Tes mains sont brûlantes, Stiles.

Il grogna et elle referma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle serra les clés dans sa paume et fronça les sourcils. Stiles se pencha lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et secoua lentement la tête, déçue.

\- Rien.

Cora et Stiles affichaient le même regard de déception. Dean soupira.

\- Les Banshee sont des messagers de la Mort.

\- Donc on retrouvera Deaton une fois qu'il sera mort ? interrogea la blonde vénitienne, sarcastique.

\- Je n'espère pas, répondit Dean, calmement. Mais on ne doit pas agir comme il faut pour réveiller tes pouvoirs. Sam pourra peut-être nous aider. Où est-ce qu'ils sont, d'ailleurs ?

000

Deucalion se leva.

\- Ton cœur bat fort mais ce n'est pas la peur. C'est la colère.

Sam le transperçait du regard, prêt à attaquer s'il s'approchait un peu trop.

\- je parie que je sais à quoi tu penses, continua l'Alpha. Ça a à voir avec la disparition de Deaton ? Je vais te dire. Si tu arrives à me prendre ma canne, je te dirais exactement où il est.

\- Scott, non, claqua le chasseur. Viens, on s'en va.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec ce mec. Ni lui, ni Dean ne savaient affronter les Alphas de Beacon Hills et Deucalion avait une fascination toute particulière pour Scott.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Bêta pour qu'il attaque Deucalion. Deucalion ne se défendait pas seulement, il attaquait. Sam n'osait pas tirer, il risquait de

toucher Scott. Deucalion dévoila une flèche dans sa canne et toucha Scott à la poitrine gauche. Scott gémit et se laissa tomber au sol. Sam fit un pas mais la tête de Deucalion se tourna vers lui, et ils avaient bien vu que sa cécité ne le rendait pas vulnérable.

\- Impressionnant, mais tu sais, je ne suis pas celui qui fait des prières aux Dieux antique ou qui cueille des herbes, ou peu importe ce que sont supposés faire les druides. Je fais partie d'une meute qui veut Derek mort. Kali va donc venir pour lui ce soir.

Sam écoutait attentivement, car il savait très bien que tout ce qui importait Scott à ce moment était de savoir où se trouvait Deaton peu lui importait si Deucalion avait réellement une information ou non.

\- Tu es en face d'un choix difficile. Parce que quelqu'un va mourir ce soir. Et c'est soit Derek, soit Deaton.

Sam secoua la tête. Deucalion releva la tête vers lui.

\- Vous aussi. Notre regretté Ennis aurait survécu sans John Winchester. Vous pouvez le remercier, Kali va vous faire vivre un enfer.

Il baissa à nouveau son visage vers le Bêta.

\- Cela ne dépend que de toi.

\- Dites-moi juste où il est, répondit Scott, le souffle court.

Deucalion secoua la tête.

\- Je vais te donner un indice très important : laisse le courant te guider.

Deucalion se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de musique. Sam grinça des dents et serra les doigts autour de son arme.

\- Au cœur d'un lycée ? interrogea l'Alpha. Voyons, tu es plus intelligent que cela, Sam.

Sam s'écarta à contre cœur et le toisa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que le lopup ne ferait pas demi-tour pour l'attaquer.

000

Stiles prit un crayon et le tendit devant Lydia.

\- L'écriture automatique ?

Dean hocha la tête.

\- L'important, c'est que tu lâches prise, étant donné que pour l'instant tes pouvoirs sont inconscients.

Lydia prit le crayon et commença à gribouiller sur une feuille sous le regard attentif de Stiles et Dean, Cora ayant perdu tout intérêt pour ce qu'il se passait. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Lydia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- Un arbre.

\- Lydia, l'interpella Stiles, tu es supposée écrire des mots, un lieu, une réponse, quelque chose !

Pendant que Stiles montait dans les tours, Dean se demandait, en observant le dessin de Lydia, si celui-ci pouvait leur apporter des réponses. Lydia se leva et croisa les bras.

\- j'en ai assez que tu me tombes dessus comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'on me tienne pour responsable s'il arrive quelque chose à Deaton. Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qui se passe, Stiles, ni pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec moi. Alors que c'est évident que tu devrais parler à Danny.

Dean leva les yeux du dessin de Lydia qu'il tenait dans sa main et haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est qui, Danny ?

\- Pourquoi Danny ? s'exclama Stiles.

Scott entra dans la salle en tenant son épaule blessée, suivi de Sam.

\- Parce que la nuit dernière il était la cible.

\- Mais ce n'était pas un sacrifice, expliqua Sam.

000

Melissa ouvrit le tiroir qui renfermait l'un des médecins tués la veille au soir.

\- Le problème, dit-elle au shérif, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de marques de ligature autour du cou. Or, les deux médecins ont été asphyxiés. Donc la question est…

\- Comment ont-ils suffoqué s'ils n'ont pas été étranglés ? compléta le père de Stiles.

\- Oui, c'est ça, confirma l'infirmière. Regarde les marques sur les poignets.

Le shérif se pencha en avant.

\- Ses mains étaient nouées.

\- Pas justes nouées. Regarde comme les marques sont profondes. Je pense qu'il a été suspendu. Dans cette position, il faut avoir la force de soulever son propre corps pour continuer à respirer. Lorsque tu n'as plus cette force et que tu te laisses aller, tu meurs d'asphyxie. C'est comme ça que les gens mourraient de crucifixion.

\- Donc tu penses que Deaton est quelque part en ce moment, pendu par les poignets ?

\- Oui.

\- Et quand il n'aura plus la force de se soulever pour prendre sa respiration… Combien de temps ?

Melissa lui adressa un regard grave.

\- C'est en minutes qu'on peut le compter.

000

Cora, les frères Winchester, Lydia, Stiles et Scott sortirent de la classe au moment où la sonnerie retentissait.

\- Danny est toujours à l'hôpital ? demanda Cora.

\- Oui, acquiesça l'hyperactif, on y va.

Dean, Lydia et Sam marchaient à l'arrière. L'aîné tendit le dessin de l'arbre à son frère.

\- C'est le dessin qu'a fait Lydia lorsqu'on a tenté l'écriture automatique. Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose à en tirer ?

\- Je vais y réfléchir, dit-il en souriant à la blonde vénitienne. Et voir si je trouve des informations à ce propos, même si cela ne concerne pas Deaton. Il fallait moi aussi que je te parle de quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en parlant plus bas. On a vu Deucalion dans la salle de musique, il nous a retardés. Derek est en danger, mais surtout, je crois que c'est après Scott qu'il en a. Il faut rester prudent, Scott est plus vulnérable qu'il en a l'air.

Lydia fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- Je vous rejoins là-bas, dit Scott.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda son meilleur ami ?

Le Bêta lui montra un sms d'Alison, puis ils prirent hâtivement la direction de la sortie du bâtiment.

000

Alison, une lampe à la main, faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre.

\- Je fouillais dans un de ses tiroirs et-

Le couple s'interrompit en entendant du bruit à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

\- On devrait être au lycée. Viens !

Alison tira sur son bras et ils se cachèrent dans son armoire.

Ils entendirent Chris entrer dans son bureau, puis ressortir, descendre les escaliers, et finalement s'en aller. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement et se rendirent dans le bureau. Alison montra à Scott la carte étalée sur le bureau.

\- La dernière fois que je suis entrée dans son bureau, il l'a cachée précipitamment.

Scott fronça les sourcils en parcourant la carte du regard.

\- Je ne vois rien.

\- Il faut utiliser ça.

Elle alluma la lampe à ultraviolet qu'elle avait à la main.

\- Il a tout tracé et marqué, expliqua-t-elle. Boyd et Cora à la banque, l'appartement de Deucalion au-dessus du nôtre, les cadavres. Il entoure les endroits où les personnes ont été enlevées et met une croix là où elles ont été retrouvées, tu vois ?

\- On est censé faire équipe, commenta le loup garou en secouant la tête.

\- Ecoute, il y a quelque chose de plus effrayant. Il y a eu six sacrifices, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a douze marques sur la carte.

Scott se tourna vers sa petite-amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ton père a trouvé d'autres corps et il n'a rien dit ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'il sait où le corps va être trouvé. Donc un de ces six emplacements pourrait être là où se trouve Deaton. Cela ne nous dit pas où il est maintenant, mais-

\- Ça pourra nous aider, ajouta Scott en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Oui.

Scott prit rapidement les photos avant de s'éclipser, manquant de peu de se retrouver nez à nez avec Chris dans l'un des ascenseurs.

000

Dean, Sam et Stiles se dirigeaient vers l'accueil de l'hôpital. Dean retint l'adolescent pour lui parler, pendant que son frère allait demander le numéro de la chambre de Danny.

\- Sam m'a dit qu'ils ont vu Deucalion au lycée.

\- Deuca-

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils ont mis du temps à venir. Il faut surveiller Scott, Deucalion le cherche beaucoup, je trouve. Et il leur a dit que Derek est en danger.

Stiles hocha la tête, déterminé. Sam revint vers eux.

\- Chambre 212.

En entrant dans la chambre, Stiles essaya de réveiller Danny, sans grand succès. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car Sam alla fouiller dans son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna Danny dans son sommeil.

\- Rien, Danny, répondit Dean. Tu es simplement entrain de rêver.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fouilles dans mes affaires ? répéta le brun.

\- C'est seulement dans le rêve, insista l'hyperactif, ok Danny ? Rêve.

Sam continua de fouiller, écartant les différents cahiers et blocs de feuilles.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je rêverais de toi entrain de fouiller dans mes affaires ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix toujours aussi monotone.

Sam se redressa brusquement.

\- Je ne sais pas, Danny, ok ? C'est ton rêve, prends-en les responsabilités ! La ferme et rendors-toi.

Stiles et Dean le regardèrent bizarrement. Sam secoua la tête.

\- Vous déteignez sur moi.

Sam sortit un dossier du sac du lycéen et lut rapidement la page de garde.

\- Danny avait trouvé quelque chose.

000

Boyd jeta les fils électriques dans l'eau.

\- Ça va les tuer ? demanda Isaac.

Boyd parcourait le hangar du regard, les yeux emplis de haine.

\- Je l'espère.

000

La nuit était tombée. Stiles descendit les marches de l'hôpital, le téléphone en haut parleur.

 _\- Alison a trouvé une carte dans le bureau de Chris. Elle pourrait nous aider à déterminer l'endroit où est retenu Deaton. Mais ils sont trop éloignés, cela va être trop long et difficile._

\- Peut-être pas, répondit Sam. Danny avait un projet pour le cours de sciences et cela signifie forcément quelque chose.

\- _Quoi comme projet ?_

\- Sur les flux telluriques. Le courant, Scott.

Stiles et Dean avait du mal à comprendre ce qui semblait évident pour les deux autres.

 _\- Très bien, on y va._

\- Attends Scott, intervint Stiles. Derek est en danger, on doit se séparer.

\- Stiles et moi, on va aller au hangar, on se tient au courant, décida Dean en se dirigeant vers la Jeep de l'hyperactif.

000

Lorsque Stiles et Dean arrivèrent au hangar, ils virent les loups garous entrer dans le bâtiment : les jumeaux et Kali. Aiden et Ethan retenaient Jennifer. La jeune femme avait beau se débattre, elle n'avait aucune chance contre deux loups garous. Ils les suivirent avec prudence et Stiles comprit en regardant dans la chaufferie.

\- Ils ont coupé le courant. Isaac a dit à Scott que leur plan consistait à les électrocuter en remplissant la pièce d'eau.

\- On va le remettre, mais on ne peut pas agir sans réfléchir. Isaac, Boyd et Derek sont surement dans l'eau maintenant. Va dans la chaufferie, je vais faire diversion. Tu attendras mon signal pour remettre le courant. Derek peut avoir la force de résister, c'est un Alpha, mais ses Bêtas seraient bien trop affectés.

Stiles hocha la tête. Il attrapa le bras de Dean alors que ce dernier s'éloignait.

\- Sois prudent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il laissa là son cadet et monta lentement les marches, son arme à la main, une autre et un couteau à la ceinture. Il regarda prudemment dans la pièce, faisant bien attention à ce que les jumeaux, restés sur le pas de la porte, ne l'entende ou ne le voient pas. Il espérait de tout son cœur que son odeur, compte tenu de l'autre humaine présente, n'attire pas leur attention. Derek fit se mette de côté ses Bêtas pour qu'ils ne soient pas blessés et qu'Aiden laisse Jennifer saine et sauve. Dean remercia le ciel qu'Isaac l'ait aperçu. « Sortez de l'eau », réussit-il à lire sur les lèvres du chasseur. Isaac le fit comprendre à Boyd et ils s'exécutèrent le plus naturellement possible. Kali se jeta sur Derek et ils commencèrent une bataille d'une rare violence. Dean espérait bien que l'Alpha tienne le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il ait déstabilisé les jumeaux. Il sortit de sa cachette en courant et se jeta sur eux.

000

Cora, Scott, Sam, Lydia et Alison s'étaient donné rendez-vous à la clinique vétérinaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce devoir a à voir avec Deaton ? demanda la sœur de Derek.

Sam secoua la tête, agacé.

\- Je me mêle surement de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais c'est une habitude : tu ne crois pas, Cora, que tu serais plus utile au loft, où ton frère se fait attaquer ? Scott, pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?

Scott baissa les yeux. Cora fronça les sourcils.

\- Il ne m'a- Scott, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?

\- Stiles et Dean sont déjà là-bas, informa le cadet des Winchester, les Alphas attaquent, vas-y. Maintenant !

Cora sursauta et s'en alla précipitamment.

\- Et puis on a pas besoin d'être autant ici, marmonna Lydia.

\- Bon, reprit le chasseur, ce n'est pas un simple devoir, ok ? C'est un projet sur les champs géomagnétiques. Ils coulent à travers la terre. Ils peuvent même être affectés par les phases lunaires, d'accord ? Là, c'est une note du professeur concernant le travail de Danny.

Lydia se pencha vers Sam.

\- « Je vous conseille fortement de choisir un autre sujet. Ces idées sont innovantes et réfléchies, à la frontière d'une pseudoscience. Ne conviens pas au cours ».

\- Harris a voulu empêcher Danny de découvrir quelque chose, dit Scott. On peut peut-être se servir de ses recherches pour décoder la carte d'Alison et trouver où est Deaton.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Maintenant, regardez ça. Chris n'était pas le seul à avoir une carte. Danny en avait une lui aussi.

\- Mon père doit essayer de nous protéger en résolvant ça tout seul, essaya la jeune chasseuse.

Sam déplia la carte et la posa brusquement. Lui, on ne l'avait jamais protégé, bien au contraire. Alors maintenant qu'il savait tout ce qu'on lui avait appris, il n'allait plus se laisser materner.

\- Il ne va pas assez vite. Danny a marqué tous les flux telluriques, ok ?

Scott posa les photos qu'il avait prises chez les Argent.

\- Beacon Hills est une véritable balise, s'exclama Sam. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la quantité d'énergie qui circule dans la terre autour de la ville.

Scott posa les photos A4 sur la carte de Danny.

\- Les deux cartes, elles correspondent.

Lydia passa ses doigts sur le papier.

\- Les lieux passent exactement sur les flux telluriques.

\- Alors peut-être que le sacrifice a lieu entre les deux, proposa Alison.

\- Passe-moi un stylo, Lydia.

La jeune fille sortit un stylo de son sac. Il se pencha sur la carte.

000

Lorsque Cora arriva au hangar, Dean était sur le point d'être maîtrisé par Ethan. Elle grogna et s'attaqua à Aident qui retenait toujours Jennifer. Elle fut projetée contre un mur, rapidement suivie de Dean. Le chasseur se releva difficilement, grimaçant, et prit son couteau recourant d'aconit tue-loup. Boyd et Isaac se précipitèrent pour aider Derek, malgré son interdiction. Les jumeaux étaient en difficulté, ils ne feraient rien à l'humaine. Isaac vint en aide à son Alpha et Boyd alla au secours du chasseur, affaibli. Ils devaient tout faire pour les jeter dans l'eau. Aiden lâcha Jennifer lorsqu'il reçut un violent coup de griffes dans le dos. La jeune femme rampa jusqu'au mur et replia ses genoux contre elle, terrorisée. Kali avait grimpée sur la table. Isaac, dans un habile coup de griffes, réussit à la faire basculer. Derek sauta sur la table et à califourchon sur elle, il la griffa avec violence.

\- Derek, non !

L'Alpha fixa son Bêta comme s'il avait perdu la tête, les poignets de la femme serrés dans ses mains.

\- Jette-la dans l'eau.

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis !

Derek s'exécuta, basculant au sol avec elle. Dean planta son couteau dans le ventre d'Aiden et Boyd lui donna un violent coup de pied le projetant dans le loft.

\- Isaac ! hurla Cora.

\- Stiles, maintenant ! s'écria Dean.

Isaac sauta sur la table et Derek eut tout juste le temps de s'accrocher à un mur, ses griffes crissant contre la pierre.

000

\- Tu dis qu'il y a six corps de plus, 12 points sur la carte. Deaton est l'un d'eux.

Sam mit une croix sur la clinique.

\- Stop, dit Alison.

Elle guida la main de son cousin jusqu'à un endroit où les courants telluriques se croisaient.

\- Il est dans le coffre fort.

Scott la regarda.

\- Le même coffre fort.

Le Bêta acquiesça.

\- Très bien. Sam et toi, allez au loft, Lydia et moi, on s'occupe de Deaton.

000

Lorsque Scott et Lydia arrivèrent au coffre, ils se précipitèrent vers Deaton, suspendu au plafond par les poignets. Mais touts deux furent repoussé par le cercle de sorbier. Il y avait également des symboles au sol qui pouvaient expliquer que Lydia soit affectée. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de venir au secours de l'émissaire.

000

Kali et Aiden peinaient à se relever, le courant les affectait. Alison et Sam grimpèrent les escaliers et virent que Derek risquait de tomber dans l'eau lui aussi.

\- Stiles, stop, cria Alison vers le bas du hangar. Sam courut auprès de Jennifer pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. Alison tendit son arbalète vers Ethan qui avait repoussé Cora et Dean.

\- Ne bouge plus.

000

\- Je ne peux pas, dit Lydia, angoissée. Je n'ai pas la force. Scott, on ne-

\- Si.

Il essaya de passer la barrière de sorbier, hurlant de rage. Deaton ouvrit brièvement les yeux et ce qu'il vit sembla le fasciner. Scott fut repoussé, plus découragé qu'avant.

\- Scott.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers le shérif se tenant à l'entrée du coffre, son arme pointée vers Deaton.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Il tira sur la corde et l'émissaire tomba au sol.

000

Kali se releva avec difficulté mais Isaac et Derek la maîtrisèrent rapidement. Boyd se précipita sur Aiden, suivi de Cora. Alison et Dean ne lâchaient pas Ethan du regard, tous deux une arme pointée sur lui. Stiles les rejoignit rapidement et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'ils allaient tous bien.

\- Derek, l'interpella sa petite-sœur. Tue-la.

\- Non !

Derek, Isaac et Dean se tournèrent vers Stiles. Boyd lui adressa une regard empli de colère.

\- Comment ça non ? De quoi tu te mêles encore, toi ?

\- Ils ont tué Erica et nous avons tué Ennis.

\- Ce n'était pas nous ! s'emporta la jeune lycanthrope. C'est leur connard de père ! ajouta-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Sam et Dean.

\- Derek, ne fais pas ça, demanda calmement Stiles. Il y a déjà eu suffisamment de morts, tu ne crois pas ? Si tu tue Kali, ils s'attaqueront à Boyd ou Isaac. Ou même à Cora. Et ce soir, c'est Jennifer qu'ils auraient pu tuer.

Jennifer, toujours dans les bras de Sam, croisa le regarde de l'Alpha.

\- Derek, laisse-la partir.

Derek fixa Stiles quelques secondes, puis releva Kali avec l'aide d'Isaac. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la porte du loft et la jetèrent au sol. Dean prit son arme et tira dans le genou d'Ethan.

\- Dean ! cria Alison.

Derek la tête, méprisant et menaçant.

\- Cassez-vous. Ou bien on vous tue tous les trois.

Aiden, toujours retenu par Boyd et Cora, grogna dans le dos de Derek. Son frère, blessé, secoua la tête.

\- Aiden, non. On s'en va.

Il boitilla jusqu'à Kali et attendit que les Bêtas lâchent son frère pour qu'il l'aide à relever la jeune femme. Ils soutinrent Kali avec difficulté et prirent la direction des escaliers pour quitter le hangar. Ethan adressa un regard à Stiles lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de lui, et inclina légèrement la tête. Boyd secoua la tête, reniflant. Il se détourna pour cacher ses larmes.

\- Kali a tué Erica. Elle l'a tuée et je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Je n'ai pas pu.

Cora s'approcha de lui et passa son bras autour de son épaule. Isaac et Alison se sourirent tristement. Derek s'approcha de Sam et Jennifer. Le chasseur leva la tête vers lui.

\- Merci, dit Derek.

Sam esquissa un sourire. Dean rangea son arme et s'approcha de Stiles. Stiles le fixa.

\- il y a eu assez de morts, tu comprends ?

Dean l'admirait pour cela. Lui, il n'avait jamais été capable d'épargner qui que ce soit. Même les personnes qu'il aimait. Il n'acquiesça pas, car non, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais il le voulait. Il voulait essayer de comprendre Stiles. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- On devrait aller rejoindre Scott et Lydia.

000

Chris se tenait devant Gérard.

\- Si tu sais quelque chose sur lui et que tu refuses de me le dire, commença-t-il avec colère, essaye de te souvenir que c'est une longue liste de faveur et de pénitence qui t'attend avant d'être racheté à mes yeux. Tu vas tout me raconter. Et me dire la vérité.

Chris quitta la chambre. Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur Alison et Sam.

\- Sam. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es plus venu voir ton grand-père.

Le chasseur n'osa rien dire au vu du regard noir de sa cousine. De toute manière, il connaissait à peine cet homme. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi elle l'avait amené ici, mais visiblement elle pensait qu'il savait quelque chose.

000

Scott et Lydia étaient accroupis auprès de Deaton, soulagés. Scott se tourna vers Le shérif, baissé derrière eux.

\- Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Les fioles à la clinique avec les symboles celtiques, répondit le père de Stiles. Je savais que l'un d'eux m'était familier. Celui de la banque.

\- Shérif, merci d'être un sacré détective, souffla le vétérinaire.

\- Je vais appeler une ambulance, dit le shérif dans un sourire.

Il s'éloigna, le téléphone déjà à la main.

Stiles et Dean entrèrent dans la banque en courant et prirent la direction du coffre où Cora et Boyd avaient été retenus.

\- J'espère qu'ils y sont arriv- Han, Dean !

Stiles tira brusquement sur le costar de Dean et l'attira dans l'ombre d'un couloir. Dean se retrouva plaqué contre le torse du plus jeune. Stiles posa un doigt sur sa bouche, il avait vu le shérif venir dans leur direction, il téléphonait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton père fait là ? chuchota le chasseur.

\- J'en sais rien.

Lorsqu'il se tourna, il croisa le regard de Dean.

Deaton rapprocha Scott de lui.

\- Tes yeux étaient rouges. Rouge vif.

\- Comment c'est possible ?

\- C'est rare. C'est quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé depuis une centaine d'années, expliqua l'émissaire. Mais de temps en temps, un Bêta peut devenir un Alpha sans avoir à voler ou à prendre ce pouvoir. On appelle cela un vrai Alpha.

Lydia sourit, puis se leva.

\- Je vais aller appeler Stiles, lui dire que tout va bien.

Lydia s'éloigna et Deaton continua.

\- Le vrai Alpha est celui qui s'élève par pure force de caractère, par vertu, par la seule force de sa volonté.

Lydia releva la tête, se souvenant de l'avertissement de Sam concernant Deucalion. Il est obsédé par Scott. C'était sûr, il savait qu'il deviendrait un vrai Alpha.

000

Stiles et Dean ne se quittaient plus des yeux. La tension était palpable entre eux. Dean amorça un mouvement vers lui, baissant les yeux sur ses lèvres.

 _I'm a barbie girl ! In a barbie woooorld !_

Ils sursautèrent violemment et Dean fit un pas en arrière. Stiles manqua de faire tomber son téléphone mais réussit à raccrocher.

\- Stiles ? s'exclama le shérif, son arme à la main. Agent Smith, que faites-vous là ?

Dean resserra sa cravate pour se donner une contenance. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Eh bien, je cherche le Docteur Deaton, comme vous. J'ai croisé votre fils à l'entrée de la banque.

\- Le docteur est sain et sauf, j'ai appelé une ambulance. Stiles, Scott et Lydia sont auprès de lui.

\- Shérif, je vous propose d'aller attendre l'ambulance, je m'occupe des ados.

Le shérif était si soulagé que le docteur Deaton soit vivant et fier de l'avoir trouvé avant le FBI, qu'il ne broncha pas. Dean et Stiles continuèrent donc leur chemin jusqu'au coffre.

\- Merci Lydia, mon père nous est tombé dessus, grommela l'adolescent en entrant dans le coffre.

\- Oups.

\- Derek est sauf, informa le chasseur. Toute la meute va bien.

Stiles sourit et Scott laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Dean. Sam et toi, vous aviez raison, commença Lydia.

Scott fronça les sourcils.

\- Lydia, de quoi tu parles ?

Lydia le fixa :

\- Scott est un Alpha.

Stiles était perdu, mais Dean, lui, se tourna vers le loup garou.

\- Deucalion n'en a pas après Derek. C'est toi qu'il veut.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu ;) Le prochain chapitre risque de vous surprendre :D


	11. Chapter 10

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Trust Me ! Comme j'avais hâte de vous le poster !

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa, ni Supernatural ! ;)

PrayforParis PrayforBrussels JesuisCharlie

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _10 ans auparavant…_

Derek, 16 ans, courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec ses jeunes capacités de loup garou pour échapper aux chasseurs Argent. Il percuta un jeune loup garou, la respiration sifflante.

\- Tu es un Hale, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, le loup garou se fit transpercer la gorge par une flèche. Tétanisé, il regarda le chasseur à l'arbalète, sans bouger. Peter, vif et protecteur, referma la main sur la flèche avant qu'elle ne touche son neveu. Effrayé, il attrapa Derek par les épaules et ils partirent en courant. Les chasseurs s'approchèrent lentement du loup garou touché, les trois meneurs à l'avant : Gérard et Chris Argent et John Winchester. Ses fils, il les avait laissés dans un hôtel, comme d'habitude. Ils n'avaient pas encore les épaules pour affronter des loups garous de Beacon Hills, même si l'aîné, Dean, âgé de 18 ans, était plutôt motivé. John préférait qu'il veille sur son frère Sam, 13 ans.

\- Est-ce que c'est lui ? demanda Gérard.

\- Il a tué deux des nôtres, répondit Chris, les yeux vides de tout sentiment. Trouvez les autres. Ramenez-les vivants. Vivants. Nous respectons les règles.

Au contraire, John avait des yeux perçants, emplis de haine. Près de quinze ans que Marie avait trouvé la mort, et il était toujours assoiffé de sang. Aucune trace de la créature qui avait tué la mère de ses enfants. Alors il tuait, tuait, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir compter, pour contenir son chagrin et sa colère. La même colère qui animait son beau-père, la même douleur qui rongeait son beau-frère.

Derek et Peter, serrés l'un contre l'autre, se cachaient près des racines d'un arbre. Cela ressemblait à une cave, un repère. Ils étaient terrorisés.

000

 _Aujourd'hui…_

Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours que Derek n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Pourtant tout le Monde était sain et sauf, hormis le fait qu'il y avait eu un autre docteur sacrifié, Sam cherchait ce que pouvait signifier le dessin de Lydia et ils possédaient une carte leur permettant de sauver les prochaines victimes. Tout presque, allait bien, même Deucalion semblait être entré en hibernation. Mais Stiles avait besoin de réponse. Stiles, Scott, Alison et les frères Winchester. Ce soir-là, Alison, Sam et Scott iraient voir Gérard sur une idée de la chasseuse, tandis que Dean et Stiles iraient demander des explications sur le fonctionnement des loups garous à Cora. Stiles sortit de chez lui après avoir salué son père. Celui-ci regarda par la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il crut reconnaître l'agent Smith du FBI au volant de l'Impala. Etrange…

\- Si seulement on savait le critère qui reliera les prochains sacrifices, grogna Stiles en tapotant sur son téléphone. J'espère que Cora sera seule, parce que s'il y a cet imbécile de Peter…

\- Je le trouve marrant, moi, intervint Dean, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? C'est un véritable psychopathe, ce mec. Mon père a souvent été perdu dans sa vie, à la mort de ma mère, dans l'affaire sur laquelle il enquête actuellement, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu autant à la ramasse que lorsque cet enfoiré de loup garou a tué pleins d'innocent y a un peu plus d'un an.

Stiles était parti dans un profond monologue et n'avait pas pris conscience de ses mots. Dean, en revanche, se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise d'entendre parler du passé douloureux de l'hyperactif. Il ne savait pas le lot de douleur qu'il y avait derrière, mais sous l'air détaché de Stiles, il sentait bien qu'il souffrait.

\- Ouais, Cora ? répondit Stiles, le téléphone à l'oreille.

Il se détacha alors que Dean coupait le moteur de la voiture.

\- Trop tard, on est là, dit-il en sortant de la voiture. Cora, on doit en parler. Mais je sais que je t'agace, et ne menace pas de m'arracher la gorge avec tes dents, je la connais celle-là, ton frère m'a déjà fait le coup ! Ecoute, c'est pour parler de Derek qu'on est là. On. Dean et moi. Arrête de faire ton loup garou mal luné, on monte. Tcho.

Stiles souffla, agacé, et prit la direction du hangar. Mais Dean lui attrapa le bras et l'attira auprès de lui.

\- Je suis désolé, Stiles. Pour ta mère. Je voulais te le dire hier, mais on n'a pas eu le temps de souffler.

Stiles esquissa un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, on ne sait rien l'un de l'autre.

\- J'aimerais en savoir plus à ton sujet, souffla le chasseur.

L'hyperactif s'humidifia les lèvres et se racla la gorge.

\- Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais huit ans. Elle était atteinte d'une maladie cérébrale, appelée démence fronto-temporale, qui la rendait paranoïaque et la faisait perdre pied avec la réalité. Ça a été dur pour moi de la voir disparaitre ainsi, regarder celle qui m'avait bercé, embrassé, aimé, et ne plus la reconnaitre.

Stiles s'interrompit, la gorge serrée, puis lorsqu'il releva la tête, il ne restait plus rien de sa mélancolie, mais son visage laissait transparaître de la douceur.

\- Et toi, Dean, qui les démons t'ont-ils pris ?

Dean, malgré sa surprise, se ferma immédiatement au plus jeune et tourna sa tête sur le côté. Stiles prit son visage entre ses mains et le fixa avec intensité.

\- Dean, ais confiance en moi.

Stiles baissa ses yeux sur ses lèvres, puis l'embrassa. Le chasseur, surpris, ne répondit pas au baiser du plus jeune. Ce dernier s'écarta.

\- Je croyais… que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

\- Alison nous a dit que vous ne restiez jamais longtemps au même endroit. J'ai voulu me protéger et je croyais que ton absence à mon réveil était un message : Reste loin de moi.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Dean.

Il ne pouvait nier leur caractère volatile. Sam et lui ne restaient jamais plus d'une semaine au même endroit. Pas plus d'attache que l'un et l'autre, et leur père qu'ils avaient maintenant retrouvé. Sans oublier Bobby.

\- Mais je ne partirais pas. Pas sans toi.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles. Pour une fois, rien qu'une seule fois, il ne laisserait pas le bonheur filer entre ses doigts. Ni celui de son frère. Stiles s'écarta et sourit à Dean. Le chasseur serra brièvement ses doigts, puis ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au loft.

000

\- Ils sont restés cachés pendant deux jours, raconta Cora, tournée vers l'immense fenêtre du repère de Derek. Patientant, se cachant. C'est ce qu'on nous apprend à faire lorsque les chasseurs nous trouvent. Se cacher et guérir.

\- Je me souviens de cette année-là, murmura Dean, perdu dans ses pensées. Mon père est resté absent un long moment. On est venu pendant deux semaines pour voir Alison.

\- Donc, c'est la norme des deux jours ? s'exclama Stiles. Ou bien est-ce que Derek est entrain de faire une escapade prolongée ? ajouta-t-il sarcastique.

Cora se retourna, les yeux plissés.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ?

Visiblement, elle lui en voulait encore qu'ils n'aient pas fait la peau à Kali. Sans oublier que Boyd avait sombré dans la déprime.

\- Pourquoi je m'en soucis. Voyons voir… Déjà, que tu le veuilles ou non, je fais partie de cette meute moi aussi. Parce que durant ces dernières semaines, mon meilleur ami a essayé de se suicider, son patron a failli être sacrifié, une fille que je connaissais depuis que j'ai 3 ans a été sacrifiée pour un rituel, on a tous manqué d'y passer il y a deux jours… Tu veux vraiment que je continue ? Parce que je peux. Pendant une heure. Je suis tout autant concerné par le bordel de cette ville que vous.

Dean approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu crois que Derek peut faire quelque chose pour ça ? demanda la jeune fille en s'approchant.

\- Depuis que c'est un de ceux après qui tout le Monde en a, oui, il devrait faire quelque chose. On a battu la meute d'Alphas, ils le considèrent en partie responsable de la mort d'Ennis, Scott est devenu un Alpha. On a de sacrés problèmes.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Cora en s'appuyant sur la table. Il y a quelque chose de différent en lui, maintenant. Il n'était pas comme ça quand je l'ai connu.

\- Il était comment ? demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers les escaliers en colimaçon lorsque Peter descendit quelques marches. Il s'arrêta.

\- Un peu comme Scott en fait.

Il continua à descendre l'escalier.

\- Un peu comme tous les adolescents. Incroyablement romantique, profondément narcissique…

\- Et alors, il s'est passé quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a changé ? demanda Stiles.

Peter poussa un soupir.

\- Eh bien, la même chose qui change la plupart des jeunes hommes… Il est tombé amoureux, dit-il dans un sourire en coin.

Le bref regard qu'échangèrent Stiles et Dean n'échappa pas à m'œil de faucon de Peter. Stiles se racla la gorge, les sourcils froncés.

\- Une fille a brisé son petit cœur ? C'est pour ça que Derek est devenu comme ça ?

Peter, les mains appuyées en bout de table, se tourna vers sa nièce.

\- Tu te souviens de Derek avant qu'il ne devienne un Alpha, il avait les yeux bleus.

Cora hocha légèrement la tête. Peter regarda Stiles.

\- Tu sais pourquoi certains loups garous ont les yeux bleus ?

Dean ne se souvenait que de la couleur rouge et jaune.

\- J'ai toujours cru que c'était un truc génétique.

\- Si tu veux savoir ce qui a changé Derek, tu dois savoir ce qui a changé la couleur de ses yeux.

000

Alison ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son grand-père. Scott et sam entrèrent à sa suite.

\- Tu l'as amené ? demanda l'homme et retournant son fauteuil roulant.

\- Viens, Scott. Et donne à un vieil homme un petit quelque chose pour sa douleur.

Il tendit sa main.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, dit Alison.

\- Si tu veux que je parle, c'est comme ça que ça va se passer, répondit Gérard.

\- Si je fais ça, dit Scott en relevant sa manche, vous devrez nous dire tout ce que vous savez. Tout.

Scott saisit la main de Gérard et prit sa douleur.

000

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

Paige, 16 ans, se concentrait sur les mouvements du métronome, glissant l'archer sur son violon. Elle s'arrêta un bref instant, dérangé par le bruit dans le couloir, puis, les yeux fermés, elle recommença à jouer. Mais finalement excédée par le son d'un ballon qui rebondissait, elle posa son archer et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de musique. Six adolescents jouaient au basket dans le couloir.

\- Eh, les garçons, vous avez un cerveau ?

Un joli brun se retourna, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- J'essaye de réviser, dit-elle.

\- Comment tu sais qu'on révise pas nous aussi ? lui répondit-il.

\- Tu vois, j'étais entrain de réviser dans la salle de musique, et je suis sûre que l'entraînement de basket se passe au gymnase.

\- Et je suis sûr que l'entrainement de basket peut se faire n'importe où si tu as un ballon de basket.

Derek la provoqua en dribblant devant elle.

\- Tu vois ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna.

\- Eh, attends. Si tu arrives à me prendre la balle des mains… peut-être que j'arrêterais.

Paige se retourna, déterminée.

\- Viens.

Derek dribbla doucement.

\- Ça sera facile.

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle essaya de lui prendre la balle une première fois, il ne cessait de la provoquer du regard, son sourire en coin persistant. Moqueurs comme l'étaient les adolescents, il accéléra, lui montra da quoi il était capable. Elle secoua la tête, humiliée, et retourna dans la salle de musique, accompagnée des ricanements de la bande à Derek. Pourtant, le meneur ne semblait plus si fier de lui. Il resta là à regarder la porte, plutôt que de suivre ses amis. Il se dirigea vers la salle de musique.

\- Désolé pour ça.

Paige s'interrompit une fois de plus et se tourna vers lui. Le ballon à la main, il restait sur le pas de la porte, penaud.

\- Peu importe répondit-elle en jouant.

\- Eh, comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle soupira.

\- J'essaye de réviser, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

\- Ok, je vais te laisser tranquille alors.

Mais il s'était malgré tout rapproché.

\- Après que tu m'ais dit ton nom.

Paige fit une fausse note. Elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Je te dirais mon nom si tu réussies à jouer d'un instrument dans cette pièce.

Derek regarda autour de lui.

\- Un seul ?

\- Un seul.

\- L'un d'entre eux ?

Paige sourit. Derek se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers un coin de la salle et après avoir passé les instruments en revue, il trouva ce qui lui convenait. Il cacha l'instrument derrière son dos et revint face à Paige, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il sortit le triangle de derrière son dos et le fit tinter. Elle secoua la tête, amusée, et consentit à lui dire son nom.

\- Mon nom est Paige. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, pars, pour que je puisse réviser.

\- Mon nom est-

\- Je sais qui tu es.

Il haussa les sourcils, enjôleur, puis quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Paige souriait.

000

 _Aujourd'hui…_

\- Ils ont trouvé un troisième cadavre ? demanda Gérard.

\- Un autre Docteur, juste après que Scott ait trouvé Deaton, répondit Alison.

\- Juste après ? comme si c'était prévu qu'il survivrait, dit-il en se tournant vers les garçons.

Sam, assis sur le lit, se tenait légèrement en retrait de la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? demanda Scott, assis sur une chaise devant le vieux chasseur.

\- Comment tu sais que ton méchant druide n'est pas ton sage vétérinaire lui-même ? enchaîna Gérard en s'essuyant les mains.

Alison, adossée à la fenêtre, fronça les sourcils. Scott croisa son regard.

\- Peut-être qu'il savait que tu le trouverais. Peut-être qu'il l'avait prévu comme ça.

\- Il ne laisserait jamais mourir un innocent, dit Scott.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr, tu serais surpris de savoir jusqu'où certaines personnes peuvent aller pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un comme Deucalion.

\- Ou de quelqu'un comme toi ? railla la jeune fille.

Sam avait eu écho de ce qu'avait fait Gérard par son frère. Il n'imaginait pourtant pas qu'il y aurait une telle tension. Tout comme il n'imaginait pas que les chasseurs puissent fraterniser avec les êtres surnaturels. Juste après cette pensée amère, il se souvint qu'il était en compagnie d'un loup garou et que depuis plusieurs semaines, les loups garous étaient ses alliés. Sans oublier qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour une Banshee. Gérard ricana.

\- Je ne m'en vais pas si facilement cependant, n'est-ce pas ? Scott, tu m'as rendu célèbre ici. Je suis un mystère médical. Le cancer est maintenant pratiquement indétectable, mais les médecins n'ont aucune piste sur le fait que mon corps continue de produire et d'éjecter ce bizarre liquide noir, s'agaça-t-il en jetant un énième mouchoir au sol.

\- J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez que je fasse. Dites-nous comment le vaincre.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas. J'ai essayé.

Il se tourna vers Sam.

\- Ton père a essayé.

Sam le fixa.

\- L'année où vous êtes venu rendre visite à Alison, avant que John ne vous envoie chez ce Bobby. Votre père n'est même pas venu me dire bonjour.

\- Alors c'est une perte de temps, trancha Alison. Il ne sait rien. Désolé, Scott. Allons-y.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

\- Attends. Je peux vous dire une chose. Deucalion a peut-être perdu ses yeux, mais il n'est pas toujours aveugle.

000

Peter, Cora, Dean et Stiles étaient à présent installés sur les deux canapés du loft.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Derek et à la violoncelliste ? demanda Stiles, assis en face de Peter.

\- Il est arrivé quoi d'après toi ? répondit le loup, les bras sur le dossier du canapé. C'était des ados. Un instant, c'est : « Je te déteste, ne me parle pas », et puis c'est tripotage dans n'importe quel coin sombre où ils pourraient se débrouiller pour se retrouver seuls l'espace de cinq minutes.

Dean, assis à côté de Peter, retint son sourire en se remémorant les rapports qu'il entretenait avec Stiles à son arrivée à Beacon Hills.

\- Leur endroit préféré était une distillerie abandonnée en dehors de Beacon Hills.

Il y eut un flottement, puis Stiles posa à la question qu'ils se posaient tous les trois.

\- D'accord, attends. Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Tu viens de dire qu'ils étaient seuls.

Peter se pencha en avant pour avoir toute l'attention de l'hyperactif.

\- A l'époque, je n'étais pas seulement l'oncle de Derek, j'étais son meilleur ami, son confident le plus proche. Voilà pourquoi je sais.

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

Peter, 20 ans, surveillait son neveu par un trou dans l'ancien bâtiment de la distillerie. Derek et Paige s'embrassait, quand soudain, la jeune fille s'écarta.

\- Quoi ? demanda Derek.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Elle souriait.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je t'aime ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Honnêtement, je crois qu'au début tu m'aimais parce que je ne t'aimais pas.

\- Donc… maintenant tu es inquiète que maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes bien, je ne vais plus t'aimer ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Pas inquiète. Je me demande juste quand.

Derek la fixa.

\- Et si je n'arrête jamais de t'aimer ?

Ils se rapprochèrent, et au dernier moment, Derek tourna brusquement la tête.

\- Quoi ? demanda Paige. Tu as entendu quelque chose ?

Derek regarda autour de lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? insista l'adolescente.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé ici, chuchota-t-il, préoccupé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- J'ai trouvé une odeur. C'est du sang.

Il se retourna une fois de plus.

\- Maintenant j'en suis sûr, j'ai entendu un bruit.

\- Derek, j'entends rien, répliqua-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- On doit y aller. Viens, allons-y.

Il l'entraîna vers une autre sortie. Peter, quant à lui, resta caché derrière les débris et autres tonneaux gisant près de la distillerie, pour voir apparaître une meute. En réalité, il y en avait trois. Peter ne reconnut que Deucalion. Les deux autres Alphas lui étaient inconnus. Les meutes se séparèrent une fois à l'intérieur de la distillerie. L'Alpha de la première meute releva la tête.

\- C'est là. Vous voyez ? Ils l'ont traîné ici avec une flèche dans sa gorge, ils l'ont pendu et l'ont coupé en deux.

L'homme avait le crâne rasé, le regard douloureux et haineux.

\- Ils ont tué l'un des nôtres !

\- Un des vôtres, répondit la femme Alpha.

Ses cheveux auburn étaient longs. Elle se déplaçait pieds nus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me faire du souci pour un de ta meute ?

\- Parce les chasseurs ne discernent pas la notion de meute, répondit une Bêta. Surtout les Argent.

\- Mais ils discernent la motivation, opposa Deucalion. Ennis. Pourquoi l'ont-ils tué ?

Un de ses Bêtas prit la parole.

\- Parce que ton jeune et naïf Bêta a tué l'un d'entre eux.

\- Marco, le mit en garde Deucalion.

\- Il a tué un chasseur, n'est-ce pas ? insista le loup.

\- Accidentellement, répondit Ennis en faisant un pas en avant.

000

 _Aujourd'hui…_

\- Ils étaient tous là, raconta Gérard. Ennis, Kali, Deucalion, chacun avec leur meute respective, avant de les tuer pour créer la meute d'Alphas.

\- Mais ils ne vivaient pas tous ici, si ? demanda Sam.

\- Non, mais il y avait un Alpha exceptionnellement puissant qui vivait là. Elle avait la capacité de changer de forme, ce qui est rare. Le genre de personnes qu'ils voulaient pour les conseiller et les guider. Talia Hale.

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

Ennis redressa la tête lorsqu'un hurlement résonna dans la nuit. Ils se retournèrent tous et s'écartèrent, seul Deucalion s'était avancé. Un loup s'approcha et s'arrêta devant lui. Ses yeux étaient rouge sang. Elle reprit lentement sa forme humaine, seuls ses yeux rouges persistaient. Une Bêta vint la couvrir. Peter continuait à regarder ce qui se passait dans la distillerie. Il y avait peu de chance pour que sa sœur n'ait pas senti sa présence.

\- C'est son droit, dit l'Alpha de la meute Hale. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à adhérer à des rituels vieux de deux-mille ans.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas évoluer, répondit Deucalion.

\- Ils ont arraché les griffes de ses doigts, claqua Ennis. Le salopard de gendre de Gérard s'en est donné à cœur joie. En quoi c'est évolué, ça ? Débat inutile ! J'en ai fini avec elle.

Il alla coller ses griffes contre la tôle.

\- Ennis, non, s'exclama Deucalion. Ne fais pas de nous un cliché historique. Avec deux pouvoirs aussi puissants, ça ne s'arrête jamais à un œil pour œil. Un accrochage devient une guerre, un meurtre devient un massacre, et on finit par ne pas valoir plus que nos ennemis.

Mais Ennis avait décidé qu'il se battrait. Des griffes, il grava une spirale dans la tôle face à lui. Deucalion secoua la tête. Talia soupira discrètement et tourna son visage pour croiser le regard de Deucalion.

000

 _Aujourd'hui…_

Peter traça la spirale sur la vitre en face de lui. Il pleuvait à présent.

\- Notre marque de vengeance.

\- Vous prenez ce truc de revanche vraiment trop au sérieux, vous ne trouvez pas ? fit remarquer Stiles.

Dean croisa les bras et les posa sur la table.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement une revanche, répondit Cora. Perdre un membre de ta meute n'est pas comme perdre un membre de ta famille. C'est comme perdre une part de soi.

\- Ils ne voulaient même pas le laisser voir le corps, continua Peter.

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

L'adjoint Stilinski et deux officiers entrèrent dans l'hôpital.

\- Quelqu'un a appelé pour-

Il se tut en voyant Ennis tenir un infirmier à bout de bras.

\- Wow.

Ennis s'approcha de lui.

\- je veux son corps, il m'appartient. Les deux moitiés.

L'adjoint Stilinski avait une main sur son arme, l'autre en avant.

\- Tout d'abord… vous devez reculer.

Ennis fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je suis juste un adjoint. Je fais ce qu'on me dit. Et ils m'ont dit qu'il y a un jeune homme à qui on a tiré une flèche dans la gorge et littéralement coupé en deux. Ceci est une enquête pour homicide. Ensuite… peu importe à quel point vous étiez proche, vous n'êtes pas liés.

\- Il était une famille pour moi, répondit Ennis, les dents serrées.

 _Aujourd'hui…_

\- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Cora. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Derek ?

\- Tout, répondit Peter en se retournant. Ce n'est jamais juste un moment isolé, c'est une conjonction d'évènements. Personnellement, j'ai prêté attention aux circonstances d'Ennis, j'y ai vu une perte profonde. Derek y a vu autre chose, il y a vu une opportunité.

Peter posa ses mains sur la table. Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Une opportunité de faire quoi ?

\- D'être toujours avec elle.

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

Derek, en classe, était concentré sur le son de l'instrument de Paige, dans la salle de musique. Elle jouait _Avec Maria_ , c'était beau, c'était doux et attirant. Tout comme elle. Elle sourit et s'arrêta, sentant qu'il était là à la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Derek, appuyé contre la porte, la regardait sans vraiment la voir, comme envoûté.

\- Je ne regarde pas. J'écoute. Est-ce que je te dérange ?

\- Non. J'ai une concentration de fou.

Elle retourna à ses partitions.

\- Tu en es sûre ? la défia Derek en s'approchant.

Il laissa tomber son sac et se plaça derrière Paige. Il caressa son bras avec douceur, écarta ses cheveux et se pencha. Il caressa doucement son oreille de ses lèvres. Paige le va les yeux au ciel en souriant. Elle ne jouait plus. Elle tourna son visage vers lui.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Non, c'est faux, répondit-il triomphant en venant s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- Tu m'aimes.

\- Je te déteste.

Le regard du jeune loup se fit plus insistant et inquiet.

\- Tu m'aimes.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

 _Aujourd'hui…_

\- Il avait cette peur constante. Ça l'obsédait, il y pensait chaque jour et chaque nuit, continua Peter, les sourcils froncés. Il y pensait tout le temps.

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

Assis à une table à l'extérieur, au lycée, Derek fixait Paige qui étudiait un peu plus loin à une autre table.

\- Pourquoi mange-t-elle toute seule ?

Derek sursauta lorsque Peter, 20 ans, s'assit en face de lui.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je protège mon neveu préféré pour être sûr que personne n'a une arbalète pointée sur sa gorge. Tu vois le beau brun là-bas ? C'est le fils d'un chasseur, son frère est au collège de Beacon Hills. Apparemment, il ne restera pas là longtemps, mais je suis sûre que cela rassurerait Talia de me savoir ici.

Peter sourit en coin.

\- Et je suis venu draguer quelques lycéennes.

\- Je pourrais faire en sorte que tu n'ais plus le droit de venir au lycée. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? menaça Derek, amusé malgré tout.

\- Personne ne me bannira de nulle part. Je suis trop beau.

Derek avait parfois du mal à suivre son oncle et meilleur ami.

\- Elle n'a aucun ami ? reprit l'aîné.

\- Quelques-uns, mais elle aime étudier pendant le déjeuner. Et je pense qu'elle n'aime pas trop mes amis.

Peter piqua le dessert de Derek.

\- Personne ne devrait aimer tes amis. C'est une bande d'esprits en hormones.

Il se tourna vers Paige.

\- Mais elle… elle est parfaite pour toi. Et les combinaisons parfaites sont rares dans un monde imparfait.

Il croqua dans un gâteau. Derek se leva et mit son sac sur son épaule.

\- Ça m'inquiéterait aussi, tu sais, ajouta Peter. J'y penserais probablement tout le temps.

\- Penser à quoi ? demanda l'adolescent en lançant un énième regard à la table où déjeunait Paige.

\- Qu'elle apprenne la vérité.

Son neveu eut immédiatement toute son attention.

\- Tu y as déjà pensé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que ça arrive tout le temps. Une minute tu es dans une béate romance d'ado, et celle d'après elle voit des crocs, des yeux qui brillent et des griffes.

\- Elle n'a pas à le découvrir, répliqua sèchement Derek.

\- Mais elles le font toujours, insista Peter. Particulièrement quand elles sont parfaites pour toi. Il n'y a vraiment qu'un seul moyen de s'assurer que vous serez toujours ensemble.

Paige se tourna vers eux.

\- La transformer.

 _Aujourd'hui…_

\- Attends… l'adolescent… c'était toi ?

Stiles fixait Dean, surpris. Peter soupira.

\- Vraiment, Stiles, c'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de raconter ?

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Oui, j'avais dix-huit et Sam, treize. Papa nous avait emmenés pour qu'on voit Alison. Mais lorsque les choses se sont gâtées, il m'a forcé à retourner chez Bobby avec mon frère.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et continua son histoire.

\- J'ai continué à lui dire de ne pas le faire. Tous les jours, plus il y pensait, plus il en était convaincu. Vous savez ce que c'est les adolescents, vous en êtes toi et Stiles, ajouta Peter.

Cora leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je parie qu'il me blâme pour ça. Il est probablement convaincu que tout ceci était mon idée.

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

\- C'est l'idée parfaite.

\- Va t'en, répliqua Derek, réfléchissant.

\- Laura t'a parlé des meutes qui sont ici, pas vrai ? Il y a plus d'Alphas que je n'en ai jamais vus réunis. Ta mère ne voudra jamais le faire. Toutes ces meutes ne seront plus là pour très longtemps. Le moment pour le faire, c'est maintenant.

Peter se pencha au-dessus de Derek.

\- Une petite morsure et elle ne tombera plus jamais malade. Elle restera jeune et belle. Pense à quel point elle pourra se protéger. Derek. La morsure est un cadeau.

000

Chris, Gérard et John descendent des marches qui mènent sous la terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda John en montrant un symbole sur une énorme racine.

\- Un nœud celtique à cinq plis, répondit Chris en s'approchant. C'est le symbole d'un druide.

Il balada sa lampe de poche tout autour d'eux.

\- L'air est différent ici. Vous le sentez ? Je pense savoir ce qu'est cet endroit.

\- C'est du sang ? demanda Gérard alors que son fils s'accroupissait près des racines.

\- Du sang sacrificiel, précisa Chris. Nous sommes dans le Nemeton. C'est un lieu sacré. Les antiques druides celtes choisissaient généralement un grand et vieil arbre dans un bosquet. Il représente le centre du monde. Il existe une croyance selon laquelle couper ou blesser un arbre, en quelque sorte, provoquerait de sérieux problèmes pour les villages voisins.

\- Quel genre de problème ? demanda John.

\- Feux, épidémies, conflits. Mort et destructions de toutes sortes.

 _Aujourd'hui…_

\- Comment en sait-il autant sur les symboles celtes et les druides ? demanda Alison.

\- Connais ton ennemi, Alison, le réprimanda Gérard. Les plus anciens loups avaient un lien avec les druides.

Sam hocha légèrement la tête. Il se souvenait d'une discussion entre son père et Chris à ce sujet, lorsqu'ils étaient venus à Beacon Hills pour voir leur cousine, à cette époque âgée de 6 ans.

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

\- Je t'ai dit non, Dean. Ça suffit.

Sam, treize ans, ouvrit légèrement la porte de la chambre de sa cousine pour voir son frère passé en coup dans le couloir et claquer la porte de la chambre d'amis. Il regarda vers Alison, mais celle-ci était bien trop absorbée par son dessin animé pour faire attention à lui. Il sortit discrètement de la chambre et alla s'assoir dans les escaliers. Oncle Chris, Tante Victoria et son père étaient dans la cuisine.

\- Ton fils est bien trop jeune pour prendre part à des chasses quelconques, dit Chris à John, sur le ton du reproche.

\- Dans une famille de chasseur, on n'est jamais trop jeune pour savoir qu'il faut se méfier de ce qui nous entoure. Ton père ne t'a pas enseigné ça ?

Chris ne releva pas.

\- Bien, fais-moi part de ton plan à présent.

John se redressa.

\- On pourrait se servir du druide pour mettre à terre la meute de loup garou qui vit ici.

\- Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent, récita Chris, agacé.

Victoria fit la moue. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécié ce code. Il en était de même pour John.

\- Ce ne sont pas des humains ! As-tu oublié la créature qui a tué Marie ?

Chris déglutit et masqua son chagrin.

\- John, tant que tu seras sur mon terrain de chasse, tu feras ce que je te dis. Le loup garou ne faisait pas partie de la meute Hale. Et il est hors de question que l'on s'attaque à un druide.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car ce sont des humains, John. Je ne te suivrais pas dans cette bataille.

John chercha du soutien auprès de Victoria. Celle-ci sourit.

\- Tu n'as plus qu'à aller voir Gérard, lui dit-elle.

Chris secoua la tête. Il se tourna et vit Sam en haut des escaliers.

\- Tu devrais d'abord envoyer tes enfants loin d'ici, prévint Chris en regardant Sam remonter à l'étage. Pour leur propre bien. Ils ont encore le temps d'apprendre à vivre dangereusement.

 _Aujourd'hui…_

\- Ils les appelaient les émissaires, dit Gérard.

\- Comme mon patron, Deaton, intervint Scott.

Gérard se leva et alla jusqu'à un vieux livre posée sur sa table.

\- Connais-tu le mythe de Lycaon ?

Sam s'approcha lui aussi.

\- Je sais que c'est là d'où vient le mot lycanthropie, répondit le loup garou.

\- D'après un mythe, certains citoyens grecs croyaient qu'ils devaient leur vie à Prométhée, plus qu'aux dieux de l'Olympe.

Gérard feuilleta le livre.

\- Certains adeptes sont allés jusqu'à prendre leurs noms pour honorer les Titans au lieu des Dieux.

\- Comme Deucalion, conclut Sam en regardant la peinture dans le livre.

\- Le fils de Prométhée, précisa le vieux chasseur. Lycaon n'a pas seulement refusé d'honorer les Dieux.

Il tourna quelques pages pour leur montrer une autre gravure.

\- Il les a défiés. Il a invité Zeus à un repas et a essayé de lui servir de la chair humaine en guise de repas. Enragée, Zeus fit voler la pièce en éclats, grâce à des éclairs, puis il punit Lycaon est ses fils en les transformant en loups.

Sam fronçait les sourcils en observant les gravures. Gérard tourna une nouvelle fois la page, satisfait d'avoir l'entière attention de ses petits-enfants et de Scott.

\- La partie qui est moins connue, c'est comment Lycaon a fait appel aux druides pour les aider à retrouver leurs formes humaines.

Il croisa le regard de Scott.

\- Pourquoi les druides ?

\- La croyance était que les druides anciens savaient comment changer de forme. Ils n'ont pas pu rendre à Lycaon et ses fils leurs formes humaines, mais ils leur ont appris comment passer d'une forme à une autre.

Il sourit à Sam.

\- Ainsi, les druides sont devenus d'importants conseillers pour les meutes.

000

\- Les druides nous gardent connectés à l'humanité, expliqua Cora pendant que Peter faisait les cent pas, les mains dans les poches. Mais ils sont un secret à l'intérieur même de la meute. Parfois, seul l'Alpha connait l'identité de l'émissaire. Ni Derek, ni moi ne savions à propos de Deaton.

\- Ou sa sœur, Morell, ajouta Peter.

Stiles toussa.

\- C'est une émissaire, elle aussi ?

\- Pour la meute d'Alphas, confirma Peter, comme si c'était évident.

\- Notre conseillère d'orientation ? s'exclama Stiles.

Dean se recula sur sa chaise pour que Stiles voie bien Peter. Les d »eux loups garous échangèrent un regard.

\- Pourquoi diable personne ne me dit les choses de ce genre, hein ? j'ai partagé des détails très confidentiels avec elle.

\- Et elle t'a donné de bons conseils ? demanda Cora.

Dean la fixa en se demandant si elle était sérieuse. Lydia avait raison, c'était une fille bizarre. Stiles laissa retomber son bras sur la table.

\- En fait, oui, conclut-il, les yeux plissés.

\- C'est ce qu'ils font, enchaîna Peter. C'est ce que Deaton faisait pour Talia.

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

\- J'admire votre bonne volonté de souhaiter la paix, dit Deaton, mais je dois vous dire, il pourrait ne pas être le bienvenu.

Talia, les bras croisés, se rapprocha de Deucalion.

\- Je ne crois pas que Gérard acceptera.

\- C'est vrai, les Argent ont une femme pour chef, c'est elle qui décidera.

Talia esquissa un sourire.

\- En réalité, je parlais du fait qu'il soit un psychopathe. Imagine lorsque leur fille survivante prendra la relève.

Elle se tourna vers Deucalion.

\- Cet homme coupe les gens en deux avec un glaive. Et je ne parle même pas de John Winchester, tu as vu de quoi il est capable.

Deaton les observait, soucieux.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vraiment si peu de foi dans les gens ? s'agaça Deucalion, ayant du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils partaient si défaitistes. Tu crois que Gérard n'est pas inquiet à propos des morts dans son propre camp ?

\- Connais-tu l'histoire du scorpion et de la grenouille ?

Deucalion fixa Deaton et pensa que lui était peut-être un éternel battant pour la paix, mais que cet émissaire avait vraiment une case en moins.

\- J'ai l'impression que je vais l'entendre, soupira-t-il.

\- Quand le scorpion demanda à la grenouille de l'emmener de l'autre côté de la rivière, la grenouille dit :

Deucalion échangea un regard avec Talia. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par la situation.

\- Scorpion, comment je sais que tu ne me piqueras pas ? Le scorpion répondit : Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Si je le fais, nous nous noierons tous les deux. Alors, la grenouille a accepté. Au milieu de la rivière, le scorpion piqua la grenouille, et quand la grenouille demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça puisque ils allaient mourir tous les deux, le scorpion répondit… c'est ma nature. Ta foi en l'humanité n'aura pas d'importance si tu sous-estime la nature de Gérard.

\- Sois sûr que tu le rencontreras en terrain neutre et n'y va pas seul, lui conseilla Talia.

Deucalion semblait incapable de se départir de son sourire en coin.

\- Je suis un Alpha. Je ne suis jamais seul.

000

Paige descendit les escaliers du lycée plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle crut entendre du bruit.

\- Derek ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

\- Derek, c'est toi ?

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, se retourna. Une ombre se dessina au sol. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau vers la sortie, un homme gigantesque, crocs et griffes acérées se tenait devant la porte. Elle laissa tomber la feuille qu'elle tenait à al main, figée d'effroi. Elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais Ennis était bien trop rapide pour elle.

Dans les vestiaires, Derek, le regard fixé droit devant lui, faisait rebondir son ballon de basket.

000

 _Aujourd'hui…_

\- Ennis, dit Cora, toujours assise en face de Stiles et Dean. Pourquoi l'as-tu choisi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Peter, appuyé contre une poutre. Ennis avait besoin d'un nouveau membre pour sa meute, Paige était jeune et forte. Rendre service à Derek signifiait pour Ennis d'être en bons termes avec Talia. A cette époque, tout le monde voulait être en bons termes avec elle.

\- Il ne se rappelle pas que c'était Ennis, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Stiles.

\- S'il s'en rappelle, il ne le dit pas.

\- Alors qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Dean en se retournant pour voir Peter. Il l'a transformé ?

\- Presque, répondit-il en tourna la tête sur le côté.

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

Derek, n'y tenant plus, ne supportant plus d'entendre les pleurs de Paige, courut hors du vestiaire. Il ouvrit la porte alors que Paige se trainait au sol. Il se jeta sur Ennis pour défendre sa petite-amie, mais celui-ci l'envoya contre le mur sans aucun mal. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et le retint au sol, une main sur sa tête. Paige avait rampé jusqu'aux escaliers, la respiration sifflante. Peter se cacha derrière un mur, effrayé.

 _Aujourd'hui…_

\- Il est venu à Ennis. Un garçon de quinze ans contre un géant. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui de se battre. Elle avait déjà été mordue.

000

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment été surpris quand Deaton est venu pour arranger un rendez-vous avec Deucalion, dit Gérard avec un sourire narquois. Comme l'a dit William : « Toute personne sinistre qui veut être ton ennemi, commence toujours par essayer d'être ton ami ».

\- Comment savais-tu qu'il n'était pas venu pour faire la paix ? demanda Sam.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas un idiot, répliqua le vieil homme. Connais-tu la fable sanscrit du scorpion et de la tortue, Scott ? Sam, je suis sûr que ton père vous l'a apprise, à Dean et toi ?

Sam hocha la tête :

\- Le scorpion demanda à la tortue si elle pouvait l'aider à traverser la rivière.

\- Et lorsque le scorpion piqua la tortue, condamnant les deux, reprit Gérard, qu'a répondu le scorpion pour expliquer son comportement ?

Avant de répondre, Sam ne put s'empêcher de repenser à toutes les créatures que son frère et lui avaient affronté.

\- C'est ma nature.

Scott gardait les yeux rivés sur le chasseur, espérant secrètement que les choses ne soient ni aussi simples, ni aussi radicales. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que tout cela semblait compliqué.

\- Je connais la nature d'un loup garou. Je savais exactement ce que c'était… Un piège.

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

Gérard et John marchent entre les différents loups de la meute de Deucalion et devant les chasseurs venus avec eux.

\- Je trouve que c'est plutôt approprié que l'on se retrouve dans une distillerie. Tu connais le processus de distillation, c'est la séparation de deux substances en les poussant dans leurs différents états volatils.

\- Volatil est exactement l'état que j'espérais éviter, répondit Deucalion dans un sourire.

Gérard s'éloigna et alla jusqu'à un robinet rouge.

\- Tu vas être déçu.

Il ouvrit le robinet et un gaz s'en échappa, atteignant directement les loups au visage, ainsi que ses hommes. Ils se mirent à tousser, asphyxiés. Seul Gérard et John étaient encore debout. Et Deucalion, mais avec difficulté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Deucalion.

 _Aujourd'hui…_

Alison se pencha en avant, sentant la colère la gagner.

\- Ils t'ont attaqué ?

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux deux devises connues des Argent. L'ancienne : nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent, et la nouvelle : nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes. Son grand-père ne semblait avoir de respect pour aucune des deux.

\- C'était une embuscade.

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

Gérard prit une énorme massue à piques.

\- L'une des toutes premières armes utilisées par l'homme fut la masse à pointes. J'en ai fait une moi-même.

Il se pencha sur les loups.

\- J'aimerais avoir ton opinion sur son efficacité.

Il frappa un chasseur, le regard cruel, puis un deuxième. John écarquilla les yeux, regarda autour de lui, déstabilisé. Ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Ton propre peuple… suffoqua Deucalion, horrifié.

Gérard frappa à nouveau, puis regarda autour de lui.

\- Ils voulaient la paix eux aussi. Regarde ce que tu as fait d'eux.

Gérard sourit à John qui n'était plus si sûr d'être à sa place. Deucalion rampa vers la sortie de la grange.

000

 _Aujourd'hui…_

Peter regardait dans le vide, sans plus rien dire.

\- Alors, est-ce qu'elle s'est transformée ? demanda Cora.

\- Elle aurait dû, répondit le lycanthrope. La plupart du temps, la morsure prend. La plupart du temps.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Stiles se tourna vers lui, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- Quand tu me l'as offerte, tu as dit : « si ça ne te tue pas ».

Dean et Cora regardèrent l'hyperactif, surpris. Peter hocha la tête.

\- Si.

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

Peter descendit précipitamment les escaliers du Nemeton et y vit ce qu'il avait craint. Derek était assis là, les mains pleines de sang et Page serrée contre lui. Il embrassa son front, caressa sa tête, puis leva son visage vers son oncle.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Peter cacha son visage, attristé et effrayé.

 _Aujourd'hui…_

\- Il connaissait la réponse. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle soit jeune et forte.

Peter regardait au dehors, les goutes de pluie qui coulaient le long de la vitre.

\- Certaines personnes ne sont simplement pas faites pour ça. Mais elle s'est battue. Elle a lutté, désespérément, en essayant de survivre.

000

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

Deucalion usait de ses dernières forces pour sortir de la distillerie. Il reprenait de l'air, tout en essayant de fuir Gérard. Mais ce dernier marchait derrière lui, souriant. Deucalion se retourna, espérant implorer sa clémence.

\- Non. Ne fais pas ça. J'ai eu une vision, dit-il, désespéré, lui qui avait tant d'espoir. Une vision de paix.

Gérard ricana.

\- Un peu limitée, tu vois ?

\- Gérard, tenta John.

Mais le chasseur planta deux flèches dans ses yeux. Deucalion hurla, hurla de douleur, se tordit dans tous les sens pour espérer échapper à cette souffrance. Gérard retira les flèches et s'écarta, laissant là un Alpha blessé, déçu, le sang coulant de ses yeux, témoin de sa douleur et du mal qui le rongerait encore longtemps.

000

Derek prit la main de Paige dans la sienne et enlaça leurs doigts. Il prenait sa douleur, autant que son jeune âge le lui permettait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à la contenir. Tous deux avaient la respiration saccadée par la douleur et le chagrin.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

\- Je savais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Juste après t'avoir dit mon prénom, je pense que je savais, répéta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. J'ai vu des choses dans cette ville, des choses que personne n'était réellement en mesure d'expliquer.

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front.

\- Et puis il y a ta façon de parler… La manière dont tu dis les choses, comme si tu capturais une essence.

Il prit une inspiration.

\- Et je sais que tu peux entendre des choses, des choses que personne d'autre ne peut entendre.

Il la regarda.

\- Je savais.

\- Et tu m'aimais quand même ? lui murmura-t-il.

\- Je t'aimais quand même.

Soudainement, elle contracta ses muscles et gémit. Il pressa ses lèvres contre son front, la serra dans ses bras. Elle pleurait.

\- Reste.

Il serra sa main plus fort encore, mais il n'était plus en mesure de prendre sa souffrance.

\- Je vais mourir… dit-elle. Pas vrai ?

Il hocha lentement la tête. Elle recommença à pleurer, souffrant, tétanisée par la peur.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas supporter plus. Derek, je ne peux pas.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du loup garou. Elle l'implora du regard.

\- S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît.

Il la prit tout contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage, car Derek était la seul échappatoire.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.

Il leva les yeux vers la lumière, ses yeux se tintèrent d'un jaune d'or. Il ferma les yeux et dans un grognement déchirant, il abrégea ses souffrances. Paige poussa une dernière exclamation et ses mains retombèrent. Il pleura, répétant qu'il était désolé, la garda contre lui, jusqu'à ce que Peter ne revienne.

 _Aujourd'hui…_

\- Je me revois entrain de prendre son corps de ses bras, l'emmener dans les bois, dans un endroit où je savais qu'on la trouverait. Une nouvelle victime ajoutée à la longue liste des attaques animales de Beacon Hills.

Peter s'était assis sur les marches de l'escalier, à l'entrée du hangar. Dean était debout à sa gauche, fixant le sol, attristé par ce récit. Stiles était de l'autre côté avec Cora.

\- Et qu'en est-il de Derek ? demanda-t-elle, els yeux embués de larmes, la vois tremblante.

Peter jouait avec ses mains, semblant plonger dans ses souvenirs.

\- Tuer un innocent prend… quelque chose de vous. Une partie de votre âme… L'assombrissant, ternissant l'autrefois éclatant jaune doré en un bleu froid, d'acier.

Il cligna des yeux et ceux-ci prient une teinte bleu océan envoûtante et glaciale.

\- Comme pour moi.

000

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

Deaton enleva les bandages qui recouvraient les yeux de Deucalion. L'émissaire grimaça, Talia retint son souffle.

\- Je suis désolé. Les yeux vont guérir physiquement, mais… Ta vue…

Deucalion poussa un terrible rugissement, s'appuyant sur la table d'auscultation du vétérinaire.

\- Laissez-moi seul…

Mais son Bêta n'obéit pas, Deucalion sentit qu'il était toujours là.

\- Marco, j'ai dit : laissez-moi seul.

\- Tu es seul, répondit le Bêta imbu de pouvoir, avant de le frapper.

Deucalion accusa le coup, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur le loup, il voyait. Dans un rugissement de colère, il se jeta sur lui et griffa, griffa, autant qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à le tuer. La haine pulsait dans ses veines.

 _Aujourd'hui…_

\- Il voit comme un loup ? demanda Scott.

\- Il n'est pas toujours aveugle, répéta Gérard.

\- On peut peut-être s'en servir contre lui, intervint Alison en regardant Scott.

Le loup fronça les sourcils et se leva. Les trois jeunes se préparèrent à partir.

\- Scott.

Gérard releva son pull et tendit sa main. Scott s'avança et prit sa douleur. Gérard soupira.

\- Je pense à toi des fois, Scott. Vraiment. Je me demande : et si j'avais agis différemment ? Avoir la morsure pour guérir mon cancer. Et je me demande quand il est devenu ma nature de croire que la plupart des choses ne peuvent pas être demandé mais doivent être prises.

Scott le scruta. Il se retint de grimacer face au visage penaud du malade.

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

Gérard leva les yeux.

\- Pendant que vous racontiez votre histoire, j'ai écouté le battement de votre cœur. Il ne s'est jamais accéléré, il n'a jamais ralenti. Il est resté stable tout le temps.

\- Parce que je disais la vérité.

\- Ou parce que vous êtes un très bon menteur, répliqua l'Alpha en plissant les yeux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Scott, le regard dur, se pencha en avant et serra fort la main de Gérard dans la sienne. Le chasseur se raidit.

\- Si vous avez menti, des gens seront blessés… Je vais revenir. Pour enlever plus que ta douleur.

Gérard, le regard effrayé, avait visiblement compris le message.

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

John mit son sac dans le coffre de l'Impala, puis le ferma. Il regarda vers la maison des Argent et vit Chris à la fenêtre, lui faire un signe de la tête pour le saluer. Il ne savait pas où était Gérard, mais plus lui importait. Il ne voulait pas ressembler au père de Marie, cela l'effrayait. Il entra dans sa voiture, démarra, et composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

\- Bobby ? Je viens chercher les garçons.

000

 _Aujourd'hui…_

Cora regarda Stiles.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce regard ?

L'hyperactif soupira.

\- Je ne crois pas que Peter nous ai dit toute la vérité. Tu vois, on n'a uniquement son point de vue, on ne sait pas ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Je suis d'accord. Des éléments nous échappent. Peut-être qu'Alison, Scott et Sam ont appris des choses auprès de Gérard, qu'on ignore.

Cora hocha la tête, toujours le regard sur l'adolescent.

\- Donc tu vas demander à Derek pour la fille dont il est tombé amoureux, puis qu'il a tué ?

Stiles releva la tête vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Si j'y suis obligé… oui.

 _Dix ans auparavant…_

Derek, adossé contre les racines du Nemeton, tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Talia descendit lentement les marches jusqu'à lui, puis se posta devant son fils, les mains jointes devant elle.

\- Derek.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose… Quelque chose de terrible.

Elle s'accroupit devant le jeune loup.

\- Je sais.

Elle releva son menton, mais il gardait les yeux fermés.

\- Mes yeux… Ils sont différents.

Talia lui sourit.

\- Différents. Mais toujours aussi beaux… Tout comme toi.

Il ouvrit ses yeux qui brillaient d'un bleu étincelant, bleu comme l'océan.

000

 _Aujourd'hui…_

\- Mon frère venait d'avoir six mois lorsque notre mère a été tuée.

Assis aux côté de Dean dans l'Impala, la musique en fond, Stiles l'écoutait se confier.

\- J'avais quelques fois surpris ma mère au téléphone avec Chris, mais elle ne nous parlait jamais de sa famille de chasseur. Je n'ai vu Gérard qu'une ou deux fois avant qu'elle-

Il s'interrompit pour inspirer profondément. Stiles prit sa main pour le rassurer.

\- J'ai dit bonne nuit à Sammy, puis je suis allée me coucher. C'est mon père qui m'a réveillé en hurlant, il était dans la chambre de mon frère. Il s'est précipité en courant dans le couloir et m'a dit d'emmener Sam loin d'ici. La maison… elle brûlait.

Il appuya sa tête contre l'appuie-tête, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

\- C'était un démon, un démon aux yeux jaune du nom d'Azazel. On essaye de le retrouver avec Sam et mon père.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean.

\- Comment aurais-tu pu savoir ? Tu ne savais même pas que les démons existaient.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on les élimine ?

\- En les exorcisant. Mais Azazel est très puissant, on doit trouver une arme qui s'appelle le colt. Azazel cherche quelque chose, il en veut à mon petit frère. Mais je ne laisserais jamais personne lui faire du mal.

Stiles esquissa un sourire triste.

\- Tu as peur ?

Dean se tourna vers lui. Il sembla hésiter, puis secoua la tête.

\- Non. C'est ce que j'ai à faire, c'est tout.

Stiles caressait sa main de son pouce. Dean se tourna sur son siège et plongea son regard dans les yeux caramel de l'hyperactif. Il se pencha en avant pour venir capturer ses lèvres. Stiles la mordilla légèrement et se rapprocha autant qu'il le pouvait. Dean passa une main sous son t-shirt pour venir caresser le creux de ses reins.

\- Viens… lui susurra-t-il.

Bientôt, les vitres de la voiture noire se couvrirent de buée, une main glissa sensuellement sur la vitre arrière et une seconde vint s'y enlacer.

000

Derek, le regard empli de mélancolie, de souvenirs, l' _Ave Maria_ tournant dans son esprit, fixait la spirale recouvrant la taule, la lumière filtrant à travers.


	12. Chapter 11

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Trust Me ! Plus j'avance dans cette fiction, plus j'ai de nouveaux chapitres préférés !

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa, ni Supernatural ! ;)

PrayforParis PrayforBrussels JesuisCharlie

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils y avaient réfléchi longuement, réunissant leurs informations sur Derek, la meute de Deucalion, l'arbre ou Derek s'était réfugié avec Paige. Mais comme visiblement on semblait leur en vouloir, Lydia avait détecté une nouvelle victime du Darach. La nuit était tombée lorsque Scott, Stiles et les Winchester se garèrent en même temps devant le lycée. Stiles sortit de sa voiture tandis que son meilleur ami enlevait son casque.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda Sam.

\- Ici, entendirent-ils.

Ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre Alison et Lydia. Cette fois-ci, la Banshee semblait être plus calme. Les Winchester l'avaient prévenu que cela continuerait et Sam semblait l'aider à faire face à tout cela.

\- Lydia ? demanda Stiles.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- C'est la même chose qu'à la piscine. J'ai pris la voiture dans une direction complètement opposée pour me retrouver ici. Et tu m'as dit de t'appeler si je trouve un cadavre.

Dean cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Tu as trouvé un cadavre ? s'exclama Stiles.

\- Pas encore.

\- « Pas encore » ? répéta l'aîné des Winchester. Comment ça « pas encore » ?

\- Lydia, tu es supposée nous appeler après avoir trouvé un cadavre, s'emporta Stiles.

\- Eh, on se calme tous les deux, intervint Sam. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle.

\- Et plus maintenant, coupa sèchement la blonde vénitienne en pointant un doigt vers Stiles. A partir de maintenant, vous trouvez les cadavres.

\- Comment sommes-nous censés le trouver ? demandèrent Stiles et Dean.

\- C'est toujours toi qui les trouves, renchérit Stiles.

Dean lui attrapa le bras pour le calmer.

\- Les gars, les coupa Scott en s'avançant vers le lycée. J'ai trouvé le cadavre.

000

 _Le lendemain…_

Stiles, appuyé derrière un mur, essayait de comprendre ce que son père et le directeur de l'établissement se disaient concernant le corps retrouvé la veille.

\- Excusez-moi, dit le shérif en se dirigeant vers lui.

Stiles essaya de prendre la fuite discrètement, mais c'était Stiles.

\- Hey, hey, hey, reviens ici.

Stiles se retourna lentement vers son père.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, commença le shérif. Je sais que tu as toutes ces idées sur ces schémas et ces gens qui meurent par trois…

\- Papa, des meurtres, d'accord ? Des sacrifices, même, insista l'adolescent.

\- J'ai la moitié de l'Etat, plus le FBI sur l'affaire.

Stiles savait très bien que le FBI qu'ils avaient actuellement sur le dos n'était pas plus avancé sur l'affaire.

\- Ils ne s'en tireront pas après avoir tué l'un des nôtres, essaya-t-il pour le rassurer.

\- Papa, reprit Stiles d'une vois enrouée, ils ont tué Tara. Tu sais combien de fois elle m'a aidé avec mes devoirs de maths quand je devais t'attendre au commissariat ?

Le shérif soupira, attristé.

\- Va en cours, d'accord ?

Stiles regarda son père s'éloigner, en colère qu'il ne l'écoute pas, désemparé à l'aidée qu'il puisse être le prochain. Il se retourna et percuta quelqu'un. La personne saisit ses épaules pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre.

\- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis du FBI je te rappelle, répondit le chasseur en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour être sûr que le shérif ne l'ait pas vu.

Stiles renifla et baissa le regard, gêné. Dean baissa la tête pour voir son visage et fronça les sourcils.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'hyperactif releva la tête, cherchant où poser son regard.

\- C'est tara, ils ont tué Tara. C'était, elle était tellement gentille, tellement-

Dean lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle vide. Là, Stiles prit son costume entre ses poings. Il secouait la tête.

\- Je pensais que c'était fini ces souffrances, j'en ai marre de perdre des personnes chères à mes yeux. J'en ai marre. Le prochain pourrait être mon père, tu te rends compte ? Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne peux pas…

Dean saisit son menton pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Stiles, je ne laisserais rien lui arriver. On va le protéger.

Stiles tapa sur sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, t'y arriveras pas. Tu ne pourras rien faire si le Darach décide de s'en prendre à lui.

\- Stiles.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Je ferais tout pour vous protéger.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser.

\- Sam m'attend, chuchota-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras. On vous tiendra au courant de l'enquête.

000

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais Chris s'était remis en tête de la protéger. Alison était vraiment agacée de ce comportement. Heureusement que Sam et Dean avaient arrêté ça. Lorsqu'elle vit un mouvement derrière sa fenêtre, elle attaqua et réussit immédiatement à immobiliser Isaac.

\- Wow ! Doucement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je devrais plutôt te demander ce que _tu_ fais là ?

\- Tu n'étais pas au lycée.

\- Mon père s'est mis en tête que j'ai été traumatisée par la découverte du cadavre hier soir. Je devais bien faire semblant. Allez, relève-toi.

\- Retire ton couteau d'abord, peut-être, non ?

000

Lydia dessinait un arbre, assis à une table à la bibliothèque, avec Lydia. La jeune fille se racla la gorge.

\- Je sors avec Sam.

Stiles releva la tête et acquiesça.

\- C'est ce que… j'avais cru comprendre.

\- Je devais le retrouver hier soir, quand je me suis retrouvée au lycée.

Voyant que le sujet assombrissait l'hyperactif, elle dévia la conversation, toujours concentrée sur son dessin.

\- Et… Dean et toi, alors ?

Stiles, surpris, rougit et se mordit la lèvre, pris au dépourvu. Elle leva enfin les yeux sur lui et sourit.

\- Ça crève les yeux, Stiles.

Il sourit lui aussi et lui fit les yeux doux.

\- Ne dis rien à personne, s'il te plait.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je n'y vois aucun intérêt, alors je ne dirais rien, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il se reconcentra sur les cours de Jennifer : _Des idiomes, des analogies, des métaphores et des comparaisons, tous des outils utilisés par les auteurs pour raconter leurs histoires. Les idiomes sont comme un secret pour ceux qui connaissent la langue ou la culture. Ces phrases ont un sens, uniquement si vous en connaissez les mots-clés. Exemple : Voir le tableau dans son ensemble._

\- Comme aux échecs, murmura-t-il. Mon père joue aux échecs

\- Pardon ? demanda Lydia sortie de sa rêverie.

\- Hum, non, rien. Je parlais pour moi.

Scott entra dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea droit sur eux. Il se pencha sur la table.

\- Je pense que je peux avoir Ethan, dit-il, décidé. Je suis sûr que je peux lui parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? lui demanda son meilleur ami.

\- Les druides sont des émissaires, non ? Et si le Darach était un émissaire pour les Alphas ?

\- Tu crois que les deux sont liés, comprit Lydia, malgré tout perdue par le raisonnement de l'Alpha. Mais je croyais qu'ils n'avaient l'air au courant de rien à ce sujet.

\- Si, Deucalion sait quelque chose.

Stiles attira l'attention de Scott.

\- Premièrement, comment est-ce que tu peux être sûr d'avoir une réponse à cette question, et deuxièmement, ça va être difficile d'atteindre Ethan.

\- Pourquoi ?

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il faut passer par Aiden, répondit Stiles.

Lydia prit ses livres et se leva.

\- Laissez-moi m'occuper de lui. Il essaye bien de m'attirer dans ses filets, non ? On va retourner les choses à notre avantage, expliqua-t-elle, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

000

Ethan ouvrit son casier.

\- Ce truc avec Danny, ça doit s'arrêter, dit Aiden.

\- Il est inoffensif, répondit son frère jumeau sur la défensive. Et Lydia est la seule pour qui on est censé s'inquiéter, je te ferais dire qu'elle t'échappe de plus en plus.

\- Alors pourquoi parles-tu encore à Danny ? insista Aiden.

\- Quelle différence ça fait ?

Un silence s'installa entre les deux loups, avant qu'Aiden en reprenne.

\- Que penses-tu que nous faisons, ici ? Tu sais qu'on est pas vraiment des lycéens, n'est-ce pas ?

Ethan avait baissé les yeux.

\- On est là pour éliminer une menace. Pas pour se tenir la main et se faire passer des mots en classe.

\- Et maintenant nous savons qu'il est inoffensif. Menace éliminée, insista Ethan en regardant son frère.

Aiden sourit en coin et ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son jumeau.

\- Tu commences à l'aimer.

\- Et alors ? se défendit l'Alpha.

\- Alors, si Deucalion te le demande, tu le tueras ?

\- Si Deucalion te le demande, tu me tueras ? Et ce n'est pas le seul problème, Scott et Stiles m'ont sauvé la vie, deux fois, et la tienne aussi.

Aiden sourit, mais son visage grimaçait d'agacement.

\- _Arrête_ de parler à Danny… Ou je vais lui arracher la peau du visage. Et la manger, conclut-il en claquant le casier. Ils se retournèrent et manquèrent de percuter Lydia, appuyée contre les casiers, une main posée négligemment sur sa taille.

\- Aiden, je peux te voir un moment ?

000

Lydia et Aiden s'embrassaient dans le bureau du coach. Elle le poussa lentement sur le bureau mais étonnamment, il s'interrompit.

\- C'est quoi ce regard ?

\- Rien. Je suis juste surpris. Tu m'as à peine parlé depuis-

\- Depuis quoi ? l'interrompit-elle sèchement. Depuis que vous avez essayé de tuer mes amis ? Depuis le piège que vous avez tendu à Scott dans l'ancien centre commercial ?

\- C'était la décision de Kali. Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- C'est trop facile. Je pensais que vous étiez tous des Alphas, répliqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas aussi démocratique que ça en a l'air. Et si tu penses que je devrais être rongée par le remord, essaye de te rappeler que Derek a tué Ennis.

\- Derek t'a épargné, et c'est faux. John Winchester a tué Ennis.

\- Mais c'est tout de même de sa faute. A s'être entiché d'une bande de chasseurs. Le plus jeune te plaît bien, d'ailleurs, non ?

\- Donc c'est à ton tour de tuer, maintenant, continua-t-elle sans relever sa pique. C'est ça ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Aiden, ne-

Ils furent interrompis par un bruit strident contre la porte vitrée. Une spirale dessinée à la griffe.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Lydia.

\- Derek, dit l'Alpha, les dents serrées.

000

\- Pourquoi tu me parles encore ? demanda Ethan. J'ai failli tuer tes amis. Comment sais-tu que je ne vais pas recommencer ?

Ethan aurait du lancer un regard menaçant à Stiles, mais il n'en était pas capable. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. De plus, l'hyperactif semblait à bout de nerfs.

\- On est venu te voir parce que je sais que tu ne voulais pas être là ce soir-là. Et je pense que si quelque chose comme ça se passait maintenant, tu ne le ferais pas.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que nous leur devons, répondit Ethan. Surtout à Deucalion. On n'était pas comme Kali et Ennis quand on l'a rencontré. On n'était pas des Alphas.

\- Vous étiez quoi ? demanda Stiles.

\- Des Omégas.

000

\- Derek !

\- Aiden, appela la Banshee, arrête, s'il te plaît.

\- Je suis là, Derek, continua Aiden en entrant dans le vestiaire.

\- Je vais crier, prévint Lydia.

\- Tu veux te battre, Derek ? provoqua le loup. Viens me chercher.

Un rugissement retentit et Aiden se retrouva plaqué contre les casiers, lacéré par une Cora rugissante et furieuse.

000

\- Dans les vraies meutes de loups, expliqua Ethan, les Omégas sont les boucs émissaires, les derniers à manger, ceux qui doivent encaisser les coups du reste de la meute.

\- Alors ton frère et toi étiez comme les salopes de la meute ? demanda Stiles.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, confirma Ethan en lui adressant un regard étrange.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir Scott.

\- C'était des tueurs. Les gens parlent de nous comme des monstres, mais ce sont eux qui nous ont donné cette réputation. Et notre Alpha était le pire d'entre eux.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous défendiez pas ? insista Stiles. Un loup à la forme Voltron, tu sais ? Qui botte les fesses de tout le Monde.

\- On ne pouvait pas, s'agaça l'Alpha, on ne savait pas comment le contrôler à l'époque.

\- Deucalion vous a appris, dit Scott.

\- Et ensuite, on s'est battu. On a démonté toute la meute un par un. Et le temps qu'on en arrive à notre Alpha, il nous suppliait de lui laisser la vie sauve.

La haine brillait dans le regard du loup, comme s'il revivait l'instant, la colère, ce que leur Alpha leur avait fait subir, à son frère et lui.

\- Et on l'a réduit en pièces. Littéralement.

Il trépignait.

\- Mais votre émissaire ?

Ethan secoua la tête. Lui aussi était mort.

\- Ils sont tous morts ? demanda Scott. Pour Kali et Ennis aussi ?

\- Tous, sauf celui de Deucalion, confirma Ethan.

\- Tu veux dire Morell ? intervint Stiles.

Ethan n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il poussa un gémissement et posa sa main sur son torse.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'exclama Scott. Tu es blessé ?

\- Pas moi. Mon frère.

000

Aiden, le torse ensanglanté, poussa un grognement et attrapa le poignet de Cora. Il le fit craquer et enserra sa gorge avant de la projeter à travers la pièce. Il attrapa un altère et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Aiden, arrête ! cria Lydia.

Mais il n'écoutait plus rien. Il la frappa.

\- Non !

Lydia se jeta à ses côtés, mais cela ne stoppa pas l'Alpha. Heureusement, Scott et Ethan arrivèrent à temps pour l'empêcher de frapper à nouveau. Scott s'accroupit auprès de la cadette des Hale. L'artère tomba.

\- Aiden, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'énerva Ethan en fixant son frère.

\- C'est elle qui est venue vers moi !

\- On s'en fiche ! Kali a donné à Derek jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Tu ne peux pas le ou la toucher.

Lydia releva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Cora roula sur le dos, sonnée, et Ethan emmena son frère. Après leur départ, Stiles se pencha sur Cora.

\- Je crois qu'elle est sacrément blessée.

000

\- Attends une seconde, ton père est le tueur ? demanda Isaac, confus.

\- Non. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas qu'il le soit. Du moins, j'espère que non. Mais il nous cache des choses, répondit Alison en allant derrière le bureau de son père.

\- Tu espère qu'il n'est pas le mauvais druide tueur en série qui tranche les gorges des gens ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok.

\- Tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

\- Oui, j'essaie juste d'avoir toutes les cartes en main, je n'étais pas là quand vous avez sauvé Deaton.

\- Tu vois les marques ? dit-elle en allumant la lampe à ultra-violet. Il y a plus de cinq corps à trouver mais ça ne dit pas qui sont les corps.

Isaac recula en fixant la carte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la chasseuse.

\- Quelque chose que mon père m'a appris. Recule un peu, regarde l'ensemble de la carte. Parfois, tu observes des choses que tu n'avais pas remarquées. Lorsque tu es prêt, tout ce que tu voies, c'est des détails.

Alison recula jusqu'au lycanthrope.

\- Regarde ça, tu le vois ? dit-elle.

Elle enleva la carte.

\- Wow, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? interrogea Isaac en regardant le symbole sur la table.

\- Un nœud à cinq plis. C'est un symbole celtique.

Isaac posa sa main sur le symbole, quand un son les fit sursauter. Dean se tenait à l'entrée du bureau.

\- Relax, Al', ce n'est que moi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

\- Où est Sam ? demanda Isaac.

\- Il surveille le père de Stiles. Il pourrait être la prochaine victime. Un symbole à cinq cercles.

\- Tu le connaissais ? Gérard nous en a parlé quand on est allé le voir.

Dean s'approcha d'eux, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

\- Oui. Il y a quelque chose ?

Isaac déplaça la lampe dessus.

\- Vierges, lut-il dans un des cercles.

Il continua à déplacer la lumière.

\- Guerriers, dit Alison.

\- Soigneurs, continua Dean.

\- Philosophes et gardiens, termina la jeune fille.

Ils se regardèrent.

000

Cora pansait sa blessure devant le miroir, Lydia, Scott et Stiles à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda l'Alpha.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, répondit la Banshee.

\- Je vais guérir, rassura la louve.

Elle perdit l'équilibre, mais Stiles et Scott se précipitèrent pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- J'ai dit que je vais bien, insista-t-elle.

\- Tu réalises à quel point c'était suicidaire ? la réprimanda Stiles, les yeux plissés. A quoi tu pensais en venant à lui ?

\- Je l'ai fait pour Erica. Pour Derek. Aucun de vous ne fait quoi que ce soit.

\- On essaye, tu sais bien, dit Scott.

\- Et vous ratez, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Vous êtes juste une bande d'ados stupides, courant, pensant que vous pouvez empêcher les gens d'être tués. Mais tout ce que vous faites, c'est vous pointer trop tard.

Stiles baissa la tête, une boule se formant au creux de son ventre. Lydia aussi était mal à l'aise.

\- Ce que vous faites réellement, c'est trouver les corps.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta le vestiaire. Stiles soupira.

\- C'est vraiment une Hale. Je vais m'assurer qu'elle rentre à la maison.

000

Jennifer descendit rapidement les marches et arrivée en bas, courut en direction de Derek. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Où étais-tu ? Et ne me dis pas que tu avais besoin d'être seul parce que c'est la pire excuse possible.

Il ne croisa pas son regard.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée. Tu avais vraiment besoin d'être seul.

\- Oui. Mais le plus important, c'est que tu sois en sécurité.

\- Je ne me suis pas sentie en sécurité, en partie à cause des jumeaux démoniaques qui se promènent dans l'école comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Ils ne te feront plus de mal, plus jamais.

Derek s'était un peu éloigné et ne la regardait toujours pas.

\- Parce qu'on va arrêter de se voir.

Jennifer perdit instantanément son sourire.

\- Quoi ? Derek, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il secoua la tête et leva enfin les yeux sur elle.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils se servent de toi pour m'atteindre. Alors… je préfère qu'on s'arrête là.

Jennifer prit son visage entre ses mains, les yeux perlés de larmes.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Derek. J'ai envie d'être avec toi.

\- Pas moi.

\- Tu mens !

\- Jennifer. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles.

La sonnerie de l'école retentit et il se recula. Les mains du professeur retombèrent le long de son corps.

\- Tu vas être en retard.

\- Derek-

\- C'est fini.

Il se détourna et s'en alla d'un pas rapide avant que son regard ne le fasse changer d'avis.

Elle plissa les yeux.

000

\- Désolée, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir un autre rendez-vous, dit Madame Morell en voyant al porte s'ouvrir.

Elle leva les yeux.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? dit Scott. Parce que je pourrais avoir besoin de conseils tout de suite.

000

\- Des philosophes ? répéta Stiles, au téléphone avec Dean.

\- _Et des gardiens. Ce qui doit avoir un rapport avec la victime de la nuit dernière, non ?_

 _\- Stiles,_ intervint Alison. _Tu dois le dire à ton père. Raconte-lui tout ce que tu as besoin mais tu dois le lui faire croire. Dis-le à ton père. Avertis-le._

\- Ok, ok, je sais, dit précipitamment Stiles. Dean, s'il te plaît, demande à Sam de s'en aller. Si mon père le voit devant la maison, il va se poser des questions.

\- _D'accord. Et Stiles. Envoi-moi un sms si besoin_ , ajouta le chasseur.

L'hyperactif sourit en coin.

\- Ok, à plus.

Cora, assise à côté de lui dans la Jeep, le regarda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais lui dire la vérité. Et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

000

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me déranges, Scott ? demanda Morell, assis nonchalamment dans son fauteuil. Alors que tu sais que l'heure tourne ? Alors que tu sais que quelqu'un d'autre va être enlevé.

\- Par vous, provoqua l'adolescent.

\- Allez, Scott, sourit-elle. Ne devrais-tu pas laisser les interrogations à quelqu'un comme Stilinski ?

\- Êtes-vous celle qui tue les gens ? dit-il sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

\- Est-ce que tu écoutes mes battements de cœur ? Non. Je ne suis pas celle qui tue les gens.

Elle se réinstalla.

\- La vérité, c'est que je suis tout ce qui se tient entre Deucalion et la vie de tes amis. _Je_ suis celle qui les a retenus lorsqu'ils avaient envie de mordre.

\- Comment ça ? demanda le loup en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Deucalion veut un vrai Alpha dans sa meute. Il pense que c'est toi. Et une petite distraction comme des sacrifices humains va le dévier de son but.

Scott baissa les yeux.

\- Tu va en devenir un, n'est-ce pas ?

Scott se leva.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? s'emporta-t-il. Que veut il que je fasse ?

Morell se leva et tapa elle aussi sur la table, affrontant le loup du regard.

\- Il veut faire de toi un tueur. C'est ce qu'il va faire.

\- Mais si je tue quelqu'un je ne peux pas être un vrai Alpha, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement.

Elle sourit en coin.

\- Tu veux le point de vue de la psychologue ? C'est un obsessionnel qui te désire et se sent menacé à la fois. Si un obsessionnel ne peut pas avoir l'objet de ses désirs, il choisit de le détruire à la place. Tu peux devenir volontairement un membre de sa meute ou il te fera devenir un tueur, détruisant ton potentiel pour devenir un Vrai Alpha.

\- Rien de tout ça ne va se passer, assura le plus jeune.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr.

Elle se rassit, son regard assassin toujours braqué sur lui.

\- Ton joues son jeu. Et pendant que tu essaies de comprendre ce qu'il faut faire faire après, il pense dix mouvements avant toi avec la défaite déjà en vue.

Scott ressortit du bureau et fixa au loin, l'esprit réfléchissant à toute allure au moyen de sauver le plus de personnes.

000

Lydia baissa le regard lorsqu'une craie roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle s'accroupit pour la ramasser et entra dans la salle de classe d'où elle avait roulé. Un nœud à cinq plis était dessiné au tableau. Elle mit un deux dans un des cercles avant de crier.

000

Les agents de la sécurité étaient là, Jennifer aussi. Mais personne n'écoutait Lydia quand elle disait qu'il fallait appeler la police.

\- Il a disparu, je vous dis. Comme les autres.

Aiden, à ses côtés, posa une main sur son épaule. A bout de nerfs, elle ne fit rien pour se dégager.

\- Tout ce qu'on sait, commença le professeur pour la rassurer, c'est qu'il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui.

\- La dernière fois, c'était Monsieur Harris, et est-ce que quelqu'un a eu de ses nouvelles ? Non. Il a été enlevé, il va être la prochaine victime, s'emporta-t-elle en montrant le tableau.

\- Mais c'est toi qui a écrit ce nombre, Lydia.

\- Je suis médium, ok ?!

Sam fit s'écarter les élèves amassés devant la salle, ainsi que Scott et Ethan et rejoignit Lydia.

\- Agent Dawson du FBI. Je vais m'occuper de cette jeune fille.

Aiden lui adressa un regard noir, mais retira sa main de l'épaule de la Banshee.

\- Un agent et un professeur ? Quelle est la logique ? demanda Ethan.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Scott.

000

Stiles faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre à la recherche d'une solution pour expliquer à son père l'inexplicable. Cora, assise sur le lit, le suivait du regard sans même penser lui venir en aide.

\- Ah oui ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Non, marmonna-t-il ensuite en recommençant à marcher.

\- Stiles, s'agaça son père en décroisant ses bras.

\- Papa, je suis désolé, ok ? J'essaie juste de trouver par où commencer.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, répliqua le shérif.

Stiles souffla.

\- L'année dernière, tu as eu toutes ces affaires que tu ne pouvais pas résoudre, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire les meurtres impliquant Kate Argent et ensuite Matt tuant tous les gens qui l'avaient noyé, et tous les meurtres en ce moment, c'est comme si tu jouais à un jeu perdu d'avance.

\- Stiles, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin maintenant est un constat de mon travail par mon propre fils.

\- Je sais, répondit Stiles en se rongeant les ongles.

Il claqua des doigts en voyant quelque chose sur l'une de ses étagères et se dirigea vers elle.

\- D'accord. Papa, la raison pour laquelle tu perds la partie, c'est que tu ne vois jamais l'ensemble du plateau.

Stiles ouvrit l'échiquier sur son bureau.

\- Je dois te montrer l'ensemble du plateau.

000

Alison lut le SMS de Scott, lui informant la disparition d'un professeur. Elle lâcha son téléphone, nerveuse.

\- Je dois l'arrêter.

Isaac, face à elle, s'inquiétait tout autant.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Si ton père est entrain de faire tout ce travail-

\- Si ? l'interrompit la chasseuse. Regarde ça. Il sait tout. Il a tout prévu.

Dean, appuyé contre le mur, els bras croisés, avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'une telle chose soit possible. Il sétaient une fois de plus entrain de faire fausse route, mais ils ne pouvaient laisser une autre personne mourir, pas avec toutes ces clés en main. Alison sortit la carte de sa poche et la déplia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dais ? demanda le lycanthrope.

\- Si Monsieur Westover a été enlevé dans l'école, il doit y avoir un autre courant tellurique, expliqua Dean en se rapprochant du bureau.

\- Tu veux dire, où il sera sacrifié ? voulut savoir Isaac en se penchant sur la carte.

Isaac parcourut la carte des Argent avec la lumière et pointa une marque du doigt.

\- Là. Cette marque est nouvelle.

\- Alors c'est ici qu'il est, dit Alison en prenant une photo.

000

\- Scott et Derek sont des loups garous ?

Le shérif, els sourcils froncés à leur maximum, observait le jeu d'échec que Stiles avait mis en place. Avec tous ses noms et post-it.

\- Oui, répondit Stiles.

\- Et Kate Argent était un loup garou ?

\- Une chasseuse. Violet, pour les chasseurs.

\- Comme Alison et son père, ajouta Cora.

Stiles la remercia intérieurement de ne pas avoir ajouté Dean, Sam et John à cette liste, son père en aurait fait un infarctus.

\- Oui, et… continua le shérif pour essayer de comprendre, et mon ami Deaton, est un Kanima ?

\- Non, non, non, c'est un druide. Nous le pensons, précisa Stiles en adressant un sourire à Cora.

Elle le lui rendit à la Hale.

\- Donc qui est le Kanima ?

\- Jackson.

\- Non, Jackson est un loup garou, répliqua l'aîné.

\- Il était d'accord un Kanima et ensuite Peter et Derek l'ont tué et il est revenu à la vie en tant que loup garou, maintenant il est à Londres.

\- Qui est le Daroc ?

\- Darach.

Il vit au regard de son père que jouer sur les mots était déconseillé.

\- On ne sait pas encore, répondit Cora.

\- On ne sait pas encore, répéta le jeune homme.

\- Mais il a été tué pas des loups garous ?

\- Il a été tailladé et laissé pour mort.

\- On pense, intervint la louve.

\- On pense.

C'était beaucoup, beaucoup de peut-être, en réalité. Le shérif souffla et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Pourquoi Jackson était le Kanima ?

\- Parfois, al forme que tu prends reflète la personne que tu es.

Stiles ne savait pas si son explication était convaincante, mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

\- Et quelle forme prendrait un père incroyablement confus et toujours très en colère ?

\- Euh, ce serait plus une expression comme celle que tu as en ce moment, répondit Stiles, désespéré.

\- Oui.

Le shérif se leva, prêt à quitter la chambre. Stiles se leva lui aussi pour se mettre en travers de son chemin.

\- Papa, tu veux bien- Je peux te le prouver, d'accord ? C'est l'une d'entre eux. Un loup garou.

\- Stiles. Stiles ! s'emporta l'homme. Assez.

Il avait une position autoritaire et profondément nerveuse. Il contourna le plus jeune.

\- Papa, tu peux juste regarder ? tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

Il se tourna vers Cora.

\- Tu es prête ?

Elle hocha al tête et se leva.

\- Papa, regarde, ok ?

Le shérif se précipita lorsque Cora s'écroula au sol, inconsciente. Elle saignait à la tête.

\- Appelle une ambulance.

000

Alison, Isaac et Sam s'arrêtèrent devant le bâtiment où se trouvait le professeur. Dean lui avait demandé d'y aller à sa place, après l'appel de Stiles.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on ne devrait pas appeler Scott ? demanda Sam.

Alison leva son poignard.

\- Restez derrière moi, répondit-elle aux deux garçons.

Elle sortait de la voiture, alors que chasseur et loup échangeaient un regard.

\- Ça va mal se terminer, grommela Isaac en la suivant.

Ils entrèrent sans bruit dans le bâtiment abandonné.

\- Si ton père tente de me tuer, je me défendrais, prévint le lycanthrope.

\- Si son père essaie de te tuer, tu vas mourir, répondit Sam en regardant autour de lui, son arme entre les mains. Mais il ne fera rien, nous sommes du même côté, la plupart du temps.

Isaac secoua la tête.

\- Je me sens vraiment en minorité, là.

Ils firent encore quelques pas avant qu'Isaac n'attrapa brusquement le poignet d'Alison.

\- Je sens une odeur de sang.

\- Où ? Dans quelle direction ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore assez bon pour ça.

Il se tourna vers une grande allée.

\- Mais je pense que c'est par là…

Alison continua d'avancer.

\- Al', attends, la prévint son cousin.

Mais lorsqu'ils virent le professeur sur le point de mourir, une horrible créature défigurée derrière lui, elle se précipita.

\- Alison, attends ! s'exclama Isaac en courant derrière elle.

\- Baissez-vous !

Les trois jeunes se mirent à terre à l'ordre de Chris. Il tira de nombreuses balles mais ne réussit pas à toucher le Darach, il s'enfuit avant.

\- Aidez-le !

Sam fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita auprès du professeur.

\- C'est Monsieur Westover, dit Alison.

\- Ton professeur d'histoire, précisa Isaac.

\- Vous vous êtes trompé, dit Sam, ce n'est pas gardien comme dans l'application de la loi, c'est philosophe, comme professeur.

000

\- C'est philosophe, comme professeur, dit Scott au téléphone, Alison et Sam ont trouvé Monsieur Westover.

\- _C'est logique_ , répondit Stiles, Dean à ses côtés, _Tara, elle n'a pas toujours été policière, elle enseignait au collège._

\- Alors le dernier sera un autre professeur.

\- _Il y en a une dizaine, Scott,_ répondit Dean, _et ils sont tous rentrés chez eux._

Lydia se tourna vers le lycée, où les personnes se regroupaient pour le récital en mémoire des victimes, et donna une tape sur l'épaule de l'Alpha.

\- Non. Non, ils vont tous au récital organisé par Jennifer.

Stiles et Dean échangèrent un regard angoissé.

000

\- Tu as traqué le tueur tout seul pendant tout ce temps.

Le ton d'Alison était empli de reproches, mais Chris restait impassible tandis qu'il ramassait ses cartouches.

\- Oui, et j'étais si près. J'aurais pu l'attraper si vous trois...

\- Donc c'est ma faute ? s'emporta Alison. C'est pour ça que tu mens sans cesse ?

Sam regarda son téléphone. L'heure tournait, son frère l'avait prévenu pour le récital, le moment était vraiment mal choisi pour une crise de famille.

\- Tu veux compter les mensonges, Alison ? Je ne pense pas que tu vas sortes gagnante à ce jeu-là.

\- Je peux me permettre ? intervint Isaac, là où Sam avait préféré se taire. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour une petite réunion de famille ?

\- Isaac a raison, le soutint le jeune chasseur. Le Darach va enlever un autre professeur.

\- On y va, décida Alison.

000

Derek n'allait pas tarder à arriver, Stiles et Dean étaient dans le couloir, attendant sa venue pour aller au récital. Dean enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de l'hyperactif, posa son front contre le sien.

\- Il doit me croire. Je dois réussir à le convaincre que c'est une réalité.

\- Je sais.

Ils redressèrent la tête en remarquant la présence du shérif devant eux.

\- Agent Smith. Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les bras d'un agent du FBI, grommela le shérif.

Ils se levèrent précipitamment et le père de Stiles avisa Dean du regard. Dans cette tenue, il n'avait plus du tout l'air de travailler pour le FBI. Il lui faisait même un peu pensé à Chris.

\- C'est le seul truc qui te choque ? s'exclama Stiles, les yeux écarquillés. Et Dean n'est pas un agent du FBI, c'est le cousin d'Alison, papa, c'est un chasseur.

Le shérif, d'abord décidé à en découdre avec « l'agent Smith », oublia toute vengeance à ces mots. Il tourna les talons, Dean et son fils à sa suite.

\- Qu'as-tu vu cette nuit à la banque, quand Scott a essayé de sauver Deaton ? demanda Stiles.

\- Rien, répondit le shérif.

\- Papa, tu l'as vu guérir de lui-même.

\- Après avoir tenté de traverser le sorbier, ajouta Dean.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu, répliqua l'aîné.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose que tu ne peux pas expliquer, insista Stiles.

Le shérif se retourna.

\- J'ai vu beaucoup de choses que je ne peux pas expliquer dans cette ville, répondit-il d'un ton dur. Cela ne les rend ni surnaturelles, ni réelles. Ils viennent de trouver un autre corps. Ça, c'est réel. Et c'est la piste que je suis.

Il continua son chemin. Dean avait bien vu qu'il se sentait écrasé par le temps, et l'incapacité à empêcher cette chose de tuer, mais il ne réussit pas à attraper le bras de Stiles qui n'en avait pas fini.

\- Et un autre professeur va mourir si tu ne commences pas à m'écouter.

\- Je t'écoute ! s'emporta le shérif en se retournant vivement. Je t'ai écouté !

Stiles se recula et cogna contre le chasseur. Des infirmières se tournèrent vers eux suite à l'éclat de voix du shérif.

\- Tu n'y crois pas.

Le shérif sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il préféra partir.

\- Maman m'aurait cru.

L'adulte se stoppa brièvement, avant de quitter l'hôpital. Stiles partit au chevet de Cora, le bras de Dean enroulé autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme le fixait, attristé.

000

Ethan nouait la cravate de Danny.

\- Je sais nouer ma cravate, dit le garçon, amusé.

\- Bien, tu sais comment mal le faire, répondit Ethan. Maintenant, c'est parfait.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis lui donna un bonbon à la menthe.

\- Encore nerveux ?

\- Tout va bien sourit son petit-ami.

Ethan se détourna, puis changea d'avis.

\- Ecoute. Si quoi que ce soit se produit, trouve-moi, d'accord ? Trouve-moi en premier.

Danny hocha la tête et s'en alla, moins rassuré que deux minutes auparavant. Ethan échangea un regard avec son frère jumeau, appuyé à l'entrée de la salle. Scott et Lydia observaient les invités du fond de la pièce.

\- Je pensais que tu rentrais à la maison, lui dit Scott.

\- Je ne peux pas. Peut-être que si j'arrête de contrer mes pouvoirs… je pourrais trouver la personne avant que cela ne se produise. Peut-être que j'aurais assez de temps pour que quelqu'un comme toi fasse quelque chose. Je ne peux pas abandonner notre meute.

\- Tu me fais gagner du temps et je ferai quelque chose contre ça, je le jure devant Dieu, je le ferai.

Il serra fort sa main dans la sienne.

000

Derek tenait la main de sa petite sœur contre ses lèvres. Cora tourna lentement son visage vers le sien.

\- Derek ?

Il se redressa immédiatement.

\- Hey. Je suis là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? dit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne vais pas partir, d'accord ? Pas encore.

Il embrassa son front et se rassit auprès d'elle. Stiles, appuyé contre la vitre de la porte, se recula pour retourner s'assoir près de Dean.

\- Derek a déjà tellement souffert, il ne peut pas perdre aussi sa sœur.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait rompu avec Jennifer.

\- Oui, pour la protéger.

\- J'aurais fait pareil à sa place, murmura Dean en baissant la tête.

Stiles se tourna vers lui et le fixa jusqu'à attirer son regard.

\- Quoi ? Je sais, tu n'aimes pas que je dise ce genre de choses mais-

\- Je ne suis pas comme Jennifer, je sais ce que je peux trouver autour de moi, je connais les dangers. Alors ne me-

Dean arrêta Stiles en posant sa main sur son bras, son regard fixait le sol.

\- Attends. Jennifer. C'est elle qui organise le récital.

\- Et alors ?

\- Stiles, insista Dean en le fixant. Tu m'as dit qu'à chaque fois vous vous trompez d'ennemi, que vous ne faites pas attention au plus innocent ou improbable : Peter, Matt. Jennifer est nouvelle à Beacon Hills, non ?

L'hyperactif se leva, suivi de Dean. Ils commencèrent à marcher le long du couloir.

\- Elle était là quand les corbeaux se sont écrasés contre la vitre, Derek a guéri la nuit où il était avec elle, qui nous dit qu'elle ne s'est pas laissé capturer par la meute d'Alphas, le jour de la bataille au hangar ?

\- Elle était là à chaque fois qu'on avait des discussions d'ordre lycanthrope avec Scott, continua Stiles sur la même logique. Cora m'a dit avoir senti de l'hostilité dans le hangar lorsqu'elle a retrouvé Derek, mais elle a mis ça sur le compte de la marque des Alphas.

\- Elle était là quand Lydia a voulu faire comprendre à tout le monde que le professeur Westover avait disparu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se fixèrent.

\- Lydia, dit Stiles.

Dean sortit précipitamment son téléphone de sa poche pour appeler Sam.

000

Le shérif était revenu à l'hôpital et discutait avec Melissa à l'accueil.

\- Les dossiers ont plus de dix ans. J'ai juste besoin de regarder quelques fichiers.

L'infirmière secoua la tête.

\- Si c'est à propos des meurtres, tu auras besoin d'une ordonnance du tribunal pour cela.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Ou de quelqu'un comme moi, ajouta la jeune femme en se penchant vers lui, qui est prête à contourner les lois pour un beau visage.

Elle posa un bloc-notes devant lui.

\- Donne-moi les détails. Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci, lui sourit-il.

000

Chris se gara devant le lycée. Il prit le temps de regarder autour du lycée, alors qu'Alison, Isaac et Sam couraient à l'intérieur. Le récital venait tout juste de commencer. Lydia baissa les yeux lorsque son téléphone vibra. Aiden venait de lui envoyer un sms : _Besoin de te voir. Maintenant._ Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il insistait, alors que son cœur penchait clairement pour Sam. Pourtant, elle espérait réussir à gagner sa confiance et à le rallier à leur cause, comme ça en prenait le chemin pour Ethan. Elle s'éloigna donc rapidement, ne prenant pas le temps de prévenir son Alpha. Ce dernier se retourna lorsque Sam, Alison et Isaac le rejoignirent. Ils se postèrent à différents endroits de la salle pour protéger les professeurs.

000

\- Il y avait un patient qui correspond à votre description. Des entailles sur tout le corps. Les médecins pensaient que c'était un animal.

Melissa posa des feuilles pour tendre un dossier au père de Stiles.

\- Mais il y a autre chose. Quelque chose s'est produit en même temps qui est encore plus étrange.

\- Des oiseaux ? interrogea l'homme en lisant le rapport.

\- Des centaines, précisa Melissa. Alors que le patient était au bloc, essayant de survivre, des centaines d'oiseaux ont volé dans les murs, les fenêtres, comme s'ils faisaient un suicide collectif.

\- Ou comme s'ils se sacrifiaient.

\- Pour quoi ? demanda l'infirmière.

\- Pas quoi. Qui.

000

Lydia entra dans le lycée, plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle entra dans la salle de classe que lui avait indiquée Aiden, mais il n'y avait personne. Puis soudain, les mêmes voix retentirent. Celles qu'on entendait lorsque le Darach se rapprochait. Lydia se mit à suffoquer.

\- Tu les reconnais, n'est-ce pas ?

On la frappa au visage.

000

Sam regarda son téléphone, il avait un appel manqué de son frère. Il écouta le message vocal.

\- _Sam, le Darach, c'est Jennifer ! Ne cherche pas à comprendre, préviens Scott, elle va s'en prendre à Lydia. Stiles et moi, on fait aussi vite qu'on peut. Fais quelque chose, Sam !_

Le chasseur rangea immédiatement son téléphone et se précipita vers Scott.

\- Où est Lydia ?

Scott regarda autour d'eux.

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Scott, Dean et Stiles ont trouvé qui est le Darach. Jennifer va s'en prendre à Lydia.

\- Jennifer ? Mais-

\- Vite, Scott ! Il faut la retrouver !

Ils sortirent en courant du gymnase, appelèrent mais ne la trouvèrent pas. Sam tapa sur son téléphone.

\- Elle ne répond pas aux SMS. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Scott ?

000

Lydia se frotta la tête, sonnée. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle était attachée à une chaise. Lorsque sa vue ne fut plus floue, elle reconnue le visage de Jennifer. Elle sourit.

\- Que faites-vous ? demanda Lydia d'une voix plaintive.

\- Ce qui est nécessaire. Je suis toujours surprise qu'aucun d'entre vous ne semble comprendre ça. Vous appelez ça des sacrifices, mais vous ne comprenez pas le mot. C'est dérivé du mot latin sacrificium, une offrande à une divinité, un rite sacré. Un mal nécessaire.

\- Arrêtez, demanda Lydia dans un souffle.

\- J'aimerais. Mais tu ne connais pas les Alphas comme moi je les connais.

\- S'il vous plait, arrêtez, répéta la jeune fille.

\- Mais toi, Lydia, tu n'es pas un sacrifice. Tu es juste une fille qui en sait trop. En fait… une fille qui en _savait_ trop.

Elle l'étrangla avec un fil de fer. Lydia gémit, se débattit.

\- Lydia, arrête, la réprimanda Jennifer.

Lydia hurla, sous le regard désemparé du Darach.

000

Scott se laissa tomber à genoux au cri de la Banshee. Dans le gymnase, els autres loups garous se couvrirent les oreilles. A l'hôpital, Derek tourna la tête.

\- Scott ? demanda Stiles en s'approchant de l'Alpha.

Il se redressa lentement.

\- Dean, il faut que tu ailles dans le gymnase. Alison et Isaac vont avoir besoin de toi pour trouver la prochaine victime. On s'occupe de Lydia. Le chasseur se précipita sans réfléchir.

000

Epuisée, la blonde vénitienne laissa retomber ses bras sur ses genoux. Jennifer passa devant elle.

\- Incroyable. La femme hurlante. Une Banshee, juste devant mes yeux. Tu es comme moi, Lydia. Tu ressembles à une fleur innocente mais tu es plutôt le serpent qui se cache en-dessous.

Lydia suffoquait de terreur.

\- C'est dommage… et trop tard.

Jennifer attacha les poignets de Lydia avec du gros scotch pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

\- Non, s'il vous plait, supplia-t-elle en voulant se lever. Jennifer la retint fermement, attachant son second poignet plus fort encore que le premier. Elle recommença à l'étrangler et sortir un poignard de derrière son dos.

\- Une dernière… philosophe, chuchota Jennifer d'une voix saccadée.

000

Dean entra presque en courant dans le gymnase. La tension était palpable, tout le monde semblait nerveux, le Darach avait l'air d'être partout. Il manque de percuter Alison et lui dit rapidement ce qui se passait. Isaac se plaça à un autre endroit dans la salle pour voir le maximum de professeurs. Soudain, une corde du piano craqua et la pianiste tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, la gorge lacérée. Des cris retentirent, Chris rejoignit sa fille. Danny se leva, le regard affolé. Isaac et Dean arrivèrent les premiers devant la scène.

\- Du gui, reconnut la chasseuse.

000

Lydia ne tiendrait plus longtemps, le souffle lui manquait.

\- Lâchez ça !

Jennifer releva les yeux pour se trouver face au shérif Stilinski, une arme pointée sur elle. Elle lança son poignard et l'atteignit dans l'épaule droite. Son arme tomba au sol et lui aussi. Il releva la tête lorsqu'un rugissement retentit et qu'une forme effrayante et surnaturelle de Scott se montra derrière lui. Il se jeta sur Jennifer, prêt à tout pour venger les victimes du Darach. Il tenta de la frapper au visage mais elle se cambra pour éviter les griffes avant d'arrêter son geste et de le propulser à l'autre bout de la salle de classe d'un coup dans la cage thoracique. Il tomba au sol, crachant du sang.

Sam et Stiles arrivèrent en courant à la porte d'entrée, mais Jennifer propulsa le bureau contre. Ils eurent beau pousser, la porte était coincée.

\- Lydia ! hurla le chasseur.

Le shérif reprit son arme pour tenir la meurtrière à distance.

\- Il y avait une fille. Il y a des années, on l'a trouvée dans la forêt, le visage et le corps réduits en morceaux. C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être que j'aurais du commencer avec des philosophes, avec connaissance et stratégie.

Il tira sur sa jambe lorsqu'elle s'avança, mais le trou laissé par la balle se referma aussitôt.

\- Guérisseurs, dit-elle en l'empoignant par le couteau. Il hurla de douleur et lâcha une nouvelle fois son arme. Elle le plaqua violemment contre les chaises, empilées au fond de la salle.

\- Guerriers…

Elle arracha l'étoile sur sa chemise et la tordit dans sa poigne.

\- Gardiens...

\- Vierges… murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, un monstre se tenait devant lui. Un monstre au cri qui vous glaçait d'effroi. Stiles et Sam furent rejoint par Dean et à eux trois, ils parvinrent à écarter le bureau et à entrer dans la salle. Sam se jeta aux pieds de Lydia et tira sur ses liens pour la libérer. Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras et se serra contre lui. Stiles regarda par la fenêtre dont la vitre était brisée.

\- Papa ?

Scott se releva. Dean passa une main sur son visage et prit Stiles contre lui lorsqu'il se réfugia dans ses bras.


	13. Chapter 12

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Trust Me ! Désolée pour l'attente, j'étais en Russie, puis en Bourgogne, je voyage beaucoup cette année ;)

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa, ni Supernatural ! ;)

Prayforthe World

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam se tordait les mains, assis sur son lit. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la nervosité de son frère. Dean tournait en rond, marmonnait, réfléchissait. La tempête faisait rage au dehors.

\- Dean, calme-toi.

\- Comment veux-tu que je reste calme ? J'ai promis à Stiles que je protégerais son père, que je ferais tout pour les protéger, et maintenant cette pétasse de Jennifer est dans la nature avec lui.

\- Et tu crois que je n'ai pas eu peur pour Lydia ? rétorqua le cadet. Que tout ce qui se passe, tout ce qui arrive à ces personnes qui nous sont chères ne m'importe pas ?

Dean ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer son frère, les mains sur la taille. Sam soupira.

\- Tu sais, depuis notre venue à Beacon Hills, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, je comprends que maman ait voulu partir. Gerard, la famille Argent… Ce n'est pas le chasseur que je veux être.

\- Le rôle d'un chasseur est de tuer les monstres, grommela Dean, pestant contre lui-même et Jennifer.

\- Le rôle d'un chasseur est de protéger les innocents. Dean, on ne peut pas sauver tout le Monde, mais on peut faire notre maximum pour ce qui est juste. Je sais que tu es en colère, mais on doit garder notre sang froid.

Il se leva et fit face à son frère.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, c'est la vie du shérif qui est en jeu, et je sais très bien ce que tu penses : si tu appelles papa pour qu'il vienne nous aider, il n'hésitera pas à tuer tout ceux qui se dressent sur son passage, même nos amis. Même Stiles et Lydia.

Dean releva la tête et Sam acquiesça, l'air grave.

\- Attendons les instructions de Scott, appelle Stiles si tu veux, mais restons calmes.

Dean hocha la tête et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Sam se leva lorsque son téléphone vibra.

\- C'est Scott.

000

La tempête faisait également rage à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Les blessés arrivaient en masse, des branches brisaient les vitres, touchant les médecins. Melissa, au milieu de tout cela, essayait de faire régner l'ordre.

\- Ok, tous les médicaments doivent être scellés à l'intérieur des sacs plastiques et les patients les porteront à la main. Quand vous aurez complètement évacué la chambre, vous marquerez la chambre avec une croix rouge, c'est compris ?

Un médecin se précipita dans sa direction.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La météo a parlé de légers orages ce matin.

\- Et maintenant on dit que le courant électrique est déjà coupé dans plusieurs villes. Hill Valey est sous une inondation.

Le médecin pâlit.

\- Je vis à Hill Valey.

\- Tout est ok avec vos patients ?

Le médecin regarda son registre.

\- Tous, exceptée Cora Hale.

Peter tamponnait le front en sueur de sa nièce. Il voyait bien que tout s'agitait autour d'eux mais que personne ne leur venait en aide. Il se tourna vers le couloir où des infirmiers courraient.

\- Eh, quelqu'un pourrait me dire quand ils vont faire sortir ma nièce d'ici ?

\- Désolée, mais elle n'était pas-

Melissa s'arrêta net en voyant le loup garou. Peter se recula lentement dans l'ombre, mais elle l'avait déjà reconnu. Elle inspira profondément, ayant du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Vous êtes censé être mort.

\- On me le dit souvent, en fait.

Cora se réveilla brusquement et se pencha sur le côté pour vomir une matière noire et visqueuse.

000

Jennifer ouvrit la porte du hangar et y entra en appelant Derek.

\- Derek, où es-tu ?

\- Juste là.

Elle se tourna, prête à se jeter dans ses bras, mais le loup était entouré de Stiles et Scott. Elle recula lentement, prête à partir en courant, Mais Dean et Sam entrèrent dans le hangar, des armes chargées sur les bras.

\- Donc… ils t'ont dit que c'était moi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son ancien petit-ami. Que je suis celle qui enlève les gens ?

\- On lui a dit que tu es celle qui tue les gens, répliqua Scott, les dents serrées.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, rit-elle. Qui commet des sacrifices humains ? Qui tranche leurs gorges ? Oui, je fais probablement ça durant ma pause déjeuner, comme ça je peux retourner enseigner l'anglais le reste de la journée. Cela prend tout son sens.

\- Où est mon père ? demanda Stiles.

Dean faillit se laisser déconcentrer par la voix brisée de l'hyperactif, mais il devait rester concentré sur Jennifer, elle jouait à un jeu dangereux.

\- Comment le saurais-je ?

\- Pétasse, l'insulta Dean, une moue de dégout au visage.

Elle préféra se tourner vers Derek.

\- Derek, dis-moi que tu n'y crois pas ?

Il secoua lentement la tête.

\- Dire que j'ai préféré te quitter pour te protéger.

Elle se recula, continuant à jouer la comédie. Scott leva la main.

\- Deaton m'a donné ça. Il m'a dit que c'est un remède et un poison. On peut donc l'utiliser contre toi.

\- Du guy ?

Scott lança le flacon, ce qui permit de voir la véritable forme de Jennifer et de l'étourdir, le temps que Derek l'empoigne par la gorge.

\- Derek, attends, attends !

Il sortit ses griffes.

\- Tu as besoin de moi.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- La seule personne qui peut sauver ta sœur.

Sam et Dean resserrèrent leurs prises sur leurs armes. Ils savaient par expérience que c'était ce genre de propos qui affaiblissaient.

\- Appelle Peter. Appelle-le !

000

\- _Ça ne va pas_ , dit Peter au téléphone. _Elle est inconsciente, elle vomit du sang noir avec une autre substance inquiétante._

\- Du gui.

\- _Comment sais-tu cela ?_ répondit-il.

Derek raccrocha sans donner plus d'explication à son oncle. Jennifer arborait un pâle sourire narquois. Derek resserra sa prise sur sa gorge.

\- Derek. Derek, que fais-tu ? intervint Scott.

\- Sa vie… suffoqua Jennifer, est entre mes mains !

Derek la souleva du sol. Stiles s'avança.

\- Stiles, restes où tu es, lui ordonna Dean en se déplaçant vers eux pour les protéger.

\- Arrête, Derek, arrête, insista l'hyperactif.

\- Stilinski, tu ne le trouveras jamais, dit Jennifer.

Dean pointa sans hésiter son arme sur le loup garou.

\- Derek, repose-la au sol. Tout de suite !

\- Derek, supplia Scott face à la détresse de son meilleur ami.

Le loup était aveuglé par la haine, Dean se prépara à tirer. La situation pouvait dégénérer à tout moment.

\- Derek !

Le jeune Hale la relâcha et le Darach s'écroula sur le sol en toussant. Elle releva finalement la tête, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- C'est vrai. Tu as besoin de moi.

Sam s'approcha, son arme juste devant son visage.

\- Vos balles ne peuvent pas me tuer.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr, cracha Dean.

Jennifer se tourna vers Scott et Stiles, son sourire s'élargissant.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi. Vous tous.

000

Sous la tempête, trois voitures se suivaient : la Camaro de Derek, la Jeep de Stiles et l'Impala de Dean. Dans la première, l'ambiance était aussi lourde que du plomb.

\- Tu dois savoir que je ne le fais pas parce que je dois le faire, expliqua Jennifer. Je le veux. Je pourrais toujours courir, et tu aurais du mal à m'arrêter.

Derek restait impassible.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que ta sœur meurt. Je fais seulement ce que je dois faire.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Tu dois savoir toute l'histoire, Derek. Tu dois savoir comment nous sommes réellement connectés.

\- Arrête de parler, articula le loup garou.

Dans la Jeep, l'inquiétude était à son summum.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Stiles, quelque chose sonne mal dans tout ça. Nous l'avons prouvé à Derek, mais elle avait toujours ce regard, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, comme si tout se déroulait toujours selon son plan.

Stiles se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Tu as remarqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Scott n'augurait en effet rien de bon.

Enfin, dans l'Impala, l'air était chargé d'électricité. Sam posa une main sur le volant.

\- Dean, ralentis, tu vas rentrer dans la Jeep de Stiles si tu ne te calmes pas.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme. Tant que ce monstre sera en vie, je ne serais PAS calme.

\- On va trouver une solution, tu sais bien, on trouve tou-

\- Sauf lorsqu'on n'arrive pas à sauver tout le monde.

\- On n'est pas seuls, cette fois-ci, on a plusieurs alliés, Jennifer est seule.

\- Je l'aime, tu comprends, ça ?

S'il n'avait pas été entrain de rouler, son regard aurait transpercé Sam de toute part. Il savait ce que ça faisait d'aimer quelqu'un et de le voir embarqué dans une guerre qui ne le regarde pas. Il savait aussi comme cela finissait. Et si son frère lui confiait cela avec autant de peur et de colère dans la voix, c'est qu'il en était conscient lui aussi.

\- Je sais. Dean… On va tout faire pour les sauver, d'accord ? On n'abandonnera pas.

L'aîné hocha rapidement la tête, les dents serrées. Ils garèrent les voitures sur le parking de l'hôpital et y entrèrent rapidement. Dean lança un regard interloqué à Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Scott et Derek ont des griffes, vous avez des armes, j'ai une batte, expliqua l'hyperactif.

Derek traversa rapidement les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre de sa petite sœur.

\- Scott ! Scott !

Melissa rejoignit rapidement son fils. Elle regarda les deux hommes qui s'étaient déjà présentés comme agents du FBI, puis s'intéressa à son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? L'hôpital est entrain d'être évacué.

\- Nous sommes ici pour Cora.

\- Quoi, vous tous ?

Elle vit les armes aux ceintures de Dean et Sam et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce sont des chasseurs, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi Stiles a ma batte ? continua-t-elle.

\- Maman, tu dois me faire confiance. Il faut que tu sortes d'ici. Maintenant.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

\- Le bâtiment est supposé être évacué dans trente minutes, deux ambulances reviennent. Une en a pour dix minutes, l'autre pour vingt, Cora devra être dans l'une des deux. Elles se rendront au sous-sol.

\- D'accord.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin sous le regard soucieux de l'infirmière. Derek se posta dans l'ascenseur, tirant sur le bras de Jennifer sans ménagement.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me tenir en laisse, Derek, je vais aider.

Elle regarda sur sa gauche ou Scott et Sam étaient impassibles, prêt à attaquer. De l'autre côté, elle vit Dean son arme levée, ayant visiblement fortement envie de la faire taire, et Stiles, la batte prêt à frapper, malgré son air peu assuré. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre, Cora n'était plus là, les lumières commençaient à s'éteindre à cause de la tempête. Scott suivit les gouttes noires du regard.

\- Derek.

L'aîné en fit de même. Elles allaient jusqu'à une porte du couloir, fermée. Des cris et des bruits de lutte se faisaient entendre. Derek fronça les sourcils. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Peter glissa sur le dos jusqu'à leurs pieds.

\- On a un problème.

Stiles et Derek le fixèrent sans comprendre. Peter releva la tête pour regarder d'où il venait.

\- Un gros problème.

Le loup garou Voltron se tenait face à eux, rugissant, prêt à attaquer.

000

Derek montra les crocs et se jeta sur lui, le repoussant autant qu'il le pouvait. Il commença à se battre, mais seul, il ne faisait pas le poids face à deux Alphas unifiés. Scott et Peter allèrent l'aider. Stiles attrapa Dean par le bras.

\- Aide-moi.

Ils coururent pour passer derrière les loups, afin de récupérer Cora. Sam, seul, tira sur les jumeaux, espérant le déstabiliser davantage, mais à vouloir aider es lycanthropes, il ne vit pas Jennifer faire demi-tour.

\- Ethan, Aiden, arrêtez ! tenta Scott, étranglé.

\- tu ne sais pas ce que tu es entrain de faire. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est elle, répondirent-ils.

Derek et eux se tournèrent au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient.

000

\- Ok, tout le monde, évacuez ce couloir et restez calmes !

Melissa donna ses instructions et bouscula un médecin avant de s'excuser platement. Elle ne vit pas l'homme aveugle et la jeune femme aux pieds nus passer à ses côtés. Jennifer sortit de l'ascenseur, prête à s'enfuir, mais il était trop tard. Deucalion était déjà face à elle. Il enleva le cache de sa lance et lança sa canne. Celle-ci transperça le mur à côté de son visage. Kali courut dans sa direction. Jennifer, le souffle court et le visage effrayé, retourna dans l'ascenseur et appuya de toutes ses forces sur le bouton du deuxième étage. Kali réussit à atteindre les portes et essaya de les ouvrir. La Darach utilisa ses pouvoirs pour créer une onde de choc et projeter l'Alpha auprès de Deucalion.

Peter portait Cora sur son épaule. Les six hommes se réfugièrent dans une salle d'opération.

\- Ne t'arrête pas ! Ne t'arrête pas ! hurla Derek à son oncle.

Stiles s'arrêta et se cacha derrière la porte.

\- Stiles ! hurlèrent Dean et Derek.

Il frappa le loup de sa batte qui se brisa en mille morceaux, puis rejoignit les autres après le rugissement des jumeaux. Dean lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

\- Inconscient !

Dean et Sam suivirent l'hyperactif qui rejoignait Peter. Ils n'étaient malheureusement d'aucune utilité avec leurs armes chargées de gui. Ils n'avaient pas leurs balles d'argent sur eux, mais dans la voiture, et leurs poignards n'étaient là que pour les cas d'extrême urgence. Scott, avec l'impulsion des mains de Derek, réussit à atteindre la lampe et à l'envoyer sur les deux Alphas.

000

Alison parcourait les couloirs du lycée, angoissée. Tout le monde devait quitter les lieux à cause de la tempête, de la mort du professeur et de la disparition du shérif. Isaac la rejoignit.

\- On ne peut avoir l'aide ni de Scott, ni de Derek. Tes cousins sont avec eux. Comment va Lydia ?

\- Elle a des ecchymoses au cou, ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital en bas de la ville, le Beacon Memorial est entrain d'être évacué.

Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre.

\- J'ai entendu dire que les groupes électrogènes de secours pourraient être trop vieux pour durer si le courant n'est plus là.

\- Beacon Memorial, réfléchit le loup garou, c'est là où est Cora, non ?

Chris s'approche d'eux et passa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille.

\- Je vous ramène tous les deux à la maison.

\- Non, s'opposa le garçon, je dois aller à l'hôpital. Scott et Derek doivent avoir besoin de moi.

Chris hésita. Il savait que ses neveux étaient partis rejoindre Scott et Stiles, et étant donné l'état de la jeune Hale, il était sûr qu'ils avaient besoin de tout l'aide nécessaire en cas de complication.

\- Isaac.

Le lycanthrope se retourna.

\- Je vais conduire.

000

Melissa appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, puis tourna la tête vers la gauche, interloquée. Une flèche y était plantée. Elle la retira, puis une autre main la saisit.

\- Merci, Madame McCall.

Deucalion remit la protection sur son arme. Elle le détailla.

\- C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui ?

\- Le méchant, répondit l'infirmière.

\- Vous n'en savez rien.

Les lumières s'éteignirent définitivement dans le couloir.

000

Ethan et Aiden marchaient côte à côte en se disputant.

\- Tu as hésité, reprocha Aiden, les dents serrées.

\- Je me suis retiré, il y a une différence.

\- Ils la protègent.

\- Ils n'ont pas le choix !

\- Nous non plus ! explosa Aiden en se tournant vers son frère. Si tous ces sacrifices, tous ces cadavres, si tout cela en fait c'était pour lui permettre de se débarrasser de nous, alors nous devons tout faire pour nous débarrasser d'elle.

Ethan hocha la tête. Ils levèrent la tête lorsque la lumière revint.

000

Peter poussa une porte et déposa sa nièce sur une table d'auscultation. Dean continuait de marmonner. Il fit se retourner Stiles vers lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu croire que tu pourrais arrêter deux Alphas ?!

\- Je voulais au moins essayer, ok ? J'ai besoin de me sentir utile, tout le monde me protège, et moi je ne peux rien faire !

\- Et tu crois que tu aurais encore été utile, la moitié du visage arraché ? Cora est déjà blessée, ils auraient pu te tuer ! s'emporta le chasseur.

Scott s'interposa entre eux.

\- Stiles, Dean, ça suffit ! C'est pas le moment.

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Stiles en secouant la tête, comme si Dean disait la chose la plus absurde au monde. J'ai confiance en Ethan !

\- C'est un monstre ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à un loup garou !

\- Stiles, suffit ! tenta Derek.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'entoure, là, hein ? hurla Stiles en ouvrant les bras, manquant de frapper son meilleur ami. Qui sont tes alliés dans cette bataille ? Le tueur-même de ta tante est là, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?!

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur les différentes personnes présentes. Peter fut presque content qu'on ne parle pas, pour une fois, de l'un de ses crimes.

\- Bien joué, gamin, intervint Peter avec sarcasme.

Stiles poussa un lourd soupir et se rapprocha de lui, toujours penché sur Cora. Dean se passa une main sur le visage et se mit à tourner en rond.

\- Où est Jennifer ? demanda Stiles.

Il vit Sam secouer la tête.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Genre, elle est partie ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Tais-toi, chuchota Derek.

\- Moi, me taire ? répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant jusqu'à être nez-à-nez avec le loup garou. Es-tu entrain de me dire quoi faire, maintenant ? Quand ta psychotique et meurtrière petite-copine, la seconde déjà soit disant passant, a enlevé mon père, l'a attaché quelque part, en attendant de le sacrifier selon le rituel ?

Sam choisit de rejoindre Peter pour surveiller Cora.

\- Stiles, intervint Scott, sentant que son ami perdait les pédales et ne tarderait pas à faire une crise de panique s'il ne se contenait pas un minimum, Derek n'y est pour rien. Ils sont ici, juste derrière cette porte.

\- Et ils la veulent, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dean en arrêtant de tourner pour se rapprocher d'eux.

\- Ce qui veut dire que maintenant ils ne l'ont pas non plus, donc mon père et Cora sont tous les deux morts !

\- Pas encore, dit Scott avec beaucoup de calme.

Les lumières recommençaient à s'éteindre. Scott s'approcha de la jeune louve.

\- Est-elle vraiment entrain de mourir ?

\- Son état ne s'améliore pas, répondit Peter, inquiet.

\- On doit surement pouvoir faire quelque chose, dit Sam, on doit l'aider.

Les portes battantes en face d'eux s'ouvrirent et tous se tournèrent vers Jennifer.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas. Je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire. Je peux la sauver et vous dire où est le shérif Stilinski.

Stiles et Derek en la lâchaient pas des yeux.

\- Mais il y a une meute d'Alphas dans l'hôpital qui veut me voir morte. Alors je vous aiderais… mais seulement quand je serais sortie d'ici et en sécurité.

Scott s'avança.

\- Seulement après, insista-t-elle pour ne laisser aucune place à la discussion.

Il y eu un flottement, puis Derek voulut se jeter sur elle. Scott le retint de toutes ses forces.

\- Derek, attends !

\- Elle essayait de partir !

\- J'essayais de sauver ma peau, s'expliqua le Darach, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

\- Si tu veux montrer que tu fais partie des gentils, alors soignes-la, dit l'hyperactif.

\- Pas avant que je sois en sécurité, répéta Jennifer.

Dean et Sam pointaient à nouveau leurs armes sur elle, prêt à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect.

\- J'aimerais essayer une méthode de persuasion différente, proposa Peter. Torturons-la.

\- C'est ok pour moi, approuvèrent Dean et Derek.

Derek se libéra de l'emprise de Scott sur son bras. Une voix se fit entendre dans le haut-parleur.

\- Hmm, puis-je avoir votre attention ?

Scott releva la tête lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de sa mère.

\- Monsieur Deucalion… Excusez-moi, juste Deucalion… demande à ce que vous ameniez la femme répondant an nom de Jennifer Blake au bloc opératoire. Faites ceci, et tous les autres pourront partir. Vous avez dix minutes.

Le silence retomba.

\- Amenons-la, trancha Sam.

\- Il ne va pas lui faire de mal, dit Jennifer.

\- La ferme, ordonna sèchement Derek en la montrant du doigt pour appuyer son ordre.

\- Il ne le fera pas ! insista-t-elle d'une voix dure, fixant Derek dans les yeux.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le jeune Alpha.

\- Scott, tu sais pourquoi. Dis-lui la vérité.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? demanda Derek en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

Comme Scott mettait trop de temps à répondre, Jennifer se décida à parler.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul qu'il veut dans sa meute.

Stiles fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

000

Chris se gara rapidement devant les marches menant à l'hôpital. Ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

\- On dirait que l'évacuation est terminée, constata le chasseur.

\- Perçois-tu une odeur ? demanda Alison.

\- Non, répondit Isaac, pas avec une pluie si forte.

000

\- Deucalion ne veut pas seulement une meute d'Alphas, continuait Jennifer, il veut la perfection. Cela signifie l'ajout des plus rares des Alphas à ses rangs.

\- Un vrai Alpha, comprit Peter.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Stiles.

\- Le genre qui n'a pas besoin de voler le pouvoir d'un autre, expliqua Peter.

\- Un qui s'élève par sa seule volonté, compléta Dean, se souvenant des recherches faites après que Lydia leur ait parlé de ce qu'avait dit Deaton.

\- Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas partager _toutes_ les informations ? grommela Derek, les yeux toujours rivés sur Scott, le regard empli de trahison.

\- Notre petit Scott, dit Peter.

Scott croisa le regarde de Derek.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il se tourna vers Jennifer.

\- Nous devons sortir Cora d'ici.

\- Scott, ta mère… commença l'hyperactif en se rapprochant.

\- Ma mère a dit qu'une autre ambulance allait arriver dans vingt minutes et je ne pense qu'on pourra rester ici tout ce temps.

Il se tourna vers sa _meute._

\- Donc si nous réussissons à descendre dans le garage, aller dans la dernière ambulance, on pourra sortir d'ici.

\- Les jumeaux ne vont pas nous laisser sortir comme ça, fit remarquer Peter, réaliste.

\- Je vais les distraire.

\- Tu veux dire te battre avec eux, fit remarquer Dean.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Sam.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Derek.

\- Hmm, désolée, mais je ne vais nulle part sans toi, Derek, prévint Jennifer.

\- Tu crois que tu es ne position de donner ton avis ? répliquèrent Dean et Stiles.

\- Elle a raison, dit Peter, va avec cette connasse, j'irais avec Scott. Mais je préfèrerais être là-bas avec un avantage.

\- Un avantage comme quoi ? demanda Stiles. Tu veux dire comme une arme ? Sam vient avec vous.

\- Cela ne suffira pas face à deux Alphas. Il nous faudrait quelque chose de mieux qu'une batte de baseball.

Ils se mirent donc à fouiller la pièce à la recherche du quelque objet pouvant les aider à déjouer les jumeaux.

\- Hey, et ça ? s'exclama Stiles en leur montrant un défibrillateur.

Dean quitta Jennifer du regard qu'il surveillait avec son frère pour voir la nouvelle trouvaille de l'hyperactif.

\- Tu sais comment l'utiliser ? lui demanda Derek.

\- Eh bien, non.

\- Laisse tomber, répondit le loup en recommençant à chercher.

Scott trouva une énorme seringue, contenant un liquide transparent.

\- Adrénaline ?

\- Ça ne le rendra que plus fort, évinça une nouvelle fois le cadet des Hale.

Peter se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

\- Fort comment ?

Peter sortit de la pièce, la seringue plantée dans la poitrine, Scott et Sam à sa suite. Il retira la seringue et se mit face aux jumeaux, se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre, les crocs dehors.

\- Ok, les gars, murmura Peter. Allons grogner.

Les jumeaux rugirent et marchèrent dans leur direction. Peter et Scott se précipitèrent, Sam se mit à tirer autour histoire d'étourdir les deux frères. Peter, malgré son avantage, se retrouva vite au sol. Stiles ouvrit la porte à Derek qui tenait fermement sa sœur contre lui. Dean les suivit en compagnie de Jennifer.

\- Vas-y ! hurla Scott à Sam, voyant qu'ils perdaient la bagarre.

Sam, après un dernier coup de feu, fut donc le premier à partir, suivi rapidement des deux loups.

Stiles ouvrit la porte à Derek pour le garage

\- Plus vite, s'exclama Dean, entendant les loups rugir.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de l'ambulance, Stiles et Dean montèrent à l'intérieur pour aider Derek à installer Cora.

\- Derek, par ici, appela Jennifer.

Il la rejoignit. Elle fixait l'avant du camion. L'ambulancier était allongé sur le sol. Ils s'avancèrent vers lui, mais la flaque de sang répandue autour de lui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

\- Julia…

Kali se montra enfin, tournant les clés de l'ambulance entre ses doigts.

\- C'est toi, dit-elle.

Jennifer se cacha derrière Derek. Stiles ferma les portes de l'ambulance, voyant le mouvement de Dean pour en ressortir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Chut.

\- Stiles, je dois sor-

\- Tais-toi, Kali peut t'entendre.

\- Mais je-

Stiles posa une main sur sa bouche, le fixant dans les yeux, histoire de rendre le message plus clair.

\- Tu ne peux pas la battre seul, entendirent-ils à l'extérieur.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on va courir, répondit Derek.

Des pas précipités passèrent devant l'ambulance, suivis d'un rugissement et de coups de griffes sur le sol.

Stiles enleva sa main mais lui attrapa le bras.

\- Reste ici !

\- Ils ont besoin de mon aide ! Mon arme est encore chargée.

\- Tu n'es pas plus capable que moi de battre un Alpha comme elle ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ça, merde ?!

Il prit sa main et la serra avec force.

\- Un autre pourrait venir ici, j'ai besoin de toi pour me protéger. Pour protéger Cora.

Dean hocha la tête et se rassit enfin correctement, la main de Stiles toujours dans la sienne.

000

Derek glissa sur le sol, il se mit à courir dans le couloir mais Jennifer le stoppa.

\- Attends, attends ! L'ascenseur !

Derek lança un brancard sur la louve, puis se jeta dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se fermèrent avant que Kali ne l'atteigne. Les lumières se mirent à clignoter et l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Quelqu'un venait de couper le courant.

000

Sur le toit, Deucalion était en compagnie de Melissa.

\- Merci. Cela m'a plus qu'aidé.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda l'infirmière, méfiante. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Vous ? Vous êtes mon geste de bonne volonté ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Allez chercher votre fils.

Melissa s'en alla rapidement.

\- Faites-moi une faveur, Melissa. Faites attention là-bas.

000

Dean vérifia que la porte de l'ambulance était bien verrouillée, puis il se rassit près de l'adolescent.

\- Ok, ok, tout va bien.

\- Tu dis ça pour te rassurer ? ricana Stiles.

\- Pour _nous_ rassurer, répondit le chasseur en le regardant.

Stiles se pencha sur Cora.

\- Tout va bien, ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?

Il se figea.

\- Pour- Pourquoi on dirait que tu ne respires plus ?

Dean se pencha également.

\- Elle ne respire plus.

\- Oh non, oh non, non, non. Oh mon Dieu.

Malgré son état de panique, Stiles réagit très vite et fit ce qu'il devait faire. Il se pencha pour faire du bouche-à-bouche à Cora.

\- Allez, Cora, marmonna Dean entre ses dents, la sueur perlant sur son front.

000

Derek ouvrit les portes de l'ascenseur. Un mur leur faisait face. Il retourna près de Jennifer et leva la tête vers le plafond.

\- Si tu penses à la trappe de service, elle est boulonnée de l'extérieur, donc tu vas devoir la casser, lui dit la jeune femme. Tout ce que tu arriveras à faire, c'est beaucoup de bruit leur disant exactement où nous sommes.

\- Kali le sait déjà.

\- Pas nécessairement. Elle a vu que nous sommes montés dedans mais elle pourrait ne pas savoir que nous n'en sommes pas sortis.

\- Mais si je passe à travers, on peut aller à un autre étage, opposa Derek.

\- Ou bien tu finiras par devoir les combattre tout seul dans un ascenseur.

Derek soupira et retourna à la porte de leur cachette.

\- Ils m'arracheront la tête avant même que tu ais une chance de donner un coup.

Derek pensa avec amertume que si la vie de sa sœur n'était pas en vie, cela n'aurait pas été si mal comme plan. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Alors quelqu'un doit redémarrer le générateur de secours.

000

\- Allez, marmonnait Stiles entre deux souffles. Allez, Cora.

\- Respire, suppliait Dean, impuissant à ses côtés.

La jeune fille prit une bouffée d'air et toussa subitement. Puis, elle retrouva une respiration normale. Stiles, soulagé, se laissa retomber à côté de Dean qui passait ses mains sur son visage, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- J'ai réussi, dit Stiles d'une voix enrouée.

\- Tu as réussi, répéta Dean en souriant.

Stiles se tourna vers lui.

\- Dean, il faut que je te dise la vérité. Et je sais que tu réagiras comme il faut, car tu sais ce qui est juste.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.


	14. Chapter 13

Wouuuuuuuu! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Trust Me ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais x)

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa, ni Supernatural ! ;)

Prayforthe World

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Peter s'écroula au sol, essoufflé, suivi de Scott et Sam, qui était toujours aux aguets, son arme braquée vers le couloir.

\- La dose n'a pas duré très longtemps, remarqua le Bêta, la respiration sifflante.

Scott passa son bras autour de son épaule pour l'aider à se relever. Ils continuèrent à courir pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre les jumeaux et eux. Ils allèrent se cacher dans un local.

\- Ces jumeaux commencent vraiment à m'énerver, jura Sam entre ses dents.

\- Comment sommes-nous supposés sortir d'ici ? demanda Scott.

\- Personnellement, je pense que si nous continuons à les laisser nous casser la gueule, ils vont se lasser et arrêteront, intervint Peter, sarcastique.

Sam ne faisait plus attention à eux, il avait repéré leur porte de sortie : la chute à linge. Sam fut donc le premier à y descendre et en sortit tout aussi vite pour leur éviter d'être vulnérable. Puis suivit Peter, et très rapidement, Scott. L'aîné des Hale le repoussa violemment en gémissant.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre, genre… dix secondes ?

Scott regarda son téléphone et Sam se retourna, inquiet.

\- Ils ne sont pas sortis, n'est-ce pas ?

000

Derek regarda la réponse de Scott.

\- Ne bouge pas. On arrive.

000

Dean attendait toujours que Stiles parle, mais il semblait peser le pour et le contre.

\- Stiles ?

L'hyperactif inspira profondément et prit la main de Cora.

\- Sam et toi, vous êtes venus ici le cœur empli d'esprit de vengeance et de rancœur. Je pense que c'est toujours le cas. Mais pour la justice, pour sauver les plus vulnérables. Pas par simple… désir de tuer.

\- Cela n'a jamais été comme ça.

\- C'est la même chose pour nous tous ici. Y compris Derek.

Dean secoua la tête, sans comprendre. Stiles se racla la gorge.

\- C'est lui qui a mordu Victoria.

Dean s'appuya contre l'ambulance et ouvrit la bouche, visiblement en colère.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je ne te faisais pas encore assez confiance, le stoppa Stiles.

\- Tu ne me ! J'arrive pas à y croire. Stiles, je ne t'ai pas suffisamment montré que je suis sincère avec toi ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Dean, je…

Stiles soupira et caressa la main de la louve.

\- Je voulais justement éviter cette réaction, éviter toute réaction de violence.

Il se tourna vers le chasseur.

\- Je devais protéger mes amis, tu comprends ? Et c'est ce qu'a fait Derek. C'était un accident. Elle était sur le point de tuer Scott, elle l'empoissonnait à l'aconit tue-loup, alors que tout ce qu'on essayait de faire, c'était d'empêcher que quelqu'un soit tué par le Kanima. Il lui a sauvé la vie, Dean. Comment est-ce que je pourrais le blâmer pour ça, ou même lui vouloir du mal ?

Dean hocha très lentement la tête. Stiles et lui ne se lâchaient plus du regard, semblant chercher dans les yeux de l'autre, une preuve que la sincérité n'allait rien changer à leur relation, leur comportement et ce pour quoi ils se battaient.

\- Je te comprends, Stiles. Je ne ferais rien de cette information.

Il prit sa main libre dans la sienne et enlaça leurs doigts.

\- Je te le promets, tu peux me faire confiance.

Stiles sourit.

\- C'est le cas.

L'hyperactif se tourna à nouveau vers Cora.

\- Tiens le coup un petit peu plus longtemps, d'accord ? Si quelqu'un peut nous sortir de là, c'est bien Scott, crois-moi.

Stiles cligna des yeux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça.

Dean avait détourné le regard et l'écoutait silencieusement.

\- C'était toujours moi qui avais un plan, avant. Ou du moins, un plan B.

Il lâcha les deux moins des personnes auprès de lui et les joignit, appuyée sur ses genoux.

\- Là, je ne sais pas. Je me dis que tu avais peut-être raison. Peut-être… peut-être qu'on est plutôt inutiles. Peut-être qu'on ne fait vraiment que se pointer et trouver les cadavres.

Face au silence soudain de l'adolescent, Dean inclina la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas trouver le cadavre de mon père.

Dean passa immédiatement son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Stiles renifla et essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

\- C'est plus facile de parler avec toi quand tu es totalement inconsciente.

Dean esquissa un sourire triste et appuya sa tête contre celle de Stiles. Un bruit retentit dans le garage et ils tournèrent tout deux vivement la tête vers la vitre. Dean se pencha prudemment et ils virent les jumeaux passés près de l'ambulance.

000

Chris, Alison et Isaac évoluaient prudemment dans l'hôpital. C'était bien trop silencieux. Chris chargea son arme.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un signe que tu es un peu inquiet, chuchota le loup garou.

\- Restez près de moi, répondit le chasseur.

\- Je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose, prévint Isaac en s'arrêtant.

\- Où ? demanda Alison.

\- En dessous de nous.

Isaac s'allongea au sol.

000

Stiles et Dean étaient toujours aux aguets et ils sursautèrent lorsque Scott plaqua sa main contre la vitre. Dean leur ouvrit en remarquant que Peter semblait mal en point.

\- Aide-moi à le soulever, dit Scott.

Dean et Stiles soutinrent Peter pour l'aider à monter dans l'ambulance.

\- Où sont Derek et Jennifer ? demanda Stiles.

\- On va y retourner pour eux et ma mère.

\- D'accord, on a deux problèmes, informa l'humain. Kali a les clés de l'ambulance, et les jumeaux sont passés il y a juste 30 secondes.

\- Restez ici, ordonna Sam.

000

Sam et Scott marchaient lentement dans le couloir que leur avait indiqué Stiles, mais lorsque les jumeaux évincèrent Sam d'un coup de griffes, Scott fut vulnérable. Les deux Alphas lui empoignèrent la gorge et le soulevèrent du sol.

\- Où est-elle ? Nous essayons de ne pas te faire de mal.

\- Essayez de faire ça mieux, articula Scott.

\- Hey !

Les loups se tournèrent vers Melissa et Scott retomba au sol.

\- J'aimerais essayer quelque chose.

Elle colla le défibrillateur sur eux et ils retombèrent au sol, chacun de leur côté, affaiblis. Scott et Sam regardèrent la femme avec admiration.

\- Les chéris, debout !

Elle tendit ses mains aux garçons et les aida à se relever.

\- Allez.

000

Derek tournait le dos à Jennifer, les yeux toujours rivés sur son téléphone.

\- Rien ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse.

\- Derek. Je sais ce que tu penses… que je t'ai utilisé, que tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous est un mensonge, ou que je suis démoniaque.

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Une salope. Mais j'espère que tu ne penses pas… c'est une pensée superficielle : « c'est son vrai visage ? »

Elle regarda son reflet dans les portes de l'ascenseur.

\- Le visage balafré et mutilé révélé par le gui… C'est ce à quoi elle ressemble vraiment ?

000

\- Tu aurais du garder sa mère, reprocha Kali.

\- Vraiment ? interrogea Deucalion.

\- Tu as un faible pour lui.

\- J'essaie de faire fructifier un investissement.

Il se retourna.

\- Si tu veux parler des points faibles, parlons de Jennifer Blake.

Kali parut moins sûre d'elle. Deucalion avait cette capacité à être menaçant, rien qu'en faisant quelques pas, rien qu'avec quelques mots.

\- Ou… c'était quoi déjà, son nom ?

\- Julia, répondit la louve d'une voix faible.

\- Ah.

000

\- Julia Baccari. C'était mon nom.

\- Je m'en fous, répondit Derek, regardant droit devant lui.

\- J'imagine que j'aurais du le changer quelques fois, avec différentes letrte capitales. J'ai lu quelque part que les gens choisissent des alias qui dérivent inconsciemment de leur nom originel.

Derek soupira.

\- C'est une manière de ne pas complètement se dévoiler, sachant que leur nom est lié à ce qu'ils sont. Sais-tu ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

Derek jeta un coup d'œil très rapide à la jeune femme. Elle fit un pas vers lui.

\- Ton visage. Celui qui est censé te fixer en retour dans le miroir. Pas une quelconque atrocité hachée que tu ne peux même pas reconnaitre.

\- Je m'en fous toujours, la coupa Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais je parie que tu es curieux. Je parie que tu te demandes ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Derek se tourna enfin vers elle et elle baissa la tête lorsqu'il commença à parler.

\- Tu étais un émissaire. Ils ont essayé de te tuer avec le reste de la meute, mystère résolu.

\- J'étais l'émissaire de Kali.

Elle leva les yeux vers elle et semblait attristée.

\- Et j'étais celle qu'elle ne pouvait pas tuer.

 _Flask Back_

 _Kali après avoir vu Julia tomber au sol, le visage couvert de sang, s'éloigna. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son émissaire._

 _Fin Flash Back_

000

\- Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais aussi la tuer, se justifia Kali. Elle était inoffensive. Mais je l'ai fait parce que c'est ce que tu attendais de moi.

Deucalion enleva ses lunettes.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que tu as demandé pour faire partie de cette meute.

\- Tu as fait ça pour être avec Ennis, donc ne pointe pas ce doigt accusateur sur moi. Et pour ce qu'il en est d'inoffensive, à quel point a-t-elle l'air inoffensive maintenant ?

\- Je croyais qu'elle était morte, répliqua l'Alpha, les dents serrées.

Deucalion prit sa canne et fit un pas menaçant dans sa direction.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Es-tu entrain de demander… s'il y a eu un moment d'incertitude ? Si quand je suis parti en pensant qu'elle était morte, j'ai pensé faire marche arrière ?

Deucalion faisait déjà le tour de la table ayant son propre avis sur la question.

\- Et qu'alors je l'ai vu, allongée, parfaitement calme. Mais j'étais concentrée sur mon ouïe, à écouter les pulsations de son cœur, se battant pour vivre, et j'ai pensé « je pourrais y retourner et la tuer, ou laisser quelqu'un que j'aime mourir paisiblement ».

Kali attendit un moment pour continuer, plongée dans ses souvenirs, effrayée par Deucalion qui se rapprochait d'elle.

\- Je n'ai alors fait, peut-être, que continuer à marcher.

Deucalion s'approche de son visage.

\- Mon cœur saigne pour toi, Kali. Apparemment, le sien aurait pu saigner un peu plus.

000

\- Depuis des années, la puissance des Nemeton avait disparu. Comme els braises mourantes d'un feu éteint.

Jennifer continuait à fixer son reflet dans les portes de l'ascenseur.

\- Mais quelques mois plus tôt, quelque chose s'est passé et a légèrement ravivé ces braises.

Jennifer se tourna vers Derek.

\- Quelque chose qui lui a donné une étincelle de pouvoir, à nouveau.

 _Flash Back_

 _Jennifer, mourante, se traîne avec les dernières forces qui lui restent jusqu'au Nemeton. Elle réussit à poser sa main sur une des énormes racines de l'arbre._

 _Fin Flash Back_

\- Le sacrifice d'une vierge. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais à ce moment-là, mais tuer Paige dans la cave, la sacrifier là, a donné du pouvoir au Nemeton.

Derek écoutait à présent, son regard vissé au sol. Il semblait réellement souffrir à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

\- Tu lui a redonné du pouvoir. Tu m'as donné du pouvoir.

Jennifer pleurait à présent, les sanglots étaient perceptibles dans sa voix.

\- Juste assez pour m'accrocher à la vie un peu plus longtemps. Assez longtemps pour être trouvée.

 _Flash Back_

 _Le député Stilinski s'accroupit auprès de la jeune femme et prit son pouls. Il se tourna ensuite vers son collègue._

 _\- Elle respire toujours._

000

Scott, Sam et Melissa poussèrent une porte, se déplaçant d'un pas rapide.

\- Il m'a juste laissé partir, il a dit que c'était un geste de bonne volonté, expliquait l'infirmière. Pas d'autre raison.

\- Il devait avoir une raison, répondit le loup. Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse quelque chose sans raison.

Sam approuva.

\- Donc si ça veut dire que je devrais continuer à être profondément terrifiée, alors t'en fais pas à ce propos. Je le suis-

Scott passa une main devant sa mère, ayant entendu du bruit dans le couloir. Des bruits de pas. Chasseur et loup s'avancèrent lentement et Scott sursauta autant qu'Alison lorsque Chris et Sam levèrent leur arme. Ils soupirèrent tous et les chasseurs baissèrent leurs armes. Melissa se montra elle aussi.

000

\- Tu sais que le gui est important pour les druides, mais sais-tu pourquoi les gens s'embrassent sous le gui ?

Pour la première fois, Derek lui répondit.

\- Non.

\- C'est un mythe scandinave. Baldur, le fils d'Odin, était le plus aimé par les autres Dieux, tellement qu'ils voulaient le protéger de tous les dangers du Monde. Sa mère, Frigg, invoqua le feu, l'eau, le métal, la pierre et chaque chose vivante, pour qu'ils ne fassent jamais de mal à Baldur. Ils l'ont testé. Des pierres, des flèches et des flammes ont tous été jetés sur lui. Rien ne fonctionna. Mais il y avait un Dieu qui n'était pas aussi épris de Baldur. Le Dieu des malices, Loki. Loki a découvert que Frigg a oublié de demander du gui, une petite plante apparemment inoffensive et complètement négligée.

Derek se tourna vers Jennifer.

\- Loki confectionna une flèche à partir de gui et il tua Baldur. Frigg en a eu le cœur brisé. Elle décréta que le gui ne serait jamais à nouveau utilisé comme une arme et qu'elle embrasserait quiconque qui passe en-dessous.

La jeune femme semblait émerveillée par son histoire et Derek se demandait bien quelle autre folie lui prendrait.

\- Alors maintenant, nous accrochons du gui à notre porte pendant les vacances… de sorte que nous ne l'oublierons jamais à nouveau.

Son sourire s'effaça.

\- Nous avons négligé et sous-estimé les émissaires. C'était une erreur que Deucalion et les Alphas n'auraient jamais dû faire, parce que j'ai fait mon propre serment. Sur les vierges et les guerriers, les guérisseurs, philosophes et gardiens, pour me léguer leur pouvoir afin que je puisse apprendre à ces monstres que leurs monstrueuses actions ne seraient jamais négligées.

\- Tu as tué des gens innocents, lui dit Derek face à la rage du Darach.

\- Tout comme toi. Je connais la véritable couleur de tes yeux, Derek. Et je sais ce que cela signifie.

Derek baissa lentement la tête.

\- Je ne te demande pas de ne sauver que ma vie. Je te demande de sauver tous les gens qu'ils vont encore blesser.

\- Tu ne peux pas les battre, répondit le loup en secouant la tête.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? Juste avant de mourir, Boyd t'a demandé ce qui arrive à un loup garou pendant une éclipse lunaire. Tu n'as pas eu la chance de lui dire, mais tu le sais, non ?

Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Derek ? Pendant une éclipse lunaire ?

\- Nous perdons tous nos pouvoirs.

Les lèvres de Jennifer s'étirèrent.

000

Scott et Chris entrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, suivis d'Alison, Melissa, Sam et Isaac.

\- Donc Derek et Jennifer son piégés ?

\- Oui, répondit Scott.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de les sortir de là sans remettre le courant, ajouta Sam.

\- Attendez, les interrompit Melissa, si on remet le courant, ils vont entendre l'ascenseur bouger, non ?

\- Et ils seront sur Jennifer et Derek dès qu'il s'arrêtera, conclut Isaac.

\- On ne peut pas les combattre, insista Scott auprès de Chris.

Le chasseur regarda son neveu. Ils se retrouvaient malgré tout embarqués dans cette bataille. Mais ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de laisser tomber les personnes dans la détresse, ni les innocents. La vie de Cora et du Shérif étaient en jeu.

\- Tu nous as nous maintenant.

Alison regarda son père.

\- C'est trop risqué, continua Scott, ils la veulent morte et si elle meurt, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour le père de Stiles et Cora.

Le cœur de Scott se serra à la pensée de son meilleur ami. Il espérait que tout allait bien pour eux, il avait une totale confiance en Dean. Les deux semblaient fortement tenir l'un à l'autre.

\- Je crois même que je ne sais pas quel professeur s'est remarqua Chris.

\- C'est celle avec les cheveux bruns, elle est assez sexy.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Isaac passa de Chris à Sam.

\- C'est juste… juste une observation.

Alison vit le miroir en face d'elle et se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai une idée.

000

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda Kali.

\- Ils complotent.

000

Derek regarda son téléphone : _On a un plan._ Jennifer lut elle aussi le message et Derek retourna près de la porte de l'ascenseur. Il l'ouvrit en plus grand. Dans un couloir, les jumeaux se retournèrent.

000

Isaac, installé dans la voiture de Chris, se pencha pour répondre à l'appel visuel d'Alison.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais.

Sam, assis à ses côtés, lui lança un regard soucieux.

\- Tu n'es pas nerveux, si ? demanda Alison.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air nerveux ? répondit le loup avec autant de sérieux dont il était capable.

\- Non, pas du tout répondit la jeune fille.

Elle posa le téléphone sur le sol. Sam et Isaac pouvaient entendre les voix de Chris et Alison.

\- Est-ce qu'il parait nerveux ?

\- Terrifié, répondit l'adolescente.

Sam ricana et Isaac leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais, je peux toujours vous entendre, très, très, clairement.

Alison pencha à nouveau son visage devant l'écran.

\- Vas-y dès que tu les vois, ok ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

\- Oui. Oui, j'ai compris.

000

Les jumeaux ouvrirent violemment une chambre.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient à cet étage.

Ils se tournèrent vivement et se mirent à courir lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas courant dans le couloir. Alison courait pour les attirer à sa suite. Kali les entendit également. Lorsqu'Isaac et Sam virent les deux Alphas passer devant l'écran, Isaac démarra. Alison sortit de l'hôpital et pointa son arc qu'elle avait posé au sol sur les trois loups garous. Kali l'arrêta mais Chris vint pour tirer sur eux avec ses deux pistolets. Ils furent éblouis par les coups de feu et les flèches de la chasseuse et n'eurent d'autre choix que de fuir. Alison et Chris échangèrent un regard. Elle sourit. C'était la vie dont elle rêvait.

Melissa courut sur le toit et remit le courant, le souffle court.

\- Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle.

000

Le courant revint dans l'ascenseur et Derek appuya sur le -1.

\- Derek. S'il te plait, regarde-moi.

Lentement, le loup garous se tourna vers la dangereuse femme, puis se ravisa. Il regard son reflet dans les portes de l'ascenseur et le cri du Darach fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre connaissance.

000

Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent lorsqu'Isaac se gara à côté de l'ambulance.

\- Allez, vite, vite, vite ! s'écria Isaac en sortant de la voiture.

Dean et Stiles portèrent Cora jusqu'à celle-ci et Peter s'installa à ses côtés, toujours blessé. Sam passa côté conducteur, Isaac était bien trop nerveux. Il força le loup à s'assoir côté passager. Dean voulait laisser la dernière place à Stiles mais celui-ci était figé près de l'ambulance, il semblait lire quelque chose, les mains tremblantes.

\- Stiles, merde, monte dans cette voiture !

L'adolescent partit en courant. Dean fit un pas vers lui.

\- Stiles ! appela Isaac.

Il sortit de la voiture et poussa Dean.

\- Partez vite !

Dean ne semblait pas de cet avis.

\- Dean ! claqua Sam. La priorité c'est Cora, monte dans cette voiture !

A contre cœur, la voiture démarra avec les deux Winchester à bord, ainsi que les deux Hale blessés.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je m'excuse plaaaatement pour cette attente !


	15. Chapter 14

Wouuuuuuuu! Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Trust Me ! je vous gâte, là ;)

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa, ni Supernatural ! ;)

Prayforthe World

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Scott courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur, mais lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il n'y avait plus que Derek, allongé au sol. Jennifer avait pris la sortie de secours.

\- Maman.

Il se précipita vers le toit, alors que Stiles et Isaac arrivaient au bout du couloir. Ils eurent juste de voir Scott s'en aller.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama Isaac.

\- Les gardiens, répondit l'hyperactif dans un souffle. Les gardiens sont ceux qui veillent sur nous, ce sont nos parents ! Je dois prév-

Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit Derek allongé dans l'ascenseur.

\- C'est trop tard… Scott !

Isaac se jeta près de son propre protecteur, alors que Stiles continuait de courir après leur Alpha.

Scott monta les escaliers en trébuchant à plusieurs reprises.

\- Maman ! Maman !

\- Ils sont partis.

Scott reconnut Deucalion, tapis dans l'ombre.

\- Les gardiens, Scott, dit-il en se montrant. Si tu étais avec moi, j'aurais pu te dire ce que cela signifiait. J'aurais pu t'avertir.

Le visage de Scott se décomposait de désespoir.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, Scott. Entraidons-nous. Tu m'aides à l'attraper, et je t'aiderais à retrouver ta mère et le père de Stiles.

Les yeux de Scott étaient noyés de larmes. Il s'avança lentement vers Deucalion. Stiles arriva derrière lui. Il était très calme, il savait ce que pensait son ami, il savait qu'il devait choisir ses mots pour le ramener à lui.

\- Scott.

Le loup tourna brièvement son visage vers lui.

\- Scott, ne fais pas ça. Ne va pas avec lui.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Non, il doit y avoir…

En réalité, Stiles n'avait pas les mots. Il pensait qu'il avait traversé le pire, ils pensaient que ces méchants jeux de chat et de souris n'étaient qu'un mauvais souvenir, ils pensaient que combattre le Kanima avait été leur pire cauchemar. Stiles aurait souhaité se réveiller, que rien de tout cela ne soit vrai. Que la vie de leurs parents ne soit pas en jeu.

\- Il doit y avoir une autre solution. On a toujours un plan B.

Scott se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête.

\- Pas cette fois.

Il continua à avancer.

\- Scott.

Alors le jeune Alpha se tourna une dernière fois vers son meilleur ami.

\- Je vais trouver ton père. Je te le promets.

Les yeux de Stiles étaient embués de larmes. Scott rejoignit Deucalion et partit avec lui.

\- Scott !

Ils disparurent dans le brouillard.

000

Melissa se réveilla, poignets et chevilles liés. Elle paniqua en regardant tout autour d'elle.

\- Hey. Hey.

Elle reconnut le Shérif en face d'elle.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha la tête et regarda l'endroit où ils étaient.

\- Oh mon Dieu, où sommes-nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On dirait une cave à légumes pour moi, mais… Elle l'a appelé différemment.

Melissa le fixait.

\- Elle l'a appelé… Nemeton.

000

Isaac donna une violente claque à Derek.

\- Derek ?

Il claqua encore une fois.

\- Derek, allez ! cria-t-il en frappant toujours plus fort.

Il le secoua avec force, le regard empli d'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir autant, mais lorsque Stiles avait parlé des gardiens, de ceux qui sont là pour veiller, le loup avait immédiatement pensé à Derek. Ce n'était pas son père mais il veillait sur lui comme tel, il comptait énormément pour lui. Alors qu'il se préparait de nouveau à claquer, il ferma son poing et prit de l'élan. Derek ouvrit les yeux et stoppa le bras de son Bêta. Isaac souffla. Derek regarda autour de lui.

\- Jennifer ? Partie avec la mère de Scott.

Stiles redescendit les escaliers et s'arrêta près des deux lycanthropes.

\- Il l'a prise ?

\- Oui, intervint Stiles en se rapprochant, la mine défaite, et c'est pas tout : Scott est parti avec Deucalion.

Isaac fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude et se tourna vivement vers Derek.

\- Ok, on doit sortir d'ici, la police va arriver et on doit sortir d'ici, bordel !

Derek se redressa, tenant toujours le poignet d'Isaac entre ses mains.

\- Wow.

Isaac passa une main sur son épaule, comme pour l'apaiser.

\- Et Cora ?

000

Sam freina au lieu de rendez-vous avec les Argent et se retourna.

\- Tu vois les jumeaux ?

Dean, lui, essayait désespérément de joindre Stiles, en vain. Isaac ne répondit pas non plus. Il envoya un sms pour rassurer Lydia, elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire du soucis elle aussi.

\- Non, répondit Peter.

Il regarda devant lui.

\- Mais je vois les Argent.

Chris et Alison entendirent un loup crier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Alison.

\- Une retraite, répondit Chris.

Dean plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rappeler des mauvais souvenirs, nous on ne la connaissait pas vraiment, dit-il à l'attention de Peter, mais la dernière fois que tu les as vu, ce n'était pas… la fois où tu as tué Kate et qu'ils t'ont brûlé vivant ?

Sam et Dean se tournèrent vers la banquette arrière, mais Peter avait disparu. Ils sortirent de la voiture.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda Alison.

\- Stiles et Isaac sont resté là-bas pour Derek et Jennifer, grommela Dean.

\- Ils doivent être avec Scott, ajouta Sam. Cora est dans la voiture.

La Camaro de Derek et la Jeep de Stiles se garèrent. Derek sortit de sa voiture et Isaac de l'autre.

\- Où sont Stiles et Scott ? demanda Dean, les dents serrées.

\- Stiles est toujours à l'hôpital, répondit Derek. Il va éloigner les flics pour nous.

Avec l'aide de Sam, il récupéra sa sœur dans la voiture des Argent.

\- Et Scott et Melissa ? demanda Chris.

\- Jennifer a enlevé Melissa, répondit Isaac. Stiles a compris ce que signifie réellement le mot gardien.

Dean et Alison échangèrent un regard. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans le comportement de Derek. Ils recevaient toutes ces informations soudainement.

\- Et Scott ? insista Alison.

Derek croisa le regard de la jeune fille mais continua son chemin jusqu'à sa portière.

\- Derek, où est-il ? insista-t-elle.

Il soupira et se retourna.

000

Stiles, assis dans l'hôpital, fixait le sol d'un air absent. Il releva la tête lorsqu'un agent du FBI entra. Il secoua la tête.

\- Génial…

L'homme s'approcha de lui, l'ayant visiblement reconnu. Stiles leva son visage vers lui, son arrogance ayant repris le dessus.

\- Un Stilinski au milieu de tout ce bordel, ironisa l'agent. Quel choc. Tu penses pouvoir répondre aux questions sans ton habituel sarcasme ?

Stiles sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Si vous posez vos questions sans votre stupidité habituelle.

L'agent sourit.

\- Où est ton père, et pourquoi personne n'arrive à le contacter ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça fait des heures que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Il s'est remis à boire ?

Stiles soupira d'agacement.

\- Comment ça « remis » ? Il n'a jamais eu à arrêter.

\- Mais il devait ralentir. Il boit comme avant ?

Avant, c'était après le décès de sa mère, avant son entrée au lycée. Avant que Stiles ne prenne les choses en main. Et ce salopard de Rafael McCall n'avait pas à se mêler de ça. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour que le tableau soit complet.

\- Vous savez quoi ? La prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui ferais faire un test de sobriété, d'accord ? On récitera l'alphabet en commençant par le F, et en finissant par le U.

L'agent McCall sourit.

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Aucune idée. J'étais coincé dans l'ascenseur.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a écrit le nom sur les portes, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles leva son regard vers Rafael.

\- Quel nom ?

\- Argent.

000

Derek était assis devant Cora, les mains croisées. Ses yeux étaient humides, ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Elle toussait et semblait souffrir. Isaac s'avança vers son Alpha.

\- Elle est mourante, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Derek en répondit pas tout de suite mais Isaac doutait qu'il réfléchissait réellement à sa question.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Isaac se gratta l'arrière du crâne et refis une tentative.

\- Envie de découvrir quelque chose ? Parce que pendant que Stiles, Scott et les Winchester étaient là, dehors, essayant d'aider les gens à ne pas être tués, tu étais là, flirtant avec le tueur actuel.

Isaac ne reconnaissait plus le chef de meute qu'il avait tant admiré en Derek. Ses nerfs étaient à bout. Comme tous les autres, il sentait que la situation leur échappait.

\- Tu te rends compte du nombre de personnes qu'elle a tué ?

Bie sûr qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il faisait toujours les mauvais choix, ne faisait pas confiance aux bonnes personnes. Faire confiance, quelle connerie. Mais Derek ne répondrait pas, il était hors de question qu'il se lamente sur son sort. Sa sœur était malade, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

\- Erica et Boyd sont morts, Cora est mourante, et tu en fais rien !

Peter, du haut des marches, tourna légèrement la tête lorsque la voix d'Isaac se brisa.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça, Derek ? reprit Isaac. Tout ça tournait autour du pouvoir ? Est-ce que tu t'ennuyais ?

Il se pencha sur Derek.

\- Tu étais seul ?

Ces mots firent mal au Bêta, tout comme à son Alpha. Seul ? Bien sûr que Derek s'était retrouvé seul, bien sûr que cela avait fait mal. Et Isaac ? La solitude, il n'avait connu que ça avant la morsure. C'était Derek qui lui avait offert une vie. Mais aujourd'hui, la situation était plus grave que jamais. Il ne pouvait pas rester gentiment au côté de son protecteur à attendre que quelqu'un d'autre soi tué. Chasseurs ou pas, les Winchester se battaient pour ce qui était juste. Tout comme Scott et Stiles. Tout comme Alison. Alors il les suivrait.

Derek ferma les yeux, se remémorant son dernier échange avec Boyd et Erica, avant qu'ils disparaissent. Il leur avait dit qu'ils fuyaient, qu'ils étaient des lâches. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour agir ? Il se sentait glacé, figé dans son inaction. Cora était mourante. Sa petite-sœur. Et c'était tout ce qu'il voyait.

\- Peut-être, répondit Derek en le regardant.

Isaac se redressa et marcha en direction de la sortie.

\- J'ai dit à Cora que je ne partirais pas. J'aiderais les autres quand j'aurais trouvé un moyen de l'aider elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de temps ! hurla Isaac en se retournant vivement.

Il monta les marches jusqu'à la porte du loft.

\- La pleine lune arrive. Le Shérif et Melissa seront morts, donc je vais essayer de les aider.

Il ouvrit la porte.

\- Tu t'assois ici et perfectionne l'art de ne rien faire.

Il claqua violemment la porte. Si Derek els avait choisi pour cette bataille, alors il la mènerait. Pour Boyd et Erica.

Peter, toujours assis dans les escaliers, s'adressa à son neveu.

\- Je ne prendrais pas personnellement.

Il descendit les marches.

\- La colère est un bon outil, il l'utilise pour justifier un changement d'allégeance d'un Alpha à un autre. De toi à Scott.

\- Scott n'est pas encore un Alpha.

\- Mais il est en train de le devenir, n'est-ce pas ?

000

Chris entra dans son appartement, suivi de Sam et Dean. Le jeune chasseur devenait fou. Il n'avait pas vu Stiles depuis l'épisode de l'hôpital, il lui avait dit qu'ils se verraient plus tard. Visiblement, l'hyperactif avait une idée.

\- Le mot est gardien, Alison. Plus qu'aucun autre, tu connais ce rôle. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment été jusqu'à présent.

\- Mais elle a enlevé la mère de Scott et le père de Stiles, insista la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, appuya Sam.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Chris. Dean alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil.

\- Il faut aussi considérer le fait que quelqu'un a mis votre nom en grandes lettres majuscules sur les portes de l'ascenseur, intervint-il. Ce genre de choses sonne comme un avertissement.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait être Morrell, dit Alison. Elle en sait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne laisse paraitre et elle pourrait même nous aider.

\- Bien, elle devrait le faire plus vite, alors.

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de grommeler ces mots, Dean plus vite que les autres. Il bondit de son fauteuil et se jeta sur Stiles pour l'embrasser. Stiles, surpris manqua de trébucher sur Lydia qui était venue avec lui. Il ferma les yeux. Dean soupira de soulagement. Enfin il était là. Il s'écarta doucement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça, tu entends ?

Stiles lui sourit, intimidé. Il se tourna ensuite vers Chris et Alison ignorant leur regard ahuri. Sam s'était contenté de hocher la tête.

\- Je suis allée chercher Lydia, expliqua-t-il en invitant la jeune fille à entrer dans la pièce.

Alison hocha la tête et Lydia alla se réfugier dans les bras de Sam. Stiles alla se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil.

\- Cette foutue éclipse lunaire n'est plus qu'à deux foutues nuits.

Dean posa une main sur son épaule. Chris inclina la tête et fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- Stiles. Ne perds pas espoir.

\- Ils pourraient déjà être morts.

\- Je ne pense pas répondit Chris, et Lydia murmura de même. Il y a quelque chose à propos de la tactique de Jennifer, c'est comme si elle se positionnait toujours, qu'elle rassemblait les pièces.

\- Et tu es une de ces pièces, insista Alison, nerveuse.

Il lui sourit et déplia la carte des courants telluriques.

\- Donc n'attendons pas de voir le prochain mouvement. Tout ce qu'elle a fait a eu lieu sur un courant tellurique, donc Melissa et le Shérif sont surement sur l'un d'eux. On aura besoin de toute l'aide possible.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis allée chercher Lydia.

\- Stiles… gémit la Banshee.

Lydia avait accepté de suivre Stiles, mais elle n'était pas sûre de ses capacités. Etait-elle vraiment quelqu'un de fort ? Elle en doutait. Elle passa une main sur son cou, là où Jennifer avait laissé une trace de strangulation.

\- Elle peut faire quoi ? demanda Chris, confus.

\- C'est une Banshee, dit Sam.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que Chris ne semblait au point sur ces créatures.

\- Un messager de la mort, expliqua Stiles. Elle crie lorsque quelqu'un va mourir, elle a un sixième sens. Elle trouve les cadavres.

Sam acquiesça et serra son bras autour des épaules de jeune fille pour la rassurer.

\- Nous avons travaillé ses pouvoirs, elle peut nous aider si nous avons un doute.

\- Continue Chris, intervint Dean. Dis-nous d'abord ce que tu penses.

Chris prit sa lumière pour éclairer la carte.

\- Bien, les lieux où les sacrifices ont été commis sont différents des lieux où les corps ont été trouvés. Je pense que le lieu a à voir avec l'intensité du courant, donc il y a l'école, la clinique vétérinaire et la banque.

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Attendez, elle n'utiliserait pas deux fois le même endroit, pas vrai ?

\- Sauf si elle a échoué la première fois, comprit Dean en regardant la carte.

Chris déplaça la lumière.

\- Deaton, dit Lydia.

\- Son seul échec, continua le chasseur. Ça pourrait signifier quelque chose.

\- Attendez, dit Alison, ce sont ses derniers sacrifices, c'est peut-être bien plus compliqué que ça.

\- Lydia, tu peux nous aider, lui dit Sam, confiant.

Elle hocha la tête et se redressa, déterminée.

000

Cora respirait de plus en plus fort, son front était perlé de sueur. Derek saisit son poignet pour prendre sa douleur. Peter s'approcha.

\- Fais attention, le prévint-il, les dents serrées.

Derek retira sa main, le souffle court.

\- T'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'aller trop loin pourrait me tuer.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire.

000

Dean et Sam regardèrent les armes s'accumuler sur la table de la salle à manger des Argent. Ils clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux, observant Chris préparer ses armes, Alison sortir ses poignards.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez à la retraite, fit remarquer Dean.

Ils n'étaient pas fâchés bien au contraire. Plus le temps avait passé, plus ils s'étaient sentis proche de la lutte des Argent. Ils ne pensaient que très rarement à leur père et leur haine des démons s'était apaisée. Ils se battaient pour les vivants aujourd'hui. Chris leur adressa un sourire en coin.

\- A la retraite, oui. Sans défense, non. Stiles, assure-toi que ton portable soit allumé, si tu as des nouvelles de Scott, tu nous en parles immédiatement.

Stiles regarda son téléphone.

\- Oui, je pense que c'est assez peu probable.

Alison et Stiles échangèrent un regard.

\- Tous les deux, rappelez-vous qu'il fait ce qu'il pense être juste.

Lydia esquissa un sourire. C'était ce qu'elle admirait chez Scott. Se battre pour ce qui est juste, pour les personnes qu'il aime. Elle caressa le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou. Elle et Alison s'étaient éclipsées dans sa chambre tout à l'heure. Alison lui avait prêté une robe noire, des bottes hautes et surtout, un collier ras du cou. Elle se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'elle l'avait. Elle regarda vers le miroir dans le couloir. Elle avait fait une démonstration de ses talents aux chasseurs. Le miroir avait un impact au milieu. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le briser amis elle espérait qu'au moment venu, s'il le fallait elle en serait capable, face à l'ennemi. Sam prit sa main et lui sourit.

\- Tu es très belle dans cette robe, chuchota-t-il.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je ne sais pas utiliser un flingue ou une arbalète, mais…

Ils se tournèrent vers Isaac, se tenant à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Eh bien, je… Je me débrouille bien avec ça.

Il sortit ses griffes. Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents. Il regarda autour de lui : ils étaient sept à présent. Ils gagneraient. Oui, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.


	16. Chapter 15

Wouuuuuuuu! Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Trust Me ! Je vous gâte, là ;)

Je suis désolée ! J'ai oublié quelque chose d'important, inattention, incohérence, alors je vais rectifier comme je peux : dans le chapitre précédent, Isaac dit que Boyd est mort, or je l'ai sauvé dans la bataille au loft, donc il est toujours vivant, ce n'est donc pas cohérent qu'il soit absent de tout ce qu'il se passe. Alors partons de ce principe-là : après la bataille, malgré l'affection que Boyd a pour Derek, malgré qu'il lui a offert énormément en le transformant, Boyd choisit de partir. Il veut avoir un avenir, il ne veut pas mener cette bataille. Il quitte Beacon Hills. Désolée, désolée

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa, ni Supernatural ! ;)

Prayforthe World

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- J'ai entendu que c'est quelque chose que seul un Alpha peut faire, et avec une bonne raison, expliqua Peter.

\- Qui est ? dit Derek pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Tu sais que les loups n'abandonnent jamais un membre de la meute qui est blessé. Ils en prennent soin, ils lui amènent de la nourriture et ils le régurgitent dans la gueule du loup blessé. Ils lui donnent même du réconfort physique et émotionnel en el toilettant intensément. D'une certaine manière, ils peuvent faire plus que soulager la douleur. Ils peuvent contribuer à la guérison des leurs.

Derek s'appuya sur la table devant Peter.

\- Si t'essayes de me dire que je eux la sauver, dis-le-moi.

\- Je te dis… que j'ai entendu dire que c'est possible.

\- Comment ?

\- C'est cette étincelle de pouvoir qui te rend Alpha. Quand tu prends sa douleur, elle s'appuie sur le pouvoir qui te donne ces dons particuliers, le pouvoir qui augmente tes sens et ta force. Le pouvoir qui transforme ton corps.

Derek regarda sa petite sœur.

\- En tant qu'Alpha, tu as ce petit plus, cette étincelle qui intensifie la couleur de tes yeux d'un jaune vif en un rouge brûlant.

\- Si je peux la sauver-

\- Si, l'interrompit Peter en se redressant.

Derek le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Si, répéta Peter en se tourna vers l'immense vitre. Je n'ai pas dit que ça fonctionnait à chaque fois. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien te tuer.

Derek regarda à nouveau en direction de Cora.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

Peter sourit.

\- Prendre sa douleur ?

\- Entre autres. Parce qu'il y a un prix.

000

Chris entra dans la banque, suivi d'Isaac, Alison et Lydia.

\- C'est vide, dit la chasseuse.

Isaac se tourna vers Lydia qui regardait tout autour d'elle.

\- Est-ce que tu… sens quelque chose ?

La Banshee secoua la tête.

\- Non.

\- Attention, quand même, prévint Chris.

Isaac regarda le taser que tenait Chris.

\- Je croyais que vous n'utilisiez ça que sur les loups.

\- Tant qu'on ne saura pas exactement comment se débarrasser d'un Darach, je mets toutes les chances de notre côté.

Sam, Dean et Stiles travaillaient à ça chez les Argent. Ils attendaient le retour de Lydia pour aller au lycée.

\- Et puis…

Chris électrocuta Isaac et Lydia fit un pas en arrière. Chris alla ensuite menotter sa fille. La Banshee comprit le plan de Chris et prit la fuite.

\- Tu fais quoi ? hurla Alison en se débattant.

\- Désolé. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance sur ce coup-là.

Il prit son arme.

\- Je sais depuis longtemps qu'elle n'a pas juste opéré sur les courants. Elle est en harmonie avec eux.

Il lâcha son arme et Jennifer entra dans le coffre-fort.

\- _Ça_ , c'est du sacrifice, dit-elle, souriante.

Elle poussa un cri strident.

000

Derek et Peter regardait Cora. Derek s'avança mais son oncle posa sa main sur son torse.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu n'y voies pas d'inconvénients, étant donné que tu n'as pas exactement été l'Alpha de l'année, mais penses à tout ce que tu perdras.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, du pouvoir. Plus maintenant.

\- Qu'en est-il du pouvoir pour te battre ? Arrête-moi si j'ai tort, mais l'ultimatum de Kali tient encore. La pleine lune est demain soir, et si tu ne peux pas la battre en tant qu'Alpha, comment penses-tu la battre en Bêta ?

Derek le regarda.

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Et si c'était exactement ce que Jennifer espérait ? Elle savait que la seule façon pour toi de sauver Cora était celle-ci. Peut-être que c'était son intention à l'hôpital.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça, tu 'n'aurais pas été capable d'affronter la meute d'Alphas sans elle. Elle veut que tu viennes à elle, ça fait partie de son jeu de séduction et elle continue de te séduire. Elle a besoin de toi de son côté.

Derek maudissait Peter. Il lui proposait une solution, plus lui présentait tous les dangers, avant de lui faire la morale à son tour.

000

Les Winchester et Stiles se retournèrent lorsque Lydia vint en courant dans la pièce, essoufflée.

\- Lydia ? interrogea Stiles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Chris. Chris, il a empêché Alison et Isaac de l'aider, il va se laisser capturer.

Dean et Sam se levèrent d'un bond. Lydia secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pouvais rien faire mais il ne devait pas me retenir aussi.

Stiles se frotta le visage.

\- Ok, bon, pas de panique, dit-il. Pas de panique-

Mais Stiles paniquait. Il faisait une crise de panique. Il se leva de la chaise, désorientée.

\- Stiles, appela Dean.

L'hyperactif tomba au sol. Lydia et Dean se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

\- Stiles ! cria Dean.

\- Il fait une crise de panique, comprit Lydia. Stiles, respire !

\- Elle a les trois, tremblait Stiles, elle a Chris, elle a les trois, elle va-

L'air lui manquait.

\- Il reste du temps, essaya Sam.

Dean lui prit les épaules, essayait de le tenir face à lui.

\- Stiles, Stiles, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi !

Mais l'adolescent ne semblait plus être conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sa vue était brouillée. Lydia se tint la tête.

\- Je sais ! hurla-t-elle. Dean embrasse-le !

\- Quoi ?

\- merde, fais ce que je te dis, embrasse-le !

Dean plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles qui stoppa immédiatement sa respiration. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, la respiration de Stiles était à nouveau normale. Dean s'assit et souffla de soulagement. Stiles déglutit et regarda Lydia. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Stiles déglutit une nouvelle fois.

\- Comment… comment est-ce que tu-

\- J'ai lu une fois que retenir ta respiration peut stopper une crise de panique. Donc quand Dean t'a embrassé, tu as retenu ta respiration.

Sam se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

\- Merci, murmura Dean.

\- Très intelligent, ajouta l'hyperactif, retrouvant des couleurs.

Elle sourit.

\- Je l'ai juste lu quelque part. Et si j'étais vraiment intelligente, je te dirais de t'inscrire à quelques sessions avec la conseillère d'orientation.

Sam et Dean pouffèrent de rire mais Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Morell, dit-il. On doit aller au lycée.

Il se leva bien plus vite que les autres.

000

Isaac tira sur les menottes pour briser les chaines et libérer Alison ? Elle tomba contre lui.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle, la voix brisée.

\- Je ne sais pas On doit y aller, nous avons besoin d'aide.

Mais la chasseuse ne bougea pas.

\- Alison. Alison, on doit y aller.

Elle pleurait. Elle releva ses yeux vers lui.

\- Ils vont tous mourir.

Isaac ne dit rien.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras.

000

Chris se réveilla en sursaut, engourdi.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda le Shérif.

Chris reprit son souffle et hocha la tête. Il regarda autour de lui puis ferma les yeux, poussant un gémissement. Il se mit à rire.

\- C'est moi, où vous êtes déjà venu là auparavant ? comprit le père de Stiles.

\- Il y a des années, répondit le chasseur.

Il commença à se contorsionner.

\- Je déteste vous décevoir, mais on l'a vu prendre le couteau à votre cheville, dit le Shérif, lassé.

Chris recommença à gesticuler.

\- Et le couteau dans votre manche, continua Melissa.

Le chasseur espérait encore.

\- Et le couteau à cran d'arrêt dans votre manche, le stoppa l'autre homme.

Chris fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Son plan n'était peut-être pas si bon que ça, finalement.

Jennifer ouvrit la trappe qui menait à la cave. La lumière filtra à l'intérieur, éblouissant le père d'Alison.

\- Et le taser dans la poche de votre veste.

Elle descendit lentement les escaliers.

\- Argent.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et voulut nettoyer sa blessure au front. Il l'esquiva.

\- Aha, fit-elle en saisissant son menton.

Elle nettoya la blessure. Chris gardait les dents serrées.

\- C'est intéressant la façon dont la vérité est altérée par une légende.

Elle laissa retomber sa main.

\- Quand ce n'est en fait pas le métal qui tue les loups garous, mais la famille. Quel est le code des Argent de nouveau ? « Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent ».

Chris plissa les yeux.

\- J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas si je vous l'empreinte un moment, comme j'ai moi-même été chassée.

\- Ne prétendez pas que nous ayons la même cause. Et à vrai dire, notre code n'est plus celui-ci.

« Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes ».

\- Je ne tue pas d'innocent.

\- C'est pourquoi on appelle cela un sacrifice et j'aimerais que cela corresponde d'une autre manière.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Mais pensez à ce que vous faites. Vous rendez cette ville et ce monde plus sûr pour vos enfants. Enfin…

Elle se tourna vers Melissa.

\- La plupart d'entre vous.

Melissa la fixa durement.

000

Les Winchester, Stiles et Lydia entrèrent soudainement dans le bureau de Morell. Une élève était assise là, elle se tourna vers eux.

\- Tu es là pour Madame Morell ? demanda Stiles.

\- Non, je pensais qu'il y avait ma classe de gym.

\- On n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter, claqua Lydia. Tu sais où elle est ?

Elle montra le bureau devant elle.

\- Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas là à attendre depuis vingt minutes. Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne sortiriez pas et attendiez votre tour ?

Stiles l'observa plus attentivement et la pointa du doigt.

\- Attends, tu es Danielle. Tu es la meilleure amie de Heather.

\- _J'étais_ la meilleure amie de Heather, rectifia Danielle en baissant les yeux. On travaille sur ce problème trois fois par semaine.

\- Attends, réalisa Lydia, tu as dit que Madame Morell a vingt minutes de retard ?

\- Et je en sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, elle est toujours à l'heure.

Lydia se tourna vers les garçons.

\- Je la voyais au début du semestre. Elle n'était jamais en retard.

\- Alors elle n'est pas en retard, elle a disparu, dit Sam.

\- Et si nous n'étions pas les seuls à penser qu'elle sait quelque chose ? réfléchit Dean.

Stiles se tourna vers le bureau.

\- Alors je veux savoir ce qu'elle sait.

Il se mit à ouvrir les tiroirs et à fouiller. Sam retourna vers le couloir pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Danielle.

Dean se mit à fouiller lui aussi.

\- On essaye de la trouver.

\- Ces documents sont privés.

\- Oui, elle a un peu raison, chuchota Lydia à l'intention du couple.

\- Celui-ci est le tien, dit Stiles en lui tendant un dossier.

\- Laisse-moi voir ça, répondit Lydia en prenant son dossier et en commençant à le feuilleter.

Stiles releva la tête.

\- Attends, Lydia. C'est ton dessin.

Sam et Danielle se rapprochèrent.

\- Oui, je sais. C'est un arbre.

\- Oui, tu dessines bien, la complimenta Danielle.

\- Merci, sourit Lydia.

\- Non, l'arrêta Sam en posant la main sur le dossier, c'est le même, Stiles a raison.

\- Le même que quoi ? s'agaça Lydia.

\- Le même que je te vois toujours dessiner en classe, précisa Stiles.

Dean s'arrêta dans ses recherches et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est un arbre. J'aime dessiner des arbres.

\- Non mais c'est exactement le même ! insista Sam. Tu ne vois pas ?

Il lui montra son dessin dans le dossier.

\- Donne-moi ton sac, ordonna Stiles.

Il fouilla rapidement dans le sac de la jeune fille, à la recherche de son cahier de dessins. Il tourna quelques pages et mit deux arbres l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Là, tu vois ?

Stiles le feuilleta. Les arbres s'enchaînaient, tous identiques les uns aux autres. Danielle cligna des yeux et prit son sac.

\- Ok, tu peux prendre ma séance. Tu as de plus gros problèmes.

Lydia commença à suffoquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dean posa ses mains sur celles de Stiles pour qu'il cesse de tourner les pages. De l'autre côté du bureau, il tourna le carnet pour que Stiles voit l'arbre à l'envers. Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Je sais où ils sont, dirent-ils.

000

\- C'est le Nemeton, expliquait Stiles alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau de Morell. C'est là qu'elle les garde, ça doit être-

\- Stilinski.

L'agent McCall se dirigeait dans sa direction, visiblement décidé à ne lui laisser aucune chance de s'échapper. Il soupira et se tourna vers les autres.

\- Allez chez Derek, Peter et lui y étaient déjà, ils sauront où c'est.

\- Je leur dirais que c'est la cave à légumes, ajouta Dean, visiblement fier de lui.

\- Ils sauront, approuva Stiles. Je m'occupe de lui, partez vite, il est du FBI.

Les Winchester et Lydia ne se firent pas prier. Stiles se tourna pour faire face au père de son meilleur ami. Rafael soupira.

\- Tu savais que la voiture de ton père stationne sur le parking du lycée depuis hier soir ?

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Rafael baissa la tête.

\- Qu'il est officiellement porté disparu.

000

Peter ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Lydia. Il ne voyait qu'elle.

\- Toi, dit-elle.

\- Moi, répondit-il.

\- Toi.

\- Moi, finit-il en baissant la tête, comme penaud.

Il prit une inspiration.

\- Derek, on a de la visite.

000

\- Stiles, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à trouver ton père ? demanda l'agent McCall.

\- Si c'était vrai, pourquoi je ne vous le dirais pas ?

\- Si cela aidait ton père, pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ?

Stiles plissa les yeux.

\- Donc tu me demandes de te dire pourquoi je ne vous le dirais pas ?

Rafael avait la bouche ouverte.

\- Premièrement, je n'ai rien compris de ce que tu viens de dire. Ensuite, pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas t'aider.

\- Bien, je ne sais pas comment t'aider à m'aider, comment te dire quelque chose qui t'aiderait si je ne le sais pas.

Rafael le fixa, les nerfs à vif.

\- Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ?

\- Je ne sais rien, d'accord ? Je peux y aller ?

\- Où sont tes autres amis ?

\- Vous voulez dire Scott ?

\- Oui.

Il sortit un carnet.

\- Je veux dire Isaac Lahey, Alison Argent, les jumeaux Ethan et Aiden.

Stiles baissa la tête, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- On m'a dit que toute votre clique n'est pas venue au lycée aujourd'hui, releva-t-il en rangeant son carnet.

\- Je n'ai pas de clique, maugréa Stiles en relevant la tête.

\- Stiles, allez. Il y a eu beaucoup de violences inquiétantes dans ce comté ces derniers mois, plusieurs meurtres reliés à ce lycée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, mais c'est sérieux. Et tu- Hey.

Stiles ne le regardait plus, il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier, mais il était hors de question qu'il montre un quelconque signe de faiblesse au père de son meilleur ami. Il regarda l'homme sévèrement.

\- Ton pères est porté disparu.

L'hyperactif baissa les yeux. L'agent se leva.

\- Bien. Mais je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez toi tout seul. Tu as quelqu'un qui peut rester avec toi ce soir ?

\- Il est avec moi.

Rafael et Stiles se tournèrent vers Deaton.

* * *

Nous approchons de la fin de la saison 3A comme vous le voyez, donc la fin de cette fiction approche ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! :D


	17. Chapter 16

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de Trust Me ! On approche de la fin, je suis super contente d'avancer aussi vite :D Je vous parlerais prochainement de mes nouveaux projets ;)

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa, ni Supernatural ! ;)

Prayforthe World

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Morell courait dans la forêt, traquée. Elle s'arrêta un instant, mais c'est lorsqu'elle entendit le cri d'un loup qu'elle repartit de plus belle. Les jumeaux étaient à sa suite. Elle était très souple, mais l'odorat des loups garous leur donnaient un avantage.

Scott observa Deucalion qui semblait intéressé par une lueur non loin d'eux.

\- C'est une luciole, fit-il remarquer.

\- C'est rare dans la région, répondit l'Alpha aveugle.

\- C'est à cause de Jennifer, non ? Avant que tout ça ne commence, un troupeau de cerfs a failli nous percuter, Stiles et moi. Les chats sont devenus fous à la clinique vétérinaire, les oiseaux se sont écrasées sur l'école, tout ça, c'était elle.

\- On dit que les animaux peuvent sentir les catastrophes naturelles quand elles sont sur le point de se produire. Peut-être qu'ils peuvent sentir les catastrophes surnaturelles aussi.

Deucalion se tourna lorsqu'une branche à leur droite.

\- Elle vous fait peur ? demanda Scott.

\- Elle m'inquiète si elle a prévu de tuer autant de personnes innocentes pour sa cause, des personnes comme ta mère et le père de Stiles.

Scott savait très bien qu'il choisissait ses mots pour le garder auprès de lui.

\- Etes-vous prêt à tuer des innocents ?

\- Je tuerais tous les êtres vivants qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin.

Il regarda Scott.

000

\- Tu ne sais pas où c'est ? répéta Dean en croisant les bras.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais vous y êtes déjà allé, insista le chasseur.

\- On y était, dit Peter, les dents serrées.

Il se tourna vers son neveu.

\- Mais après quelques expériences mémorables là-bas, Talia, la mère de Derek et ma grande sœur, a décidé qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'on y retourne. Elle savait à quel point c'était dangereux et elle a enlevé de notre mémoire la localisation de ce lieu.

Dean fixait Derek. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, à lui. Si Stiles le faisait, alors il le ferait aussi.

\- En plantant ses griffes dans notre nuque, précisa Derek en grimaçant.

\- Mais comment est-on censé le trouver ? demanda Sam.

Peter inclina la tête, plissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir.

\- Tu ressembles à Baloo, tu le sais ?

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Dean éclata de rire.

000

Se sentant prise au piège, Morell éleva autour d'elle un cercle de gui. Les jumeaux furent repoussés par celui-ci. Kali les rejoignit dans un bon magistral. Elle était encerclée. Deucalion et Scott les rejoignirent.

\- Comment savais-tu, Marin, que nous viendrions pour toi ?

\- Parce que Jennifer et moi sommes pareilles. Et je sais que tu as toujours été suspicieux à notre égard, par rapport à ce que l'on peut faire.

\- A raison, intervint Kali, tournant autour d'elle comme un lion autour de sa proie. On sait que tu as envoyé cette fille, celle qui a aidé Isaac.

\- Quel était son nom ? demanda Deucalion, innocemment.

\- Braeden, répondit Kali.

\- Et je l'ai envoyée pour faire ce que j'ai toujours fait : maintenir l'équilibre.

\- Que sais-tu de Jennifer ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se suivaient du regard.

\- Rien de plus que toi.

Elle se tourna vers Scott, les yeux plissés.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, Scott. Retourne auprès de tes amis.

Deucalion le désigna de sa canne.

\- Il peut décider ce qui est bon pour lui.

\- Pas sans toutes les informations, répliqua sèchement l'émissaire. Tu lui as dit tout ce que tu as fait ? Comment tu as entassé les corps dans un effort narcissique et psychotique de former ta meute parfaite ? Des corps qui comportent Ennis.

\- John Winchester l'a tué, contra Kali dans un grognement.

\- Mais Ennis pouvait être sauvé. Et si mon frère l'avait fait, Deucalion l'aurait ensuite sacrifié.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

\- Deucalion veut que tu t'en prennes à Derek, Kali. Pour forcer sa décision.

Deucalion la fixait.

\- Si Derek rejoint la meute, le chemin vers Scott sera libre. Les frères Winchester ne seront plus en mesure de s'interposer, peut-être même qu'ils ne le feraient pas.

Scott ouvrit la bouche mais Deucalion prit la parole en premier.

\- Les mensonges que les gens racontent quand ils nous supplient de leur laisser la vie sauve.

Marin adressa un regard en coin à Kali et fit un signe de tête.

\- Demande-lui.

Le visage de Deucalion se déforma de colère et il lança sa lance dans la poitrine de Marin. Elle recula sous la douleur et le choc et sortit du cercle. Scott se précipita à son chevet. Les autres grognaient et se dirigeait vers l'émissaire.

\- Reculez ! cria Scott en mettant la main en avant.

Les loups s'arrêtèrent, leurs crocs toujours menaçants. Scott tira sur la lance pour la sortir. Morell gémit de douleur. Lorsque la lance sortit, elle put reprendre son souffle. Elle leva ses yeux sur Scott.

\- Je ne vais pas les laisser te tuer. Mais si tu sais quelque chose, si tu sais où ils sont-

\- Le Nemeton, le coupa Morell. Tu le trouves, tu trouveras Jennifer. Trouve le Nemeton.

000

Chris se contorsionnait, essayant de défaire ses liens, ou du moins de les élargir.

\- Je ne veux pas détruire ton optimisme, mais tu sais, nous avons tous les deux essayé de faire exactement la même chose pendant des heures.

Chris regarda Melissa mais en s'arrêtait pas pour autant.

\- Vous avez déjà été attaché ? demanda le Shérif, les fermés.

\- Souvent, répondit le chasseur.

\- Ça fait partie de la panoplie… « Etre un chasseur de loups garous » ?

Chris s'arrêta et releva la tête. Melissa adressa un sourire amusé au père d'Alison.

\- J'ai essayé de le renseigner du mieux possible.

\- Oui, je commençais à me sentir un peu laissé de côté.

\- Vous saviez, lui contra Chris.

Le père de Stiles le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Je me souviens vous avoir rencontré une fois, avant que vous ne soyez Shérif. Vous m'avez interrogé sur un corps, vous saviez que quelque chose se passait. Vous n'étiez simplement pas prêt à le croire.

Melissa se tourna vers son ami.

\- Vous avez raison. Il y a une nuit, il y a huit ans de ça... La nuit où ma femme est morte.

Melissa ferma les yeux.

\- J'arrivais à la fin de mon service et mon téléphone a sonné. Il y a eu un carambolage et une jeune femme, elle était adolescente en fait, était coincée sous une voiture renversée. On devait attendre l'ambulance.

Melissa tourna la tête, elle connaissait cette histoire et elle aurait préféré ne pas en entendre davantage.

\- On ne parvenait pas à la sortir. Mais je pouvais lui tenir la main. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire « Non, non, écoute : l'ambulance va arriver. » Puis je me souviens, elle a serré ma main si fort que… j'ai réellement cru qu'elle allait me broyer les os.

Il se tourna vers Chris.

\- Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux, et elle m'a dit… « Si tu veux être avec elle, pars, maintenant. » Et je savais qu'elle parlait de ma femme.

Melissa le regardait à nouveau.

\- Et alors, cette autre partie de mon cerveau, celle qui cherche des indices pour les empreintes digitales, celle qui cherche des explications rationnelles, des connexions logiques, cette partie-là m'a dit qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que cette fille sache pour Claudia. Et je suis resté. Je suis resté jusqu'à ce que les secours la sortent de là.

Le Shérif avait baissé le regard. Il semblait profondément plongé dans ses souvenirs, ses peines et ses colères.

\- Jusqu'à ce que son cœur ait cessé de battre et qu'ils aient déclaré sa mort.

Melissa était au bord des larmes.

\- Quand je suis finalement arrivé à l'hôpital… J'ai vu Stiles assis dans la salle d'attente avec sa tête entre ses mains parce que… Il était avec Claudia quand elle est morte. Mais je n'y étais pas.

Melissa chercha à plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il était rongé par la culpabilité.

\- Je n'étais pas avec elle parce que je n'ai pas cru. Je n'ai _juste_ pas cru.

000

Stiles et Deaton, à la clinique, avaient été rejoint par Isaac, Alison, Lydia et les frères Winchester. Maintenant qu'ils savaient où trouver les trois gardiens, ils devaient élaborer un plan.

\- Le Nemeton devrait être sur un courant tellurique, dit Stiles, ou peut-être sur l'axe de deux courants, ou à l'intersection.

\- Nous savons juste que c'est l'endroit où Derek a tué Paige, ajouta Dean, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

Stiles le regarda et sourit en coin. Il lui faisait justement un peu penser à Derek comme ça.

\- Mon père et Gérard y étaient aussi une fois, intervint Alison. Mais Gerard a dit que c'était il y a des années et qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler où il était.

Sam fit la moue. Il n'était pas si sûr de cela, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que leur grand-père ne dirait rien.

\- Et mon père n'est évidemment pas avec nous pour nous le dire.

Elle baissa la tête, attristée.

\- Oui, le mien non, murmura Stiles.

Dean et Sam froncèrent les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- Alors, comment pouvons-nous trouver cet endroit ? demanda Isaac.

Tous se tournèrent vers Deaton.

\- Il pourrait y avoir un moyen. Mais c'est dangereux.

Il se tourna vers Stiles.

\- On va avoir besoin de Scott.

Dean grogna.

000

Deaton et Stiles sortirent de la Jeep pour aller à la rencontre de Scott, au milieu de la forêt.

\- Comment l'avez-vous appris ? demanda Scott.

\- Lydia. Et toi ?

\- Morell. Aucun des autres Alphas ne sait où c'est, d'ailleurs.

\- Alors si cela fonctionne, tu vas leur dire ?

La voix de Stiles était posée mais intérieurement, il était inquiet. Scott était dans une optique de tout faire pour ramener leurs parents. _Tout._ Et cela ressemblait à de l'autodestruction. La voix de dean résonna dans son esprit. « Sois prudent, surtout ». S'il espérait un jour réussir à tenir l'hyperactif en place, il se trompait. Scott secoua la tête, mais sa réponse ne confirmait pas son geste.

\- Je ne peux pas arrêter Jennifer sans eux.

 _Je._ Stiles ne le comprenait pas. Il avait toute une meute derrière lui et s'approcher aussi près de Deucalion était vraiment dangereux. Deaton apssa de l'un à l'autre.

\- Et si on se concentrait sur la recherche de vos parents d'abord ?

Scott hocha la tête et cette fois-ci, la réponse était cohérente avec le mouvement de tête.

\- Quel est le plan ?

\- En résumé, Alison, Stiles et toi devez-vous subsister aux sacrifices de vos parents.

Scott se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- On meurt à leur place ?

\- Mais il peut nous ramener, rassura Stiles.

Il était d'autant plus rassuré que cela 'n'impliquait pas un quelconque pacte avec un démon, comme lui en avait parlé Dean. Enfin, rassuré n'était pas le mot.

\- Tu peux… Tu peux nous ramener, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit que ce serait dangereux ? Si ça fonctionne, vous trois serez morts pendant quelques secondes, mais ce n'est pas tout : c'est quelque chose de dangereux pour plus d'une raison. Vous allez rendre son pouvoir au Nemeton. Il n'a plus eu du pouvoir depuis longtemps. Cette forme de pouvoir agit comme un aimant. Il attire le surnaturel, le genre de choses qui pourrait remplir les pages du bestiaire d'une famille comme les Argent ou les Winchester.

C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles se dit qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas encore vu les pires horreurs dans cette maudite ville.

\- Cela va les attirer ici, comme un phare.

\- Cela ne semble pas pire que ce qu'on a déjà vu, essaya de plaisanter l'hyperactif.

Mais Deaton était imperturbable. Il inclina sa tête vers Stiles.

\- Tu serais surpris par ce qu'il te reste à voir.

Il baissa les yeux. Scott l'incita à continuer.

\- C'est tout ?

Deaton sembla hésiter.

\- Non. Cela aura aussi un effet sur vous trois. Vous ne serez pas capable de le voir, mais vous le sentirez tous les jours. Pour le reste de votre vie. Ce sera une forme… d'obscurité, autour de votre cœur. Et permanente, comme une cicatrice.

\- Comme un tatouage, ajouta Scott, le regard dans le vide.

000

Chris se contorsionna une énième fois et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Melissa fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un émetteur ultrasons. Une plus petite version que celle qu'on utilise pour maîtriser les loups garous. Seuls eux l'entendent. La plupart du temps, nous l'utilisons pour les repousser. Voyons si cela fonctionne pour les attirer.

Chris appuya. Ils regardèrent au-dessus d'eux, espérant que leur appel soit entendu.

000

Derek était à nouveau assis auprès de Cora, Peter lui tournant autour.

\- Je dois le faire maintenant. Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, répondit Peter. Est-ce que oui ou non, tu peux vivre avec les conséquences, faire face à Kali en tant que Bêta.

\- Ce n'est pas juste une pleine lune qui arrive, 'est une éclipse lunaire. Nous serons tous sans pouvoir.

Derek caressa le visage de sa sœur et prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant avec force. Il commença à prendre sa douleur, Peter l'observant. Son neveu avait le sens du sacrifice, le courage et la loyauté de faire tout pour les personnes qu'on aimait, des valeurs qu'il n'avait pas. Derek rugit lorsque Cora ouvrit les yeux. Et les iris rouge sang de Derek prirent une teinte d'un bleu glacial.

000

Deaton, Lydia et Isaac terminèrent de vider les sacs de glaces dans les baignoires. Alison et Stiles tournaient en rond.

\- D'accord, dit Deaton. Qu'as-tu amené ?

Il s'adressait à Stiles. L'hyperactif chercha le regard d'encouragement de Dean. Celui-ci lui sourit.

\- J'ai pris le badge de mon père. Jennifer l'a en quelques sorte écrasé dans sa main. J'ai essayé de le marteler un peu.

Il soupira.

\- Ça n'a toujours pas l'air bien.

\- Cela n'a pas besoin d'être en bon état si ça a de l'importance.

Stiles caressa l'étoile de son pouce. Isaac baissa les yeux sur ce que tenait Alison.

\- Est-ce que c'est une vraie balle en argent ?

\- Mon père l'a fait. C'est un genre de rituel.

Sam et Dean la fixaient.

\- Quand l'un de nous a fini d'apprendre toutes les compétences pour être un chasseur, il forge une balle en argent comme un testament à notre code.

Sam et Dean se souvenaient que leur mère ne l'avait jamais fait. Pourtant, ils avaient toujours entendu qu'elle était une merveilleuse chasseuse. Mais elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme faisant partie de la famille. Stiles et Dean, lorsqu'ils voyaient les Argent, les chasseurs qu'étaient Chris et Dean, ils étaient fiers du sang qui coulait dans leurs veines. Dean se rapprocha de Stiles et prit sa main, la serrant avec force.

\- Scott ? l'interpella l'émissaire.

L'Alpha desserra sa main dans un souffle.

\- Mon père a offert cette montre à ma mère quand elle a été embauchée à l'hôpital. Elle dit que c'est la seule chose à avoir fonctionna dans leur mariage.

\- D'accord. Vous trois, vous entrerez dans les bacs. Chacun d'entre vous va être maintenu sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que vous soyez… eh bien, morts. Mais ce n'est pas juste quelqu'un qui va vous maintenir sous l'eau. Cela doit être quelqu'un qui peut vous ramener, quelqu'un qui a une forte connexion avec vous. Un fort lien émotionnel.

Lydia et Alison échangèrent et se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre.

\- Lydia…

A la voix de l'émissaire, la Banshee s'arrêta. Deaton bougea son regard.

\- Tu vas avec Scott.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard. Ils faisaient confiance à Deaton mais s'inquiétaient par Alison. Tous deux voulurent protester, mais le vétérinaire les rassura.

\- Sam, tu iras avec Alison.

Les deux cousines se regardèrent et sourirent. Toute leur complicité sembla passer dans ce regard.

\- Vous deux…

Stiles et Dean comprirent enfin que Deaton s'adressait à eux. Il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains et un semblant de sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

\- Ensemble.

Alison, Stiles et Scott s'approchèrent chacun d'une baignoire, leur objet serré entre les doigts. Alison fut la première à mettre un pied dans l'eau. Elle frissonna. Stiles, lui, se tourna vers Lydia. Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé, puis regarda Dean.

\- Tu t'occupes bien de lui, hein ? dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Il acquiesça.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Stiles entra dans la baignoire, suivi de son meilleur ami et d'Alison. Leur corps entier tremblait sous le choc thermique. Une fois dedans tous les trois, Stiles se tourna vers Scott.

\- Au fait, si je ne m'en sors pas et toi oui, tu dois savoir une chose : ton père est en ville.

Scott fronça les sourcils, assimilât l'information. Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

000

Rafael, assis sur le lit de Scott, un de ses livres entre les mains, se laissait aller à sa douleur. Son fils n'était pas là, Melissa avait disparu. Le regret, la peine, la colère, l'absence et l'indifférence. C'était un homme brisé qui essayait malgré tout de ne pas perdre la face. Mais était-il vraiment plus qualifié que le Shérif, parce qu'il faisait partie du FBI ? Ce n'était qu'un homme après tout.

000

Scott et Stiles se tournèrent vers Alison. Leurs trois protecteurs se rapprochèrent d'eux, retroussèrent leurs manches. Alison et Stiles se tournèrent ensuite vers leur ami et Alpha. Il se regardaient comme s'ils avaient peur de ne plus jamais se revoir. Parce qu'une fois sous l'eau, il n'y avait plus moyen de faire marche arrière. Parce que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Scott hocha la tête, et des mains se posèrent sur les épaules. Isaac, assis près de Deaton qui les guidait, debout devant les baignoires, se retenait de se ronger les ongles, pour ne pas communiquer davantage de stress. Lydia serra d'abord la main de Scott, Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard avec leur protégé. Ils résistèrent tout d'abord, puis prirent une longue inspiration. Avant d'être immergé, Stiles put lire sur les lèvres de Dean. « Je t'aime ». Les trois protecteurs regardèrent Deaton, mais celui ne donnait plus aucune indication. Il fallait attendre. Leurs vies étaient désormais entre leurs mains, grâce aux liens qui les unissaient.

Scott ouvrit des yeux d'une jaune étincelant.


	18. Chapter 17

Bonjour, bonjour !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de Trust Me ! Profitez du beau temps, c'est enfin l'été :D !

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa, ni Supernatural ! ;)

Prayforthe World

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Scott, Stiles et Alison sortirent brusquement leur tête de l'eau, reprenant leur souffle comme une résurrection. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Blanc. Tout était blanc autour d'eux. Neutre et silencieux. Un désert de mort. Scott fut le premier à sortir de la baignoire, suivi de Stiles et Alison. Ils se regardèrent, légèrement déboussolé. Ils perdaient toute notion de temps. Ils se tournèrent lentement, d'un même mouvement, et virent un énorme tronc d'arbre au-devant. Ils avancèrent lentement et prudemment vers celui-ci, craignant une attaque. Une fois près de l'arbre, Scott s'avança et regarda son tatouage. Il se souvint sa discussion avec Derek « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? – Je ne sais pas. C'est quelque chose que j'ai dessiné avec mes doigts. » Scott pensa que son tatouage pouvait s'apparenter aux rainures d'un arbre. Stiles et Alison restaient derrière lui. Ils ne disaient pas un mot. Scott s'approcha encore, fixant le centre du tronc. Il se pencha en avant pour le toucher, ferma les yeux et une force s'empara de lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Mais le plus étrange était qu'il se voyait. Il se voyait, en première année, cherchant son inhalateur. Il se revit, découvrant le corps de Laura Hale, hurler de terreur, basculer dans le fossé. Il se suivit, se regarda tomber dans le fossé, avant qu'il ne soit attaqué par Peter Hale. S'il avait pu, il aurait voulu changer les choses. Effrayer par ce terrible souvenir, il recula, mais son pied buta contre quelque chose. Lorsqu'il se retourna et baissa les yeux, il se trouvait au pied du Nemeton.

Stiles releva la tête et découvrit la forêt tout autour de lui. Il entendit la voix de Scott.

\- On n'est vraiment en train de faire ça ?

Avant d'entendre sa propre voix.

\- Tu es toujours celui qui se plaints qu'il ne se passe jamais rien dans cette ville.

Il se vit, lui, et Scott traverser la forêt.

\- J'essayais d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil avant l'entraînement de demain, gémit Scott.

La police ratissait la forêt. Scott essaya d'avertir Stiles, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, l'hyperactif manqua de se faire mordre par un des chiens de la police. Il tomba en arrière.

\- Attends, attends.

Son père s'approchait de lui.

\- Ce petit délinquant est à moi.

Stiles, adolescent curieux et joyeux, répondit à son père.

\- Papa, ça va ?

Stiles, appuyé contre un arbre, se fixait avec tendresse. Quelle douce mélodie que celle de l'insouciance. Pas d'autre soucis que d'avoir de bonnes notes, faire le mur et séduire Lydia Martin.

\- Bien, jeune homme, je vais te reconduire jusqu'à ta voiture.

Stiles recula, les sourcils froncés, pensant vraiment qu'il perdait la tête. Il manqua tomber lorsqu'on son pied cogna contre le Nemeton.

Alison regardait ses ongles, pendant que sa mère lui parlait, tout en conduisant. Elle sursauta lorsque Scott apparut sur la route.

\- Maman, attention !

Victoria fit un écart pour éviter l'adolescent. Alison souffla.

\- Tu as failli le tuer !

\- Il est sorti de nulle part, s'indigna la femme.

Alison se retourna.

\- Ok, on doit faire demi-tour.

\- Demi-tour ?

Alison regarda sa mère comme si une deuxième lui avait poussé.

\- Et s'il était blessé ?

Victoria ne répondit pas.

\- Maman, fais demi-tour. Maman !

Victoria grogna, puis s'exécuta. Alison ouvrit la porte alors que la voiture n'était pas encore arrêtée.

\- Alison. Alison !

La jeune fille suivit le chemin qui menait à la forêt.

\- Alison !

Elle suivait les traces de pas, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Elle se baissa lorsqu'elle trouva un inhalateur. Victoria la rattrapa enfin.

\- Ok, ça suffit. Reviens à la voiture.

Un loup hurla. Victoria jeta l'inhalateur et força sa fille à venir avec elle. L'inhalateur tomba au pieds d'Alison la chasseuse, et lorsqu'elle regarda sur sa droite, le Nemeton était là.

Alison sortit la tête de l'eau.

000

Stiles et Scott attrapèrent vivement les rebords de la baignoire pour prendre de l'air eux aussi. Seul Dean qui était resté derrière Stiles, l'aida à se redresser. Lydia et Sam se levèrent vivement. Deaton et Isaac les rejoignirent. Scott sortit de sa baignoire avant que Lydia n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Je l'ai vu. Je sais où il est ! s'écria Scott en sortant de l'eau.

\- Nous avons réussi, continua Stiles, tenu par Dean pour ne pas glisser en sortant de la baignoire. Il y a… il y a une souche, cet énorme arbre. Ce n'est plus énorme, il a été coupé. Mais il reste gros quand même, très gros.

Sam enroula Alison dans une serviette.

\- C'était la nuit où on cherchait le corps de Laura, continua Scott en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

\- Oui, la nuit où tu as été mordu par Peter.

\- J'étais là aussi, dans la voiture avec ma mère, on a failli écraser quelqu'un.

Scott la dévisagea.

\- C'était moi. Vous m'avez presque écrasé.

Alison ouvrit la bouche, estomaquée. Scott se tourna vers les autres, décidé.

\- On peut le trouver.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils réalisèrent que Deaton et les autres affichaient tous un air grave.

\- Quoi ? demanda Alison en regardant Sam.

\- Vous avez été inconscients pendant un bon moment, commença Isaac, prudemment.

\- Combien de temps, demanda Stiles.

\- Seize heures, répondit l'émissaire.

Alison et Stiles écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- On est resté dans l'eau pendant seize heures ? répéta l'Alpha.

\- Et la pleine lune se lève dans moins de quatre heures, précisa Deaton.

000

Cora tint la tête de son frère et lui donna à boire. Derek gardait les yeux fermés. Il tentait de récupérer. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa petite sœur.

\- Tu vas bien.

Elle sourit.

\- Je vais mieux que toi, maintenant. Et c'est grâce à toi.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas pour rien.

La voix sarcastique de Peter les sortit de leur bulle de tendresse.

\- La lune se lève, Derek. Tu mets tes batteries dans le rouge, et il y a un Alpha complètement chargé qui vient pour t'arracher les membres.

\- J'irais bien dans quelques heures, murmura Derek.

\- J'espère sincèrement, parce que quelques heures, c'est tout ce que tu as.

000

\- Non, mec, tu ne retournes pas avec eux, assena Stiles.

Tous observaient l'échange entre Stiles et son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai fait un marché avec Deucalion.

Ils perdaient du temps, pensa Sam en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre pense que cela ressemble beaucoup à un pacte avec le diable ?

Dean esquissa un sourire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce important, de toute façon ? voulut savoir Isaac.

\- Parce que je pense toujours qu'on ne peut pas battre Jennifer sans leur aide.

Alison fixa Deaton.

\- Il vous fait confiance, plus qu'à n'importe qui. Dites-lui qu'il a tort.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait tort.

Dean se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Alison pesait que vraiment, ils devenaient tous fous.

\- De telles circonstances requièrent parfois que tu t'allies avec des gens que tu aurais normalement considéré comme des ennemies.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. C'était leur cas.

\- Donc on va lui faire confiance, intervint Isaac, le gars qui se surnomme lui-même le Destructeur du Monde. On va faire confiance à ce gars ?

\- Je ne lui ferais pas confiance, non, opposa Deaton, mais tu peux l'utiliser à ton avantage. Deucalion est peut-être l'ennemi, mais il peut aussi être l'appât.

Scott écoutait attentivement son mentor. Lydia avait les yeux baissés, semblait réfléchir aux mots de Deaton. Soudain, un bruit à l'entrée de la clinique les interpella. Deaton sortit prudemment, suivi de Scott. Ethan se trouvait là.

\- Je cherche Lydia.

Malgré que Sam la retînt, Lydia rejoignit Deaton et Scott.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Sam et Stiles se montrèrent eux aussi.

\- Pour quoi, demanda Stiles.

\- Arrêter mon frère et Kali.

La voix du loup n'était qu'un murmure.

\- Pour les empêcher de tuer Derek.

000

Melissa se tourna vers Chris qui continuait d'appuyer sur l'émetteur.

\- Il marche toujours ?

\- Oui, mais pas pour longtemps.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ressent une démangeaison insupportable à un endroit impossible à atteindre ? marmonna l'infirmière.

\- Non, pas avant que tu en parles, plaisanta le Shérif. Mais maintenant, oui.

Elle lui sourit, et soudain ce visage se tordit en une grimace de désespoir.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va vraiment revenir et nous égorger ?

\- Non, répondit le père de Stiles. Elle va descendre et nous étrangler avec un garrot. Et après, elle va couper nos gorges.

\- Je reconnais bien le sarcasme de Stiles, murmura Chris.

Un son au-dessus d'eux fit sursauter Melissa. Elle se tourna vers le chasseur.

\- Seulement le vent, la rassura-t-il.

Mais de la poussière commença à tomber, le bruit s'intensifiait, comme si une tempête se préparait. Les trois parents devaient fermer les yeux, ils se protégeaient comme ils pouvaient.

000

\- On sait pour l'éclipse lunaire, donc n'espère pas que Kali va rester assise à attendre pour égaliser les chances. Elle arrive, et mon frère avec.

Ethan était au loft, devant Derek, accompagné de Lydia et Sam. Les Winchester avaient appris à faire confiance aux loups garous, mais pas à n'importe lesquels.

\- C'est bon pour moi, dit Peter. Derek ?

\- Tu veux que je m'enfuie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, commença son oncle, je veux que tu restes et que tu te fasses massacrer par un Alpha fétichiste des pieds. Bien sûr que je veux que tu coures.

Derek se tourna vers le Bêta.

\- Sprint, galope, passe ton chemin loin, hors de cette ville.

\- Si tu veux te battre et mourir pour quelque chose, intervint Cora, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais fais-le pour quelque chose de significatif.

\- Comment savez-vous que je vais perdre ? demanda l'ancien Alpha.

Lydia et Sam les observaient, attendant qu'ils se décident, espérant qu'ils le feront rapidement. Ils n'étaient pas encore persuadés qu'Ethan cherchait à gagner du temps pour le combat.

\- On ne sait pas, mais je parierais qu'elle a une idée.

Peter se tourna vers Lydia, la sortant de ses pensées. Lydia le fixait avec animosité. Sam était prêt à attaquer s'il s'approchait trop près d'elle.

\- N'est-ce pas, Lydia ?

\- Je ne sais rien à propos de ça.

\- Mais tu ressens quelque chose, non ?

Sam regardait sa petite-amie du coin de l'œil. Si ses dons de Banshee pouvaient leur venir en aide, alors soit.

\- Que ressens-tu ? lui demanda Derek.

\- J'ai l'impression…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Que je suis debout dans un cimetière.

C'était assez mauvais.

000

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Scott, Alison et Isaac.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Scott au téléphone. Stiles, je ne vais pas sentir les caleçons de ton père. Les chaussettes ? Ok, je sentirais les chaussettes.

\- Et moi ? demanda Isaac à Alison.

Elle entra dans leur appartement.

\- Nous allons voir ce que tu peux trouver dans le bureau de mon père, n'importe quoi avec une forte odeur.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le bureau, elle s'arrêta net, faisant face à deux policiers et à un homme en costar assis devant le bureau de son père.

\- C'est un joli arsenal qu'a votre père, jeune fille, dit-il en montrant les armes éparpillées devant lui.

Scott rejoignit Alison et l'agent McCall se leva.

\- Scott.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? répondit l'adolescent.

\- J'ai suivi la seule piste que j'ai. Maintenant, puisque je ne sais pas où vous étiez, pourquoi ne pas s'assoir et discuter ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Toi aussi, Isaac.

Le loup se montra dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Ton nom est inscrit sur plusieurs choses que j'ai appris. Honnêtement, tout ce qui se passe ici me fait trébucher dans l'obscurité, même le moindre petit indice.

\- Si tu essaies de me dire que tu n'as pas d'indice, dit Scott en se rapprochant, je le sais depuis longtemps.

\- J'espère vraiment éviter l'embarras de traîner mon propre fils dans une salle d'interrogatoire. J'espère vraiment, insista Rafael.

000

Kali percuta l'alarme dans le loft. Elle fusillait Ethan, Sam et Lydia du regard.

\- Où est-il ?

Lydia pinça les lèvres et fit claquer ses doigts.

\- Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il sortait faire du shopping.

Ethan gardait les bras croisés et son sérieux.

\- Quelques courses, ajouta Sam. L'après-midi habituel pour les loups garous.

\- A qui croyez-vous parler ? les menaça Kali.

\- A quelqu'un qui a désespérément besoin d'une pédicure, soupira Lydia.

Elle était sûre d'elle, prête à tout pour l'empêcher d'attaquer les siens.

\- Je serais ravie de m'en charger.

Aiden grogna derrière Kali. Elle se retourna, visiblement non surprise.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

000

Derek monta dans sa Camaro aux côtés de Cora. Peter s'appuya contre la voiture.

\- N'appelles pas avant d'être à plus de 100 miles.

Derek sembla encore hésiter.

\- Pars !

Il démarra rapidement.

000

Stiles avait beau essayer de joindre Scott, celui-ci ne lui donnait plus de nouvelles. Dean et lui les attendaient, impatients. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

000

\- Je ne vais mentir, je suis un peu perturbé, pas seulement par le nombre de parents disparus, mais par le fait que ce soit le père de Stiles, ton père, et ta mère.

Isaac rangea sa boîte de bonbons et leva la main.

\- Les miens sont tous les deux morts.

\- Garde le cliché des adolescents oubliés pour tes professeurs au lycée, répliqua Rafael. Vous trois, vous en savez plus que vous ne le dites, et je suis tout à fait disposé à vous garder là toute la nuit si je le dois.

Scott soupira, mais un objet attira son regard sur le bureau.

000

Kali se déplaçait dangereusement vers Aiden.

\- Quelqu'un a pris son affection un peu trop au sérieux ?

Lydia baissa les yeux. C'était moche mais si l'amour que lui portait Aiden pouvait tourner à leur avantage, tant mieux.

\- Elle n'est pas le problème, se défendit l'Alpha.

\- Peut-être que le problème est où ta loyauté se trouve, assena Kali.

\- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Sam. Ça va être vraiment violent ?

\- Probablement, répondit Ethan.

Et il semblait satisfait. Lydia poussa un cri lorsque les garçons la protégèrent alors que Jennifer faisait son entrée par le toit, brisant la vitre. Elle se redressa, fixant Kali avec rage.

\- Donc, qui veut y aller en premier ?

000

Kali et Aiden se battaient, faisant équipe contre le Darach. Sam, Aiden et Lydia s'étaient redressés. Son arme à la main, le chasseur cherchait un moyen de blesser la jeune femme, sans toucher Aiden. Il allait tirer lorsque Kali et Aiden se battaient, faisant équipe contre le Darach. Sam, Aiden et Lydia s'étaient redressés. Son arme à la main, le chasseur cherchait un moyen de blesser la jeune femme, sans toucher Aiden. Il allait tirer lorsqu'Ethan rejoignit son frère pour leur transformation. Jennifer s'avançait vers eux d'un pas décidé, mais une personne la fit chuter dans son avancée. Lydia s'était relevée. Elle poussa un hurlement strident, ses mains en avant. Jennifer fut propulsée aux pieds des jumeaux. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas pour l'empêcher de les séparer. Ils tombèrent tous deux au sol. Kali s'était relevée, les deux femmes se faisaient face, Jennifer souriait. Sam alla venir en aide aux jumeaux au sol, Lydia ne pouvait s'interposer entre la louve et le Darach. Cela serait revenu à aider une des deux. Kali n'attaqua pas.

\- C'est ça, Kali. Regarde-moi. Regarde mon visage. Sais-tu ce qu'il te faut pour pouvoir ressembler à ça ? Pour avoir l'air normal ?

\- Je m'en fiche, répondit Kali, souriante.

Mais Jennifer était sûre d'elle.

\- Il faut du pouvoir. Du pouvoir comme ça.

Les paumes de ses mains tournées vers le sol, les morceaux de verre s'élevèrent autour d'elle. Lydia la regardait sans pouvoir agir, la tempête semblait s'intensifier au-dessus du Darach. Sam ne savait comment agir, c'était bien trop dangereux.

\- Je-

Jennifer écoutait ce qu'avait à dire Kali.

\- J'aurais dû…

Jennifer s'arrêta, espérant visiblement des excuses.

\- J'aurais dû t'arracher la tête ! hurla Kali.

Dans un cri de rage, Jennifer projeta les morceaux de verre sur celle sur qui elle veillait autrefois. Kali ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Lydia était figée d'horreur. Kali tomba au sol, morte. Jennifer, satisfaite, se tourna vers la Banshee. Le Darach n'avait pas vu que les jumeaux s'étaient relevés et se reformaient. Lydia, elle, était prête qui avait manqué de peu de la tuer. Elle se redressa et serra les poings, les yeux plissés de colère. Elle lança sa main vers le Darach et poussa un cri déchirant. Jennifer évita le cri, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle saisit l'épaule des jumeaux reconstitués et la brisa. Ethan et Aiden retombèrent au sol. Elle projeta Sam contre un mur, il perdit connaissance. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire face à la Banshee.

000

Stiles conduisait sa Jeep à vive allure. Dean et lui n'était vraiment pas tranquille, ils devaient retrouver les autres. Dean se pencha en avant, l'orage grondait.

\- Jennifer gagne en puissance, dit-il.

000

\- Tu ne peux pas nous retenir ici.

Scott fusillait son père du regard.

\- Pas sans un mandat, ajouta Alison.

\- J'ai un bureau plein de causes probables, répondit Rafael en passant son regard sur les armes.

Alison se leva.

\- Mon père est un consultant en sécurité privée très respecté et à charte fédérale de de vendeur d'armes à feu. Cela signifie qu'il _doit_ posséder quelques armes.

Elle tendit sa main.

\- Comme cette arbalète 175, ou ce couteau de combat en carbone et métal ou ce 50ae.

Elle prit un cylindre en métal.

\- Grenade fumigène avec anneau déclencheur.

Elle tira sur l'anneau et lança la grenade.

\- On part !

Les deux loups se précipitèrent à sa suite.

\- Attends ! Scott, attends !

L'adolescent s'en alla sans accorder la moindre importance à son père.

000

Stiles longeait la forêt, à présent, il ne voyait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il faisait.

\- Stiles, fais gaffe, avertit Dean entre ses dents.

\- Allez, grommela Stiles qui refusait de ralentir.

Stiles tourna la tête un millième de seconde sur le côté, ayant percuté quelque chose. Un millième de seconde de trop.

\- Stiles !

Mais le hurlement de Dean était survenu trop tard. La Jeep alla dans le fossé et percuta un arbre.


	19. Chapter 18

Bonjour, bonjour !

J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle : la bonne, c'est que j'ai fini d'écrire la fiction. Je peux donc, si vous le souhaitez, vous poster directement le chapitre suivant ! La mauvaise, c'est que ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire l'épilogue. Cette fiction touche donc à sa fin très bientôt !

Dites-moi ce que vous préférez ;) Je vus parlerais également de mes autres projets dans le chapitre suivant :D

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa, ni Supernatural ! ;)

Prayforthe World

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lydia essayait de garder la face, mais elle était terrifiée. Et a peur l'empêchait de se servir de son statut de Banshee comme d'une arme. Elle recula contre la poutre, fixa Jennifer effrontément.

\- Que veux-tu de moi ? demanda-t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

\- Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu fais de mieux, Lydia. Je veux que tu cries.

Jennifer lui montra son horrible visage et Lydia cria. A la sortie de Beacon Hills, deux loups garous furent interpellés par ce cri. Derek gara sa voiture sur le bas-côté. Cora se tourna vers son frère.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Lydia, répondit Derek, préoccupé. On doit faire demi-tour.

000

La voiture d'Alison et le scooter de Scott se gagèrent au lieu de rendez-vous, à la lisière de la réserve de Beacon Hills.

\- Ça va ? demanda Alison à son petit-ami.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Ce que tu as fait, c'était génial.

Elle lui sourit en remerciement. Isaac prit son téléphone.

\- Stiles ne me répond plus. Et vous ?

Alison secoua la tête.

\- Aucune nouvelle de Dean.

\- Ou de Lydia, compléta Scott.

\- On ne peut pas les attendre, décidé Isaac. Allez.

Alison le suivit, Scott les rejoignit après avoir regardé une dernière fois son téléphone et la route. Les trois adolescents étaient sur la falaise qui surplombait Beacon Hills.

\- On s'en rapproche un peu plus, pas vrai, Scott ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Deucalion.

\- Nous avons un peu de retard. Où sont les autres ?

\- Ils s'occupent d'autres choses.

Ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien, Deucalion semblait toujours tout savoir, mais ils espéraient avoir une longueur d'avance grâce à Ethan. Les autres étaient au loft et Alison espérait qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Lydia et Sam.

\- Donc c'est seulement vous et moi contre elle ?

\- Je pense que tu seras surpris par la bonne équipe que nous faisons.

Alison tentait de masquer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Scott se tourna vers Isaac et la chasseuse.

\- Ok, occupez-vous de Stiles et Dean, et après, allez à la cave à légumes, d'accord ? On gardera Jennifer éloignée suffisamment longtemps pour que vous puissiez les sortir de là.

\- Comment vas-tu faire ça ? demanda Isaac.

Scott le fixa dans les yeux.

\- J'ai un plan.

000

Cora et Lydia étaient auprès de Sam. Il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Les autres semblaient tous….

\- Tu as fait ça pour moi ? demanda Derek.

\- Pour nous, répondit Jennifer. Pour tous ceux qui ont été leurs victimes.

\- Arrête de me parler comme un politicien, s'énerva l'ancien Alpha.

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Arrête d'essayer de me rallier à ta cause.

\- Bien, je te convaincrais pour d'autres. Scott.

Lydia poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'enfin Sam releva la tête dans un gémissement de douleur.

\- Tu peux sauver sa mère, le père de Stiles.

\- Comment ?

Jennifer marcha vers lui.

\- J'ai besoin d'un gardien. Et c'est un rôle qui peut être endossé par trois parents que j'ai été obligé de prendre, ou par toi.

Sam secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider, insista Derek. Je ne suis même plus un Alpha.

\- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu m'aides à attraper Deucalion, au bon endroit, au bon moment.

Lydia grimaça. Derek ne devait pas s'allier à elle, ce n'était pas se rallier à la cause de Scott, pas alors que l'Alpha travaillait avec Deucalion.

\- Tu viens tuer Kali et les jumeaux à toi toutes seule. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu à son plus fort. Moi, je l'ai vu. S'il a Scott avec lui, je n'ai aucune chance, à moins que je t'aie.

Cora et Sam échangèrent un regard. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

\- Derek. Ne la croie pas, assena Cora.

\- J'ai l'éclipse en ma faveur, mais la lune ne sera dans l'ombre de la Terre que pendant quinze minutes. Il n'y pas à débattre. Aide-moi à le tuer et les autres resteront envie.

\- Ultimatum, murmura Sam.

\- Juste, aide-moi !

Lydia vit dans le regard du loup que sa décision était prise.

000

Dean releva lentement la tête. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement souffrir, mais il tourna quand même son visage sur sa gauche.

\- Stiles…

000

Alison et Isaac parcouraient les bois à la recherche de la voiture de Stiles. Les sens du loup étaient mis à mal, mais soudainement, il s'arrêta.

\- Quoi ? demanda la chasseuse.

\- J'ai entendu quelque chose. Un émetteur. Un des émetteurs de ton père.

\- Tu es sûr ? s'exclama Alison.

\- Oui, viens.

Il saisit son bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils trouvèrent le Nemeton.

\- Alison.

Elle suivit le regard d'Isaac et vit la trappe. Ils coururent pour aller l'ouvrir et descendre les marches. Chris releva la tête et sourit.

\- Oh mon dieu, merci Seigneur !

Alison embrassa son père, soulagée.

\- Vous nous avez trouvé.

Isaac alla détacher Melissa et le Shérif.

\- Où est Stiles ? Où est mon fils ?

\- Et Scott ? demanda Melissa.

\- Ils arrivent, d'accord ? répondit le loup garou. Ils sont en route pour aider, Dean et lui.

Tout s'effondrait autour d'eux, autour du Nemeton.

000

\- Nous devons y aller.

Cora et Lydia aidèrent Sam à se relever et à garder l'équilibre.

\- Lydia, nous devons demander de l'aide.

\- A qui ? répondit la Banshee.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais on ne peut pas rester ici.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net en entendant du bruit derrière eux. Les jumeaux étaient en vie. Sam réussit à se tenir debout, pour laisser les filles se précipiter auprès d'Ethan et Aiden.

000

Scott emmena Deucalion jusqu'au hangar, le hangar où les différentes meutes de la région s'étaient retrouvées, dis ans auparavant. Le même hangar où Deucalion avait perdu la vue.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais un plan.

\- Le premier jour de classe, Jennifer nous a à tous envoyé un message. La dernière ligne de Joseph Conrad, « Au cœur des ténèbres ».

Scott tourna la tête vers l'entrepôt.

\- J'ai mon propre message à lui envoyer.

000

Jennifer avait les yeux rivés sur le compte à rebours avant l'éclipse lunaire, quand elle reçut une vidéo de Scott. Il lui montrait la spirale.

 _\- Tu vois ce symbole ? C'est le symbole de la vengeance._

Derek regarda par-dessus son épaule. Scott se montra.

 _\- Tu parles d'équilibre, de sauver les gens. Nous savons ce que tu veux vraiment. Et maintenant, tu sais où nous trouver._

Le regard de Jennifer vibrait de haine.

000

Isaac et Alison se dépêchaient d'aider les parents à se détacher, mais ils n'étaient pas assez rapides.

\- Vite ! hurla Isaac.

Le plafond s'effondra, une étagère bascula.

\- Attention !

Melissa poussa un cri.

\- Vite, sortons d'ici ! insista le loup.

Mais les escaliers s'écroulèrent avant qu'ils ne les atteignent.

000

Dean réussit à se redresser, il devait sortir Stiles de là, l'adolescent n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Il devait faire quelque chose.

000

Deaton et Sam portaient un des jumeaux. Son frère était déjà allongé sur une table.

\- Cora, prends cette table, ordonna le vétérinaire.

La louve s'exécuta et ils allongèrent Aiden avec l'aide de Lydia.

\- Tu peux les sauver ? demanda le chasseur.

\- Seulement s'ils commencent leur guérison par eux-mêmes.

000

Deucalion et Scott attendaient tout deux l'arrivée du Darach. Une silhouette se dessina dans le brouillard, puis une seconde et Scott reconnut Derek. Il ne comprenait pas, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers Deucalion, celui-ci restait de marbre, aucune surprise sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Scott.

\- Ça va être difficile de me croire, mais j'essaye de t'aider, répondit le Bêta.

\- Oh, comme deux frères contre deux frères, s'amusa Deucalion. Cela fait très américain.

Deucalion plia sa canne et enleva sa veste.

\- Es-tu prête, Jennifer ? As-tu rassemblé tes herbes, prié tes Dieux anciens et tes chênes… égorgé un bébé, peut-être ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Devons-nous lui montrer pourquoi tu as eu besoin de sacrifier neuf innocentes personnes ?

Plus l'Alpha se rapprochait, et plus il se transformait.

\- Juste pour m'affronter ?

Ses yeux s'assombrissaient, le poil de loup poussait sur ses joues.

\- Ou peut-être même douze, maintenant ?

Soudain, sa peau vira au noir et ses yeux devinrent rouge sang. Scott ouvrit la bouche, Jennifer ne détachait plus son regard de Deucalion, visiblement terrifiée. Deucalion grogna, prêt à attaquer.

000

Chris regardait vers la lumière de la lune qui filtrait. Il se tourna vers les autres.

\- C'est bloqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda le shérif à Isaac. Rien du tout ?

L'adolescent secoua la tête. Le père de Stiles soupira en baissant la tête. Chris eut juste le temps de prévenir les autres avant qu'un nouveau pan de leur prison ne s'effondre.

\- Isaac ! cria Alison.

Le shérif réussit à tirer l'adolescent à ses côtés pour qu'il ne soit pas écrasé sous la pierre.

\- Melissa, appela Isaac en voyant le plafond se fissurer, enlevez-vous, enlevez- vous !

Il se mit en place pour retenir le plafond à bout de bras. Ses yeux virèrent au jaune et il y mit toute sa force.


	20. Chapter 19

Bonjour, bonjour !

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de Trust Me... Je suis triste de finir ce petit trésor, mais je me console en me disant que je vais vivre de nouvelles aventures :D

Teen Wolf n'est pas à moaa, ni Supernatural ! ;)

Prayforthe World

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dean tira une derrière fois et réussit à sortir Stiles de la voiture. Il l'allongea au sol et passa une main sur son visage.

\- Stiles. Stiles, faut que tu te réveilles maintenant.

Il regarda son visage, son corps. Il ne semblait pas blesser. Il le secoua lentement, les dents serrées.

\- Allez !

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut et repoussa Dean. Les deux respiraient avec difficulté. Stiles observa la forêt autour d'eux, la tempête, le brouillard.

\- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-il.

\- Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est Jennifer.

Stiles se tourna vers lui.

\- Papa.

Il se relevèrent.

000

Derek grogna et confronta Deucalion. L'Alpha n'eut besoin que d'un mouvement pour l'immobiliser. Il saisit ses bras et empêcha Derek de l'attaquer. Jennifer lança un sort sur le loup, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Stupéfaite, elle n'eut par le temps d'éviter la main qu'il enroula autour de sa gorge, l'autre étranglant déjà Derek. Il les souleva du sol, semblant y prendre beaucoup de plaisir, particulièrement à torturer la jeune femme. Il les relâcha. Jennifer tomba, mais Derek, lui, revint à l'attaque. Deucalion le frappa, l'envoyant suffisamment loin pour stopper l'attaque de Jennifer. Il la frappa au visage et la repoussa. Scott n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il regarda Derek, puis Jennifer. Deucalion la tira par les cheveux jusqu'à l'adolescent.

\- Tue-la, articula Deucalion entre ses crocs. Fais-le.

Il baissa les yeux sur Jennifer. Deucalion poussa un grognement sonore, forçant Scott à se soumettre. Il tomba au sol.

\- Maintenant, tue-la. Tes parents sont en train de mourir, la tempête que tu entends, elle est en train de les enterrer vivants.

Scott était transformé, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Jennifer ne le lâchait pas du regard. Elle semblait appréhender, mais également lui dire « Je t'avais prévenu ».

\- C'est sa connexion avec les courants telluriques. Tue-la, et tout est fini.

\- Cela ne se finira pas. Pas avec moi, osa enfin dire la femme. Il fera tuer tous ceux que tu aimes. C'est ce qu'il fait.

\- Ils sont en train de mourir, Scott. Ta mère et les parents de tes meilleurs amis. Tue-la maintenant et c'est fini. Deviens l'Alpha que tu dois être.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Deviens un tueur.

Scott releva la tête.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore morts.

\- Et qui va les sauver ? se moqua Deucalion. Tes amis ?

Scott se releva et fit face à Deucalion avec assurance. Ses yeux virèrent au jaune.

\- Ma meute.

000

Chris et Alison regardaient autour d'eux.

\- C'est moi, ou cet endroit rétrécit ? articula Isaac, trempé de sueur.

Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de maintenir le plafond. Il souffla.

000

Deaton courait dans tous les sens, secondé par Sam. Cora et Lydia étaient auprès des garçons. Deaton leur mit un masque pour les aider à respirer, puis les piqua dans le bras.

000

Deucalion, non content que Scott s'oppose à lui, se précipita à ses côtés et saisit son bras.

\- Peut-être que tu as juste besoin d'être guidé.

Scott n'arrivait pas à résister, Deucalion l'emmenait jusqu'à Jennifer.

\- Attendez, j'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose !

Deucalion inclina sa tête vers lui.

\- Quelque chose que Gerard m'a dit. « Deucalion… n'est pas toujours aveugle ».

Scott lança les armes qu'il avait pris sur le bureau des Argent et des éclairs jaillirent. Ils éblouirent les trois loups garous, mais Deucalion fut le plus affecté. Il battit des bras tout autour de lui. Lorsque Scott rouvrit les yeux, il vit Derek observer ses mains. Il observa les siennes et releva la tête vers Deucalion.

\- L'éclipse. Ça a commencé.

Lorsque Scott se leva et qu'il regarda au-devant, Jennifer avait disparu.

\- Oh non.

000

Même aidé par le shérif, puis rejoint par les autres, Isaac n'arrivait plus à retenir le plafond.

\- C'est trop ! C'est trop lourd ! s'exclama Alison, grimaçant sous l'effort.

\- Stiles, attends !

Ce cri sortit de nulle part précéda Stiles qui els rejoignit et cala une batte de base-ball entre le sol et le plafond. Celui-ci arrêta de s'affaisser. Stiles et son père se regardèrent.

\- J'ai toujours dit que l'aluminium était mieux que du bois.

Aussi décalé que lui, pensa Stiles. Il se jeta dans les bras de son père. Le shérif tapa dans son dos.

\- Tout va bien là en bas ?

Stiles et le shérif levèrent la tête vers dean qui était resté dehors, penché sur le trou par lequel Stiles était passé.

\- Agent Smith, dit le père de Stiles.

\- Dean Winchester, monsieur, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Dean.

\- Je vais me contenter de Winchester.

Chris regarda autour d'eux, la poussière continuait de les faire suffoquer.

\- Dean, tu dois trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là.

\- Ok !

000

Scott scrutait à travers la poussière et le brouillard, la silhouette de Jennifer réapparut, mais cette fois-ci avec son visage de Darach, tombé le masque. Elle évinça Scott, puis s'en prit à Deucalion, frappant sa tête contre le sol, encore, et encore. Derek se releva.

\- Jennifer.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

\- Il ne sait pas.

\- Il ne sait pas quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Ce à quoi tu ressembles vraiment.

Elle baissa les yeux sur Deucalion.

\- Il connait le prix pour avoir engagé Kali dans sa meute. Mais il n'a jamais vu le prix que toi, tu as payé.

\- Non. Non, c'est vrai, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se baissa devant lui et posa une main sur ses yeux. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur, mais lorsqu'elle retira sa main, il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait retrouvé la vue.

\- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-elle. Regarde-moi !

Il s'exécuta amis prit peur. Il savait que ce n'était pas la réaction à avoir pour qu'elle l'épargne, mais c'était trop tard. Elle se préparait à frapper, lorsque son visage changea et qu'elle bascula en arrière. Derek la rattrapa.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le guérir t'a rendu faible, comme soigner Cora m'a rendu faible. Tu n'auras pas ta force pendant quelques minutes au moins.

\- Après, tu le feras, supplia-t-elle. Le tuer.

\- Non.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comme ma mère disait, je suis un prédateur.

Il passa une main sur sa nuque.

\- Je n'ai pas à être un tueur.

Il enserra sa gorge.

\- Laisse-les partir.

Elle le repoussa, plus forte que lui, puis vint le frapper à plusieurs reprises. Elle prit son visage entre sa main.

\- Derek.

La douleur déforma son visage. Trahie, une fois de plus. Blessée et abandonnée. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire plus de mal. Elle se releva et se tourna vers lui, le regard dur, alors qu'il s'était levé lui aussi. Elle le poussa contre un réservoir, le cogna plusieurs fois, ne le quittait plus des yeux. Il se laissait faire, comme avec Boyd et Cora.

 _Flash Back_

 _Derek, à genoux, laissait Boyd et Cora le lacérer. Le sang coulait, éclaboussait son visage, mais il était responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être même qu'il l'avait mérité._

 _Fin flash back_

Il y trouva la force pour tenir le coup. Jennifer frappa une dernière fois, et les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent d'un bleu froid et dur.

\- Tes quinze minutes sont écoulées.

Il la repoussa. Scott se précipita vers elle, mais elle fut plus rapide et s'entoura de sorbier.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, Derek. C'est toi, ou les parents. Bien, j'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à les prendre, maintenant.

Elle se tourna vers Scott.

\- Dans quelques minutes, ils seront morts, et je n'aurais pas besoin d'une éclipse de lune, même pour tuer un démon Alpha.

Scott leva ses deux mains sous le regard d'incompréhension de Derek. Il avança d'un pas et s'appuya contre la barrière de sorbier.

\- Tu as déjà essayé, Scott, sourit Jennifer, faussement compatissante. Je ne me souviens pas que tu aies eu beaucoup de succès.

Mais le loup continua à forcer. Jennifer, d'abord sûre d'elle, perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle constata qu'il gagnait du terrain. Ses mains s'enfonçaient dans la barrière. Derek et Deucalion regardaient cet acte rare se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Jennifer, elle, ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux de Scott. Ils étaient rouges à présent, non pas d'un rouge sanguinaire, mais d'un rouge puissant, intense et brûlant de détermination. Scott fit un pas dans le cercle et Jennifer poussa une exclamation effrayée. Scott fit un second pas et le cercle se brisa. Jennifer tomba au sol. Elle se retourna rapidement vers le tout nouvel Alpha.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

\- Je suis un Alpha, maintenant.

Deucalion se leva.

\- Peu importe ce que tu as fait pour causer cette tempête, arrête ça. Ou je te tue. Je me fiche de ce que cela peut faire à la couleur de mes yeux.

\- Ça ne changera pas la couleur des miens, dit Deucalion.

Il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers Jennifer.

\- Alors permettez-moi.

Il lui trancha la gorge. Elle tomba au sol sous sa véritable forme, les mains sur son cou. Derek la regarda, un semblant de regret dans les yeux.

000

Dean regarda autour de lui, puis à l'intérieur de la brèche. Tous regardaient autour d'eux.

\- C'est fini ? demanda Alison.

Le shérif éclata de rire et Stiles le prit dans ses bras.

000

Ethan et Aiden était hors de danger. Aiden retint Lydia en prenant sa main.

\- Je le savais.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je savais que tu m'aimais. Au moins un peu.

Elle sourit, attendrie, puis se tourna vers Sam.

\- Ça va aller. Tout va bien aller, à présent.

000

Stiles décrocha son téléphone.

\- Scott ?

 _\- Hey ça va ?_

\- Oui, on va bien. Nous allons tous bien. Et toi, ça va ?

Scott se tourna vers Derek qui lui fit un vague signe de la main.

 _\- En quelques sortes._

\- Tu penses pouvoir venir nous chercher ?

 _\- Bien sûr._

\- Super, eum-

\- Ramène une échelle intervint Dean.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

000

\- Mère m'a dit une fois que vous étiez un visionnaire. On vous laisse partir car on espère que vous pouvez à nouveau être cet homme.

Deucalion écoutait attentivement les deux loups de Beacon Hills. D'une certaine manière, peut-être qu'il respectait le fils de Talia, et le véritable Alpha qu'était Scott.

\- Mais si vous ne l'êtes pas continua l'adolescent, le fait que vous ne soyez plus aveugle n'y changera rien. Car vous ne nous verrez pas venir.

000

Dean tendit sa main à Stiles pour l'aider à sortir du trou. L'hyperactif se serra contre lui et ferma les yeux.

\- C'est fini. Cette fois, c'est vraiment fini.

Dean sourit et le serra davantage contre lui.

\- Oui.

\- Dean.

\- Hmm ?

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le chasseur soupira d'aise et passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de l'embrasser sous le regard attendri de Melissa.

000

 _Quelques jours plus tard…_

Chris était dans son bureau, une arme entre les mains. Il n'entendit pas Alison et Sam entrer.

\- Retour dans le placard ? demanda la jeune fille.

Chris inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est comme ça.

Sam et Alison échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- Et si nous avions un plan différent ? apostropha le neveu de Chris.

Chris se retourna pour les écouter.

Dans le salon, Dean et Stiles discutaient.

\- Tu sais, j'ai failli devenir un loup garou. Peter m'a proposé la morsure.

Dean haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu moins d'emmerdes, remarqua-t-il, amusé.

Dean se tourna vers lui et prit sa main. Stiles ne lui connaissait pas ce sourire malicieux.

\- Que dirais-tu d'apprendre… à devenir un chasseur, plutôt ? proposa Dean, innocemment.

Excité à cette idée, Stiles ouvrit la bouche, puis il se ravisa, et baissa les yeux.

\- Sam et toi, vous parcourez le pays. Je ne suis pas prêt à ça, à laisser mes amis derrière moi, et si toi, tu-

Il releva la tête, le regard triste et prêt à supplier Dean de rester, lorsque celui-ci posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Actuellement, Sam et Alison expliquent à Chris qu'il est impossible de laisser cette ville sans chasseurs avec toutes les créatures qui vont rappliquer. Alors… je pense que Sam et moi allons encore rester un petit moment.

Le visage de Stiles s'illumina et il se jeta dans les bras du chasseur.

\- Fais de moi le meilleur chasseur de Beacon Hills !

\- Il y a du boulot, marmonna Dean, moqueur.

000

Derek et Cora s'en allèrent, pour changer de vie, pour changer d'air. Ils emmenèrent Peter avec eux. Pour lui donner une seconde chance. Ou l'avoir à l'œil. Rafael resta à Beacon Hills, espérant réussir à renouer avec Scott. C'était plutôt mal parti.

« Stiles et moi le sentons tous les jours »

Scott regarda sur sa droite. Dean et Stiles, main dans la main au lycée. C'était la fin des cours, il se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie.

« Exactement comme Deaton l'a dit. Et ça me fait penser à cette phrase que Jennifer a dit pour débuter notre premier cours. Car lorsque je le sens, oui, c'est comme si… je regardais dans le cœur d'une immense obscurité. Ce ue je fais alors ? »

Scott sourit et releva la tête. Il vit Sam et Lydia appuyés contre un casier, riant. Les jumeaux descendre les escaliers, Danny les doigts enlacés à ceux d'Ethan. Aiden échangea un regard complice avec la Banshee. Alison et Isaac descendirent les marches à leur suite et rejoignirent Scott. Scott poussa les portes et descendit les escaliers avec Alison et Isaac. Stiles, toujours la main de Dean dans la sienne, regarda ses amis, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire s'accentua lorsque Lydia lui donna une bourrade en passant à côté de lui, son bras accroché à celui de Sam. Il posa son épaule contre celle de Dean.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve et que je vais bientôt me réveiller.

\- Voyons, Stiles, aucun risque. Tu sais faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité.

Taquin, la tête toujours sur son épaule, Stiles tourna son visage vers le chasseur.

\- Prouve-moi que tu es bien réel.

Dean sourit et l'embrassa.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est sur ce tendre baiser d'amour que se finit Trust Me ! :D J'espère que cette fin vous aura plu et que vous serez nombreux à lire l'épilogue ;) Quoique vous pouvez aussi vous arrêter là :)

Je vous remercie tous d'avoir suivi et commenté cette fiction, de l'avoir mis dans vos favoris, n'hésitez pas à en parler autour de vous si vous connaissez des fans ;) Merci à tous les anonymes à qui j'aurais souhaité répondre avec plaisir ! MERCI !

Et c'est maintenant l'instant PUB ! J'ai donc souhaité finir cette fiction pour ne plus avoir la pression de chapitres attendus par des lecteurs assoiffés de lecture xD Je vais passé un été mouvementé, je vais aux sudios HP, etc, mais j'ai malgré tout déjà deux idées de fictions et pas des plus simples !

La première : **Foudre**

Foudre, c'est un Crossover Supernatural/Teen Wolf, encore une fois, qui se déroule après la saison 4, après les évènements de l'Iglésia. Le couple ? Stiles et Theo ! Eh oui, j'ai basculé du côté sombre de la force ! J'ai déjà commencé à écrire cette fiction, puis je me suis arrêtée pour d'abord en faire le plan complet.

 **Résumé :** Stiles est bien plus qu'un adolescent hyperactif, bavard et sarcastique. Mais comment concilier son récent secret et ses nouvelles obligations avec le retour d'un ami d'enfance, devenu loup garou ?

La seconde : **Renaître de ses cendres**

Celle-ci, je la chouchoute depuis plus longtemps, j'ai eu vraiment du mal à trouver l'angle que je voulais adopter, j'essayais d'y mêler le couple Parter (Parrish et Peter), mais c'était bien trop compliqué. Cette fiction sera donc plus ou moins neutre, les relations amoureuses seront secondaires, au profit d'autre chose. ;) Elle se déroule également après l'Iglésia.

 **Résumé :** Jordan Parrish revient à Beacon Hills , prêt à redémarrer du bon pied, à trouver sa place dans le Monde surnaturel. Mais au moment où ses projets futurs se concrétisent et l'avenir s'éclaircit, le passé le rattrape et de vieux démons refont surface. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt pour l'épilogue !


	21. Epilogue

L'épilogue de Trust Me est en ligne ! Sachez que c'est une des premières choses que j'ai écrite de cette fiction ! Une dernière fois, merci pour tout, de me suivre, de commenter, d'encourager ! A très bientôt sur d'autres fictions, j'espère ;)

Ni Teen Wolf, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent, quel dommage...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il savait qu'il se retrouverait là, le doigt sur la détente, son arme pointée sur lui. Il savait que lorsqu'il plongerait ses yeux dans les siens, il ne retrouverait plus le regard de celui qu'il aimait. Mais cela ne rendait ni son devoir, ni sa promesse plus facile.  
Derek était présent lui aussi. Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Chris : il n'hésiterait pas à tirer sur le Nogitsune. Pourtant, il n'avait pas levé son arme sur Stiles.

Mais Dean Winchester, oui.

Derek, au sol, sentait la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Le shérif fixait Dean, froidement.

\- Winchester.

\- Dean, reprit Stiles, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Courageux, je te félicite, bravo.

Le chasseur gardait ses yeux vissés à ceux de Stiles. Son Stiles, du moins il l'espérait. Il espérait encore voir ces yeux caramel s'illuminer, le sourire taquin se dessiner sur ces lèvres fines qu'il avait tant aimé embrasser. Mais surtout, il espérait pouvoir baisser son arme et le serrer contre lui, avoir encore une chance, rien qu'une toute petite chance, de le sauver.

Stiles inclina la tête.

\- Appuie sur la détente. Vas-y.

Alison espérait de tout son cœur que Sam viendrait pour arrêter son frère. Dean était figé, figé comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Son regard était sombre et vide à la fois, ses bras raides, son visage inexpressif. Et pourtant, tout en lui montrait son désespoir.

\- Tire-moi dessus. Tue-moi !

Et ce cri provoqua quelque chose. Le cœur du chasseur se serra, son regard se voila, et il se sentit partir dans ses derniers souvenirs aux côtés de Stiles.7

 _Flash back_

 _Stiles, énervé, planta son poignard dans son bureau. Dean le regarda. Il l'avait façonné lui-même dans de l'argent, pour fêter ses acquis de chasseur._

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas, Dean… Je ne veux pas que tu aies à me voir t'échapper, disparaitre. Comme c'est arrivé avec ma mère._

 _\- Cela n'arrivera pas, dit précipitamment le chasseur. Ça n'arrivera pas, ça-_

 _Stiles s'assit face à Dean sur le lit et prit son visage entre ses mains._  
 _\- Dean, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi.  
_ _Stiles tenait fermement le visage du chasseur, l'obligeant à le regarder. Dean ne voulait pas l'écouter, il voyait dans les yeux caramel de Stiles qu'il n'allait vraiment pas aimer ce qu'il allait lui dire._  
 _\- Dean, tu vois ce regard, tu le vois, tu le connais. Tu me connais par cœur, tu sais tout de moi. Le jour où tu ne me reconnaîtras plus, où tu ne verras plus de malice dans mon regard, mon sourire moqueur insupportable, le jour où tu ne reconnaitras plus celui qui t'agaçait tellement dès le premier jour où tu as fait sa rencontre. Je veux que tu m'empêches de faire du mal autour de moi._  
 _\- Stiles, non-  
\- Dean. Promets-moi que tu n'hésiteras pas à tirer. Promets-le-moi.  
Dean, le regard perdu, secoua la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais Stiles résista, les yeux embués de larmes._  
 _\- Promets.  
Dean hocha rapidement la tête et le serra contre lui, l'embrassant avec tout l'amour dont il était capable, espérant ne jamais avoir à honorer cette promesse. _

_Fin flash back_

Mais il le savait, il aurait dû se douter que le destin le rattraperait.

\- Tue-moi ! Tue-moi !

C'était le Nogitsune qu'il avait face à lui. Et peut-être que la demande était une supplication silencieuse de Stiles, souffrant de ne pas pouvoir refaire surface.

Etre lui-même.

Une larme roula le long de la joue du chasseur. Il n'avait jamais baissé le regard face à un démon, il avait toujours tué de sang-froid.

Il ferma les yeux et tira.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Vous pouvez donc vous arrêter à la Happy End du dernier chapitre, mais personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire cet épilogue. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé malgré tout :)


End file.
